La leyenda de los sellos sagrados
by Stella Magdala Umbrae
Summary: Los 4 chicos presencian la llegada de un cometa, relacionado a una antigua leyenda, sus vidas están a punto de cambiar, ¿lograran salir airosos de esto? ¡Capítulo XIV arriba!
1. Crónicas de un fin de semana

Disclaimer:

Los Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y todos los personajes de esta gran serie no son de mi propiedad (mas que obvio, si no ya estaría en E.U pudriéndome en lana) si acaso solo unos cuantos villanos y otros personajillos semi irrelevantes que aparecerán por ahí.

También encontrarán en esta historia algunas cosillas o similitudes a ciertas series de las cuales también no soy propietaria (de hecho, si lo miramos bien, tienen su origen en esa maravillosa mente de lentes ahumados, el grandioso Stan Lee, pues pese a que en cuanta series de personajes con poderes te encuentras básicamente los mismos, hay que admitir que todo eso proviene de él, y juro que si me lo conociera en persona le beso los empeines al señor…bueno, ya estuvo bien de tanta auto flagelación); les aseguro que todo lo que encuentren de raro en este fic ha sido usado solamente como complemento del mismo y que lo he escrito con el afán de divertirme, divertirlos y hacerles pasar un buen rato.

Esperando cumplir mi cometido.

Stella Magdala Umbrae.

Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Haoyoh Asakura, como siempre, mis mejores ideas vienen de ella.

LA LEYENDA DE LOS SELLOS SAGRADOS.

Capitulo I

CRÓNICAS DE UN FIN DE SEMANA.

Se acerca el fin de semana para la ajetreada ciudad de Nueva York; algo que se debe aprovechar para relajarse, descansar y dedicarse a las actividades que sean de mayor agrado.

Esto es algo que ciertos hermanitos verdes tienen muy presente. Para Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel ángel estás ocasiones, aunque esporádicas, no se deben dejar pasar; así que cuando han logrado estar libres de peleas contra pandillas, desmembramientos de sindicatos criminales o nuevos entes que amenazan sus vidas, han decidido subir todo lo que les pudiese ser necesario al nuevo vehículo familiar (una simple vagoneta, equipada sí, pero con aspecto común para disimular) y salir a perderse por las carreteras con el permiso de Splinter claro está, a quien no le disgusta la idea de disponer también de unas horas de la paz y tranquilidad que solo una guarida vacía puede brindar.

-Bueno, pero-Decía Donatello revisando algunos folletos-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de a dónde podríamos ir?

-Yo sí-Dijo Mickey, con los ojos brillantes por la idea que tanto ansiaba compartir con sus hermanos.

-Eso es fácil de decidir-Le interrumpió Rafael justo antes de que pudiese hacerlo-Podríamos montar en las motocicletas y recorrer parte del país, ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Excelente idea amigo!-Exclamó Casey, que como siempre, se hallaba de colado en la guarida.

-No nos daría tiempo suficiente-Espetó Leo-Además no me parece una buena idea…

-¡Entonces podríamos ir al campeonato nacional de lucha!-Sugirió Casey- ¡Ya comenzaron las preliminares y "El gran saca-tripas" estará compitiendo!

-No lo sé…

-Tal vez el museo de historia-Dijo ahora Donny mirando uno de sus folletos-¡Traerán una colección de arte ruso!

-¡Ay no!-Gritaron todos.

-¡Mejor vayamos a…!-Quiso insistir Mickey.

-¡Ya sé! ¡La liga de hockey universitario! No se pone del todo mal-Volvió a decir Casey.

-Me gusta más la idea de las luchas.-Comentó Rafael.

-No, mejor el museo.

-No creo.

-Oigan…

-¿Y que tal un entrenamiento en…?-Dijo Leo.

-¡¡No!!-Repusieron todos a coro.

-¡Mi idea es…!

-Vayamos a las carreras de autos, también hay un grand prix este fin de semana.

-¡El museo!

-¡Luchas!

-¡Hockey!

-¡Entrenamiento!

-¡Mi idea!

-¡Montón!

En segundos los 5 chicos se hallaban enredados en el consabido ritual del montón que no resuelve nada, pero ¡ah, como acuden a él!

Abril y Splinter entraban en la estancia cuando por poco son atropellados por la voluminosa masa verde con algo de rosado (Casey) que se hallaba revolcándose y aplastándose de un lado a otro con singular alegría y extremo escándalo.

-¡Alto!-Gritó el maestro dando por terminada la breve pelea.

-¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes?-Soltó Abril con enfado, parecía que estos chicos nunca iban a madurar.

-Perdone maestro-Se apresuró a decir Leonardo con la bandana fuera de lugar mientras a su espalda Rafael le arremedaba.

-¿Pero a que viene todo esto muchachos?-Volvió a cuestionar el anciano al tiempo que sus alumnos y Casey volvían a levantarse, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-No podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre a donde ir este fin de semana.

-¡Ah! Eso es por que ustedes no pueden ver una buena idea ni por que la tienen enfrente-Dijo Rafa-Case y yo hemos dado muchas sugerencias muy buenas.

-Ver a un tipo que se hace llamar "el saca-tripas" no me parece una buena sugerencia-Replicó Donatello, Rafa le dedicó una de esas típicas miraditas que querían decir "te callas o te callo" que el chico ya conocía tan bien.

-Debe haber una manera más adecuada de decidir estás cosas-Reclamó Abril-No pueden recurrir al "montón" cada vez que quieren resolver un problema.

-Pues hasta ahora nos ha funcionado-Observó Mickey sentado en el piso.

-Abril tiene razón-Apoyó Splinter-Para algo existe la democracia.

-Tiene razón maestro-Aceptó Leo ganándose otra imitación burlesca por parte de Rafa, aunque está vez el chico se llevó un zape por parte de su hermano mayor-Y creo que ya tengo la solución.

-¿En serio?

-Ya hasta miedo me da.

-¿Cuál es?

-Es tan simple-Respondió Leonardo con cierta suficiencia-Que no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes. Nos repartiremos los fines de semana por turno, de modo en que cuando a uno de nosotros le toque podrá elegir hacer lo que quiera y los otros lo acataremos sin chistar, ¿Qué les parece?

-Suena bien-Dijo Donny.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta la idea!-Exclamó Mickey.

-Ya qué…-Gruñó Rafael.

-Me parece una excelente idea Leonardo-Felicitó Splinter.

-Sí, pero… ¿Quién ira primero?-Inquirió Casey esperanzado, pues si el turno era de Rafael, cualquiera de aquellas sugerencias que había hecho serían posibles realidades.

-Bien-Continuó Leo-Considero que lo más correcto sería que los menores sean primero. Sugiero que el primer turno sea de Miguel ángel, luego le tocará a Donatello, después a ti Rafael y por ultimo será mi turno.

-¡¿Qué?!-Soltó Rafa.

-¡¿En serio Leo?!-Estalló Mickey rebosante de alegría-¡¿De verdad me dejarían escoger a mi primero?!

-Me parece lo mejor-Reafirmó Leonardo.

-Sí, yo coincido-Opinó Don.

-¡Ah! sí, pues, yo también.

-¡¡¡¡Graciassss!!!!-Gritó el chico la mar de contento, de inmediato y dejando atrás a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, salió corriendo a su habitación para volver después con un folleto en las manos.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Es mi plan para este fin de semana!-Comunicó el chico con su amplia sonrisota.

-Menos mal que no estabas preparado.

-¿Y de que se trata hijo?-Preguntó Splinter, sonriente y satisfecho por la determinación tomada por sus muchachos.

-¡Miren! ¡En California hay una atracción que quiero visitar!

-¿Una casa del terror?

-¡¿Nos vas a hacer cruzar todo el país por una atracción de feria?! ¡No inventes!- Alegó Rafael.

-¡Viejo! No es cualquier casa del terror ¡Es la casa del terror! ¡Se dice que nadie nunca ha podido terminar el recorrido por lo aterradora que es!

-¡Bah! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de cobarde no acaba un recorrido de feria barata?

-Bueno, quien sabe….a lo mejor tú no lo acabarías-Dijo Mickey dándole picones a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡no me vengas con tonterías Miguel ángel!! ¡Ni que yo fuera un cobarde!

-Bueno…-Insistió con tono inocentón-Como desprecias mi idea, ¿Qué se me hace que lo dices para ahorrarte la vergüenza de que te veamos salir corriendo antes de llegar al final?

Rafael, casi bufando como toro bravo en corrida, agarró a su hermano del nudo de la bandana mientras decía.

-¡¡Sigue con eso y no habrá necesidad de que vayas hasta California buscando una casa del terror!! ¡¡¡Ya que en eso te voy a convertir la guarida!!!

-Bueno…-Dijo Miguel después de pasar saliva-Pues demuéstrame que me equivoco.

-¡Ya lo verás!-Exclamó soltándolo-¡Vamos a tu casita de muñecas! ¡Verás como te tragas tus palabras!

-¡De acuerdo hermano!-Repuso el chico con su sonrisota.

Al llegar el fin de semana, los muchachos junto a Casey, salieron en la van con rumbo a California. Mickey manejaba (para desgracia de todos) por que no solo tuvieron que ir casi comiéndose las uñas por la forma tan terrible de manejar del chico, sino que también debieron tolerar la horrenda música techno de Mickey (pues parte del acuerdo era que el afortunado elegiría incluso la música a escuchar en el camino); tras varios kilómetros de sufrimiento y con la cabeza haciéndoles "punchis-punchis" llegaron a su destino.

-¡Bien! Aquí está ¡La aterradora casa embrujada!

-¡Nah! Da más miedo como manejas.

-¡Búrlate ahora hermano, pero ya te veré cuando estemos adentro!

-¡Ya te dije que a mi eso no me asusta!

-¡Bueno, entonces que tal una apuesta y que sea en general!, ¡el primero en rajarse paga la cena!

-¡Va!-Aceptaron todos.

Sin más preámbulos, pagaron y entraron al recorrido.

La casa, como es de esperarse en atracciones de esta índole, era terriblemente oscura por dentro, con la luz suficiente para que el visitante pudiese ver el camino sin sufrir accidente alguno. Los 4 hermanitos y Casey comenzaron a andar siguiendo las indicaciones que además formaban parte del escenario.

-¡Me voy a dormir!-Murmuró Rafael-¿A que hora se supone que nos van a asustar?

-¡Sssshh!-Le calló Miguel ángel-¡Cállate viejo, me desconcentras!

-Rafael tiene razón-Apoyó Casey a su amigo-Esto está muy aburrido Miguel ángel-Dieron vuelta en un recoveco-Mucho me temo que te vieron la….

De la nada apareció saltando una mujer descarnada que sin más se arrojó sobre Casey, este de milagro logró esquivarla, pero, lo que al principio creyó, era un animatronic y por lo tanto ya no se pararía otra vez, comenzó a convulsionarse en el piso para luego pararse y volver a arrojarse en su contra.

El aspecto descarnado, macilento y agusanado de la aparición era acompañado por unos quejidos guturales, espectrales y aterradores; Casey pegó un grito tipo falsete y salió huyendo en dirección contraria a toda velocidad con la descarnada tras él.

Aunque al principio los chicos estaban pasmados ante la aparición, nadie lo dio a notar, y al ver a su amigo salir huyendo después de tremendo grito, los 4 jóvenes comenzaron a reír a grandes y sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Bien, creo que ya sabemos quien pagará la cena…!-Dijo Rafa sin parar de reír; así los 4 hermanos retomaron el camino juntos.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Donatello mientras llegaban al área del cementerio-¿Vieron su cara cuando…?-No pudo terminar, por ir riendo no notó una tumba abierta y cayó en ella.

-¡Donny! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Gritó Leo asomándose junto con sus hermanos.

-¡Sí, la caída no fue tan fuerte, además…..aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Gritaron los otros 3 al unísono.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que Don respondiera pues ellos mismos podían verlo, de los costados de densa tierra de la fosa, varias manos descarnadas o pútridas se esmeraban por alcanzar al chico, quien por escaparse retrocedía alejándose de ellas; el problema es que al topar con la pared, de esta salieron otras más.

Como el miedo le permitió, Donatello logró salir de la tumba para después seguir a Casey hacia la salida.

Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel ángel solo lo vieron pasar, quizá Donny se creyera que sus hermanos le seguían en la huída, sin imaginar que los 3 chicos se quedaron ahí conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-¡Ay! ¿Pueden creer eso?-Dijo Rafa con el estómago dolorido por las risotadas.

-¡Ni que fuera para tanto!-Añadió Mickey-No creí que Don fuera tan sensible.

-Eso no es sensibilidad-Espetó Rafael con su bravuconería típica-Es no tener la capacidad de diferenciar entre lo real y lo ficticio; además de que habemos algunos más valientes que otros.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Leonardo.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Que sí! ¿Bueno Leonardo te has quedado sordo o hay alguna parte de sí que no llega bien a tu cabecita?

-No, no, lo he entendido perfectamente, solo que…

-¿Solo que qué?

-Bueno, solo que quería saber si aun opinabas lo mismo ahora que vieras lo que tienes en la pierna.

Los ojos de Rafael se abrieron como platos; echó una rápida mirada hacia abajo, pero sin darse tiempo de analizar que era, empezó a golpear ese "algo" al tiempo que pegaba un grito similar al de Casey.

Leo y Mickey lloraban de la risa; cuando Rafael se dio cuenta, controló sus nervios y miró con detenimiento; una araña de goma se había pegado en su pantalón.

Gruñendo y jurando por lo bajo se quitó el bicharraco de plástico mientras de fondo tenía las burlonas risas de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Que gracioso!-Renegó con voz alta y tono molesto-¡Ya cállense si no quieren que se las haga tragar!

Leonardo y Miguel ángel trataban de contener las risas, pero era muy difícil, veían a su hermano y les volvía a hacer gracia.

-¡Ya vámonos!-Gruñó el chico-¡Aún tenemos mucho que recorrer!-Y continuó caminando con el corito de risitas ahogadas detrás.

Recorrieron varios escenarios más, cada uno más aterrador que el otro; la falta de luces en algunos sitios o por el contrario, el contraste de luces tenues y de colores fríos, lograban dar una sensación de zozobra y alerta agudizada, perfecta para que, actores y animátronics, caracterizados como las figuras de terror más memorables y terribles de todos los tiempos, saltaran de los rincones menos esperados pegándole a los 3 hermanitos un sin fin de sustos terribles.

-¡ja ja ja ja ja! –Se reía Rafael con desparpajo-¿Se puede saber que fue ese grito Leo?

Un muy sonrojado Leonardo respondió.

-El miedo es parte de la naturaleza en los seres vivos, alguien que aprende a admitir el miedo es capaz de superarlo.

-Ay sí, que bonita forma de adornarlo.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Oigan viejos…yo creo que… como que esto ya se está poniendo muy feo… ¿no?

-Que Mickey, ¿tienes miedo? ¿El nene por fin ya sintió lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios?-Inquirió mordazmente Rafael.

De pronto, frente a Miguel ángel emergió del piso un enorme muerto vivo que de inmediato se abalanzó contra su cabeza en busca de sesos.

-¡¡¡Pues sííííííííí!!!-Gritó a la par que salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Miguel ángel!

-¡Oye Miguel ángel, no te asustes, busca sesos a ti no te puede sacar nada, hey!-Exclamó Rafa y salió tras Leo que ya se había ido a buscar a su hermano.

Pero el buen Mickey continuaba su huída con el zombie come-sesos casi pisándole los talones; desesperado por que le perdiera de vista, Miguel ángel dio vuelta en un recodo que se salía del camino marcado para los visitantes.

Leonardo, que alcanzó a ver la acción de su hermano, indicó a Rafael el rumbo a seguir; ambos chicos se apresuraron siguiendo el mismo sendero, pero cuando menos lo esperaban toparon con una serie de criptas y mausoleos que convirtieron el camino en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Pero que cara…?-Soltó Rafael.

-Miguel ángel debe haber saltado este obstáculo…debemos buscarlo.-Dijo Leo saltando por sobre el techo de la cripta más grande; Rafa, exasperado, le siguió.

Del otro lado se hallaba un área en construcción que próximamente sería abierta al público, y la cual por ahora era un caos de tumbas y espectros colgantes a medio hacer que tenían un aspecto aun mas aterrador que el que podrían tener cuando fuesen terminados. Leonardo y Rafael se internaron en esta "selva de cuerpos putrefactos" preocupados por Miguel ángel.

-Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar…-Susurraba Rafa haciendo a un lado unas telarañas densas y pegajosas que colgaban de un árbol artificial seco a su paso.

-Yo me conformo con encontrarlo-Dijo Leo dando un saltito para salvar un esqueleto tirado en el camino, Rafa, caminando detrás de él le siguió.

Más adelante se hallaba un cuerpo en descomposición también estorbando al paso; Leonardo, nuevamente, se dispuso a evadirlo como hiciera con el esqueleto, pero no contaba con…

Una mano viscosa y pútrida se asió de su tobillo justo cuando iba pasándole por encima; el chico, tomado por sorpresa y, sí, hay que admitirlo, ligeramente influenciado por el aspecto y temática del lugar, lanzó un grito perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas sobre Rafael, quien también, sugestionado gritó otro tanto y cayó.

De todas las tumbas que los rodeaban comenzaron a salir uno tras otro muertos en los estados más lamentables y espantosos imaginables. Los dos chicos, derrumbados en el suelo, veían como poco a poco eran acosados por una legión de cadáveres, animados por alguna fuerza temible y desconocida; lenta, pero espeluznantemente, los descarnados les acechaban como en esas películas de terror que tantas veces vieron antes, y de las cuales tanto se burlaron.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaron ambos al unísono.

De repente los cadáveres se detuvieron, haciendo un extraño ruido, como de un aparato al que le cortaran la energía. Leonardo y Rafael dejaron de cubrirse el rostro con las manos y miraron en torno suyo.

-¿Leo? ¿Rafa? ¿Son ustedes?-Inquirió una vocecilla familiar.

Los dos chicos se incorporaron; Miguel ángel, con una soda en las manos, apareció justo en frente de ellos.

-¿M…Miguel ángel?-Dijo Leo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡¡Estuvimos buscándote por todos lados!!

-¿Por todos lados? Pero si estuve aquí todo el tiempo. ¡Ah!, les presento a Mark-Dijo el chico cuando otro joven se acercó; el recién llegado estaba ataviado justo como el zombie come-sesos que persiguiera a Miguel ángel.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el chico.-Lamento eso, le enseñaba a Miguel ángel como funcionan los animatronics de la nueva ala; ¿gustan una soda?

-Mark tiene muchas en la oficina-Dijo Mickey sonriendo.

Leonardo y Rafael miraban a ambos jóvenes con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos; ¡no era posible! ¡¿Ellos preocupados por Mickey y este se hallaba felizmente haciendo amigos, tomando sodas y viendo las nuevas atracciones?!

-¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo?-Preguntó Rafa entre dientes.

-Yo lo agarro y tú le pegas-Repuso Leo.

Tras despedirse de Mark, darle las gracias y alejarse del lugar, Rafa y Leo llegaron a donde Casey y Donny con un Mickey prendado del nudo de la bandana. Cuando los otros preguntaron que había ocurrido, los dos jóvenes les dijeron que les explicarían durante la cena, que, tan limpiamente le habían ganado a Casey.

Al final, y después de reírse hasta el cansancio de menuda experiencia, los chicos disfrutaron de su primer fin de semana, aunque Casey, al ver la cuenta de la comelitona de pizzas protagonizada por los 4 hermanitos, hubiera preferido que fueran los animatronics los que le hubiesen acompañado a cenar.

Pasaron varias semanas para que los chicos pudieran tener otro fin de semana libre.

Y según el acuerdo era el turno de Donny.

Toda la tarde del viernes, el chico se la pasó pegado a su computadora; imprimiendo, descargando y murmurando una serie de cosas sin sentido; cuando le hablaban o le preguntaban que estaba haciendo, Donny se limitaba llanamente a decir, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano que indicaba que no le interrumpieran.

-Les diré en la cena.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa, por fin Donatello se dignó a develar el misterio.

-Y bien cerebrito, ¿ahora sí vas a decirnos que te traes entre manos?-Inquirió Rafael.

Donny carraspeó un poco con aires de erudito y una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-He confeccionado un elaborado, pero conciso itinerario para este fin de semana, el cual comprende la visita a todos los museos de la ciudad.-Donatello montó un tripie y colocó una pizarra blanca en el que destacaba el detallado programa-Saldremos desde las seis de la mañana, para atravesar la ciudad y comenzar con el museo de historia natural el cual abre sus puertas a las diez, estarán de acuerdo que con esta hora de salida, nos dará el tiempo suficiente para llegar justo cuando el personal comience a recibir al público-Añadió alegremente.

-¿Qué?-Soltó Rafa incrédulo. Donatello prosiguió.

-Después nos trasladaremos al de arte contemporáneo, el cual tiene en estos momentos una exhibición de escultura surrealista que realmente me interesa ver; después continuaremos nuestra travesía hasta el museo de…

-¡Viejo! ¡Solo de oírte ya me está dando sueño!-Dijo Miguel ángel.

Leo miró a su hermano menor con reprobación, luego dijo a Donny.

-Me parece excelente Donatello, y todo suena realmente edificante.

-Todo suena realmente edificante-Arremedó Rafael-Todo suena realmente aburrido.

-¡Gracias Leo! Y lo siento Rafael, pero te vas a tener que aguantar, es mi turno y esta es la salida que he planeado, así que disfrútalo; ¡quien sabe!, ¡a lo mejor resulta que te gusta más de lo que tú crees!

Muy temprano los cuatro muchachos salieron de la guarida en la vagoneta siguiendo el plan de Donny; está vez Casey no iba con ellos, pues había argumentado que un asunto urgente se le había presentado, y que, aunque lamentaba mucho el perderse de tan divertido itinerario, desgraciadamente se trataba de algo a lo que no podía dejar de lado.

-¡Ese Casey!-Murmuraba Rafa mientras cruzaban la ciudad-¡Valiente amigo! ¡Ese pretexto barato de "Mi abuelita quiere que le arregle las tejas de su techo" que se lo crea la más…!

-¿Qué esperabas?-Dijo Mickey-¡Es Casey!, no tiene cerebro ni para inventar pretextos.

-Ya olviden a ese desertor-Intervino Donny-Mejor vamos a amenizar el viaje.

La tortuga conecto un usb a la terminal de la van.

-¿Qué es eso Donny?-Preguntó Leo, que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Un obsequio de parte de Quantum33, mi amigo de la red; cuando le comenté que haría este viaje con ustedes quiso darme algo para escuchar en el camino.

-¿Te piratea música de la red?-Preguntó Mickey emocionado-¡Genial! ¡Pregúntale si te puede conseguir el nuevo albúm de los "electro radicals", así me ahorran la fila en la tienda de música!

Leo miró feo a Mickey.

-No Miguelón-Replicó Donatello-Quantum no me piratea música…además eso puedo hacerlo yo-Ahora a quien Leo miró feo fue a Don-Quantum tiene una banda musical llamada "los nanochips".

-¿Un cerebrito con una banda de rock?-Soltó Rafa con incredulidad-¡Eso sí que es nuevo!, ¿Qué clase de rolas puede tener un grupo de nerds?

-No es una banda de rock Rafa-Aclaró Don pese a no agradarle el calificativo dado por su hermano a su amigo virtual-Es una banda de música tecnológica.

-¿De que hablas Willis?-Dijo Mickey.

-Quantum y su grupo lograron que sus laptops codificaran una serie de algoritmos creando secuencias de sonido en armonía, y nosotros somos los afortunados, fuera de la banda, en poder escuchar por primera vez ese resultado. ¿Listos para la nueva era de la música? ¡Pues aquí va!

Donatello dio play al usb, de repente una infinidad de ruiditos computarizados (similares a los que hacían las computadoras en las películas del "santo") comenzó a escucharse.

-Oye Don…creo que se descompuso tu aparato.

-¿No tendrá un virus?

-¡Claro que no!, esa es la música de Quantum, ¡Cielos! ¿No es increíble como lograron que la decodificación de 3.56793 se escuchara de esa forma? ¡Esos chicos son asombrosos!

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Bufó Rafa-¡Donny1, ¡ya tocaste fondo! ¡Uno de estos días te ahogarás en tu propia ñoñez!

-¡Ja! Eso lo dices por que no logras comprender esta maravilla tecnológica y los alcances que representa, además de su belleza interpretativa.

-¿Cuál belleza interpretativa?, ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene ritmo!

-¡Ay Rafita! ¡Tortuga desesperada y de escasa apreciación! Te haría bien prestar más atención a lo que te rodea, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan innovador y de tan exacta precisión como esto, ¡aprende de Leo!, él está atento y sopesando lo que está escuchando.

-¡Uy sí, no sabes! Leo es la encarnación misma de la apreciación musical.-Replicó Rafa con sorna mientras, apoyado en el hueco formado entre los respaldos de los asientos delanteros, se asomaba y miraba a su hermano mayor.

Donatello echó un rápido vistazo hacia el asiento del copiloto; Leo yacía con la cabeza, inclinada levemente hacia abajo, apoyada en la mano derecha, cuyo brazo había acomodado en el marco de la ventana; Donny lo observó un poco, parecía estar ensimismado, escuchando con atención la "música".

Pero bastó con que Rafael le empujara suavemente de la nuca con el dedo para que el mentón de Leo casi tocara su pecho, delatando que se hallaba profundamente dormido.

Rafael se deshacía en risotadas.

-Ahí está tu atento melómano ¡ja, ja, ja!

Donny bufó, pero no desistió, continuó manejando sin quitar la música "electrónica" de su amigo.

-¡Genial!-Dijo con malicia-Sigue lo que Quantum llamó "sinfonía de las 300.000 ecuaciones" este tema es tan interesante como largo.

Rafael puso cara de desencanto mientras Mickey, miraba por la ventana, con sus dos manos a cada lado de su cara como ansiando escapar del vehículo.

El resto del día lo pasaron de museo en museo, tal y como Donny lo había planeado. Del de historia natural, donde casi a la par del guía, el chico compartía con sus hermanos y algunos turistas que se detuvieron a oírlo, explicaciones sobre lo existente en el recorrido (incluso mas completas que las del empleado), pasaron al de arte contemporáneo; las piezas ahí expuestas parecían haber sido sacadas de la dimensión desconocida; por mas vueltas que le daban y por mas ángulos que le buscaran ninguno de los chicos, a excepción de Don, pudo hallarle una forma conocida; incluso Leo, que tan atento a lo que su hermano decía en la escala anterior, miraba a las susodichas obras con expresión que claramente quería decir "¿Qué carajos es esto?".

El recorrido continuó con singular alegría para la techno tortuga y en ocasiones hasta para Leo; Rafael y Miguel ángel eran los que ya pedían esquina, llegando incluso a quedarse sentados en uno de los pasillos del siguiente museo mientras sus otros hermanos se llenaban de cultura (o de ñoñez como decía Rafael).

Tras todo el día inmersos en esos centros de cultura, saber y arte, los jóvenes volvieron a casa; arrastrando los pies, muertos de cansancio y hartos, por lo menos Rafa y Mickey, de tanta "chuchería antigua"; Leo por su parte, agradeció a Donny el que hubiese hecho de su fin de semana algo tan interesante y constructivo para la familia. Donatello se encontraba feliz.

Varias semanas pasaron de nuevo para que pudiesen tener otra oportunidad de escaparse; esta vez fue el turno de Rafael.

Esto felizmente (para él y Casey) coincidió con el campeonato de box peso welter que se llevaría a cabo en Las Vegas. Casey se había pulido al conseguir los 5 boletos para tal evento.

-¡Por Dios Case!-Decía Rafa mirando incrédulo los cinco boletos en sus manos-¿A quien tuviste que matar para conseguir esto?

-A nadie-Replicó el otro con auto satisfacción-Solo llame a un amigo que conoce a otro amigo que conoce a otro amigo que…

-Sí, ya entendimos-Le cortó Rafa.

-¡Fue una verdadera suerte que cayera tu fin de semana en la misma fecha!

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Esto va a ser grandioso!-Agregó el chico entusiasmado.

-Sí, genial-Intervino Leo con desgano-¿Qué tiene de bueno ver a dos tipos matarse por un "titulo"?

-¡Ach! ¿Para que te explico si no lo vas a entender? Tú solo goza del viaje y olvídate de esas cosas por unas horas ¿Sí?

Leo suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿pero por lo menos ya planearon todo?

-¡Por supuesto!-Aclaró Rafa-Saldremos mañana temprano; será un viaje largo, ¡pero ya verán que nos divertiremos en grande!

-¡A mí me gusta la idea!-Dijo ahora Mickey-¡Nunca hemos ido a Las Vegas, y la verdad parece muy divertido!, ¡los espectáculos! ¡¡Los casinos!!

-Oye, espera un momento, solo vamos a esa barbarie del campeonato de box, no a meternos a los casinos.

-¡Vamos Leo! ¡No puedes decir que has ido a Las Vegas sin meterte a conocer un casino por dentro!

-No creo que sea necesario-Insistió el muchacho.

-Bueno, será mejor ir a dormir-Advirtió Rafa-Mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano.

La mañana llegó; los 5 muchachos se encontraban, pese aun sentirse adormilados, muy entusiasmados por el viaje. Debieron salir muy temprano para poder atravesar casi medio país para llegar hasta Nevada con buen tiempo.

-¡Oye Raf!-Soltó Casey-¿No trajiste algo para escuchar durante el viaje? ¡Me estoy durmiendo!

-¡Claro que sí Case!-El chico coloco su reproductor mp3 en la terminal de la vagoneta y lo echó a andar.

Un horrible y monótono sonsonete que delataba música de rap comenzó a inundar el vehículo; Leonardo, quien nuevamente iba en el lado del copiloto, se llevó la mano a la cara con fastidio.

-¡Ay, no!

Pero eso no era lo peor, cuando el "cantante" comenzó con sus versos, al pobre Leo casi le da el infarto.

-"Así que tú lo hiciste, fuiste a la policía

Rajaste, nos fregaste y ahora ruegas por tu vida,

Creías que eras listo, que nadie lo sabría,

Pero ya ves ca...nazo, nadie escapa de la mía,

Tu solo te ching…ste, ya nadie va a salvarte,

Pues hijo de p…esta es la ganga y hoy vamos a matarte"

Leonardo estaba un poco escandalizado, Donny y Mickey escuchaban la cancioncilla también con cierto horror. Y lo peor del asunto era que tanto Casey como Rafa se sabían la canción al dedillo, ya que las coreaban a viva voz, convenciendo cada vez más al pobre Leo de poner posterior remedio a las aficiones musicales de su hermano.

Habían salido desde el viernes de Nueva York; el sábado temprano ya se hallaban en Reno, cansados, pero animados. La pelea sería el domingo por la noche, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer turismo por la ruidosa y atractiva ciudad.

Deambulaban por las calles en la vagoneta, mirando embelesados las ostentosas y exóticas fachadas de los casinos; después de un rato, se detuvieron para comer en un pequeño restaurante.

Tras los sagrados alimentos, decidieron continuar el paseo turístico a pie; los ojos de Mickey se iban tras cada entrada de los casinos que inundan la ciudad; realmente sería una pena haber llegado hasta ahí y no vivir la experiencia de, por lo menos, conocer uno por dentro.

-Oigan…-Dijo el chico con su tono mas inocente-¿Qué les parece si entramos para conocer uno de esos casinos por dentro?

-No es buena idea Mickey-Respondió Leo.

-¡Oh, vamos Leo! ¿Quién viene a Las Vegas y no entra a conocer una de esas cosas? ¡Es como ir a la playa y no meterte a nadar!

-Miguel tiene razón…y es raro decirlo-Dijo Rafa-Creo que podemos darnos un tiempo para entrar.

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea…-Intentó decir Leonardo.

-Nada, es mi fin de semana, ¿no? y vamos a hacer lo que yo quiera, así que entraremos a conocer un casino.

-¡¡Sí!!-Exclamó Mickey.

-Ya que…-Suspiró Leo, después de todo, Rafael tenía razón, estaba en su derecho-Pero solo vamos a mirar ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¡21 negro!! ¡¡21 negro!!-Gritaba Mickey ansioso de que le hicieran caso.

-¡¿Estás loco Miguel ángel?! ¡Las probabilidades de que caiga en esa casilla son de 12 en un….!!

-¡¡Cállense que me desconcentran!!-Gritó Casey.

Sí, así es, el plan de solo entrar a ver se había ido al caño en cuanto Casey, atraído por los gritos y la emoción de los que se hallaban alrededor de la mesa de la ruleta, decidió probar suerte con unos cuantos dólares extras que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pese al desacuerdo de Leonardo ante la situación, el hombre se sentó en la mesa con la promesa de que solo probaría una vez.

Y esa vez había sido fructífera, en unos minutos sus cinco dólares se habían triplicado.

Picado por el gusanillo del juego, y animado por Rafael, Casey volvió a poner lo ganado en el mismo número volviendo a triplicar la cantidad.

Ante tal éxito Casey se animo más, y sí, hay que admitirlo, los chicos se sintieron contagiados de ello; seguro de que no podía perder subió la apuesta agregando más dinero de su bolsillo, por fortuna duplicó la cantidad, luego perdió una parte y con la intención del desquite volvió a apostar colocando el dinero en otro número.

-¡18 rojo!-Dijo Rafael.

-¡Que no!-Intervino Don-¡Las probabilidades de que caiga en ese número son de…!

-¡¡21 negro!! ¡¡Háganme caso!! ¡¡¡21 negro!!!

-¡15 rojo!-Sugirió Leo, y sus 3 hermanos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-¡No me hablen al mismo tiempo que no les entiendo!-Pidió Casey-¿Qué me dijeron…15 negro…21 rojo…18 negro o qué?!

Lanzando un grito de exasperación, los 4 chicos volvieron a decir todos en bola.

-¡¡21 negro….que no, que las probabilidades son de…18 rojo…no, 15 rojo!!

Casey se sentía aun más nervioso, y más cuando el encargado de la ruleta le miraba molesto pues ya solo lo esperaban a él.

Sin mirar, Casey coloco todas las fichas en el primer número con el que topo.

Era el 16 rojo.

-¡21 negro, la casa gana!

Pasmados, Casey, Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello quedaron con la boca abierta, para luego mirar a Miguel ángel.

-¿Ya ven? ¡¡Se los dije!!

-Mejor vámonos de aquí-Dijo Rafael-Ya me aburrí de esto.

-Tienes razón-Agregó Leo-Después de todo, ya es muy tarde y hemos tenido un día muy pesado.

-Sí, yo tengo sueño… ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar?

-Buscaremos alojamiento en un buen hotel-Replicó Rafael-Después de todo planeamos el viaje con el presupuesto suficiente para hacerlo, ¿verdad Case?

-Eh…Rafa…debo decirte algo…

-¿Qué?-Inquirió el chico comenzando a molestarse.

-Pues…que…aposté todo…hasta lo del hotel…

-¡¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!!-Gritaron los 4 chicos verdes.

-¡¿O sea que perdiste todo?!

-¡Bueno, ustedes tienen la culpa! ¡¿Para que me hablaban todos al mismo tiempo?! ¡Por eso tomé malas decisiones!

-¡Ahora échanos la culpa a nosotros! ¡Si no estuviéramos en público te partía la…!

-Ya, no tiene caso que se peleen, después de todo, tenemos la vagoneta, podemos pasar ahí la noche.-Dijo Leo.

-Ya que…-Suspiraron todos.

Esa noche los 5 tuvieron que amontonarse en el vehículo para dormir, casi unos sobre otros; en menos de lo pensado y por lo incomodo del asunto, los 4 chicos comenzaron a darle las gracias a Casey a punta de cocolazos.

Tras varias penurias llegó la hora de la pelea. El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo era una de las más grandes y majestuosas arenas de todo Reno; repleta de gente y cámaras de P.P.V (Pay Par View), flashes y luces cegadoras. Los chicos tenían lugares envidiables en primera fila, lo cual hizo que olvidaran un poco el problema de la ruleta del día anterior.

-Tengo que admitirlo Casey, ¡tú sí que consigues buenas entradas!-Decía Mickey mirando emocionado y con una gran sonrisota a su alrededor el lugar que ya se hallaba a reventar.

-¡Se los dije! No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer o conseguir.

-Excepto ganar en la ruleta.-Dijo Rafael mordazmente ganándose una mirada molesta y un bufido de su amigo.

El anunciador apareció en medio del ring y con gran ceremonia anunció a los dos contendientes, el campeón defensor y el retador; las eufóricas ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Casey, Rafael, y también Donatello, Miguel ángel y Leonardo contagiados por el animo, se unieron a los gritos del público.

La golpiza dio inicio. Los chicos se hallaban emocionados.

-¡¡¡Gancho izquierdo al hígado!!! ¡¡¡Gancho izquierdo al hígado!!!-Gritaba Casey como un lunático.

-¡¡¡Pártele la cara!!! ¡¡¡Mátalo!!!-Exclamaba Rafael. Ambos se paraban de los asientos y hacían aspavientos con las manos casi agarrándose entre ellos con los movimientos sugeridos, deseosos de estar allá arriba en el lugar de alguno de los peleadores.

Sobre el cuadrilátero, como si siguiera las instrucciones de los muchachos, el campeón defensor asesto un golpe al hígado con el gancho izquierdo al retador.

Luego le sorrajaba una serie de golpes pesados en la cara, convirtiéndosela en un montón de carne molida y sangre, salpicando a los de las filas más cercanas; Casey y Rafael gritaban como salvajes mientras que Donny, Mickey y Leo se limpiaban las gotas del denso líquido que les caía desde el ring.

Cuando Leonardo logró medio quitar una de las manchas de su chaqueta (que mas bien lo único que consiguió fue expandirla por toda la tela) sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cara; algo pequeño y un poco duro que no reconoció; cuando por fin logró seguir la trayectoria del objeto, que después de darle en el rostro había ido a dar a su regazo; lo tomó y lo miró.

Al principio no lo reconoció, lo sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo acercaba a sus ojos para mirarlo de cerca, fue como entonces le halló forma.

-¡¡Que asco!!-Exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Mickey. Donny e incluso los otros dos locos se giraron para ver que le pasaba a Leo.

El chico mostró con repulsión lo que le había golpeado; era el diente que entre los trancazos el campeón le había tirado al retador y había ido a dar en su cara.

-¡¡¡¡Wooowww!!!!-Exclamaron con admiración Rafael y Casey; para ellos eso era un souvenir muy preciado.

Cuando la pelea terminó los 5 se encaminaron a la salida; Rafa y Casey no se cansaban de admirar el diente que yacía en poder de Leonardo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que afortunado eres! ¡¿Cómo no nos cayó a nosotros que hasta estábamos parados?!-Decía Casey.

-¡¡Es grandioso!! ¡¡Es algo para atesorar el resto de la vida!!

-¿Esta cosa?-Dijo Leo aun mirando la pieza dental en su mano con asco.

-¡¡No todos los días se tiene entre los dedos la evidencia de la habilidad de un campeón de boxeo hermano!! ¡¡Te puedo asegurar que muchos darían lo que fuera por haber estado en tu lugar!!

Leo miró el diente por última vez y luego se lo extendió a Rafael; el chico, sorprendido y abrumado, lo tomó con gusto.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Leonardo asintió-¡¡Gracias!!-Rafael mostró el preciado souvenir blanco a Casey quien lo miraba con admiración.

Volvieron a pasar varias semanas más después de eso.

Ahora un nuevo fin de semana estaba cerca y este era el turno de Leo, quien había pasado sus ratos libres diseñando un programa de entrenamiento que, según Mickey (pues había estado husmeando en los apuntes de su hermano) prometía dejarlos muertos de cansancio.

-¡Vamos hermano! Medítalo aunque sea por un momentito ¿sí?, ¡dicen que los rápidos en el río se ponen muy bien en esta época del año!-Decía Miguel ángel a Leonardo tratando de disuadirlo mientras procuraba comenzar con su sesión de meditación, sentado en flor de loto y alejado de la sala.

-¿En verdad?, muy bien, lo haremos en tu próximo fin de semana Mickey-Fue la tranquila respuesta del mayor, mientras cerraba los ojos y enfocaba su mente.

-¿Rápidos?-Murmuró Rafael, sentándose en el respaldo del sofá donde yacía Mickey.- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tiene de divertido ir a pelearse con un montón de rocas armados con unos estúpidos remos? ¡Aquí es donde está la diversión!-Dijo agitando un volante frente a la cara de Miguel ángel quien ya empezaba a hacer puchero-Habrá un torneo de peleas callejeras en jaula por la quinta y mane, ¿no crees que sería mejor entrenamiento ir a partirle la cara a unos cuantos tipos?

-Tu turno ya pasó y aunque lo fuera eso es ilegal, así que olvídalo-Repuso nuevamente la tortuga líder antes de desconectarse del mundo y buscar la iluminación.

Rafa bufó cruzándose de brazos mientras Mickey se entretenía de lo lindo haciendo un avioncito con el volante de las peleas callejeras.

Donny sonrió y suspiró desde su escritorio, "esos dos" pensó, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en tratar de persuadir a Leo cuando sabían que no lo lograrían?, debían aprender a él, acatar los deseos de su hermano y resignarse a la paliza que se avecinaba.

Contento, satisfecho y regodeándose de su propia madurez, Donatello se cerró al mundo mientras terminaba el nuevo sistema GPS para la vagoneta.

-¡Ach! ¡Ya lo habría terminado si no fuera por este desorden!-Se decía mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en su escritorio el desarmador, que se había perdido entre montones de papeles desperdigados-¿Por qué Miguel ángel no respeta el espacio personal ajeno? ¿O mínimo después de buscar lo que necesita acomoda las cosas?

Comenzó a arreglar los papeles con la esperanza de hallar así su herramienta, pero al momento se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa; Miguelito había usado unas de sus hojas para hacer dibujitos, gatos o practicar su autógrafo; molesto, Donny se dio a la tarea de checar hoja por hoja para cerciorarse de que su inquieto hermanito no hubiese echado a perder alguna nota importante.

-Limpio…limpio…un hombre de palitos firmado por Miguel, ¡mf!, limpio…lim… ¿Qué es esto?-Miró unas hojas con atención; era extraño, en ellas había diagramas y apuntes de astronomía, todos de su puño y letra, pero que no recordaba haber hecho; los leyó con detenimiento y casi se muere de la impresión.

Los apuntes eran sobre un cometa, un cometa que al parecer solo pasaba cerca de la tierra cada 150 años y cuyo avistamiento se daría justo ese fin de semana.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo era posible esto?! ¿Cómo es que haya escrito esto y no estuviese enterado?! Si lo hubiese recordado habría pospuesto su turno para el final y así habrían ido al lugar mas propicio para presenciar tan inusual evento, ¿pero como pudo ser?

Aunque, ciertamente no lograba recordar haber hecho esa investigación, ni siquiera sabía que existiera dicho cuerpo celeste, pero entonces, ¿Cómo era que esos datos estaban ahí? ¿Y escritos por él? No había duda, eran su puño y letra, sus datos, su trabajo, ¿pero como?

Bueno, la verdad no sabía por que le sorprendía, después de todo, además de lidiar con la criminalidad neoyorquina y sus enemigos de siempre también tenía que fungir como el "arréglalo todo" de la casa, y sus hermanos si que sabían como tenerlo ocupado, pues si Mickey no llegaba con el video juego quemado, Rafa estrellaba un estéreo o hasta Leo llegaba a trabar la computadora, con lo cual a veces, la pobre techno tortuga no sabía ni donde dejaba la cabeza.

-¡Ay…! ¿Y ahora que hago?-Se preguntaba Donny mirando sus papeles con preocupación-¡Y yo que me quejaba de éstos dos! ¿Cómo salgo ahora con mi batea?

-Aquí tienes tus notas hijo mío-Dijo Splinter a Leo entregándole el programa de entrenamiento que este había preparado, pues le había pedido a su sensei, después de la cena, le hiciera el favor de revisarlo-Te felicito, es un programa muy completo, se ve que lo has meditado con tiempo y sabiduría.

-Muchas gracias sensei-Replicó feliz el chico, recibiendo el fajo de hojas de manos de su padre y haciendo después una leve inclinación.

-Espero que todos ustedes sepan aprovechar el esfuerzo de su hermano-Pidió el sensei a sus muchachos mientras Mickey elegía una película de entre su montón de dvd's, Rafa se ejercitaba con unas pesas pequeñas y Donny seguía perdido en su conmoción astronómica-Un entrenamiento al aire libre de vez en cuando es lo que todo ninja necesita para el completo desenvolvimiento de su arte y espíritu.

-¡Ah, sí como sea!-Soltó Rafa-Y dime intrépido, ¿ya sabes en donde desenvolveremos nuestro "arte y espíritu" con tu rutina maravilla?

-Había considerado la granja de Casey-Repuso el joven-Pero su vecino, aquel que video grabó a Miguel ángel-Agregó mirando a su hermanito con un leve reproche (de lo que este ni se dio por enterado, pues no lograba decidirse entre "la cosa que se comió a Nueva York" y "No se hagan tarugos, aun sé lo que hicieron el verano del 99")-Tendrá su reunión familiar anual ese mismo fin de semana, lo cual obviamente lo hace imposible.

-¡Ya lo creo!, sería ir a exhibirnos en una reunión de locos, todos armados con video cámaras-Dijo Rafa con sorna.

-En fin, aun debo buscar un lugar seguro, amplio y aislado donde podamos entrenar tranquilos.

-¡Uy! Pues ya estamos a mitad de semana-Le recordó Mickey, sopesando ahora cual sería mejor opción, si "pesadilla en la calle del purgatorio esquina con sal-si-puedes" o "¿No me da para mi calaverita? 20 años después"-¿Crees tener tiempo de dar con un buen sitio?

-¡Oh, bueno hermano, que le vamos a hacer!, ¡así es la vida!-Exclamó Rafa pretendiendo sonar conciliador-Pero estoy seguro que para la próxima semana ya habrás encontrado el lugar más adecuado para matarnos de aburri…quiero decir, para entrenar a gusto-Se corrigió ante la mirada de su sensei-Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parecería, para que no sea perdida total, darnos una vuelta por la quinta y mane…?

-¡No!-Respondieron a la par Splinter y Leo.

-¡Eso es!-Exclamo Donny tan de repente que hizo que del susto Miguel ángel tirara sus videos y Rafael soltara una de sus pesas pegándose en el pie-¡Ya tengo la solución!-Y tras decir esto salió corriendo dejándolos a todos extrañados (más uno adolorido y enojado).

Casi de inmediato regresó la mar de contento con un mapa bajo el brazo y unas notas en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso hijo mío?-Preguntó Splinter.

-Lo que Leonardo necesita. Es la ubicación de un bosque, a buena distancia del contacto humano, kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno, áreas verdes y bosque; ideal para acampar y contemplar las estrellas-Dijo esto último con regocijo personal.

Leo tomó el mapa y lo observó. La verdad, Donny tenía razón, el lugar era perfecto, no es que fuese terreno inexplorado, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la civilización como para poder llevar a cabo su programa sin temor a ser molestados o vistos. La idea era simplemente práctica, perfecta.

-¡Excelente Donny! ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?

-Eh…ya sabes como soy yo…je, je…de algo tenía que servirme tanto mapa-Concluyó sonriendo.

-Bien hermanos, los planes para el fin de semana siguen en pie-Declaró Leo felizmente satisfecho, mientras Mickey volvía a hacer pucheros al pensar en la tortura que les esperaba y Rafa refunfuñaba como era su costumbre.

-Bien hecho cerebrito-Le reclamó por lo bajo a Donny-Vas a ver a la salida…digo, nomás deja que te agarre a solas.

-Naa…yo quería ir a los rápidos.-Agregó Miguel con tono de desencanto.

Donny sonrió, el lugar sugerido era el mismo en el que, según sus notas, tendría mejor visión el cometa. Era cierto que no fue totalmente sincero con su hermano y se sentía un poco culpable por engañarlo, pero, viéndolo de modo racional, le había dado la solución a su problema, le había conseguido un lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo su programa de entrenamiento y tendría el bono extra de un espectáculo celeste de gran rareza que no interrumpiría para nada sus planes originales, así que, ¿a quien le hacía daño?

Lo que no sabía el buen Don, era que esta pequeña triquiñuela cambiaría sus vidas para siempre de formas insospechadas.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio.

En cuanto me sea posible les tendré el siguiente listo, si por ahora desean hacer algún comentario (se acepta de todo, hasta cebollazos) pueden hacerlo a la siguiente dirección. por prestarme un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mis loqueras, los espero en el próximo!

Stella Magdala Umbrae.

En México, en el día de muertos, el cual se celebra los días 1 y 2 de noviembre, se hacen calaveritas de azúcar a los cuales, los niños acostumbraban ir con la gente y pedir dinero para comprar una a la cual se les pone su nombre; la forma en la que se pide es justamente diciendo "¿No me da para mi calaverita?"; y como aquí nos da por celebrar los 3 días seguidos (31 de octubre halloween, 1 y 2 de noviembre días de muertos) he puesto esta palabra como título parodia de "Halloween 20 años después". Perdón por el dato aburrido y obvio.


	2. El cometa

CAPITULO II

Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada del sábado.

Acurrucándose cómodamente, Miguel ángel disfrutaba de un sueño plácido y reparador; abrazaba a su viejo amigo "el señor osito", un oso de felpa que sus hermanos le habían obsequiado cuando aun eran muy pequeños y que se había convertido en su compañero inseparable desde entonces a la hora de dormir.

Apenas se había acostado hacía dos horas atrás, pues al no decidirse entre las cuatro películas, había optado por ponerlas todas, y pese a que se caía de sueño, no se había acostado hasta verles el fin; y aunque al principio había tenido pesadillas (pues no puedes ver una mini maratón de terror sin padecerlas), estás fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por su sueño favorito, una enorme pizza del tamaño del estadio de los yankees solamente para él.

Así se hallaba, sumido apaciblemente en su sopor, mordisqueando la patita del señor osito, cuando de repente la brillante luz del foco en el techo le pegó de lleno en la cara incomodándole a la vez que la voz de su hermano mayor irrumpía la quietud de su estancia diciendo.

-¡Levántate Mickey, ya es hora!

Pretendiendo hacerse el occiso, Mickey se hizo bolita, abrazando al señor osito con más fuerza, mínimo, pensaba la tortuga, si no hacía que su hermano creyera que no se había dado aun por enterado, podría por lo menos recurrir al lastimero intento de infundirle ternura.

Leo miró a Mickey, sonrió tiernamente, lanzó un suspiro y dijo.

-Te quiero en el comedor en 5 minutos Mickey, saldremos en 20 a más tardar. Miguel ángel se incorporó somnoliento y ceñudo, su artimaña no había funcionado.

A la hora indicada y tras despedirse de Splinter, los 4 hermanos salían en la vagoneta con rumbo al lugar sugerido por Donatello. Leo conducía mientras Donny, sentado en el lugar del copiloto, fungía de navegante, con el rostro hundido en el mapa (parte consultándolo, parte dormitando en él sin que nadie –según él- se diera cuenta). Esta ocasión Casey no iba con ellos, pues Abril había conseguido boletos para un ballet esa noche y le exigía que por una vez, la acompañara a un evento que fuese de su agrado.

-¡Auuuuummmm! Oye Leo, ¿Por qué teníamos que salir taaaan temprano? ¿No habría dado igual si nos hubiéramos ido a las nueve o a las diez?-Inquirió Mickey asomando su cabeza en el hueco formado entre los asientos delanteros y apoyando sus brazos en los respaldos.

-Si queremos aprovechar el tiempo lo más conveniente es iniciar las actividades lo más temprano posible-Declaró sabiamente Leonardo-No sabemos cuanto nos llevará llegar hasta el claro y es mejor aventajar cuanto sea.

Rafa sacó de la hielera una lata de soda, la abrió y la bebió con la esperanza de que la cafeína contenida en ésta lo espabilara, fue entonces cuando Miguelito abrió su bocota para decir.

-Bueno… ¿por lo menos podrías poner algo de música? Me estoy durmiendo con este silencio.

Casi atragantándose la bebida, Rafael miró a Mickey con ojos asesinos.

-Por supuesto Mickey-Repuso Leo con una sonrisa y se aprestó a colocar su mp3 en el reproductor de la vagoneta.

-Bien hecho Miguel-Refunfuñó Rafa viendo con malas pulgas a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Ahora que dije?-Le cuestionó inocentemente el chico sin entender. La respuesta le llegó con el sonido de una henna que entonaba una melancólica y antiquísima melodía japonesa a la par que una voz femenina emitía de vez en vez una nota con su agudísimo timbre-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Es una selección de lo mejor de la música tradicional japonesa, es excelente para meditar; escucharla en el camino nos prepara tanto mental como espiritualmente para el entrenamiento que nos espera. Rafael, es muy temprano para que bebas eso-Le reprochó Leo a su hermano; el sonido de otra lata abriéndose fue lo único que obtuvo el joven como respuesta.

Tras dos horas y media de viaje (que de hecho fue lo que duró el contenido del bendito mp3), en las cuales Mickey se durmió abrazado del señor osito en un rincón, Donny dio direcciones y Rafa dormitó pese a tomarse 3 sodas más, llegaron al claro; un lugar en medio del bosque, de pastos verdes, árboles grandes y gruesos y maleza moderada; cerca del lugar donde estacionaron se alzaba una cordillera de montañas con un hermoso y cristalino riachuelo a sus pies; las flores silvestres eran de lo más extraño y colorido, nada que ver con las de las frías florerías citadinas; y la fauna, pese a no dejarse ver mucho, era formada por ardillas rojizas, liebres y uno que otro cervatillo.

-¡Miren! ¡Bambi!

-Sí, Miguel y ahí va Tambor-Espetó Rafa bajando las cosas de la van para armar el campamento.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Dijo Leo inspeccionando el lugar- Te felicito y te agradezco por la sugerencia Donny, ¡este sitio es perfecto! ¡Más de lo que podía esperar!

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegro!-Repuso alegre la tortuga. Lo dicho por su hermano alejaba por completo sus sentimientos de culpa al manipular la situación a su conveniencia.

-Bien, después de montar el campamento comenzaremos el programa y no intentes hacer tu truco del martillo Miguel ángel, está vez no voy a caer en él.

¡-Ah…así que chiste!-Replicó el aludido al verse impedido de usar su ultimo recurso, pues ya una vez, hacía muchos años, en un campamento (dentro del mismo subterráneo) al que Splinter los llevara también con el fin de entrenar, Mickey había fingido golpearse un dedo con el martillo al montar la tienda y el preocupado Leo le había disculpado de hacer ejercicios por toda la tarde.

Tras haberse instalado dio inicio la tortura. Leo los tuvo corriendo, haciendo ejercicios, katas, respiración, meditación, combate, prácticas de sigilo, invisibilidad, obstáculos, fuerza, elasticidad, agilidad, luego dos horas para la comida y un breve descanso, para después continuar con armas y los viejos principios del bushido.

Para cuando la luna se posó en su cenit, las cuatro tortugas (3 más muertas que vivas) se hallaban frente a la fogata tratando de asar malvaviscos en varas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿no se sienten mejor después de explayarse de un modo tan libre y al contacto con la naturaleza?

-A…aja…-Fue la débil respuesta de Donny, a quien le tronaban los huesos con el simple intento de tomar el malvavisco de la punta de su vara.

-Sí Leo, no sabes que bien me sentó ese contacto con la naturaleza-Dijo Rafa con sarcasmo y untándose ungüento, pues durante los obstáculos había saltado de la rama firme de un árbol a otra más endeble que no soportó su peso y le hizo caer en un arbusto de hiedra venenosa.

-Sería mas agradable otro tipo de contacto con la naturaleza-Se lamentó Mickey mirando por enésima vez al riachuelo con ojos lastimeros, ansioso de jugar en él.

-Ya habrá tiempo-Repuso Leo comprendiendo la mirada de su inquieto hermanito.

-Por lo menos hubiera traído una televisión.

-¡Uy sí genio!-Soltó Rafa irónico-¿Y con que carajos la habrías echado a andar?

-Rafita, Rafita, Rafita-Dijo Mickey con los ojos cerrados en plan de "que pena me das" a la vez que le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano; este hacía gestos muy raros a cada golpecito a causa de su salpullido, Mickey al recordarlo, retiró su mano de inmediato y la miró con un cómico gesto de asco-¡Guac! ¡En fin! Por si no lo habías pensado pudimos conectarlo a la batería de la van.

-¿Sí Einstein? ¿Para quedarnos varados a medio camino de regreso?

-Eso no habría pasado.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Viejo! Eres muy pesimista, siempre debes pensar lo peor de cada situación. Necesitas urgentemente un pasatiempo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por que crees que la vida me dio hermanos menores?, te lo diré querido hermanito, ¡precisamente para que sean mis pasatiempos!-Declaró golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño repetidas veces mirando a Mickey con expresión amenazadora hasta que el salpullido le hizo parar.

-¡¡Aaaaay!! ¡¡Leo!! ¡¡Rafa me está amenazando!!

-Ya los dos-Reprendió Leonardo con una risita-Además Mickey, ¿para que quieres un televisor? Hay otras formas de entretenerse en un campamento.

-Si es haciendo sombras con las manos paso-Murmuró Donny, tronando como campechana.

-¿Por qué? Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, Rafa no podía diferenciar una paloma de un perro.

-Golpear a los hermanitos…dime que a lo que te refieres Leo es a golpear a los hermanitos.

-¡¡Leo!!-Volvió a pedir ayuda Mickey.

-No, no hablaba de las sombras. Pero podemos contar historias, cantar, la misma naturaleza ayuda, ¿para que quieres televisión si tienes el espectáculo más maravilloso ante ti?

Mickey miró a lontananza, después de unos minutos un conejo salió de entre unos arbustos y movió la nariz.

-Guau…fascinante…-Dijo con voz monótona.

-En verdad Miguel ángel; debes aprender a apreciar más a la naturaleza…

-¡Genial!-Bufó Rafa-Como si no bastara el habernos chutado a esa tía dando grititos por dos horas y media, ahora viene el discurso de Leo sobre la vida y la naturaleza.

-Los seres vivos y su entorno están siempre ligados-Decía Leonardo con tono inspirado y mirando a su rededor. Rafa desde su lugar comenzaba a arremedar a su hermano, repitiendo con el movimiento de labios lo que este decía.- La madre naturaleza es tan sabia y generosa, siempre nos obsequia con sus maravillas, desde la más pequeña criatura hasta una imponente estructura como las montañas…-Leo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar rodeando la fogata-Todas y cada una de sus creaciones son hermosos espectáculos dignos de observarse con veneración…-Aun divagando su mirada en el hermoso claro que los rodeaba, Leo llegó detrás de donde se hallaba Rafael, quien repitió a la par y sin sonido todas las palabra dichas por su hermano, y le dio un sopapo en la nuca sin perder su inspiración; Rafa se quejó sobándose el área golpeada-…a cada momento hay algo nuevo que ver…

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamó Donny con sobresalto al escuchar esto último, sacando a Leo de su ensimismamiento; Donatello se puso en pie con un movimiento rápido, aunque esto le hizo tronar el resto de su maltratado cuerpo-¡Ay, mi lumbago…! ¡Ya casi es hora!

-¿Para qué?-Inquirió Leonardo extrañado.

-¿La hora chinmengüenchona? ¿La hora cuchi cuchi de magia?-Inquirió Miguel ángel con tono divertido.

-¿Eh…? No-Respondió el chico sin hacer caso, mirando atentamente a su reloj y checando una hoja extraída del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que, el clima frío de la zona, les había obligado a usar.

-¡Vaya tropa con la que le vas a regresar a Splinter!-Dijo Rafa a Leo-Ya me imagino el reporte de daños, uno deschabetado, otro con salpullido y no logramos perder a Miguelón, te felicito.

-¡Leo!-Volvió a quejarse Mickey.

-…5…4…3…2... ¡Ya es hora!-Exclamó Donatello elevando su vista al cielo, en lo cual sus hermanos le siguieron.

De pronto y atravesando el firmamento, una hermosa y lejana estrella fugaz se desplazaba a lo largo del oscuro cielo de manera majestuosa y fantasmal. Las cuatro tortugas la observaban embelesados, pues su luz dibujaba una sublime estela a su paso que, pese a no ser duradera, fascinaba a la vista con sus finos destellos.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?

-¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pidan un deseo!

-De hecho Mickey, es un cometa-Le corrigió Donatello.

-Igual se le puede pedir algo ¿no?, ¡una súper pizza del tamaño del estadio de los yankees!

-Eh…Mickey, se supone que no debes decirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pides una pizza en lugar de que a mi se me quite el salpullido?

-¡Oye! Cada quien puede pedir lo que quiera, ¿Por qué no lo pides tú?

-Sí, como sea…por cierto cerebrote, ¿Cómo sabías que esto pasaría?-Interrogó Rafael a su hermano.

-¿Eh…? Bueno, yo…

-Un momento…eso es… ¡tú ya lo sabías! La sugerencia tan oportuna del lugar no fue casualidad ¿verdad?, se lo indicaste a Leo por que sabías que esa cosa pasaría y tú querías verlo, ¿no es cierto?

-Eh…bueno…-Suspiró y por fin confesó-Sí, así es, lo siento Leo…pero no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta que por casualidad di con esos viejos apuntes, ni siquiera recordaba que los había hecho, y la verdad es que siendo un suceso tan inusual no creí que fuera correcto perdérnoslo…es decir…solo pasa cada 150 años y…y… ¿estás molesto por que manipulé tu fin de semana, verdad?

Leonardo miraba el cuerpo celeste trasladándose con apacibilidad.

-¿Molesto? Por supuesto que no Donny, tienes razón, esto es algo que debe apreciarse y además, el lugar ha resultado perfecto para el entrenamiento, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?, antes te lo agradezco-Donatello sonrió contento y aliviado.

-¡Ay sí, lindo, precioso…!-Siguió Rafa rascándose con furor-¿Alguien tiene las uñas largas?, necesito ayuda aquí.

-Yo solo tengo largas las de los pi…-Pero Mickey no pudo acabar su frase. Una terrible explosión, como de algo impactándose contra la roca, llenó el lugar. Alarmados los chicos se pusieron en pie.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Se escuchó de por allá, ¿habrá sido el cometa?

-Entonces no sería un cometa…sino un meteorito.

-Deja las explicaciones para después Donatello.

-Vayamos a investigar-Dijo Leo-Pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no se adelanten y estén atentos a lo que les rodea.

Y así los 4 se dirigieron al origen de tan aterrador estruendo.

En unos minutos llegaron a la zona del impacto, a solo unos cuantos metros podía apreciarse la piedra cuarteada a causa de la enorme colisión. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron cautelosamente; Donatello, que traía su inseparable bolso, sacó un contador geigher y midió la radiación.

Sus hermanos esperaban anhelantes el diagnóstico.

-¡Es extraño! El nivel de radiación es muy leve…de hecho no es peligrosa.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces podemos acercarnos más?

-Sí, así parece.

Leonardo avanzó al frente.

-No se separen ni se adelanten-Añadió al ver que Rafael comenzaba a caminar sin esperarlos.

Se acercaron más al gigantesco cráter formado en las faldas de la montaña. No sabían con exactitud lo que encontrarían, pero las experiencias vividas con anterioridad les habían enseñado a no dejar pasar situaciones como esa.

Haciendo gala del sigilo y precaución del ninja llegaron a tal punto en que pudieron ver al interior del cráter sin problemas. Lo que encontraron, pese a todo, no dejó de sorprenderlos.

Una enorme estructura de aspecto, al parecer, metálico, se encontraba hundida en la roca. Su forma era semi-piramidal, de punta plana y el frente de forma escalena, en cuya superficie podía apreciarse una serie de grabados de símbolos extraños, obviamente, no de este planeta.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Soltó Rafa por lo bajo.

-¡Fascinante!-Murmuró Donny e inconscientemente saltó del borde del cráter para mirarlo de cerca.

-¡Donatello!-Exclamó Leo bajando tras él; al mismo tiempo que Rafa y Mickey.

-¡Es increíble!-Continuó Donny en un susurro, acercando el contador a la estructura metálica-Este material no emite radiación alguna, a pesar de que su viaje por nuestra estratosfera debió haberle dado una buena carga; me preguntó que clase de aparato será…-Dijo acercando la mano a la pirámide, cosa que no consiguió, pues Leo lo detuvo de la muñeca-¿Eh?

-A pesar de no tener radiación es mejor que no lo toques a menos de que tengas el equipo adecuado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esta cosa ya está fría!-Exclamó alegre Mickey dando golpecitos al costado de la pirámide y dejando a Leo con los ojos como platos, a Donny intrigado y a Rafa partiéndose de risa (y comezón).

-¡Miguel ángel!, ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!

-Ya tranquilízate Leo-Sugirió Rafa trepado en la parte superior del objeto y dándole algunos golpes con el pie-Esta cosa es inofensiva.

Leo suspiró, ¿hasta cuando sus hermanos iban a hacerle caso?

Donny se acercó al frente de la estructura y observó los símbolos. Solo eran 4; eran enormes y muy extraños. Pasó su mano lentamente por cada uno, sintiendo el relieve de su tallado y siguiéndolo con el tacto, así hizo con uno, luego con otro, pero al tocar el tercero un sonido rompió la quietud de la noche y una sacudida ligera estremeció a la pirámide.

-¿Qué pasó?-Inquirió Mickey del otro lado de lo que él suponía, era una nave.

-N…no sé…

-¡Rafa baja de ahí enseguida!-Ordenó Leo, preocupado que, dada la reacción de la pirámide, su hermano saliera dañado al estar ubicado sobre ella.

Donny siguió observando; frente a él, en el área lisa que se hallaba rodeada de los símbolos desconocidos, una línea se dibujó emitiendo otra sacudida y volviendo a hacer ruido, la línea comenzó a abrirse dejando claro que esa era la entrada.

Rafael bajó para unirse a sus hermanos. Los 4 contemplaban la nave abierta impactados; no es que nunca hubiesen visto una nave alienígena, pero es que esta era muy diferente alo que conocían, además, no sabían por qué, pero sentían algo raro, algo proveniente del interior, como si algo los llamara a cada uno de forma personal. Esta vez y sin pensarlo o consultarlo entre ellos, los 4 entraron en ella.

Las paredes internas de la pirámide se hallaban recubiertas con una serie de símbolos en relieve en una orden secuencial; no había paneles de controles, ni asientos, ni tripulación, nada; daba la impresión de que la nave había llegado hasta ahí por voluntad propia.

Estos hechos no inmutaron a los chicos, ni siquiera se percataron de ellos; incluso Donny, a quien obviamente le habría interesado resolver el misterio de la nave sin sistemas operativos, prestó atención alguna a esta situación.

Los muchachos se encontraban absortos, como hipnotizados; avanzaban a paso lento por el interior de la pirámide sin reparar en nada más que una sola cosa.

En el centro de la estructura se hallaba un nicho, hecho del mismo material de la pirámide y adornado a los cuatro costados por los símbolos que se encontraban en la entrada. Sobre el nicho, una etérea esfera de luz flotaba de modo irregular, mientras que parpadeaba volátilmente indiferentes colores como si se tratara de un inusual caleidoscopio de energía.

Completamente ajenos al mundo, sin reparar en lo extraño de las circunstancias, totalmente cegados por esa esfera, los chicos rodearon el nicho al mismo tiempo sin perderla de vista, posicionados frente a cada uno de los símbolos, sincronizadamente, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel ángel acercaron sus manos a esta bola de plasma.

En ese momento un inmenso resplandor lo cubrió todo.

Los 4 chicos quedaron ahogados en esta marejada de energía y ninguno hizo ni el más mínimo intento de evitarlo.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

¡Wow, este me quedó corto! ¡Je, je!

Quiero agradecer a los que me han hecho el honor de leerme hasta ahora y en especial a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review….¡¡¡¡tengo tres!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yupiiiii!!!!!

Draco: Sí, tienes razón…pobre Leo, ¡ni un fin de semana solo para él puede tener! Pero ya ves como son los hermanitos menores…. ¡se aprovechan de los mayores y se les trepan a las barbas! (¡auch! ¡Me mordí la lengua!), y sí, quizá debería de relajarse un poco, ¡pero ese chico parece que no sabe lo que plenamente significa esa palabra! ¿En serio crees que Mickey fue el único que dio un buen fin de semana? Bueno, el de Donny si fue algo tranquilo, pero creo que el de Rafa no estuvo tan mal, ¿a quien no le gustaría ir a Las Vegas? ¡Ja, ja! Gracias por tu review, espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado.

RutLance-Crystal Fairy: ¡Me alegra que te haya divertido el capitulo! Debo admitir que tuve que pulirlo un poco a la hora de transcribirlo, pues en mi libreta estaba muy resumido (¡bastante resumido he de decir!) ojala que este capitulo te guste. ¡Oye, le eché un ojo a tu blog! ¡Está fantástico! ¡Que bárbara, te felicito! ¡Sí que tienes trabajos publicados! Ojala sigas escribiendo más, ¡en especial de las tortugas!

Alegría: ¡gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado; fíjate que es muy difícil hacer hablar a Donatello…con ese lenguaje tan técnico que usa ¡uf! Creo que todas las que han escrito fics de las tortugas estará de acuerdo en que es un lío los diálogos de Donny…¿ahora te imaginas lo que sería vivir con él? ¡que aguante el de sus hermanos ja ja! (no es cierto, Donny es super lindo).

Bueno, por ahora me despido, espero volver pronto con el capi 3.

¡¡Nos estamos leyendo!!

campechana: pieza de pan típico de México hecho con pasta hojaldrada que cada que lo agarras truena y se desmorona con facilidad…otra vez, gomen por las explicaciones obvias.


	3. Lagunas

Capitulo III

La cabeza le daba unas vueltas terribles. Era como en esa noche de año nuevo en la que Casey y Rafa le habían insistido en que brindaran después de la sidra con una copita de tequila; había accedido, pero solo a una pequeña (la que se conoce como "caballito") y nada más; con eso basto para que el pobre Leonardo se sintiera mareado, vomitara la cena y cayera dormido en el sofá mucho antes que el resto de sus hermanos.

Y ahora esa sensación volvía a repetirse, quizá con aun más intensidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y yacía tumbado sobre el suelo, palmó levemente con las manos y pudo sentir el áspero pasto del campamento; lentamente abrió los ojos a la vez que se incorporó; miró a su alrededor, estaban en el campamento, cerca de la ya extinguida fogata; sus hermanos se encontraban también derribados, como si se hubieran puesto la guarapeta de sus vidas.

Pero no recordaba que eso hubiese pasado, haciendo memoria habían cenado… Rafa quería golpear a Mickey… asaban malvaviscos y… y Rafa quería golpear a Mickey… luego Donny les habló sobre un cometa… ¡El cometa! Sí, lo recordaba, había sido un espectáculo maravilloso… después de eso… después de eso… no lograba recordar más.

Miró su reloj por acto reflejo y de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido y sobresaltado; ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana del lunes! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Debían haber salido rumbo a la casa desde hace horas! ¿Pero ya tan pronto era lunes? Era extraño, juraría que apenas habían llegado la mañana anterior… ¿Acaso el cometa no pasó el sábado por la noche?

- Hermanos…arriba, debemos volver a casa…- Una serie de gruñidos fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Leo esperó unos minutos con la esperanza de que pasara el mareo. No, era en vano, este persistía, igual se puso de pie y desmontó el campamento sin cuidarse de ordenarlo todo como era debido, eso sí, deteniéndose de vez en vez para descansar y para intentar de forma infructuosa que el bosque dejara de dar vueltas.

Cuando consiguió un poco de estabilidad, miró a sus hermanos. Estos continuaban profundamente dormidos; supuso que quizá se hallarían en las mismas condiciones que él, así que, uno a uno los llevó como pudo a la parte trasera de la vagoneta, extrañándose un poco al llevar a Rafael, pues si no mal recordaba, éste se hallaba padeciendo de un terrible salpullido, pero ahora su piel lucía tan verde como siempre… quizá eso era un engaño de su mente exhausta y atosigada.

Con los 3 chicos en la vagoneta subió al frente, esperó otro poco con la esperanza de sentirse mejor, pero después de 15 minutos se dio cuenta que era en vano, el mareo no desaparecería, aunque por lo menos aminoró un poco, además cada vez se hacía más tarde, Splinter estaría preocupado. Tras respirar hondo puso en marcha el vehiculo y comenzó el trayecto de regreso casi a vuelta de rueda.

Después de 5 horas la vagoneta entró al almacén "abandonado" que solían usar conectado con la guarida, habían tardado todo ese tiempo pues, aparte de venir a menor velocidad de la normal, Leo tuvo varias veces que parar la van a un costado de la carretera para descansar un poco e intentar de nuevo que el mareo se esfumara.

Ya en la seguridad del viejo edificio, el chico apagó el motor y se recostó sobre el volante perdiéndose por media hora más.

Pese a sentirse débil, el mareo era menor para Rafael, quién después de tan largo reposo abrió los ojos por primera vez, sin estar

100 consciente de dónde se hallaba.

Miró a su alrededor y tras unos segundos reconoció el interior de la camioneta; vio a sus hermanos pequeños tirados a su lado y al mayor durmiendo la mona sobre el mando. Abrió la portezuela trasera con movimientos torpes, aunque se hallaba oscuro, reconoció el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando, y precisamente por la oscuridad, cayó en la cuenta, si estaban en el almacén es que debía ser lunes y a juzgar por la hora, la pobre y anciana rata debía estar con el alma en un hilo por lo prolongado de su ausencia.

- ¡oigan… chicos, levántense…Splinter!---

Un gruñido sonó y a éste le siguió otro, Mickey y Donny, con los mismos movimientos lentos, comenzaban a incorporarse llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretando fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Q…Que pasó…?- murmuró Mickey.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa… bueno… casi…- Repuso Rafael.

- ¡Mi cabeza…!-Se quejó Donny.- ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda…qué fue lo que nos pasó?

- No tengo idea, pero por lo visto Leo nos trajo hasta acá como pudo.- Dijo Rafa señalando a la cabina; Mickey y Donny giraron sus cabezas con cuidado y miraron a su hermano totalmente perdido aun sobre el volante.- Leo…

- Debemos ir a la guarida.- Ordenó Rafa yendo a la puerta del conductor con el paso más firme que pudo lograr; sacó a Leo y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Tras cerrar el auto prácticamente al "ahí se va" volvieron a la guarida entrando ahora sí que a paso de tortuga, pues las fuerzas no les daban para más. Al abrirse la puerta del hogar y pasar por él, el grito aliviado de Abril les recibió.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ya volvieron! ¡Maestro, han llegado! ¡Chicos, que alivio verlos al fin!

- ¡Ya ni la friegan!- Gruñó Casey.- ¡¿Dónde diablos andaban?! ¡No saben lo preocupados que estábamos!

- ¡Shhh…no grites!- Demandó Rafael, pues los gritos de su amigo le taladraban la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Así que se fueron de juerga y no invitaron?!-Continuó el otro ofendido.- ¡Quién los viera! ¿Pues no que iban de entrenamiento?

En eso llegó Splinter, aliviado de ver a sus 4 pequeños de regreso, aunque cierto es, que no esperaba verlos así. Para alguien con su conocimiento era obvio que su estado no era etílico, más parecía como si les hubieran dado una tremenda sacudida, un choque de procedencia desconocida.

Con la ayuda de Abril y Casey, Splinter llevó a cada uno de sus muchachos a su respectivo cuarto y les dejó para que durmieran cuanto necesitaran.

Tras arropar a Mickey (eso sí, junto al señor osito) el buen sensei apagó la luz y junto a los dos humanos volvió a la sala.

- ¡Caramba maestro, usted sí que me impresiona!-Exclamó Casey ocupando el sillón individual.-Cuando yo le llegaba así a la abuela Mary me ponía a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa sin darme oportunidad de reposarla.

- Esto no se debe a influencia de sustancias alcohólicas señor Jones.- Repuso la rata mientras recibía de manos de Abril una taza de té.- Muchas gracias señorita O´neil. No señor Jones, sea lo que sea que haya dejado así a mis muchachos no fue por algo que hayan ingerido.

- ¿Cree que hayan tenido alguna pelea en el camino?- inquirió Abril tras darle una taza de café a Casey y otra para ella.- ó ¿Acaso Leonardo se habrá excedido con los ejercicios?

- Ciertamente esperaba que, por lo menos Donatello y Miguel ángel volvieran agotados, pero el asunto está en que Rafael e incluso el mismo Leonardo vienen muertos del cansancio. Lo que haya ocurrido deberemos esperar a oírlo de sus propias bocas. Por lo menos ya están aquí a salvo, y eso por ahora es lo que más importa.- Abril asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Splinter, mientras Casey hacía un gesto de no estar convencido, para él a éstos endemoniados chamacos se les habían pasado las cucharadas y no habían invitado.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora como era su costumbre, Leonardo abrió los ojos; miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que se hallaba en su habitación. Se incorporó de golpe, algo que lamentó después, porque, aunque ligero, el mareo aun le persistía. Mas no quiso tenerle tantas contemplaciones, seguía sin recordar el porqué de su malestar, pero no se permitiría a sí mismo un día de inactividad, él era dueño de su mente y espíritu y un tonto mareo como ese no iba a detener su entrenamiento y rutinas diarias.

Ninguno de sus hermanos se había levantado aún, se dirigió al área de entrenamiento y con esa disciplina envidiable comenzó a calentar.

Empezó a realizar los primeros ejercicios, pero sus músculos parecían no cooperar; sentía en ellos una gran pesadez y falta de fuerza, como cuando has cargado un gran peso durante horas por un camino muy largo; el mareo que sintiera al despertar en el bosque era persistente; aun se sentía totalmente indispuesto, incapaz de estabilizarse, como si se hubiese bajado de un carrusel que hubiese girado a millones de revoluciones por minuto; no daba para más, pero no quería permitirse ser vencido por algo que él consideraba podía y debía controlar; volvió a tomar la postura inicial de su ejercicio cuando se tambaleó y cayó hacía atrás, por fortuna para él, a su espalda se hallaba Splinter quien detuvo su caída justo a tiempo.

- Hijo mío ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Inquirió preocupado el anciano sensei.

- ¿Eh? Estoy bien, gracias, no debe preocuparse.

- La verdad te veo algo pálido, no debiste levantarte si aún no te has repuesto.

- Pero en verdad estoy bien.- Insistió Leo con una débil sonrisa.- No voy a dejar que esto me detenga.

- Por cierto hijo, ya que lo mencionas ¿Qué fue lo que los retuvo tanto tiempo fuera y les ha hecho volver tan agotados?

Leonardo guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de que su aturdido cerebro quisiera de una buena vez por todas obedecerle, se sometiera, dejara de dar vueltas y le revelara lo que hasta ahora se negaba a decirle.

Pero era en vano; definitivamente por más que lo intentaba, no lograba ubicar lo que había pasado.

- Maestro…--musitó el joven.- La verdad, no sabría decirle con exactitud qué es lo que ha ocurrido…- Splinter, atento escuchaba al muchacho.- Recuerdo que vimos pasar… un cometa…

- ¿Un cometa?

- Sí… fue un espectáculo hermoso…pero, después de eso…no sé, no recuerdo nada, mi memoria está en blanco.

Splinter miró a su muchacho, su rostro denotaba agotamiento y la sinceridad de siempre, tuvo la certeza de que no le ocultaba nada con el afán de no preocuparlo; todo lo que le decía era verdad.

- Bien hijo mío, luego hablaremos más al respecto, por ahora te sugiero que vuelvas a la cama y descanses un poco más.

- Gracias, pero como le digo estoy bien, por lo menos meditaré un rato.

- ¡Ah!, como quieras Leonardo.- Suspiró Splinter, viendo como su hijo se retiraba a su acostumbrado rincón.

Debían ser más de las nueve cuando Rafael se puso de pie. Aunque ligeramente cansado, debía admitir que de lo demás se sentía bien. El malestar que le había atosigado se desvaneció tras el reposo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la sensación de fatiga que le hacía sentir que todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban hechos de plomo, como si hubiese realizado el programa de entrenamiento de Leo por todo el camino hasta el bosque y de regreso.

Salió de la habitación estirándose perezosamente; miró en la estancia, Leo se hallaba en su rincón meditando mientras que Splinter se dirigía hacía él.

- Buenos días sensei.- Saludó el chico con voz adormilada.

- ¡Oh, Rafael, buenos días hijo! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, solo algo cansado, ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo al ver que se dirigía a donde estaba Leonardo.

- Tu hermano, ha insistido en llevar a cabo sus rutinas, pero está tan agotado que se ha dormido.

- Es cierto.- Murmuró Rafa acercándose a Leo y empujándolo levemente con el dedo, la cabeza de Leo quedó colgando tras está acción.- Esta ya es posición de flor de loto marchita.

- Será mejor recostarlo por un rato más.

- Permítame maestro, yo lo hago.

- No, tú debes estar igual de cansado, yo lo haré, ve a descansar.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si estoy perfectamente!-Dijo apoyando a su hermano en sus hombros y recostándolo en el sofá.- ¡Listo!

- Gracias hijo, ahora es tu turno, descansa otro poco.

- Gracias maestro, pero no puedo.- Señaló a la pizarra. Una pizarra blanca en la que habían optado por apuntar la organización de las faenas de la casa y a quien le tocaban por día, de modo en que acabara así la designación de las mismas por la ley del más fuerte (o sea, Donny y Mickey acababan de gatos de sus hermanos mayores)- Me toca cocinar.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, insisto en que…

- ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar, omelette ó hot cackes?- Splinter volvió a suspirar, era en vano discutir con su hijo.

Era extraño, pero la cama estaba tan suave, que casi no se sentía; era como dormir plácidamente en una cómoda y esponjosa nube, parecía como si se hallara flotando.

Completamente a gusto, Miguel ángel se arrellanó aún más deseando prolongar el sueño, pero, existía un ligero problema, el señor osito no estaba.

Molesto y amodorrado entre abrió los ojos mientras con la mano buscaba a su querido peluche, al no hallarlo se giró un poco y pudo ver que se encontraba en el suelo. Estiró su brazo para recogerlo, ansioso por recuperarlo y volver a dormir, pero por más que intentaba no lo conseguía, se estiró otro poco con el mismo resultado.

¡Ja! Seguramente alguno de sus hermanos le estaba jugando una mala pasada; Rafael siempre le criticaba y se burlaba por su dependencia hacia ese "estúpido felpa" como solía llamarle, quizá el muy malvado estaba alejando al señor osito, tal vez con un hilo, solo para hacerlo levantarse o hacerlo enojar.

No le daría gusto, recuperaría a su peluche y se levantaría cuando quisiera, ¿Pues que se pensaba? Con esta idea se estiró aún más seguro de conseguirlo.

Pero desgraciadamente no fue así, en lugar de alcanzar al señor osito (Ya que parecía muy lejano) lo único que logró fue caer aparatosamente de la cama; lo extraño de esto, es que la caída le pareció muy larga, el dolor provocado muy fuerte y el ruido del estrépito demasiado estruendoso; Mickey lanzó un grito.

Rafael se hallaba en la cocina cortando los vegetales para la omelette del desayuno cuando Leo despertó; se halló a si mismo en el sofá de la sala, no recordó como llegó ahí, pero al parecer Splinter tenía razón, un descanso era justo lo que requería ya que ahora se sentía mucho mejor, el mareo había pasado por completo, solo le quedaba una fatiga tremenda, como si cada uno de sus músculos estuviesen hechos de plomo.

En ese momento se oyó el golpe y el grito en la habitación de Miguel ángel sobresaltando a sus hermanos.

- ¡Auch!- Gritó Rafa llevándose un dedo a la boca pues el escándalo y el impacto le habían hecho manipular mal el cuchillo.- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡Viene de la habitación de Mickey!- Dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacía allá.

Rafa fue tras él, pero de pronto se detuvo, extrañado se giró pensando que sus ojos le engañaban, volviendo sobre sus pasos llegó al comedor.

- ¿Y tú de donde saliste?- Murmuró. Donny se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con la cara sobre la mesa.

Leo entró en la habitación de Mickey alarmado, con la mirada hizo una búsqueda rápida del enemigo que amenazaba a su hermanito, pero solo se halló al chico sentado en el piso, envuelto en las cobijas.

- Mickey ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Me caí de la cama.-Confesó apenado.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Repuso con voz risueña el mayor yendo a ayudarlo.

- Pues…sí…- Continuó Mickey dubitativo.- ¡Pero vaya que me di un golpazo! Parece que me hubiera caído de la azotea ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué pasó?-Inquirió Rafael llegando a la habitación, aun con su dedo en la boca.

- ¿Qué que pasó? ¡Yo te diré que pasó! ¡Viejo, por tu bromita me caí y me golpeé mi bellísima persona!

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Sí, todo por tu bromita de alejar al señor osito.- reclamó Miguel como un niño enfurruñado.

- ¡Nah! ¡Estás loco! Yo no he tocado tu estupido peluche, además, yo soy quien debería quejarse ¡Por tu culpa me corte el dedo!-

Exclamó extendiendo el dedo herido hacía su hermano.

Mickey y Leo observaron la extremidad, se miraron entre ellos y luego el menor dijo.

- ¡Bah! Ahí no hay nada.

- ¡¿Como de que no?! ¡Yo lo sentí, me dolió!

- Es verdad Rafa, ahí no hay nada.- Afirmó Leo. Rafael observo su dedo, era verdad, estaba bien.

- Que extraño… juraría que…

- Mejor vamos a desayunar.- Dijo Miguel ángel levantándose con la ayuda de Leo- Rafa ¿Qué me vas a dar de comer?

- Croquetas si no te callas.- Mickey vio a Leo con los clásicos ojos que querían decir "mira a Rafa". Leo rió y dijo.

- Ya no discutan, vamos Mickey, te ayudaré con tu cama.

Al salir de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina se toparon con Donatello que bostezando salía de su cuarto.

- Buenos días Donny.- Saludó Leo.

- ¡Hola viejo! ¿Qué hay?

- Buenos días.- Repuso Donny tras dar un largo bostezo y aun muy adormilado.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamó Rafael al verlo.

- Aquí vivo.- Repuso la tortuga rascándose el estómago y viéndolo con mirada perezosa.

-¡P… pero si estabas en el comedor…!-Soltó Rafael muy seguro ya que incluso, lo había cubierto con una manta que Splinter había dejado sobre Leo cuando lo llevaron al sofá.

- ¿De que hablas? No me he levantado hasta ahora.

- Déjalo Don, el pobre ya está chachalaco.-Dijo Mickey.- Hace rato trató de convencernos de que por mi culpa se había cortado.-

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

- Vamos Rafael, todos estamos cansados, es normal que te confundas tan fácilmente.-Observo Leo dando una palmadita en el hombro de su hermano, quien refunfuñando volvió a ajustarse el mandil y volvió a la cocina.

- ¡Yo no sé porque mamá debía continuar después del segundo huevo!- murmuraba Rafa ante la estufa mientras sus hermanos se sentaban en la sala.

- Miguel ángel ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Splinter llegando junto a ellos.

- Sí sensei, solo me caí de la cama, ¡Je!

El maestro sonrió, pese a que el escándalo había sido grande, por lo visto no había motivo de alarma.

- ¿Y ya se sienten mejor?

- Sí sensei.-Repuso Leo.- Usted tenía razón, un descanso era lo que necesitaba.

- A mi todavía me da un poco de vueltas la cabeza, pero creo que con un buen desayuno estaré mejor.-Dijo alegre Miguel ángel.

- Donatello, hijo, tu no pareces sentirte bien, quizá no debiste levantarte aún.-Observo Splinter, el chico se hallaba desparramado en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas y la mano sobre los ojos.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Que? ¡Oh, no hay problema maestro! No pude evitar levantarme al escuchar el escándalo de Mickey.

- Deberías escuchar al sensei Donny.-Insistió Leo.- No te ves muy bien.

- Tranquilos… solo es un leve mareo, ya se me pasará. Además no podría dormir aunque quisiera.

- Ya esta el desayuno.-Anunció una voz gruñona a la que respondió alegre el pequeño grupo hambriento.

Durante el desayuno, Leonardo dio a Splinter un reporte de los pormenores del fin de semana, lo consistente al día sábado era detallado y concreto, por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo del domingo pues seguía sin recordarlo. Al preguntar a Rafael o a Mickey (Que tal y como dijo, con el alimento estaba volviendo a sentirse bien) recibió la misma respuesta; ambos recordaban el cometa, pero no lo que hicieron después; por otra parte, preguntarle a Donny era en vano, pues tras comenzar por dormitar apoyado en su mano izquierda, terminó por volver a dormir profundamente de cara en la mesa.

- Menos mal que no podía dormir aunque quisiera.-Dijo Mickey con tono burlón.

- Leonardo, Rafael, lleven a su hermano a su habitación.-Pidió Splinter.

- Sí sensei.

Movilizándose rápido, ambos chicos cumplieron pronto, adelantándose uno para arreglar la cama mientras el otro lo llevaba apoyado en sus hombros. Splinter llegó tras ellos y, cuando colocaron a Don en el lecho lo revisó. Quizá no tuviese vastos conocimientos médicos, pero sabía lo suficiente que un maestro entrenado en las artes del ninjitsu, el zen y además un padre de 4 debía saber.

El chico aparentemente parecía estar sano, solo un poco pálido y muy agotado, tal y como habían estado sus hermanos, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que a él le estaba durando más.

- El reposo le hará bien.- Dictaminó para arroparlo después. Leo y Rafa se hallaban junto al maestro mientras Mickey observaba desde la puerta con el tenedor en la boca.

- En vista de esto creo que será mejor suspender el entrenamiento de hoy, después de todo, no me parecía correcto forzar su resistencia más de lo debido.

- ¡¡Yuupiii!!-Exclamó Mickey en su sitio.

- ¡Cállate menso!-Susurró Rafa dándole un sopapo que casi le hace tragarse el cubierto.- ¡Lo vas a despertar!

- ¿Cree que Donny esté bien?- Inquirió Leo a su sensei.

- Sí, solo, a lo igual que ustedes, necesita recuperar las fuerzas. No hay nada de que preocuparse.-Aseguró, aunque la verdad esa laguna entre el sábado y la mañana del lunes experimentada por sus niños no dejaba de preocuparle.

Tras retirar los platos (Cuyo lavado le tocó a Mickey), cada uno de los chicos dedicó su inesperado tiempo libre en lo que mejor les pareció. Mickey tenía un duelo a muerte pendiente, en contra de una malvada entidad que deseaba dominar el mundo y que se hallaba en el nivel 5 de su video juego. Rafael, más repuesto y menos fatigado, tomó sus adoradas pesas y continuó ejercitando.

Leo se hallaba deseoso de continuar su rutina de entrenamiento diario, pero había algo que no le daba paz; ¿Qué habría ocurrido en ese lapsus el cual ninguno de los 4 (Porque de seguro Donny experimentaba lo mismo) recordaba? Estaba seguro de que el cometa tenía conexión con ello, pero, ¿Cómo averiguarlo?

Miró a su maestro pasar rumbo a su cuarto cargado de viejos pergaminos con kanjis; era obvio que a él también le inquietaba y que haría su propia investigación a su manera, quizá él debía hacer lo mismo, el problema era que, a comparación de Splinter, él no contaba con una fuente de información en la cual avocarse. Fue entonces, cuando vio en el escritorio de Don, a la computadora.

Bueno, probablemente podría haber algo circulando en la súper carretera de la información, no perdía nada con intentarlo, solo existía un pequeñísimo problema, la verdad, él no era bueno con las computadoras.

Siempre se había enfocado en superarse en el ninjitsu y todas las artes del combate, afinando sus movimientos y técnicas de manera casi obsesiva, pero, bueno, no se podía ser tortuga del siglo XXI sin saber usar una computadora. Para Donny obviamente no era problema y Mickey, a son de que siempre se hallaba chateando, conocía por lo menos los usos básicos; sin embargo Rafael y él eran un poco más toscos en estos menesteres llegando casi a lo nulo en conocimientos de informática; por lo que, aunque Rafa refunfuñó (¡Que novedad!) ambos habían pedido a Donatello, meses atrás, les enseñara a lo que accedió gustoso.

Tanto él como Rafa eran alumnos problemáticos para el pobre Donny, pues, en lo que se refiere a Rafa se desesperaba con facilidad, confundía los programas, discutía con el monitor, traía al cursor como loco por toda la pantalla sin conseguir posicionarlo adecuadamente e incluso golpeó al cpu con el mango de su sai en varias ocasiones.

Leo, más paciente, prestaba la atención debida, pero igual batallaba, trababa la máquina, olvidaba salvar sus archivos, borraba programas sin quererlo y en dos o tres ocasiones infectó a la pobre maquina con los virus de moda. Ambos tecleaban de a dedito; Rafa peleando con los botones y Leo alegaba que se le perdían las letras.

Esta vez se acercó a la maquina y, algo nervioso la encendió, solo esperaba que, cuando su hermanito despertara no se hallara con la amarga sorpresa de que había un nuevo virus en su adorado aparato.

- Bien… abrir Internet… página… buscador… perfecto, veamos C…O…M…E… ¿Dónde esta la E? ¡Ah, aquí está! T…T…T… ¡Aquí! A…S…COMETAS, muy bien, buscar… ¡Genial! Solo hay 3.500 páginas relacionadas con el tema.- Concluyó con voz angustiada.

Pasando saliva dio click en la que encabezaba la lista, era la del observatorio nacional, buscó en la sección de cometas y tras chutarse todo el rollo sobre éstos cuerpos celestes y sobre los que tenían registrados cayó en la conclusión de que en la institución, a menos que no hubiesen actualizado, no tenían idea de la existencia del fenómeno por ellos avistado.

- Que extraño.-Susurró.

Salió de esa página y pasó a la siguiente, así estuvo por un rato brincando de página en página, sin conseguir dato alguno que le fuera favorable y comenzando a desesperarse. Miró el título de otra que parecía atractiva y pulsó sobre ella, casi al instante, al comenzar a abrirse, apareció una ventana en la que le decían que para verla necesitaba cierto programa el cual le ofrecían descargar si daba clik en aceptar. Considerando que no había problema, Leo hizo lo que se le pedía, lentamente comenzó el proceso, seguro de que iba para largo, se levanto y se dirigió al refrigerador, pues hace poco había preparado una jarra llena de agua de alfalfa mezclado con jugo de betabel y germinado de trigo. Siempre hacía este saludable elixir para toda la familia, y al final terminaban bebiéndolo solo Splinter y él; hasta la fecha no entendía por que.

Llegó hasta el frigorífico y sirvió el jugo, al cerrar pudo ver a Donny sentado junto al aparato y recargado en la pared profundamente dormido. Sorprendido, Leonardo miró de nuevo… ¿De donde había salido? ¡Hace rato no estaba! Pensando que el pasar tanto rato frente al monitor le estaba afectando la vista, dejó el vaso en la mesa, cargó a su hermano y lo llevó de vuelta a su cuarto.

- No entiendo como llegaste ahí…-Murmuró tras recostarlo y arroparlo de nuevo; luego de tomar su temperatura y checar que estuviese bien volvió a la cocina.

Tomó su vaso olvidado y regresó al escritorio, a éstas alturas ya debía haber terminado la descarga del susodicho programa.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Pero que?- Exclamó. Pues resultó que el dichoso programita traía un virus.- ¡Ay no, otra vez!-Se lamento, apoyando la cabeza en las manos mientras veía como el antivirus trataba de detener al intruso; era una batalla perdida, el bicharraco cibernético era de nueva creación, algo que los antivirus hechos hasta ahora, no podían encarar.

Se quedó ahí, mirando la batalla a muerte del antivirus; al ver todos esos procesos algo le vino a la mente, una idea que, como una extraña luz se encendía en su cerebro poco a poco sin saber a ciencia cierta de donde provenía, pero se acrecentaba firmemente en su cabeza como si fuese lógico o normal en él tener esa clase de pensamientos o raciocinios, ¿Qué pasaría si, partiendo de la programación básica del pobre antivirus se agregaba una serie de combinaciones de algoritmos elevados en su potencia secundaria y aplicándoles el resultado de una ecuación binaria? Podría, quizá infiltrarse al código del virus y quizá…

Sin meditarlo más, se acomodó frente al escritorio observando con fijeza la pantalla a la vez que sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado con excepcional precisión. Durante varios minutos, la tortuga no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas mientras la luz del monitor le iluminaba su expresión concentrada.

Una hora después había terminado, gracias a esa idea inicial había prácticamente diseccionado al virus encontrando la forma de erradicarlo por completo restaurando a la vez los archivos que había conseguido dañar, satisfecho de si mismo, entre lazó los dedos y estiró los brazos al frente al tiempo que estiraba el resto del cuerpo para desentumirse, sonriendo, tomó el vaso, cuyo contenido se hallaba ahora tibio, y le dio un sorbo.

- ¡Guac! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Con mal sabor de boca se levantó, tiró el jugo en el fregadero y sacó del refrigerador una lata de soda de cereza.

Solo cuando el rojizo líquido tocó sus labios cayó en la cuenta, él no gustaba de la soda de cereza; esa era la bebida favorita de Donny, ¿Por qué entonces la había tomado? ¿Y que fue todo eso en la computadora? ¿Sus ojos lo habían engañado? ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando otra bromita como la del fin de semana?

No podía ser cierto que él hubiese creado un sofisticado antivirus; esa era la especialidad de Donny.

Todo esto daba vueltas en su mente mientras bebía a sorbitos la soda de cereza.

Fin del capitulo III.

Creo que este quedo un poquitito mas largo je je

Gracias por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto recibirlos, de verdad.

Rut Lance: sí, el anterior es muy corto…incluso yo me sorprendí cuando lo transcribí de la libreta a la compu por lo poco que tarde; pero creo que así debía ir; ojala te guste este 3er cap; la cosa va a ir algo lenta, pero poco a poco se revelarán muchas cosas. ¡Que bueno que ya subiste un nuevo fic de las tmnt! ¡Lo leí y me hizo reír mucho, pero también me dejaste intrigada! ¡no seas mala, actualiza pronto…! Perdón…debo seguir tu consejo y no acarrerear a los autores. ¿arriba el norte? ¡pues arriba el bajío! ¡yo soy de Guanajuato! ¡ja,ja! ¿platillos mexicanos…? Bueno, si hay cabida te aseguro que lo haré, je je. ¡Muchas gracias!

Alegría: ¡en serio me da gusto que te agrade la forma en la que los pongo! Procuro tomar en cuenta que son 4 adolescentes y que cada uno de ellos tiene su propia manera de ser (aquí entre nos, el doblaje de la serie que pasa en jetix me ayuda mucho; ahí saben destacar muy bien la personalidad de cada uno, sobre todo Rafael, le hacen decir cada puntada ¡ja , ja!). bueno, aquí ya vimos lo que fue esa cosa y los efectos que tuvo sobre ellos, pero ese es solo el comienzo…je, je.


	4. La bestia

CAPÍTULO IV

Hola!! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta!!!

El amanecer llegaba otra vez a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Leonardo se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol. Antes de comenzar su rutina acostumbrada, fue primero a la habitación de Donatello, ya que el día anterior había sido muy pesado para él y deseaba saber de su estado; era extraño, pero si todos terminaron agotados por el fin de semana, indudablemente Don había resultado ser el mas apaleado por la fatiga.

Recordó lo ocurrido y no entendía aun el por que Donny había abandonado su habitación solo para dormir en la cocina, también pensó en lo dicho antes por Rafael, él aseguraba haberlo visto durmiendo en el comedor y luego salir muy tranquilo de su propio cuarto; era ilógico¿acaso su hermano se estaría volviendo sonámbulo?

Al llegar se encontró a Splinter; respetuosamente le saludó con una inclinación.

-Buenos días maestro.

-Buenos días hijo¿Cómo te sientes?-Inquirió éste a su vez con interés y preocupación.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está Donny?

-Parece más relajado-Dijo Splinter pasando sus delgados y nudosos dedos por la frente de su muchacho, el cual ni se inmutaba ante el contacto paterno- Creo que está recobrando sus fuerzas.

-Lo importante es que esté bien-Comentó Leo tras un suspiro-Es extraño…me gustaría saber a que se debe el que se encuentre en ese estado…que todos llegáramos así-Se corrigió.

Splinter exhaló también un suspiro; mirando ahora a Leonardo dijo.

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta hijo mío, pero lo único que puedo sacar a conclusión es un sin fin de conjeturas que no me parecen aceptables o creíbles… ¿has podido recordar algo?-Inquirió con cierta esperanza.

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-No…solo lo que ya le había dicho…

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces debemos ser pacientes; es probable que la respuesta nos llegué mas pronto de lo que esperamos si lo tomamos con calma-Dijo tranquilamente, aunque la verdad la zozobra de que sus hijos pudiesen haber sido afectados por algo peligroso y desconocido lo estaba torturando.

Leo correspondió al "optimismo" de su padre y tras una reverencia salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno.

A unos pasos de la puerta del cuarto de Don escuchó un golpazo proveniente de la habitación siguiente, el cuarto de Mickey; Leo se precipitó en ella solo para encontrar a Miguelito sentado en el piso y enredado en las cobijas.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre ¿no crees Mickey?

-¡Ah, no entiendo!-Se quejaba mientras luchaba por zafarse del enredijo-¡Estoy dormido de lo mas "tranqui", me despierto un poquito y me caigo como si fuera un chiquillo de 5 años!

Leo rió por lo bajo, para Rafa, Don y él, Mickey siempre sería un chiquillo de 5 años.

Lo ayudó a salir de su prisión de cobijas.

-Gracias¡bah!, mejor será que me levante de una vez, después de ese trancazo me costaría un buen volverme a dormir.

-Como quieras, yo tengo que preparar el desayuno.

-¿En serio?-Inquirió Miguel ángel con desilusión. Siempre que a Leo le tocaba la cocina terminaban comiendo lo que ellos llamaban "comida para caballos".

Leonardo dejó a su hermanito con su desencanto y llegó a la cocina. Tras sacar lo necesario se dedicó de lleno a su labor.

Minutos después llamó a su familia a la mesa.

Mickey y Rafa llegaron prácticamente juntos, luego, Donatello, acompañado de Splinter, llegó al comedor; los chicos al ver a su hermano de pie le recibieron felices.

-¡Donny, despertaste!-Exclamó Mickey con alegría.

-¿Cómo te sientes Don?-Preguntó Rafael.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-Replicó sonriente-¿Te volviste a caer?-Inquirió el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano menor.

-¡Oh¿Qué todo mundo debe enterarse?

-¿Con esos zapotazos? Tendríamos que ser sordos para no enterarnos-Agregó Rafa mordazmente-¿Por qué tienes que hacer ese escándalo cada que te caes¿no puedes hacerlo como las tortugas decentes?

Ceñudo, Mickey le sacó la lengua mientras Leo colocaba unos tazones frente a cada comensal.

-¡Genial!-Musitó Rafa-El desayuno para campeones…pero del derby de Kentucky.

-¿Avena¿Otra vez?-Gimoteó Miguel ángel.

-¿Qué esperabas?-Replicó Don con voz cansina, aunque su semblante estaba mejorando-Ya conoces el menú de Leo.

-El cual es muy saludable y apto para ustedes-Comentó Splinter, a quien no desagradaba en lo absoluto la comida saludable de su hijo. Rafa dio vueltas a la cuchara dentro del tazón para luego sacarla con una densa masa de avena escurriendo.

-Esto parece engrudo.

Resignados, Mickey, Don y Rafa se dispusieron a comer, cuando Leo colocó en el centro de la mesa algo que los dejó estupefactos.

Una bandeja repleta de apetitosos hot cackes en los cuales Mickey centró su atención de forma golosa; su regocijo aumentó cuando su hermano agrupó en torno a ella los recipientes de jalea, miel, chocolate, nueces, crema y la caja de cereal de frutas.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Mickey entusiasmado-¡Gracias Leo¡Que considerado!

Leonardo sonrió de una forma relajada, despreocupada y hasta inusual en él. Se dispusieron a desayunar, era obvio que debían terminar primero la avena antes de poder disfrutar de los deliciosos y aromáticos hot cackes, los cuales Mickey seguía devorando con la vista.

Leonardo tomó su asiento junto a este, escuchando como Rafa cuestionaba a Donny sobre su estado y las respuestas del chico, más lo que Splinter podía añadir a la conversación.

Miguel ángel no participaba de la charla, comía su avena con la vista fija en los panes para hacer mas soportable la faena, mirándolos como su recompensa.

Pero luego ocurrió algo que no pudo creer.

Leonardo, tranquila y despreocupadamente, escuchando a su familia y charlando con ellos, pasaba por encima de la avena y servía un par de hot cackes a los que llenaba de miel, crema, chocolate y jalea, para luego bañarlos en cereal de tutti fruti.

Tal como a Mickey le gustaba comerlos.

Por un momento el niño pensó "¡que lindo!, quiere consentirme por tanto guamazo", pero al tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Por que Leo cortó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca.

Cuando lo masticaba plácidamente, Leonardo miró a su familia. Splinter, Donatello, Rafael y en especial Miguel ángel lo veían como si fuese un bicho raro de 3 cabezas, extrañado, Leo los miraba mientras seguía masticando, pronto el sabor que antes le pareciera ambrosia de los dioses, se tornó asquerosamente empalagoso.

Tomó la servilleta y se la llevó a la boca para expulsar el bocado, luego fue al fregadero y tomó agua con prisa.

-Hijo¿te encuentras bien?

-S…sí…sí…sensei…estoy bien…

-¿Y ahora a ti que mosca te picó?-Le cuestionó Rafael, sorprendido por sus acciones.

-N…no tengo idea…lo hice sin pensar… ¡oh, por Dios, que sabor tan horrible!

-Vamfos vieffo…no ef fafa tanfo...-Murmuró Mickey engulléndose el plato abandonado por Leo.

El chico volvió a la mesa y tomó su avena esperando mitigar con eso el espantoso sabor de los hot cackes tan dulces. Los demás aun le observaban con extrañeza.

En un lugar de Queens, una luz brillante y cegadora surgió en medio de la nada; de ella, 4 extrañas figuras emergieron.

Una de ellas era la de un hombre de gran estatura; de ancha espalda, brazos y piernas musculosas; su piel era roja a lo igual que sus cabellos, sus ojos amarillos, eran similares a los de un gato salvaje, lo cual era complementado con afilados colmillos y garras que le daban un aspecto casi animal; iba ataviado con una cruceta de piel a modo de peto, un pantalón ceñido azul marino y unas botas de piel que le prodigaban la imagen de un guerrero barbárico.

El otro era un hombre de mediana estatura, de complexión media, largos cabellos de ébano que le llegaban mas abajo de la cintura y piel blanca como la porcelana; sus ojos eran igual de blancos, solo el centro de ellos mostraban un pequeño circulo gris tenue; sus ropas, de color gris oscuro, consistían en un traje de pantalón y saco totalmente cerrado con cuello mao.

Una de las figuras era de formas femeninas y sensuales, pero que descuadraban con su espalda ancha, sus brazos y piernas fuertes y musculosos y su rostro cuadrado y casi varonil, pese a su vestuario, un mallón negro, botas de tacón afilado y largo, top rojo con mangas abombadas y cuello mao blancos, y su largo cabello albino atado en una alta cola lacia; daba la sensación de estar viendo a un grueso hombre travestido o a una físico culturista.

Y por último se hallaba un hombrecillo enclenque, más pequeño que sus compañeros, su piel era azul pálido y sus cabellos azul oscuro; llevaba una especie de sobretodo azul marino, similar al de los uniformes policíacos, con corte tipo gabardina, que solo dejaba ver un pantalón y botas del mismo color por debajo; su rostro, delgado, casi afilado a lo igual que su nariz, contrastaban con sus ojos negros y hundidos, dando la impresión de estar viendo a un cadáver ambulante.

-¿Entonces es aquí?-Preguntó la mujer con voz suave y aguda, algo que no se esperaría de alguien con un aspecto tan duro.

-Sí Chantra, aquí es-Repuso el hombre de cabellos de ébano- Este es el siguiente punto en el plan de nuestro señor.

-Será sencillo-Dijo el hombre rojo con un gruñido.

-Tal parece-Volvió a hablar el de piel de porcelana-Solo debemos hallar el enlace y comenzaremos la misión.

-Debemos separarnos-Dijo en un siseo el hombrecillo enclenque-Abarcaremos más y acabaremos rápido.

-Hanto y yo iremos hacia el sur-Propuso el de cabellos negros-Yago, tú y Chantra vayan por el norte; nos valdremos de tu poder para comunicarnos-Concluyó indicándole a la mujer.

Ésta y el hombrecillo asintieron, luego emprendieron el camino señalado.

Splinter había vuelto a dar el día libre a sus muchachos. Dado que Leonardo, pese a decir que se hallaba en excelentes condiciones no parecía estarlo, y siendo que Donatello acababa de recuperarse, el buen maestro consideró que lo más prudente era darles un día más para afianzar los beneficios del reposo.

Así, nuevamente los chicos se entregaron a las labores que les eran más gratificantes. Mickey reanudó su contienda contra el malvado virtual del nivel 10 de su videojuego que le impedía salvar el mundo, Rafael pensó en pasar la tarde con sus amadas pesas, por lo cual primero se fue a su habitación a buscar su CD favorito, uno con música completamente pesada.

Pero cuando llegó se encontró una desagradable sorpresa.

Su adorado y violentísimo CD no estaba.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia¿Quién habría osado ya no solo a meterse a su cuarto sino a tomar su queridísimo CD? El primero en quien pensó fue en Miguel ángel, se dirigió hacia la sala, donde su hermanito aporreaba los botones del control del videojuego, absorto y sin enterarse de lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Miguel ángel!

-¡¡Ay¡Oye¡No me grites así que me desconcentro!

-¡¿Dónde lo tienes?!

-¿Tener qué?

-¡Mi CD…tú sabes, el que siempre uso para entrenar¡¿Dónde está?!

-Viejo, yo no he visto tu horrible CD, es más, no tengo por que agarrarlo si lo veo, sabes que ese tipo de música ni me gusta.

Rafael bufó.

-¡¿Entonces quien lo tiene¡¿Don?!

-Yo no lo he visto-Repuso Donatello encendiendo su computadora-E igual que Mickey¿para que lo querría?

-¡Pues no me van a salir ahora con que le salieron pies y se fue solo¡¿O sí?!

-Si así fuera de seguro se fue a matar a alguien¡con las letras que tiene!-Comentó Mickey burlonamente-¡Ah¿ya ves¡Por tu culpa volví a perder!-Luego se giró hacia su hermano-Oye… ¿no lo habrá agarrado Leo?

-¿Leo?-Replicó Rafa extrañado.

-Sí, muchas veces te amenazó con deshacerse de él¿Qué tal si ahora sí te lo cumplió?

-¿Sería cap…?-Pero la pregunta de Rafael fue interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido proveniente del gimnasio. El chico reconoció a su adorado CD.

De inmediato corrió al lugar seguido de Miguel ángel; Donatello iba a hacer lo mismo, pero algo en su computadora llamó su atención y se detuvo.

Cuando Rafael llegó al lugar quedó boquiabierto; efectivamente, lo que sonaba a todo volumen era su CD, y quien lo había puesto era ni más ni menos que Leonardo, quien escuchaba las pesadas notas y grotescas letras al tiempo que hacía una rutina de pesas.

Mickey llegó poco después y quedó igual de estupefacto.

-Leonardo… ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Miguel.

-Una serie de…mil repeticiones…-Respondió este subiendo y bajando la pesa con esfuerzo mientras la música retumbaba en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué no es eso lo que tú haces?-Musitó el menor de los hermanos sin dejar de ver como Leo llegaba a la cuenta de 275.

-Pues…sí…-Contestó Rafael igual de anonadado.

Volvieron a la sala; tan sorprendidos estaban que no pudieron preguntarle nada más. Donatello por su parte seguía embebido con la computadora, al sentir que volvían, aun con la vista fija en el monitor dijo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha tocado mi computadora?

-No…aún no-Respondió Mickey.

-Yo no me meto con esa cosa-Dijo Rafa vagamente.

-¡Que extraño!-Murmuró Donny- Es muy extraño…

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer tiene un antivirus nuevo.

-¿Y…?

-No es un antivirus comercial…

-¿Y…?-Volvió a interrogar Mickey aún sin comprender.

-Pareciera que alguien lo creó…de la nada…

-Tal vez lo hiciste tú y no te acuerdas.

-No, no creo… ¿O sí?-Musitó el chico recordando el asunto de los apuntes de astronomía.

-Donatello, últimamente todo ha estado tan raro, tenemos suerte de acordarnos como nos llamamos.

-Eh…supongo…-Dijo Donny no muy convencido.

La estruendosa música cesó; poco después Leo salió del gimnasio con el CD en la mano y con expresión desorientada.

-Leo.

-¿Estás bien hermano?

-Sí…creo que sí-Repuso el joven. Llegó a donde se hallaba Rafael y le entregó el CD siguiendo su camino hacia el sofá-Solo que…no sé…es extraño…

-¡Ya lo creo!-Dijo Rafa-¿Puedes decirnos que te traes¿Desde cuando haces rutina de pesas, y luego con mi CD?

-¡Cierto!-Añadió Mickey-Si siempre has amenazado con partirlo en dos con tus katanas¡y ahora me sales con que te gusta¡Ay, Dios¡No me digas que te estás dejando convencer por Rafa y también vas a comenzar a repartir zapes a todos!-Terminó el niño cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Cállese!-Dijo a su vez Rafa dándole el zape en la nuca.

-No…claro que no…-Respondió Leo aun confundido-Es solo que… ¡agh!-Se dejó caer en el sofá recargándose y recostando la cabeza en el borde del respaldo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirió Donny separando su mirada del monitor, para después encaminarse hacia el sofá; al llegar junto a Leo le colocó la mano en la frente para medir su temperatura-No tienes fiebre, pero te ves cansado¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No…solo necesito descansar…creo que con eso me sentiré mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Splinter llegando a la estancia; al ver el semblante de Leonardo se acercó a él solícito y preocupado-Hijo mío¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí sensei, no se preocupe-Repuso el muchacho esbozando una débil sonrisa-Creo que no he dormido lo suficiente, es todo.

-¡Uy¡Si eso pasa por no dormir bien…!-Soltó Miguelito.

-Miguel ángel, no molestes a tu hermano. Será mejor que duermas un poco Leonardo, eso te ayudó mucho ayer, quizá hoy te dé el mismo resultado. Rafael, ayúdalo a volver a su habitación.

-Sí sensei.

-No, no, estoy bien, puedo quedarme aquí.

-Será mejor para ti, el descanso de la mente y el espíritu solo son posibles con el adecuado descanso del cuerpo, y para eso es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto.

-Sí, pero…

-No discutas Leonardo-Ordenó Splinter-Hazme caso y duerme, eso te ayudará.

-Como usted diga sensei.-Acató el chico sumisamente; Rafael lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación.

-Sensei…-Musitó Mickey con cierta angustia-¿Estará bien?

-Esperemos que sí Miguel ángel; por ahora solo podemos esperar a que el descanso lo restablezca.

-No tiene fiebre y aparentemente se encuentra bien de salud-Dijo Donatello-De todas formas le haré algunos análisis en cuanto despierte para descartar cualquier posible problema.

-Me parece que deberías realizar esos análisis en todos tus hermanos, incluso en ti mismo hijo mío-Pidió Splinter-Estos síntomas se han presentado en cada uno de ustedes y sería mejor asegurarnos de que no sea nada malo.

-De acuerdo sensei, como usted diga.

-Un momento… ¿análisis¿Análisis de que tipo?-Preguntó Mickey con nerviosismo.

-Pues de sangre sonso¿Qué esperabas?-Respondió Donny yendo hacia su laboratorio en busca de su equipo.

-Eh…Sensei… ¿en verdad cree que sea taaaan necesario? Yo me siento muy bien, je, je.

-Y no lo dudo hijo mío, pero aun así la situación lo amerita, los cuatro se han mostrado totalmente exhaustos después del campamento y ya que eso no es normal es mejor hacer lo necesario para Salir de cualquier duda.

-No te preocupes Mickey, no te dolerá, te lo garantizo.

Miguel ángel pasó saliva. La verdad, cada que su hermano decía eso le dolía más de lo que esperaba.

Minutos después Donatello procedió con el análisis de las muestras sanguíneas tomadas a sus hermanos, Rafael dio la suya tranquila y voluntariamente mientras que a Miguel ángel hubo necesidad de perseguirlo por toda la guarida, solo fue posible conseguirla cuando Rafael, en un ágil movimiento lo tacleó a mitad de la sala dejándolo a merced de Donny; con Leonardo, obviamente no hubo problema alguno, estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera sintió que le sacaban sangre.

Comenzó con la muestra de Leo, colocando un poco sobre un porta objetos y observando bajo el microscopio; a primera instancia todo parecía normal, no había nada que pudiera indicar enfermedades o problemas de ninguna especie; de hecho su hermano parecía gozar de una salud estupenda y envidiable.

-Esto no cuadra-Musitó el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza al separarse del microscopio-Tal vez si pruebo aplicándole un poco de…

Donatello se giró para buscar uno de sus frascos, derribando sin querer otro tubo que contenía la sangre de Rafael.

Cuando sintió que golpeó con la mano el recipiente de vidrio buscó alarmado a lo que había tirado; pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como el tubo caía directo al piso.

-¡No!-Exclamó el muchacho extendiendo sus manos hacia él con la esperanza de atraparlo antes de que se hiciera añicos, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo conseguiría.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió lo dejó con los ojos cuadrados.

El tubo de ensayo, en vez de caer en el piso y convertirse en mil pedazos como era de esperarse, yacía ahí, congelado, suspendido en el aire.

Donny no podía creerlo, se talló los ojos pensando que quizá el cansancio del fin de semana aun hacía estragos con su vista haciéndole ver cosas imposibles.

Pero no era así, el tubo permanecía ahí, fijo, sin seguir su trayectoria hacia el suelo.

Pasó una mano por encima del tubo para luego repetir el movimiento por debajo de este, nada, no encontró absolutamente nada a que hacer responsable de tan extraño suceso.

Dio un paso atrás… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese ocurriendo esto¿Cómo es que se estaba dando tal fenómeno en la secuencia del espacio-tiempo¿Sería algún experimento nuevo de Baxter Stockman afectando a la ciudad entera¿Y si así fuera, por que solo ese tubo estaba suspendido¿Y si no fue Baxter… y si fueron los Utroms?

Se dirigió a la puerta excitado, nervioso, ansioso por reportarlo a sus hermanos cuanto antes….aunque quizá… ¡quizá ellos podían ser víctimas también de…!

Cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó tras de sí un estruendo de cristal rompiéndose contra el piso, rápidamente se dio la vuelta descubriendo el tubo hecho añicos que se mezclaban con la poca sangre en el piso, nuevamente alarmado, Donny salió del laboratorio.

Por fortuna todo yacía normal, Mickey se hallaba en el sofá aburriéndose como ostra, pues ya era la cuarta vez que trataba sin éxito de vencer al guardián del último nivel de su video juego; Rafael se encontraba golpeando su saco no sin echar de vez en cuando furtivas miradas preocupadas hacia la habitación de Leo, tratando de descifrar el por que del extraño comportamiento de su hermano, mientras Splinter revisaba algunos pergaminos colocados sobre la mesa de la sala.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Preguntó aun con el nerviosismo reflejado en la voz; Splinter y los otros chicos se giraron para verlo.

-Sí¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Ocurre algo malo hijo mío¿Es por los resultados de los análisis?-Inquirió el sensei preocupado.

Donny sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia en señal de negación, luego dijo.

-El desfase espacio-tiempo… ¿no lo sintieron¿No vieron como se paralizaban las cosas?-Splinter, Mickey y Rafa se miraron entre sí para luego volver a ver a Don.

-¿De qué hablas?-Espetó Rafael con su usual tono. Donny con los ojos como platos insistió.

-Hace unos minutos…-Explicó señalando hacia su laboratorio sacudiendo el dedo-Hubo una desfase espacio-tiempo… una especie de onda que afectó la estructura cuántica deteniendo el tiempo por unos segundos…

-¿Eh?

-Ok Don, se acabó, aún estás cansado, es muy pronto para que te la pases encerrado en tu laboratorio-Dijo Rafa encaminándose hacia su hermano, tomándolo de los hombros y dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

-Pero es verdad… hace unos minutos…el tubo de ensayo… ¡deben creerme!

-Sí, sí Donny, como tú digas, pero duerme primero un rato ¿sí?

-Pero… ¡la desfaseeeeeeee…….!

Splinter suspiró y volvió a ensimismarse en su estudio, ya era el decimo pergamino antiguo que revisaba, para desgracia suya ninguno mencionaba absolutamente nada sobre el cometa visto por sus muchachos; era frustrante, no entendía por que de pronto algo tan enorme como un cometa parecía pasar desapercibido para el resto del mundo excepto para ellos y eso le preocupaba en extremo.

La puerta de la guarida se abrió, Rafael, que venía de dejar a Donatello en cama vio entrar por ella a Casey, quien venía corriendo y dando gritos.

-¡¡Chicos¡¡Chicos!!

-¡Cállate sonso!-Musitó Rafael dándole un sopapo-¡Leo y Donny están dormidos!

-Ups…perdón…-Replicó el otro bajando la voz-Pero es que hay nuevas…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un contacto… ¿recuerdan a los tipos que les dije que andaban en el tráfico de anfetaminas? Pues mi contacto dice que trasladarán una carga esta noche.

-¿En serio?-Inquirió Rafa emocionado.

-¡Así es¿Qué les parece si nos páramos por ahí y les damos su merecido de una vez por todas?-Propuso golpeándose la mano con el puño.

-¡No estaría mal!-Exclamó Miguel ángel botando el control y sentándose en el respaldo del sofá como un chiquillo ansioso por salir a jugar-Ya es hora de volver a las andadas¿Qué opina sensei?

-No sería prudente-Repuso el anciano sin desviar la vista del pergamino-Leonardo y Donatello aun necesitan descansar y ustedes dos tampoco se han recuperado del todo, y así estuvieran bien no irían sin sus hermanos.

-¡Pero sensei…!-Exclamó Rafael comenzando a enfadarse.

-Te entiendo hijo mío, pero lo más recomendable es tomar las cosas con calma; si realmente queremos ser de utilidad a los demás debemos esperar a estar en condiciones para ser realmente de ayuda y no un problema.

-¡Pero…!

-¡He dicho que no y eso es todo Rafael!-Concluyó el maestro, tomando después sus pergaminos y encaminándose a su habitación tras saludar cortésmente a Casey.

-¡Que mala pata viejo!-Dijo Mickey. Suspirando se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y se quedó viendo televisión.

-¡En fin!-Soltó Casey con decepción-Aunque no me agrada la idea. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…-Dijo, tras sacar una soda del refrigerador se dirigió a la salida.

Al pasar junto a Rafael, este aprovechó para decirle en un rápido susurro.

-Espérame donde siempre a las de siempre.

Casey sonrió, pero disimulando rápidamente se despidió y salió de la guarida.

Rafael volvió a su saco de golpeo satisfecho de su próxima jugarreta.

Pero lo que no sabía es que su breve charla había tenido un testigo.

La oscuridad de la noche cubría la ciudad, bajo este manto, el hombre de piel roja y su compañero de cabellos de ébano continuaban su búsqueda.

-Este aroma me está volviendo loco-Murmuró el rojo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer Hanto-Replicó el otro con desdén-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de hartarte de la sangre de estas alimañas cuando el amo logre el enlace.

Hanto bufó, su compañero tenía razón, pero ese aroma… ¡el aroma de la sangre de los habitantes de ese planeta lo estaba desquiciando! Y es que estos seres, de apariencia tranquila e inútil, eran en verdad violentos y engañosos, capaces de agredirse entre ellos por cualquier nimiedad; el planeta apestaba a sangre y eso lo enloquecía.

Eran más de las once cuando una ágil figura moviéndose con la habilidad del ninja emergía del subterráneo.

Escabulléndose con sigilo anduvo por un sendero bastante conocido para él, así hasta llegar a cierto callejón donde otra silueta lo esperaba.

-Te tardaste-Reclamó Casey.

-Tenía que esperar a que el maestro se distrajera-Repuso Rafael con su habitual cara dura-Vámonos antes de que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…creí…creí escuchar algo.

-¿Con este escándalo?-Soltó Casey refiriéndose al interminable ruido de la ciudad-Seguro son las voces de tu cabeza que te dicen que hagas cosas, o tu conciencia…suponiendo que tengas alguna¡ja, ja!

-Ay sí, ja ja, que chistoso, bestia peluda.

-Batracio súper desarrollado.

-Neanderthal sin desarrollar.

Varios minutos e insultos después llegaron a la azotea de un edificio condenado a ser demolido y que se hallaba ubicado en un barrio de mala muerte; desde ese lugar "privilegiado" pudieron ver sin problemas como los susodichos traficantes llenaban un tráiler con su mercancía.

-¡Perfecto!-Musitó Casey tratando de contener la emoción que la idea de la futura pelea le provocaba-Es una lástima que tus hermanos se perdieran esto.

-Sí, pero que se le va a hacer, pues…-En eso Rafa calló, girándose de improviso lanzó un golpe siendo este bloqueado por la mano de Leonardo.

-¡Leo!-Exclamó Casey sorprendido.

-¡Ah! Eres tú-Gruñó Rafael recogiendo su puño.

-Splinter nos dijo que no saliéramos-Dijo Leo con su clásico tono de "Lo que dice el sensei es ley"

-¡Un momento¿Tú como te enteraste?

-Me desperté por los gritos de Casey.-Rafa volteó a ver a su amigo con ojos asesinos-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir en contra de sus decisiones?

-No pasa nada-Replicó Rafa tranquilamente-A diferencia de ustedes yo me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, tú eres el que no debió venir.

-Debiste quedarte en casa-Prosiguió Leo haciendo caso omiso de la aseveración de su hermano-Y ustedes dos también-Dijo sin girarse; Donatello y Miguel ángel se asomaron por la cornisa a su espalda.

-¡Je, je! Hola…

-¿Qué no se supone que tú también deberías estar dormido?-Soltó Rafael a Don.

-Sí, pero como les dije no estoy cansado, me siento bien; luego vimos que Leo te seguía y decidimos venir.

-Bueno, en fin, ya estamos aquí, deberíamos aprovechar-Concluyó Rafa apoyándose en el borde del edificio y mirando a la bodega.

-¡Claro que no¡Splinter dijo que…!

-¡Oh, por favor Leo¿Vas a decirme que teniendo enfrente de ti a una pandilla de maleantes cometiendo un delito vas a dejarlos ir solo por que el "niño bueno no quiere desobedecer a papá"?-Remarcó con tono burlón-Estamos aquí, tenemos la oportunidad de detenerlos¿en verdad vas a dejarlo pasar?

-Splinter dijo que debíamos esperar, que así no podíamos ser de utilidad y no pienso contradecir sus órdenes-Argumentó Leo aunque era claro que se debatía entre la obediencia y su instinto por hacer justicia.

-¡Ya están saliendo!-Anunció Casey. Los cinco se atrincheraron tras el alto borde de la azotea.

-Bien Leo, tú has del alumno bueno como siempre-Dijo Rafa irguiéndose para luego colocar un pie sobre el borde-Yo no pienso pasar esto por alto-Y sin más se dejó caer en la escalera de incendios, de ahí saltó al balcón de un edificio cercano y luego a la bodega.

-¡Rafael!-Exclamó Leonardo dejándose ir tras él.

-¡Goongala!-Gritó Casey emocionado siguiendo, aunque torpemente, la ruta de Rafael y Leonardo. Donny y Mickey fueron tras ellos.

Obviamente toda esta falta de discreción puso en alerta a los traficantes que de inmediato desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron a los intrusos; pero los chicos y Casey sabían como desenvolverse en situaciones como estas; de forma casi sincronizada, las cuatro tortugas evadieron las balas a la par que golpeaban a los maleantes mientras Casey se abría paso a batazos, desarmándolos y destruyendo los paquetes con anfetaminas.

El escándalo llamó al resto de la banda que presurosamente salió de la bodega armada hasta los dientes, esto tampoco doblegó a los chicos, haciéndoles frente nuevamente sin problemas, golpeando, noqueando y apresando a cuantos salían casi sin esfuerzo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Interrogó una gruesa voz proveniente del interior de la estructura de concreto. Abriéndose paso entre los dielers de mala muerte que yacían en el piso apareció Hun acompañado de una pequeña tropa de ninjas del pie.

-¡¿Tú?!-Gritó Casey al verlo.

-¡Vaya! Que bajo ha caído el clan del pie si ahora se dedica a esto-Se mofó Mickey.

-¡Ustedes!-Siseó el otro con odio-No podemos permitir que interfieran en esto.

-Creo que ya lo hicimos-Comentó Leo con sorna.

-¡Ninjas del pie acaben con ellos!-Ordenó el líder de los dragones púrpura.

-Ese olor…-Gruñó Hanto el hombre de piel rojiza; él y su compañero se hallaban a pocas cuadras de ahí-¡Ese olor!

-Espera Hanto, no lo arruines ahora-Replicó el otro con un tono casi severo en la voz-No debes dejarte llevar por…

-¡Sangre!-Exclamó-¡Es el dulce olor de la sangre!-Y sin más salió corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía el aroma como una fiera hambrienta.

-¡¡Hanto¡¡No!!

La pelea seguía en auge y más ahora que los ninjas del pie se habían sumado a ella. Leonardo enfrentaba a Hun magistralmente con sus katanas mientras Casey y sus hermanos se encargaban del resto; algunos traficantes yacían heridos en el piso, el resto había huido despavorido.

De pronto, los pasos pesados del hombre rojo resonaron en el lugar conforme se acercaba dejando a los combatientes estáticos y estupefactos; expectantes por saber a que se debía.

Sus dudas fueron parcialmente aclaradas cuando Hanto apareció. Si los chicos y el clan del pie le hubiesen conocido antes se habrían percatado de los cambios que ahora presentaba. Parecía haber aumentado el doble de su tamaño; sus ojos de gato furioso eran ahora los de una bestia sedienta de sangre. Agitado miró a todos uno por uno hasta que se enfocó en los que se hallaban tendidos en el piso.

-¡S…sangre!-Siseó débilmente por la ansiedad. Luego, lanzando leves bufidos soltó grandes y espesas gotas de saliva a la vez que sus uñas se transformaban en largas y afiladas garras, sus brazos se engrosaban aún más y su espalda se enanchaba.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Exclamó Rafael con desagrado.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-Ordenó Hun sin dejar de mirar a la extraña criatura tratando de disimular lo más posible su miedo; los miembros del clan y él desaparecieron lo más rápido que les fue posible.

La criatura miraba a los heridos con gula; anhelante, se dirigió hacia ellos a grandes zancadas.

-¡No dejen que se les acerque!-Exclamó Leonardo; los 4 y Casey se interpusieron entre el monstruo y los heridos.

-¡Vamos viejo¡necesitas relajarte¿Por qué no lo hablamos con calma?-Decía Mickey mientras ondeaba hábilmente sus chakos.

Furioso por la impertinente intervención de esos extraños, la criatura roja se abalanzó sobre ellos; los 4 hermanos y Casey se aprestaron a detenerlo, pero fue en vano; la fuerza colosal de Hanto les superaba, fácilmente los derribó uno a uno con golpes y zarpazos.

Fue entonces cuando las afiladas garras golpearon a Miguel ángel en el brazo haciéndole un horrible arañón al tiempo que lo lanzaba contra la pared.

Hanto iba a continuar su camino tras deshacerse de ese "estorbo", pero algo lo detuvo; bufando aún más miró hacia el chico derribado.

Miró su sangre…sintió su olor…había algo en él que le hacía sentirse aún más hambriento.

Su tamaño aumentó aún más al tiempo que su cabello creció hasta llegar al piso; su frente se extendió hacia delante como una visera, sus brazos se engrosaron otro poco y sus garras, ya de por sí afiladas, se hicieron aún más finas y duras; los colmillos sobresalían de su boca, en general, su aspecto le hacía ver como una bestia infernal.

Casey, las tortugas y los traficantes que habían recuperado la conciencia le miraban horrorizados, pues el proceso de transformación había sido espeluznante; es cierto que en la mente de los chicos había surgido la idea de huir mientras se suscitaba el cambio, pero no podían abandonar a los heridos a su suerte; éstos a su vez trataban de alejarse como podían del lugar sin conseguirlo.

Mas el monstruo rojo hizo caso omiso de ellos; para él, ahora no eran más que simples piezas carentes de valor e importancia, ya que había encontrado a alguien que ameritaba su completa atención.

Miguel ángel.

De un salto el monstruo se lanzó contra la tortuga; Mickey aturdido, no podía ponerse en pie.

-¡¡¡Miguel ángel!!!-Gritaron sus hermanos arrojándose a su rescate.

Donatello golpeó con su bo la espalda de la criatura, mientras Leonardo con sus katanas atacó de un salto la cabeza.

Pero el monstruo reaccionó increíblemente rápido, lanzándolos contra una pared y dejándolos igualmente aturdidos; Casey a su vez hizo lo propio con un bate recibiendo la misma dosis que sus amigos.

Mickey comenzaba a reaccionar cuando vio a esa cosa acercarse de nuevo; como pudo se puso en pie, pero no conseguiría alejarse a tiempo. El monstruo estaba a punto de clavarle sus agudas garras cuando Rafael se interpuso conteniendo la presión con sus sais.

-¡Miguel ángel¡Huye!-

¿Cómo le pedía eso? Pensó Mickey, así pudiera hacerlo no lo dejaría ahí. Pero no pudo ni responder cuando ocurrió…

Los sais y los brazos de Rafael cedieron a la fuerza de las pesadas manos, el monstruo arremetió contra este con tal enconó que el crujido de los huesos de la tortuga atravesó el aire junto con su grito de dolor.

Mickey se sobresaltó, echó un rápido vistazo a sus otros dos hermanos y a Casey quienes se hallaban inconscientes al otro extremo del callejón.

Tomó sus chakos y enfrentó al monstruo, pero este se había ensañado con Rafael, pues si bien era grande su gula también lo era su saña; lanzó a Miguel ángel por los aires haciéndole caer sobre Leo y Donnie mientras golpeaba con ahínco a Rafael.

Miguel ángel medio consciente vio todo; como el monstruo aquel golpeaba con sadismo una y otra vez a su hermano.

Sin poder usar sus brazos para defenderse, Rafael fue presa fácil para la criatura que no le dio tregua alguna. Tras romperle éstas extremidades continuó golpeándole salvajemente, estrellándolo contra las paredes, dónde le alcanzaba para continuar la tortura; Rafael tenía la pierna izquierda rota de modo que el hueso del empeine atravesaba la piel asomándose grotescamente; la piel presentaba rasgaduras hechas por las garras de la criatura, el chico estaba hecho una piltrafa mientras el monstruo le observaba con sadismo y gula reflejados en su rostro bañado de sangre.

-¡H…herma…hermanos¡Despierten…Rafael…!-Pedía Mickey con voz ahogada mientras horrorizado agitaba a Leo y Don débilmente.

Leonardo comenzó a reaccionar, al hacerlo otro espantoso sonido llenó el aire, un ruido similar al que haría la ruptura de una nuez gigante.

Pero a este ruido siguió un terrible alarido.

Leo, Mickey, más Don y Casey quienes despertaron con este estruendo, no podían creerlo.

Para poder alimentarse mejor, la criatura había roto el caparazón de Rafael.

Todos estaban horrorizados, Casey estaba pálido, sudoroso; Mickey, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder moverse susurraba "¡No…no…!" Donatello se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de contener un grito.

Leonardo se puso de pie y lleno de furia arremetió contra el monstruo rojo justo cuando este clavaba sus garras a un costado de la cabeza de Rafael y se disponía a beber la tan preciada sangre; dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas, Leonardo le hizo soltarlo, pero también le hizo volar hasta la pared.

Los chicos estaban anonadados¿de donde había sacado Leonardo esa fuerza¿Cómo había podido él solo arrojar con tal facilidad a esa bestia que, hasta hacía algunos minutos resultaba invencible?

Donatello, forzándose a sí mismo a reaccionar, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia Rafael aprovechando el paso libre que le había proporcionado su hermano.

Leo avanzó hacia el lugar donde había caído el monstruo rojo, quien sangraba por la boca tras el golpazo recibido. Ésta observaba a la tortuga con una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación, no comprendía como alguien tan insignificante, tanto en tamaño como en masa muscular, había logrado despacharlo de esa manera; se sentía adolorido de la garra derecha y las costillas.

La patada de Leonardo se las había roto.

El chico enfrentó nuevamente al monstruo rojo quien, no dispuesto a dejarse someter por alguien así, se lanzó contra él. El joven ninja contuvo los pesados brazos de Hanto con las manos, éste presionó con la intención de repetir lo hecho a Rafael.

Pero esta vez no resultó. Leonardo hizo frente a la presión de tal forma que no solo no cedió sino que le devolvió el empuje haciendo que la criatura se doblegara de dolor, terminando arrodillada y casi aullando.

Y ese aullido se hizo más estremecedor cuando Leonardo le rompió los brazos.

Después le propinó otra patada lanzándolo lejos nuevamente, para luego alcanzarlo y devolverle el mismo maltrato que éste le había dado a su hermano.

Mickey y Casey observaban todo paralizados mientras Donny revisaba a Rafael. Leo continuaba masacrando a la criatura, pateándola, golpeándola con una fuerza desconocida en él, una fuerza monstruosa.

La misma fuerza de la criatura.

No tardó en tenerlo hecho una masa deforme de carne golpeada, pero no paró ahí; la furia que sentía por como esa cosa había hecho sufrir a su hermano no le permitía detenerse; podía sentirla recorriendo sus venas como un veneno que lo corroía. La furia, el odio, el dolor, la venganza, la sed de sangre y el instinto asesino en su máxima expresión, en lo más álgido de sus sentidos, en su propia naturaleza; dominando su cerebro, carcomiendo su alma, controlándolo por completo, transformándolo en alguien que, simplemente ya no era él.

Era como si él mismo fuera esa bestia, pero alimentada de otras sensaciones más terribles; si los presentes hubiesen podido con su mirada atravesar las capas del cuerpo y llegar a ver lo profundo del alma, se habrían horrorizado con la visión que presentaba la de Leonardo, tan diferente, tan turbada, tan perdida.

Trastornada por el dolor, el dolor de ver a un ser querido lastimado cruelmente.

Casey y Mickey veían esta transfiguración con asombro, y este fue aun mayor cuando Leonardo, con toda la saña del mundo, tomándole con ambas manos le giró la cabeza de un tirón rompiéndole el cuello.

Por unos segundos todo permaneció tranquilo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nadie se atrevía a moverse ni hacer nada.

Fue así hasta que Casey, aun algo intimidado, se acercó a Leonardo.

-V…vamos Leo…tranquilo…ya acabaste con él…-Musitó acercándose lo suficiente para mirar a su amigo; al hacerlo dio un respingo.

El Leonardo que estaba ante él distaba mucho del que conocía. Las venas de su cuello y brazos se hallaban saltadas, tanto que se marcaban en su piel, su respiración era pausada, halaba aire hasta con la boca, de modo que Casey logró percibir que en ella se encontraba un juego de colmillos afilados y de considerable tamaño; al mismo tiempo pudo notar que los ojos del chico se encontraban totalmente en blanco, nublados, como si hubiesen sido velados por una intensa y densa niebla.

-L…Leonardo… ¿estás bien?-Inquirió el hombre asustado por el estado de su amigo. Dubitativo quiso posar una mano en su hombro, pero no se atrevió.

Leo respiraba aun mas agitado; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y duró así por unos minutos, tras los cuales se tambaleó y amenazó con desplomarse al piso. Alarmado, Casey lo sostuvo evitando que esto sucediera y sentándolo en el piso con cuidado.

Tratando de controlar su respiración, aplicando, aunque con dificultad las enseñanzas de su sensei sobre los principios zen, Leonardo consiguió poco a poco recuperarse a sí mismo; tras unos minutos sus venas ya no resaltaban en su piel y la respiración lentamente volvió a la normalidad, los colmillos parecían haber desaparecido y los ojos regresaban a su estado normal.

-¿Estás…estás bien?-Volvió a preguntar Casey.

-R…Rafael…-Musitó Leonardo.

-Vamos-Repuso Casey llevándolo con los otros.

Llegaron junto a Mickey quien aun veía asombrado a su hermano; reaccionando casi de inmediato se unió a ellos para llegar hasta donde se hallaban Donny y Rafael.

Don se encontraba hincado junto a él.

-¿C…como se encuentra?-Preguntó Leo con dificultad.

Donatello levantó el rostro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas; suavemente giró la maltratada cabeza de Rafael.

En el costado de esta, Leonardo, Miguel ángel y Casey pudieron ver tres de las garras del monstruo rojo profundamente clavadas en ella.

Rafael estaba muerto.


	5. ¿Inmortal?

Capítulo V.

La Van andaba su recorrido a paso lento por la ciudad.

Pese a ser reconocido como un cafre de primera, Casey Jones guiaba el vehículo con pesadumbre, luchando por mirar el camino a través del torrente de lágrimas que pugnaba por brotar de sus ojos, pero que él luchaba por contener.

Aunque era algo difícil¿Cómo hacerlo cuando en la parte trasera del vehículo se desata uno de los dramas más terribles que había vivido¿Cómo evitar el llanto cuando el cadáver de su mejor amigo se hallaba tendido tras él¿Cuándo escuchaba los gemidos desgarradores de Miguel ángel, los sollozos desesperados de Donatello y sentía el pesado llanto silencioso de Leonardo?

Miró la puerta del almacén-garage, presionó el botón de esta con manos torpes y entró; previamente había enviado un mensaje a Abril pidiéndole que fuera de inmediato a la guarida, que era urgente; seguramente la chica ya se encontraría ahí.

Llevó el auto al ascensor y descendieron hasta el hogar, al llegar, Casey se giró en el asiento y los miró. La escena era tan terrible que no se atrevió a hablar.

Pero era necesario.

-M…muchachos…hemos llegado…-Dijo con voz entrecortada-Debemos bajarlo…

Uniendo la acción a la palabra descendió del vehículo, fue a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Donny y Mickey estaban ahogándose en llanto, Leonardo sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo macilento de su hermano, lloraba en silencio.

Sin atreverse nuevamente a hablar, Casey se dispuso a bajar a Rafael, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarlo, Leo le detuvo la mano.

Leonardo bajó de la Van. Se había quitado de encima la sangre de la horrible criatura, pues había quedado cubierto de ella después del combate; se había aseado lo más que había podido, por que no deseaba manchar a sus hermanos con ella.

Tomó el cuerpo fragmentado de su hermano en brazos y se encaminó a la entrada.

Casey lo miró mientras se alejaba, luego ayudó a Mickey y Donny a bajar de la vagoneta.

"Esto es mi culpa" pensaba Leo una y otra vez.

Si tan solo se hubiera puesto firme esto no habría pasado, si tan solo fuera un buen líder no estaría llevando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

Pero no, siempre fue condescendiente…débil; nunca fue capaz de plantarse frente a él y simplemente ponerle un alto, evitar que se arriesgara de la forma tan estúpida en que lo hacía.

Y por esa falta de firmeza Mickey estaba herido, Rafael había muerto… ¡Muerto¿Cómo tomaría esto Splinter¡Que pregunta más estúpida¡Por supuesto que lo destrozaría¡¡La familia se había roto…su hermano estaba muerto!!

Splinter nunca debió designarlo como líder…nunca debió confiarle la vida y seguridad de sus hermanos…" ¡No¡No quieras ahora culpar a tu padre!" se reprendía el muchacho "¡la culpa es tuya, solo tuya y cargarás con ella hasta que mueras!"

La puerta se abrió. Splinter y Abril, que se hallaban en la sala, se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia ella ansiosos y preocupados; el mensaje de Casey a Abril y la intempestiva llegada de esta a la guarida a raíz del mismo habían hecho pensar lo peor al anciano sensei.

Y así era, su peor miedo se realizó cuando vio entrar a Leo con los restos de lo que en vida fuera su hermano.

-¡N…no!-Susurró Abril llevándose las manos a la boca.

La anciana rata abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡¡Rafael!!-Exclamó. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus hijos, tomó el destrozado rostro de su muchacho entre sus manos llenándolas de sangre.

Los ojos de Splinter se llenaron de lágrimas, su vista se nubló y un ligero mareo le hizo trastabillar, Casey y Abril corrieron a asistirlo.

-¡Maestro!-Gritó la chica entre sollozos, Casey lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó al sofá.

-L…lo lamento sensei…-Musitó Leonardo luchando por contener el alarido que desde hacía horas clamaba por manar de su pecho. Splinter no lo culpaba, más no podía decírselo, el aire le faltaba y no se hallaba con lucidez.

Donatello corrió a atenderlo, Mickey se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia llorando, Leo, aun con el cuerpo de Rafael en sus brazos se retiró.

Hubo necesidad de inyectar un calmante a Splinter.

Después de eso, Donny, aun sollozando se aprestó a curar a Mickey, este se negaba; sin parar de llorar rechazaba las atenciones que su hermano le prodigaba, decía ser culpable de lo ocurrido a Rafael, pues éste se había arriesgado para protegerlo y él no había podido hacer lo mismo; el dolor de su brazo lastimado era parte de la penitencia que se había auto impuesto y creía merecer.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!-Soltó Donny molesto y tomándole el brazo para comenzar a curarlo-¡No voy a perder a otro hermano por culpa de una infección!

-¿D…dónde está Leo?-Inquirió Abril, después de que entre ella y Casey llevaran a Splinter a su habitación.

-No lo sé…-Repuso Don con voz ahogada mientras curaba a Mickey; cuando terminó miró a su amiga-Debe estar despidiéndose de…de…él…

-Creo…creo que…-Le costaba trabajo decirlo, pero era necesario-Creo que debemos prepararlo…-Soltó Abril lo más suave que pudo-Debemos hacerle una ceremonia…como se merece.

El llanto de Miguel Ángel se acrecentó, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras Donatello lo refugiaba en sus brazos.

Abril se fue en busca de Leo sin atreverse a decir más, miró a Casey interrogándolo con la mirada si quería acompañarle, pero él no podía, bajó el rostro para evitar que la pelirroja le viera llorar.

Instintivamente, Abril se encaminó al gimnasio, a unos pasos de éste supo que no se había equivocado.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Leonardo, su llanto, sus gemidos ahogados en algunos momentos, repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía y después volvía a llorar, hasta que gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir el dolor que le corroía por dentro.

Abril al escucharlo estuvo a punto de acobardarse, sentía que no podría confrontar el dolor de Leonardo; no sabría como darle consuelo; él siempre había sido tan reservado, nunca expresaba sus emociones más profundas de un modo tan abierto, y ahora, escucharlo así, tan destrozado, dejando salir su dolor y amargura de esa manera…¡era desgarrador y terrible! La joven se sentía devastada.

Pero era necesario…debían dejar ir a Rafael. Abril se asomó con cuidado y vio a Leo en uno de los rincones del salón, fuertemente aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor, hundiendo el rostro en él, ahogando así en ratos su llanto.

-Leo…-Susurró la chica con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y llevándose las manos temblorosas a los labios. Armándose de todo el valor que pudo levantó un poco más la voz.-Leo…debemos…debemos prepararlo para…para…tú sabes…

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta. Leonardo seguía inmóvil, aferrándose férreamente a los restos de Rafael. Abril se preocupó; temía que el chico hubiese sufrido un ataque o algo parecido.

De pronto Leonardo se puso de pie y aún llevando a su hermano consigo sin más salió del lugar; Abril lo siguió hasta la habitación que Donatello había habilitado como laboratorio y enfermería.

Depositó con cuidado el maltrecho cuerpo de Rafael sobre la plancha metálica del lugar, lo observó unos minutos. Rafa tenía los ojos cerrados, Leo se había encargado de cerrárselos, pero no se podía decir que pareciera estar durmiendo.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró de nuevo el chico y salió de la sala. La chica lo dejó ir sin decirle nada, no creía conveniente importunarlo.

Considerando que sería impropio que Donatello se encargara de preparar los restos de su hermano mayor para el sepelio, optó por hacerlo ella misma; no es que para ella fuese menos penosa esta faena, pero los chicos ya estaban sufriendo bastante, no era necesario torturarlos más.

Sacó los instrumentos de los estantes y comenzó a limpiarlo; estaba prácticamente rojo por toda la sangre derramada; tardó un poco, pero logró quitarla toda. Miró con detenimiento las heridas; los brazos flácidos por los huesos rotos, el hueso del empeine asomando siniestramente entre la piel, los desgarros, los golpes, el caparazón partido por la mitad y las garras clavadas en la cabeza. Por un momento le faltaron las fuerzas para continuar.

-¡Debió ser una bestia terrible la que enfrentaron…una bestia infernal!

Con ayuda de unas fuertes pinzas y con mucho esfuerzo sacó una por una las garras de la cabeza de la tortuga depositándolas en una bandeja con agua.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar una gasa y limpiar la sangre que brotó de las heridas al retirarlas. Al encontrarla volvió a girarse hacia Rafael. Lo que vio la asustó.

Rafael tenía los ojos abiertos.

Se llevó la mano al corazón y respiró hondo, quizá fuera un último reflejo, sí, tal vez eso era todo, pero se hallaba tan nerviosa y acongojada que no pudo evitar alterarse por un momento.

Se acercó a él para volver a cerrárselos, se quedó helada…

-A…Abril… ¿Qué…está…pasando?

La chica retrocedió unos pasos aterrorizada chocando con el mueble donde guardaban los utensilios haciendo caer la bandeja con las garras recién extraídas al piso.

Más pálida que la cera veía a la plancha frente a ella.

Rafael…sus ojos la observaban fijamente e incluso parpadeó.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Alarmados por el grito de Abril, Casey, Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se precipitaron a la enfermería con las armas desenfundadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Gritó Casey al entrar, pero no hubo respuesta, Abril se encontraba en el piso sin sentido.

Las tres tortugas llegaron casi de inmediato, vieron a su amiga desmayada y buscaron rápidamente con la mirada al origen de semejante reacción.

Al ver a la plancha no lo podían creer.

-¿Qué…qué les pasa¿Por qué gritan de esa forma¡Me duele la cabeza!

Leonardo, Miguel Ángel, Donatello y Casey se hallaban lívidos, absortos, atónitos; ni siquiera reaccionaron para atender a Abril.

Rafael estaba hablando¡estaba vivo!

Vieron como con esfuerzos trataba de incorporarse. Quiso apoyarse en los brazos, pero le fue imposible, con trabajo logró sentarse, quejándose por el dolor de la abertura en su caparazón.

-¡¿Qué pasa¡¿Por qué me miran así?!-Interrogó molesto por las miradas de los suyos y el terrible dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco volvió a sentir los brazos, con lo cual logró apoyarse mejor; al hacerlo miró su empeine y el hueso que parecía decirle alegremente "¡hola!"

-¡¡Aaahhh¡Me rompí la pierna¡¡¡Se me sale el hueso!!!

Pero los chicos seguían helados en su lugar. Podían ver como se cerraban los agujeros en su cabeza, la piel sesgada por los arañones se unía y los golpes se borraban quedando pendientes solo su pierna y su caparazón.

-¡Hey Donatello¡¿Qué no piensas ayudarme¡¡Mira mi pierna!!-Exclamaba Rafa histérico, a quien no le agradaba la forma en que su hueso parecía ahora saludar a la concurrencia.

Con manos temblorosas Donny se acercó a la mesa, pero Leo lo detuvo y se adelantó.

-¿R…Rafael?

Rafa se le quedó mirando, luego ceñudo espetó.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo¡¿A quien esperabas¡¿A la bruja del 71?!-Luego parando un poco su perorata y con tono preocupado dijo-¿Y tú¿Estás bien¡¿Por qué estás lleno de sangre?!

Leo entre lágrimas sonrió.

-¡Rafael!-Exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente. Rafa se quejó un poco, a Leo le siguió Donny. Rafael seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¡OK¿Ahora sí me van a explicar que les pasa? Y sobre todo… ¡Donatello¡¿Nos vas a curar¡Mira a Leo, está todo sangrado¡Y mírame a mí!

Donatello sonriendo reaccionó y trajo vendas más el equipo necesario. Casey también volviendo a la realidad atendió a Abril quien continuaba inconsciente.

Don sacó el instrumental y se apresuró a curar la pierna de Rafael.

-¡Oye, oye, espera! Ve a Leo primero, míralo como está.

-No-Replicó Leonardo-Yo estoy bien, no estoy herido…esta sangre es tuya.

Rafael lo miró con extrañeza al tiempo que Don comenzaba a probar, por curiosidad y una teoría nacida en su cerebrote, a acomodarle el hueso simplemente con cuidado en su lugar.

-¡¡Aauuch¡¡Oye, con cariño!!-Gritó Rafa.

De inmediato el hueso se ensambló y se unió perfectamente al resto de la estructura ósea; la piel y los tejidos siguieron su ejemplo y se unieron sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz-¿Pero…qué…?

Todos seguían mudos. Abril despertó con ayuda de Casey y miraba a la joven tortuga con asombro total. Rafael bajó de la mesa adolorido, palpó su espalda y sintió la fisura en su caparazón, la cual comenzaba a sellarse.

-¡I…increíble…!-Musitó Abril sin perder detalle.

-¿Pero…como es que…?-Balbuceaba Casey dividido entre el asombro y la alegría.

Mickey por su lado sacaba la siguiente ecuación.

-Criatura monstruosa sedienta de sangre + Rafa revive y se regenera ¡¡Vampiroooooooo!!-Gritó el menor señalando a su hermano.

-¡Vampiro tu estampa!-Reclamó el otro dándole un zape. Mickey se sobresaltó y le hizo la señal de la cruz con los dedos manteniéndose a la defensiva.

-No lo entiendo…-Dijo ahora Leo confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír-¿Cómo ocurrió esto¿Por qué¿a que se debe?

-¿Podrían explicarme de que se trata el jueguito?-Preguntó Rafael-¿Y que me hicieron para que me recuperara tan pronto?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta viejo?-Inquirió Casey-¡Reviviste¡Estabas muerto y reviviste!

Rafael lo miró con suspicacia.

-Sí, como no, mira como nos reímos todos-Pero sus hermanos se hallaban serios, Abril seguía sorprendida y Mickey insistía en hacerle las cruces-Es broma… ¿verdad?-Preguntó ahora no muy seguro.

-Es cierto-Respondió Leo. Rafa dio un respingo-Ese monstruo…eso…te había matado.

-La van está cubierta de tu sangre-Agregó Donny-Estabas muerto.

Rafael soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Esperen…esperen…-Pidió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas-¿Tratan de decirme que…que he…resucitado…o algo así?

-¡Vampiro!

-¡¡Cállate Miguel!!-Exigieron Casey y Donny.

-Eso es imposible…-Siguió Rafa, soltando de nuevo una risita nerviosa-Yo…yo no soy…inmortal.

-No sé…no sé…pero…-Intervino Abril ya repuesta del desmayo-Estabas muerto…tenías el cuerpo destrozado y…y yo iba a prepararte para el funeral, pero cuando te saqué esto de la cabeza-Mostró una de las garras tomándola con las pinzas-Despertaste…hablaste y…y…

-Y aquí estoy…-Concluyó Rafael.

-¿Creen que las garras de ese monstruo tengan algo que ver?-Cuestionó Casey-¿Que inyecten algo así como…inmortalidad?

-¡¡Vampiro!!

-¡¡Cállate Miguel!!

-No lo creo-Replicó Donatello tomando la pinza y observando la garra de cerca y con detenimiento-No parecen tener más que sangre y quizá algo de tejido, aunque a simple vista no puedo decir si son capaces de secretar alguna sustancia; sería mejor si les hago unos análisis.

-No…no creo que sea eso…-Musitó Rafael pensativo, los demás le escuchaban-¿Recuerdan lo que les dije el otro día¿Que me había cortado al hacer el desayuno?

-Pero no tenías nada.

-No…pero que tal si…-Decidido, el joven se encaminó a la cómoda con los instrumentos y tomó un escalpelo.

-¡Rafael, no!-Exclamó Leo adivinando las intenciones de su hermano, pero éste no hizo caso; en un segundo se atravesó la palma de la mano izquierda con el instrumento punzo cortante para luego sacarlo.

La horrible y sangrante abertura hecha por el escalpelo cerró perfectamente ante los atónitos ojos de todos.

-No puede ser…-Murmuró Casey nuevamente asombrado. Todos veían a la tortuga con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Y Rafael los miró con los ojos brillantes, rebosantes de asombro y alegría.

-¿Pero que significa esto?-Inquirió Abril.

-Al parecer el ADN de Rafael ha variado, creando un código de enlaces regenerativos constantes-Decretó Donatello acercándose a su hermano, tomando su mano y mirándola con interés.

-¿He mutado¿es acaso parte de lo que nos hizo lo que somos?

-No lo sé…es posible.

-¡Un momento!-Dijo Mickey comenzando a abandonar la idea de ir a buscar ajos-¿Entonces eso nos va a pasar a nosotros? Por que hasta ahora yo no…-Concluyó señalando su brazo lastimado.

-Es solo una teoría Mickey-Aclaró Donny.

-No, no, no, quizás tengas razón-Dijo ahora Casey para sorpresa de todos-Tal vez se manifiesta de formas diferentes-Miró a Leo-¿O acaso olvidan la paliza que Leonardo le dio a esa cosa?

Ahora Leo se volvió el centro de las miradas; el chico dio un respingo.

-¿Y…yo?

-¡Aja¿Ya olvidaste que destruiste a esa cosa a punta de golpes¡Tenías una fuerza similar a la suya, incluso le destrozaste los brazos cuando él trataba de romper los tuyos!-Exclamó Miguel Ángel emocionado al recordar la pelea y la forma tan increíble en que su hermano había acabado con esa cosa.

-Además…-Dijo Casey con cierto recelo-Estabas muy diferente…te…te veías extraño.

-¿Extraño?-Preguntó Abril.

-Sí-Continuó Casey, y Leo se sobresaltó. Recordaba la sensación, sabía a lo que su amigo se refería.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Ese instinto asesino, esa brutalidad, esa fiereza…se miró las manos nuevamente.

-¿Qué tan extraño?-Insistió Abril. Leonardo volvió a inquietarse; lo que había experimentado en ese momento fue una transformación interna terrible, y si Casey estaba tan shockeado, quiere decir que también lo había sido de manera externa.

Le preocupaba lo que pudiera decir…el como le verían sus hermanos después de eso.

-¡Fue un cambio radical!-Comenzó el hombre-¡Él…!

-¡Casey, no!-Todos miraron a Leo, el chico se veía ligeramente molesto y angustiado.

-Viejo… ¿Qué pasa?-Quiso saber Mickey, no entendía lo que ocurría con su hermano.

Pero Casey tras dar un suspiro dijo.

-Te entiendo Leonardo…pero creo que es mejor que lo sepan.

-¿Saber qué?-Interrogó Rafa cansado de tanto misterio.

-Leonardo…-Siguió Casey pese al bufido exasperado del joven ninja-Sufrió una transformación física…

-¿Transformación…física?-Inquirió Donny.

Leonardo en un arrebato quiso abandonar la enfermería, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, se sentó en una silla cercana dando la espalda a los demás.

-Sí…-Prosiguió el humano-Sus venas estaban saltadas…sus colmillos crecieron…y sus ojos…estaban completamente en blanco.

Abril, Donny, Mickey y Rafa observaban a Leo estupefactos; la tortuga podía sentir el peso de sus miradas inquisitorias.

-Pero entonces… ¿eso que significa?

-Que me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo-Declaró Leo con voz firme y sepulcral.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-Dijo Abril tratando de sonar tranquilizadora-No hay nada que lo afirme…

-¡¿Ah, no?!-Exclamó Leonardo poniéndose de pie y encarándolos con la frustración reflejada en el rostro-¡¿Entonces como explicas lo ocurrido¡¿Qué teoría tienes para lo que Casey acaba de describir?!

-Yo…no…no sé…

-Tranquilo Leo-Musitó Donatello preocupado. Leonardo se detuvo, dándose cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, cómo en lo que temía convertirse.

-L…lo siento Abril…yo…

-Olvídalo-Le sonrió la chica-Estás cansado, todos lo están; han pasado por tanto y es tan tarde, debemos descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón-Dijo Don-Por la mañana será más fácil investigar sobre esto.

-¿Les importa si me quedo?-Dijo Abril-Es muy noche como para ir a casa.

-Lo mismo digo-Añadió Casey, aunque se sentía mal por Leo.

-Saben que siempre son bienvenidos.

-¿Les parece si dormimos en la sala? Es mejor star juntos por si el maestro nos necesita.

-¿Qué le pasó?-Inquirió Rafa preocupado.

-Que le sorrajaron un valium por tu causa viejo, solo eso-Le aclaró Mickey.

-Es buena idea-Dijo Donny-Iré por las mantas para acampar en la sala.

Poco después tendieron los futones en el piso de la estancia y se acomodaron en ellos, dejando a Abril el sofá.

Los cuatro hermanitos ocuparon un sitio; al quedar profundamente dormidos, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se acurrucaron en torno a Leonardo, felices en lo más profundo de volver a ser cuatro otra vez.

Leo compartía esa sensación y fue un gran regocijo para él hallarse así, con sus queridos hermanos, juntos otra vez cuando creyó que ya no sería posible.

Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como ellos.

Estaba preocupado. Obviamente, por lo ocurrido a Rafael no había reparado en eso, pero dado el giro tan feliz de la situación, ahora eso venía a torturarle…

Esa pelea…fue una pelea entre dos terribles monstruos en la cual había vencido el peor.

¿Era eso en lo que se convertiría¿En un monstruo sanguinario¿Acaso no volvería a ser dueño de su conciencia¿Es que estaba condenado a perderse a sí mismo en esa vorágine de violencia que lo había consumido, de modo en que por siempre sería una bestia asesina?

Miró a sus hermanos que, apacibles, dormían junto a él. Mickey abrazado del señor osito a lado a Rafa que, incluso (y solo por que estaba en el quinto sueño) se había acurrucado como un niño junto a Leo, y Donny del otro lado, también apegado a él.

Sintió miedo; miedo a volverse una fiera, a no ser él mismo nunca más, a perder a su familia, ya fuera por que debiera abandonarlos para no herirlos…o peor aún, por que les hiciera daño; era tanta la angustia que casi podía sentir al monstruo agitándose en su corazón.

Quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, no quería que sus hermanos lo notaran y lo vieran en otro momento de debilidad provocado ahora por su causa; pese a todo, el cansancio pudo más que la preocupación y el joven guerrero se sumió poco a poco en un sueño intranquilo.

¡¡Hola, gracias por esperarme!! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han hecho comentarios sobre esta historia.

Alegría preciosa, creo que en el otro capítulo no te conteste, pero te agradezco mucho que lo hayas leído.

Draco: Sí, me cargué a Rafa¡pero ya lo devolví! Sé que aún no se responden tus preguntas, pero lo haré a su debido tiempo. Gracias por leer.

Mickhate¡Hola! Me da gusto que leas este disparate mío. ¡¿En serio sabes dónde encontrarme?! Con razón sentía que me observaban, y luego me decían que era paranoía¡Ja,ja,ja! Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por leer.

A todos, muchas gracias por leer.

Besos


	6. Y siguen los enigmas

Capítulo VI

En la vieja bodega dos sombras se acercaron para verificar el resultado de la batalla.

La primera fue la del hombre de piel blanca y cabellos negros que acompañaba al monstruo rojo. Al ver los restos de su camarada hizo un gesto de asco, pero también de sorpresa.

No creía que hubiese alguien en este planeta capaz de derrotarle; no, no podía haber nadie que se igualase a él en fuerza.

A menos que…

Se alejó de ahí a paso veloz. Debía encontrar a sus compañeros de inmediato.

La segunda, seguida de otras más eran Hun y el clan del pie. Guardaban la esperanza de que esa criatura hubiera terminado con las tortugas.

Pero no fue así.

Para su gran asombro, hallaron el cuerpo destrozado de la bestia roja.

-¿Q…qué pasó aquí?-Soltó Hun con asombro. Miró a su alrededor; ni un rastro de sus enemigos ni de los traficantes de anfetaminas.

No era posible… ¡esto era imposible¿Quién pudo ser capaz de matar a semejante monstruo tan rápido¿Habrían sido las tortugas? No…esos 4 no podían hacer tal proeza y Casey menos, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no había rastro de ellos¿Habrían escapado?

El ruido proveniente de una callejuela aledaña le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Se giró y miró; maltrecho, uno de los traficantes que había quedado herido y no había podido huir con los otros, se arrastraba por el piso.

Hun y los ninjas se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-E…esas cosas…-No pudo seguir, cayó inconsciente.

-Hay que llevarlo con nosotros-Ordenó-Seguramente al amo le encantará escuchar su versión de la historia.

Mitad de la quinta avenida.

La extraña mujer y el escuálido hombrecillo esperaban a su compañero de cabellos de ébano; pronto, este llegó al lugar a toda prisa.

-Recibimos tu mensaje-Dijo la mujer-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Hanto?-Inquirió el otro con voz chillona.

-Está muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó impactado; la mujer le miró anonadada-Eso no es posible.

-Pero sucedió-Afirmó el hombre seriamente.

-No, eso no puede ser-Insistió ella-¿Quién en este patético lugar podría hacer algo como eso?

-¿Acaso creen que…?-Insinuó el hombrecillo.

-Cruzó por mi mente, pero eso es imposible.

-La armada se encargó de eso¿no es así¡Mató a los monjes!-Dijo la chica.

-Sí Chantra…-Replicó el enclenque de cabellos azules-Pero estamos hablando de los sellos…cualquier cosa es posible…

-¡No hay tales sellos!-Estalló el de piel porcelana-¡Yago, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa!

-¡Pero Krame…!- Volvió a alegar Yago-Tú sabes que podría ser…

-¡¡No existen los sellos!!-Gritó de nuevo Krame con impaciencia-¡La armada destruyó el templo y así no lo hubiesen hecho, eso es solo un estúpido mito!

-¿Entonces?

-Quizá estamos subestimando al planeta; tal vez tenga sujetos con los que valga la pena pelear.

-Es posible-Dijo el otro aunque no muy convencido.

-Chantra¿lo has localizado?... Chantra… ¡Chantra!

La mujer respondió con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué…?

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-Nada…es solo que…-Balbuceó mirando al cielo.

Krame, el hombre de piel porcelana, bufó con exasperación.

-¡Concéntrate¡Debemos hallar el enlace lo más pronto posible!

-S…sí…-Respondió Chantra, para luego, junto a sus compañeros, internarse en las penumbras de la noche, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Leonardo se revolvía entre las mantas.

En lo que iba de la noche habían pasado las cosas más extrañas. Primero tuvo un extraño sueño…más que un sueño, una sensación; era como si de repente perdiera contacto con el suelo; como si la gravedad no tuviese poder alguno sobre él y pudiera elevarse a varios metros por encima de todo y de todos, ligero y distante, era como si dejará todos sus problemas atrás, como si fuese tan liviano, que el viento lo llevara dulcemente a un lugar donde sus preocupaciones eran menores, casi nulas.

¡Era como volar! Le parecía estar volando ¡y se sentía tan bien!

Pero de repente esa dulce sensación se había esfumado, como si lo hubiesen llevado hacia el cielo halado por una cuerda suave e intangible y alguien la hubiera cortado de repente, entonces caía hacia la tierra de un fuerte golpazo que incluso lo hizo despertar.

Miró a su alrededor, durante el sueño sus hermanos se habían alejado por lo cual no sintieron sus movimientos violentos; apenas podía distinguirlos, aún era muy entrada la madrugada, así que todo estaba oscuro.

Volvió a acostarse, tratando de dormir de nuevo y aunque batalló un poco finalmente lo consiguió; fue ahí cuando el otro suceso extraño ocurrió.

O mejor dicho, más que un suceso era otro sueño, uno que distaba demasiado del primero, ya que en él aparecían sujetos de aspecto casi humano, seres a los que no conocía hablaban de alguien a quien había enfrentado recientemente.

Se trataba de la bestia roja.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de piel blanquecina, comunicaba la muerte de Hanto bajo raras e incomprensibles circunstancias a sus compañeros, estos a su vez, temerosos, decían algo de unos sellos…

¿Pero que eran esos sellos que asustaban tanto a Yago, el hombrecillo de cabellos azules¿Qué eran esas cosas místicas que ponían tan encolerizado a Krame, el hombre de piel porcelana? No lo sabía, no lo decían e incluso, no sabía por qué pese a no conocer a estos sujetos, sabía sus nombres.

El enlace…buscaban un enlace… ¿Pero, enlace a qué¿Para qué?

Pronto se perdían las tres figuras en la noche, apurados por hallar lo que ellos llamaban enlace. Krame y Yago yacían ensimismados en sus asunto, pero Chantra…la mujer de aspecto hombruno y cabellos blanquecinos se quedaba rezagada, parecía notar algo, sentir algo, había percibido…quizá lo había percibido a él.

Leonardo volvió a incorporarse de golpe.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor; ya era de día, la estancia se encontraba más iluminada, podía ver mejor a sus hermanos.

Donatello estaba hecho bolita a un costado de Leo; poco a poco había vuelto a acurrucarse junto a él; Rafael, quien se hallaba del otro lado de Leonardo, dormía a pierna suelta abarcando gran parte del futón, en pocas palabras, el lugar de Mickey.

¿Y Mickey? Simplemente no estaba.

Leo al no verlo, pensó que quizá estuviese con Splinter. Se levantó para ir con ellos.

Pero al hacerlo se tambaleó sacudido por un ligero mareo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba cansado, no le extrañaba, no había tenido un sueño reparador. Se sentó en el sillón individual recargando su espalda en el respaldo, tratando de que la sala dejara de dar vueltas.

Colocó su cabeza en el borde del respaldo y cerró los ojos.

Pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato; se incorporó de un salto que su mareo le hizo lamentar, y miró fijamente al techo sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Se puso de pie… ¿Y ahora que debía hacer¡No podía dejarlo ahí…! Pero… ¡¿Cómo había llegado ahí?!

Rafael se dio la vuelta; al no sentir a Leonardo abrió los ojos, pudo ver a su hermano de pie y estático.

-Leo… ¿Qué pasa?

-Shhhhh…-Obtuvo Rafa por única respuesta.

-¡¿Shhh¡¿Qué quieres decir con shh¡A mí no me estés shhsheando, pues que te…!

Leo se abalanzó sobre Rafa tapándole la boca de un manotazo.

-¡Shhh!-Repitió más bajo y señaló con el dedo hacia arriba.

Rafael volteó la mirada hacia el techo.

Tampoco lo podía creer.

-¿Qué pasa?-Murmuró Donny desperezándose. Había despertado con el movimiento brusco de Leonardo.

Vio a sus hermanos mirando el techo y los emuló.

Quedando igualmente shockeado.

Miguel ángel se encontraba ahí arriba, flotando mientras dormía tranquilamente. Nada le sostenía en esas alturas, nada se interponía entre él y el suelo.

Excepto el aire.

-¿Pero…como llegó ahí?-Inquirió Donatello tras frotarse los ojos con las manos para volver a mirar.

-Nfo fentgof ifea…-Trató de decir Rafael aun con la mano de Leo sobre la boca.

-Tenemos que bajarlo de ahí-Dijo Leo en un susurro.

-¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó Donny de la misma forma.

-¿Ymf fom fquef fufuffamofs…?-Cuestionó Rafael.

-Si hacemos un ruido fuerte Miguel ángel despertará y podría provocar su caída; debemos ser muy cautelosos.

Leo se preparaba para saltar y atrapar a su hermano, pese a su malestar.

Pero no contaba con el señor osito.

El felpa se había quedado en el futón, de modo que, Miguel ángel, estando allá arriba comenzó a echarlo de menos.

El chico buscaba su oso; al no hallarlo después de mucho palpar, una sensación extraña lo invadió. Parecía que estuviese dormido sobre la nada.

Intrigado entre abrió los ojos y se puso de lado, de modo en que pudo ver a sus hermanos…

…abajo y mirándolo hacia arriba, con Leo a punto de dar un salto.

La comprensión se hizo de pronto dentro del cerebro del chico. ¡Se hallaba suspendido en el aire! Asustado pataleó y manoteó desesperado por asirse de algo.

Pero solo consiguió caer de zapotazo sobre Leonardo.

-¡¡¡Aaaahh!!!-Gritaron ambos chicos tras el trancazo. Rafa y Donny se apresuraron a ayudarlos; Abril y Casey se despertaron con el escándalo y se acercaron solícitos a ellos.

-¡Muchachos!-Gritó Casey.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Exclamó Abril alarmada.

-¡¿Q…que pasó?!-Repetía Mickey quitándose de encima a Leo. Nervioso, el chico miraba al techo, luego a sus hermanos y de nuevo al techo.

-Estabas volando-Respondió Leonardo. Miguel ángel abrió los ojos como platos, Casey y Abril sin entender, se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Volando¿Cómo que volando?-Cuestionó Abril-¿De qué están hablando niños?

-Sí, explíquense-Exigió Casey.

-Miguel ángel estaba haciéndole honor al nombre-Explicó Rafael-Andaba allá arriba, trepado no sabemos cómo.

-Estaba volando-Terminó Donny.

-Pero eso es imposible…-Balbuceaba Mickey desorientado-Yo no puedo…no puedo volar…

-Sí, igual que yo no podía revivir después de ser destrozado por una bestia salvaje y ya ves- Replicó Rafael. Mickey seguía pasmado.

-Esto es increíble-Murmuró Abril-Seguro es parte de ese nuevo proceso de mutación por el que están atravesando.

-Es posible…-Repuso Don.

"Sí, ese proceso de mutación" Pensó con consternación Leonardo.

-Volando…-Repitió Mickey aun sin comprenderlo del todo-Yo…volando…

-Definitivamente hay mucho que investigar al respecto-Dijo Donny-En cuanto hablemos con el maestro Splinter les haré pruebas a todos.

-Un momento cerebrito¿Cómo está eso de "les haré"¡Si tú también entras en la estampita!-Espetó Rafael.

-No, yo no-Replicó Don-Hasta ahora yo soy el único que no ha manifestado "rarezas" como ustedes.

-¡Oye¡¿Cómo que "rarezas"?!-Protestó Rafael secundado por Mickey que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a flotar, siendo detenido a la postre por Casey.

Leo estaba con la mirada baja, "rarezas" era poco para describirlo…quizá lo de Rafael y Miguel ángel calificaran en ese rango, tal vez hasta como milagros, pero¿lo suyo? Lo suyo no era un milagro, ni siquiera una simple "rareza", lo suyo era terrible, indecible…monstruoso.

Sin decir nada se alejó con rumbo a la habitación de Splinter.

-¿Leo…?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Creo que está preocupado-Respondió Abril-Me parece que le angustia la forma en que estos cambios se están manifestando en él.

Donny se sintió fatal; no debió hablar sobre eso tan a la ligera.

Se levantó y siguió a su hermano, Rafael, llevando del brazo a un "Mickey flotante", le siguió.

Splinter volvía en sí cuando Leonardo entró en la habitación.

El pobre maestro se veía débil y cansado, tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía haber envejecido más en una noche.

-Maestro…-Susurró el joven apresurándose a asistirlo; con su ayuda el anciano pudo incorporarse y permanecer así, apoyado en las almohadas.

-Leonardo…-Musitó Splinter, después de un suspiro continuó-Lamento todo esto… He dejado que todos, en especial tú, carguen con el deber en este momento tan penoso…-Volvió a respirar hondo.

Leonardo, recordando de repente que su pobre padre no estaba al tanto de las buenas nuevas, dijo.

-¿Eh…¡Oh, eso…no…!

Splinter hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y la cabeza mientras decía.

-No, es verdad…te pido disculpas hijo mío, por dejarte al frente mientras esta pena que embarga nuestros corazones es aun tan reciente y dolorosa…y aunque sé que nos acompañará por el resto de nuestras vidas, es mi deber levantarme y seguir siendo fuerte por ustedes, mis hijos.

-Pero…sensei…-Siguió insistiendo Leonardo.

-Leo…discúlpame… yo no quería…-Susurraba Donny al entrar al cuarto, callando de repente al ver a su padre despierto.

Desgraciadamente no le dio tiempo de detener a sus hermanos que venían detrás de él, entrando en escena el susodicho muerto caminando tan campante con el hermano menor flotando, halado por el brazo.

Splinter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de exhalar un grito ahogado y perder el sentido.

-¡¡¡Sensei!!!-Gritaron los cuatro al unísono, precipitándose en su auxilio (bueno, de hecho solo tres, ya que al correr hacia su maestro, Rafa había soltado a Mickey y este se elevó lentamente hacia el techo sin poder evitarlo).

Al escuchar el escándalo, Casey y Abril llegaron a la habitación; tras enterarse de lo ocurrido la pelirroja fue a la enfermería y volvió con el bolso de Donatello; el chico atendió a su sensei.

Después de unos minutos, el anciano sensei comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-¡Está despertando!

-¡Es cierto!

-¡Maestro¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

-R…Rafael…-Musitó Splinter-¡Rafael!

-A…aquí estoy sensei…-Contestó el chico abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos para llegar a él.

Splinter lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de Leo y Donny, se incorporó otro poco hasta alcanzar con sus manos el rostro de su hijo, esta vez sin llenárselas de sangre.

-R…Rafael…hijo… ¿Eres tú¿En verdad?

-S…sí-Respondió el otro con una tímida sonrisa.

El maestro abrazó al chico. ¡Era real¡Estaba vivo¿pero cómo?

-¿Fue…un sueño¿Acaso una pesadilla?-Preguntaba Splinter sin comprender-Por un momento, cuando te vi, me pareció que traías a Miguel ángel flotando, así que… ¡creí que era un sueño!

-¡No es un sueño!-Se oyó decir a una voz a lo lejos; el maestro junto a los demás, miró hacia arriba. Mickey, que había topado con el techo, se movía impulsando con las manos apoyadas en este.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Splinter alertó a los demás, quienes volvieron a asistirlo, temerosos de que volviese a desmayarse.

-Maestro…hay muchas cosas que debemos explicarle.

Hacía varias horas que debió regresar con su amo, seguramente estaba furioso.

Pero confiaba en la información que traía, seguramente le sería de interés; quizá eso le valdría la satisfacción de su amo y con ella su benevolencia.

Hun irrumpió en el salón después de ser llamado por cuarta vez desde que se fuera a cumplir la misión encargada por Shredder.

Este se hallaba en su lugar, el nicho de cojines en la plataforma situada al fondo del salón de estilo oriental antiguo con resquicios de moderno. Miró a su lacayo con ojos fieros y escrutadores para después decir con voz de trueno.

-¡¿Dónde has estado¡¿Qué ha pasado con el cargamento?!

-Señor…-Respondió Hun-Surgió un problema… las tortugas…

¡Blam! De un certero y furioso golpe, Shredder destruyó la pequeña mesa frente a él.

-¡¡¡Esas miserables criaturas¡¿De nuevo?!

-Señor, no solo fueron las tortugas…hubo otra criatura más.

-¡¿Otra criatura?!-Estalló Shredder con voz más violenta; si Hun no se hallara tan seguro con su as bajo la manga seguramente lo habría lamentado.

-Sí señor…un monstruo en realidad. Una especie de bestia infernal sedienta de sangre, con piel y cabello rojo.

-¿Piel y cabello rojo?

-Así es Señor… y parecía transformarse a una forma aún más terrible con el olor de la sangre.

Oroku Saki caminó por la estancia a paso lento y con expresión de suma concentración. Llegó hasta una ventana.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Las tortugas lo enfrentaron. Ordené una retirada para dejar a esos entrometidos como único blanco del monstruo rojo. Cuando volvimos horas después, encontramos a la criatura muerta y ni un rastro de las tortugas.

Shredder se dio la vuelta sorprendido; trataba de asimilar lo dicho por Hun.

-Encontramos a uno de los tipos con los que haríamos el trato, está herido, pero logró verlo todo. Lo trajimos para interrogarlo, también trajimos los restos de la criatura roja.

-Quiero verlo-Ordenó Oroku Saki.

-Como usted diga Señor-Replicó Hun, feliz internamente porque al centrarse en estos hechos, el amo se había olvidado de su falta.

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, he estado algo ocupadilla, pero procuraré estar al pendiente¡je!

Yunuen: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creéme que casi lloró con tu primer review, nadie me había dicho algo así¿Así que eres fan de Leo? Mi hermana también, yo en lo personal amo a Rafita (¡ja! Lo amo y sin embargo lo mato y lo revivo a mi recochino antojo¿Qué sería si no lo quisiera?), pero todos tienen lo suyo, En verdad te agradezco infinitamente los bellos comentarios que has hecho, solo espero no decepcionarte de aquí en adelante.

Mickhate¡ No, Rafa no es un vampiro, je je! Creo que la trama ya no es tan secreta¡ja,ja! Bueno, ahora Mickey ya está dando muestras de su nueva habilidad; creo que ya lo habían descubierto por ahí, me parece... Miro a Yunuen con mirada acusadora

Alegría¡Je,je! Creo que me excedí con la muerte de Rafa¿Verdad? Pero ya volvió, Espero que este capítulo aclaré un poco más la situación de Mickey, a Donny le va a costar todavía un poco más enterarse sobre sus propios cambios, pero será pronto. Gracias por leerme.

¡¡¡Gracias a todos, Feliz navidad y Prosperísisisismo año nuevo!!!


	7. Dilema psíquico

Hola

Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada y me he retrasado sin quererlo, nuevamente me disculpo y gracias por su paciencia.

Capítulo VI

Abril preparó un poco de té y lo llevó a Splinter, quien escuchaba con atención la explicación dada por sus hijos sobre los hechos recientes.

Al final, dio un sorbo a la caliente infusión, sopesando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Q…qué opina usted maestro¿Cree que tenga que ver con lo que nos hizo mutar?-Preguntó Rafael.

-No lo creo hijo mío-Declaró tras meditarlo un poco-Si fuese así, yo experimentaría también alguna especia de cambio y te puedo asegurar que no ha ocurrido.

-Entonces… ¿a qué se debe esto?-Inquirió Abril aun con extrañeza-Si esto no se debe al mutágeno, debe haber otra explicación lógica que aclare este asunto; es decir, no se desarrollan este tipo de cambios por generación espontánea.

-¿Pero…cual podría ser esa razón?-Dijo ahora Mickey, ya en el piso y agarrado de cuanto mueble estaba a su alcance pues temía re-emprender el vuelo.

-¿No recuerdan algún hecho fuera de lo común que les haya ocurrido en estos últimos días?

Los cuatro chicos quedaron meditabundos, después de un rato reaccionaron y se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Casey con curiosidad y a la vez incomodo de que, en su complicidad, los hermanos parecían compartir un dato del que le excluían.

-¿Acaso creen que…?- Soltó Rafael.

-Pero solo lo vimos…- Le recordó Leonardo.

-¿Creen que eso haya…?- Aventuró ahora Mickey.

-Es posible…- Sopesó Donny.

-¡¿Qué?!-Estalló Casey exasperado.

-¡El cometa!-Repusieron los chicos a una voz.

-¿Cometa?- Abril les miraba con duda.

-El fin de semana de Leo-Aclaró ahora Rafael-El cerebrote de Don se las ingenió para llevarnos a un lugar donde se vería mejor un cometa que pasaría esa noche.

-¡Que extraño!-Replicó la chica- ¿El pasado fin de semana¿Están seguros?-Los chicos asintieron-No supe de ese cometa, y eso que procuro estar al pendiente de todos los fenómenos astronómicos- Casey se le quedó viendo- ¿Qué quieres? Me encanta la astronomía.

-Pues… pasó….- Musitó Donatello.

-¿Y creen que solo por verlo se dieron esos cambios¡No lo creo!- Casey hizo un gesto despectivo para reafirmar su punto.

-No… esa no puede ser la razón…-Insistió Abril aún pensativa.

-Pues esa parece la única razón posible-Dijo ahora Splinter- Después de todo, el estado de agotamiento en el que llegaron tras ese fin de semana da cabida a pensar que se suscitó un gran cambio en sus cuerpos.

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamó Leo. Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo sin comprender-¿Recuerdas la hiedra venenosa, Rafa¿Aquella en la que caíste?

-¡Hmf¡cómo olvidarla!

-Cuando desperté en el campamento y los llevé a la camioneta, ya no tenías rastro alguno del salpullido.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices… es cierto… ni siquiera me acordaba de que me picaba.

-Pero sigue sin cuadrarme-Volvía a insistir Casey, terco con el tema- ¿Lo vieron pasar así, ya y, boom, Rafa es inmortal y Mickey un globo de cantoya?

-¡Oye!

-A lo que voy es¿Cuántas personas- Continuó el humano, haciendo caso omiso de los gestos y quejas de las tortuga-pueden haberlo visto y, acaso todas presentan cambios como los de ustedes?

-Bueno… creo que Casey tiene razón, por extraño que parezca- Todos miraron a Don- Es que… hasta ahora yo… no…

-Sí, tú eres el único "normal"-Terminó Rafa la frase, haciendo la seña de las comillas con los dedos. Donatello se sonrojó.

-Piénsenlo, algo más debió pasar.

-Sí, algo más debió ocurrir cuando vimos el cometa.

-¿Pero qué?- Los chicos se devanaban los sesos tratando de recordar.

Abril suspiró, dando una palmada sobre sus rodillas dijo.

-Bien, por ahora creo que es suficiente; quizá si le dan tiempo y lo toman con calma lo recuerden con más facilidad. Por ahora sería mejor desayunar- Agregó con una sonrisa- ¿Les parece si preparo el desayuno?

-¡¡Sí!!-Soltó Mickey emocionado a la vez que soltaba el posabrazos del sillón al que se asía; Rafael, que estaba sentado en dicho mueble, lo sujetó de la muñeca cuando comenzó a flotar de nuevo.

-Vamos- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- ¡Les prepararé lo que ustedes quieran!

-¿Harías hotcackes Abril?- Pedía Mickey siguiendo a su amiga fuera del cuarto de Splinter, sosteniéndose de las paredes.

Casey salió tras Miguel ángel; Rafael, con la idea de recoger los futones, fue tras de él.

Donatello y Leonardo se rezagaron en la puerta, ahí, el chico aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

-Leo… quería decirte…- Empezó. Leonardo le miró sin entender; Donny suspiró- Lamento lo que dije… no lo hice con mala intención, es que yo, no pensé y no sabía…

-Está bien-Repuso Leo mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada- Te entiendo, ya no te tortures.

Don sonrió ante esta respuesta.

-¡Gracias! Iré a ayudar a Rafa con las cosas de la sala-Y sonriendo más tranquilo, Donny se retiró del lugar.

-¿Estás bien hijo mío?-Abordó Splinter a Leonardo cuando se quedaron solos, intuyendo que algo andaba mal.

Leonardo suspiró, y en ese suspiro escapó el último dejo de fortaleza que le quedaba. Con voz temblorosa y en un leve susurro, respondió contra su propia voluntad.

-N… no…

Splinter, que por petición de sus hijos continuaba en cama, hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero no fue necesario; Leo se dio la vuelta y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, buscó refugio en los brazos de su padre.

-Leonardo… hijo¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió el anciano, preocupado.

Tratando de controlar sus sollozos, Leonardo logró decir.

-Esa vez… lo que mató a Rafael… maestro, era una fiera… un monstruo salvaje; cuando vi a Rafa muerto, sentí… rabia, una furia interna que me consumía…

-Es normal-Observó Splinter.

Leo sollozó otro poco y siguió.

-Lo sé… pero, esa rabia… me hizo lanzarme contra el monstruo que había matado a mi hermano… sensei, debió verlo, esa bestia era enorme¡descomunal! Poseía una fuerza increíble, ni siquiera los cuatro juntos podíamos detenerlo; y sin embargo yo… yo… lo maté… mi fuerza se puso a la par de esa cosa y no solo eso… mi rabia aumentaba poco a poco hasta que terminó por convertirse en bestialidad, salvajismo… ¡Sensei, me convertí en un monstruo!

Splinter dio un ligero respingo, iba a espetar lo dicho por su hijo, pero este no le dio la oportunidad.

-Casey lo comprobó… dijo que mi aspecto era atroz… la descripción que hizo de mí… casi me convertí en ese monstruo. ¿Y si estoy mutando, o cambiando o lo que sea que nos esté pasando¿Qué tal si me convierto en eso¡No quiero volver a sentir esa ira dentro de mí¡No quiero volver a sentirme tan violento… tan sediento de… de sangre!

-Hijo, tranquilízate-Le calmaba Splinter acariciando su cabeza-No estamos seguros de que eso vaya a pasar, o sobre qué causó estos cambios y si son permanentes.

-¡¿Pero y si lo son?!-Cuestionó el joven con tono desesperado- ¡¿Y si este cambio es definitivo y poco a poco me transformó en una fiera salvaje¡No quiero lastimar a mis hermanos o a mis amigos… no quiero lastimarlo a usted!-Y volvió a hundir la cara en el regazo de Splinter tratando de acallar su llanto.

El sensei seguía acariciando la cabeza de su muchacho con ternura.

-Cálmate hijo, ya verás que todo se resolverá para bien; estoy seguro de que hay una forma de ayudarte y te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para conseguirla.

El chico duró un buen rato llorando abrazado de su maestro.

Durante esa madrugada, Shredder y Hun abandonaban la habitación dónde, el herido que este último encontrara a las afueras de la vieja bodega, se recuperaba de lo ocurrido.

Oroku Saki había ido ahí con la intención de interrogarlo, pero desgraciadamente, el hombre se hallaba sedado y no podía responder nada en varias horas.

Su situación era precaria, y no por la cuestión física, sino porque el shock emocional que había recibido resultó demasiado para él.

A pesar de todo, Shredder no se sintió defraudado; al no poder hablar con la basura humana, por lo menos vería los restos de la criatura roja.

Hun le escoltó al laboratorio junto con una pequeña tropa de ninjas; aunque la criatura estaba muerta no debían escatimar en seguridad.

El responsable del laboratorio le recibió con una reverencia, después le guió hasta el contenedor dónde se hallaba el cuerpo.

Shredder lo escrutó con la mirada desde muchos ángulos. A cada vistazo le parecía más increíble; sus ojos se abrían expectantes e incluso ahogó una exclamación de asombro. Hun observaba esto con satisfacción.

Shredder se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando el contenedor sin decir una palabra en varios minutos, para después salir del lugar a paso apresurado con Hun y los ninjas detrás de él.

Al llegar a su estancia ordenó que se le dejara solo.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana, desvió su mirada al cielo.

Y su mente al espacio…

Ese debía ser uno de los que hablaba la leyenda… ¿pero cómo era posible¿Cómo es que existía¡Eso no podía ser!

Pero lo era… las pruebas estaban ahí.

Y si ese era en realidad Hanto, el cazador de sangre, entonces…

Él debía existir…

Y por lo tanto también el templo y el poder del núcleo; los cuatro elementos de khaliar.

-¡Hun!- Llamó girándose hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose a ella- ¡Hun!

Este entró de inmediato.

-¿Diga amo?

-Di a los laboratorios que quiero todos los datos sobre los fenómenos astronómicos de los últimos seis meses, y que los quiero ahora.

Casey y Abril se retiraron después del desayuno, debían atender sus propios asuntos personales en el mundo humano, pero prometieron regresar en cuanto les fuera posible.

Con el paso del día, Splinter, que ya había vuelto a ponerse de pie y tras meditar durante horas sobre lo ocurrido a sus chicos, llegó a una conclusión; con ella, convocó a sus niños para entrenamiento.

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron, intrigados por el hecho de que su maestro deseara entrenar cuando algo tan extraordinario acababa de acontecerles y, lo más lógico sería dedicarse a desentrañar ese misterio.

El maestro llegó; después de la reverencia debida, los chicos esperaron las instrucciones de su maestro.

-Siéntense hijos míos, el entrenamiento de hoy no requiere que permanezcan de pie.

-Maestro…- Interrumpió Donny- ¿No cree que deberíamos enfocarnos ahora en lo que está sucediendo?

Miguel ángel se sostenía del brazo de Rafa, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se elevaría otra vez.

-Precisamente por eso Donatello- Dijo Splinter mirando como su pequeño Mickey batallaba para mantenerse en el suelo- Hoy dedicaremos nuestro esfuerzo en entender el cambio que se hadado en ustedes, tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual.

Mickey se aferraba a un ya enfurruñado Rafa (¿Y cómo no? Si el muchacho parecía gato luchando por no ser llevado al agua, rodeaba el tronco de Rafael con las piernas y la cabeza con los brazos, tapándole los ojos y la boca)

-Hemos dedicado gran parte de nuestro entrenamiento ninja a la meditación, a aprender a conocer nuestra mente, expandir sus horizontes y contactar nuestro yo interno. Este conocimiento nos ayuda a fijar nuestra postura tanto en la vida como en el universo, nos permite guiar nuestras acciones y controlarnos en todos los aspectos; es así como complementamos el desarrollo de la práctica física del ninjutsu, pues solo una mente entrenada y dueña de sí puede ser capaz de dominar el arma letal que, con el tiempo y el entrenamiento, el cuerpo del guerrero termina por convertirse. De este modo también, sus mentes controlarán los cambios que sus cuerpos están manifestando.

-¿Entonces usted cree que dejaré de flotar?

-Por lo menos consideró que podrás decidir el momento de hacerlo-Respondió Splinter con una sonrisa.

Leonardo escuchaba atento… era la única esperanza que tenía.

Rafael, liberándose momentáneamente del abrazo de Mickey, dijo.

-Un momento sensei¿Entonces usted cree que todo es mental?

-Sí.

-Pero yo…

-No me refería a eso hijo, a lo que me refiero es que todo se consigue controlando la mente, sé que en tu caso, al parecer, tu cuerpo reacciona sin necesidad de una orden consciente de tu parte.

-¿Entonces porque tengo qué estar en esta clase?

-Muy simple, tú deberías controlar tu mente para evitar meterte en problemas… ahora que has salido tan bien librado de un evento que debió (y por suerte no lo fue) ser definitivo, mucho me temo hijo mío que tu impulsividad sea mayor ahora que se ve respaldada.

Donny, Mickey y hasta Leo emitieron una risita, Rafael bufó molesto.

-¡No soy impulsivo! Bueno, no tanto… pero debe admitir que después de esto no hay nada que pueda hacerme daño.

-No debes confiarte Rafael; aun no sabemos qué es lo que ha causado esto, por lo tanto tampoco sabemos si durará mucho o no.

-Quien sabe… - Dijo Don- quizá esa fue la única vez que te sacó de algo tan grande.

-Donatello tiene razón, es mejor no arriesgarse; la verdad hijo mío, preferiría que continuarás comportándote y cuidándote como si no fueras indestructible.

El chico volvió a bufar, pero Splinter hizo caso omiso.

Colocó a cada uno de sus muchachos en un rincón diferente, aislados, de modo que pudiesen entregarse al relajamiento y la búsqueda interna del control sin interrupciones (aunque a Mickey tuvo que perdonarle la postura de la flor de loto, pues debía agarrarse con ambas manos de unas pesas que Splinter le puso a cada lado)

Poco a poco los muchachos se adentraron en sus propias mentes, recorriendo al principio aquellos caminos internos por los que ya antes habían pasado y los cuales conocían muy bien.

Hasta ahí no había novedad; así siguieron por varios minutos.

Era como recorrer un viejo y conocido sendero del vecindario, un lugar del que conocían la mayoría de los detalles y aunque habían elementos que no eran del todo visibles, y que por lo tanto escapaban de su conocimiento, este camino no les era del todo inexplorado.

Por ese lado todo era tan normal como siempre, o por lo menos lo fue así hasta que encontraron algo totalmente desconocido y a plena vista.

Cada uno visualizó ese algo a su propia manera, pero todos comprendían, o por lo menos se esmeraban en tratar de comprender, que era.

De modo en que cada chico abordó este hecho del mejor modo posible, tratando de asimilarlo, de complementarse, de aceptarlo.

Algunos tuvieron más éxito que otros. Mickey miró con gracia a ese algo; le agradaba, pese a que le hubiese causado esas constantes y dolorosas caídas, a pesar de tenerlo en la difícil situación de no poder mantener los pies sobre la tierra, no lo detestaba; le encantaba la idea de poder elevarse, le gustaba la sensación que el volar le daba, la libertad, la plenitud¡la diversión¡era divertido¡Como los héroes a los que tanto él admiraba! Y deseaba poder hacerlo siempre, cada que se le antojara.

Mickey abrió los ojos involuntariamente, notando que por fin se hallaba sentado sobre el suelo; con recelo soltó una de las pesas y pudo notar que no levitaba, animado soltó la otra y con satisfacción comprobó que estaba dando resultado.

Rafael miraba a ese algo con interés.

¿Qué había que pensar?, desde su punto de vista se había ganado la lotería, después de todo¿Qué es mejor que tener un seguro de vida como ese, en toda la extensión de la palabra? Nunca había temido a los riesgos¡vaya que si su familia lo sabía!, no necesitaba de ninguna garantía de bienestar para arrojarse a hacer las proezas más descabelladas o ejecutar las mas riesgosas empresas.

Y si el destino había querido darle esa ventaja, a él le daba igual, entendía el temor de Splinter sobre que ese fenómeno no fuese permanente, pero sus hermanos y su padre ya lo conocían, no debía extrañarles su comportamiento, sabían que con o sin regeneración física, él siempre sería el loco que se avienta desde una azotea sobre el maleante armado sin pensar en las consecuencias de la caída.

-¿Ya estás aquí, no?-Decía el muchacho a esa nueva parte de él- Si quieres quedarte eres bienvenido y si no, me da igual; después de todo estaré bien contigo o sin ti.

Rafael abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, se levantó de su sitio, estiró las piernas y se fue a la cocina por algo de beber.

Donatello veía por todos los ángulos posibles a ese… lo que fuera.

No le veía forma, no le conocía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba ahí. No era algo a lo que pudiera medir, ni pesar, ni analizar¡vaya¿Cómo dar cabida a algo que no solo no se entiende sino que incluso se duda de que se encuentre ahí?

Suspiraba desalentado; en parte porque sí, había que admitirlo, le intrigaba el porqué sus hermanos manifestaban un cambio mientras él no…siempre pasaba eso… siempre le daba la sensación de que Leonardo, Rafael e incluso Miguel ángel, le llevaban siempre la delantera.

Con los entrenamientos, en los combates, sus tres hermanos solían destacarse y superarse magistralmente a su parecer, mientras que él sentía ser siempre el primer derrotado o el que conseguía ejecutar el nuevo movimiento dado por el maestro al último.

Simplemente en el nexo de batalla¡él había sido el primero en ser derrotado¡Mickey… el pequeño Mickey, resultó ser el campeón y él había sido el primer expulsado! Está bien que Rafa tenía al respecto su trauma propio al ser vencido por su hermano menor, pero él siquiera había pasado de la primera ronda y Leo, indudablemente, habría llegado a la final e incluso habría ganado si no le hubiesen jugado tan sucio.

Ahora con esto se reafirmaba su teoría, él estaba condenado a quedarse atrás; a ser rebasado por sus hermanos… siempre sería así y debía aceptarlo; solo eso había que aceptar, por lo demás no había nada.

Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y enjugó unas lágrimas de impotencia; riñéndose a sí mismo por lo que llamó "un comportamiento egoísta y reprochable"; se puso en pie y se dirigió a su pequeño laboratorio para prepararlo todo, esperando el momento en que pudiera analizar a sus hermanos.

Leonardo avanzaba a paso lento por el largo camino de su mente.

Podía vislumbrar a lo lejos a ese algo que se hallaba en él. Para el chico, la visión era monstruosa y horrible; como una especie de ente macilento y viscoso que amenazaba con expandir ramificaciones suyas por todo su ser.

Se acercó, había que aceptarlo, temeroso y desconfiando; él nunca mostraba esto a sus hermanos, cuando sentía miedo, cuando se sentía inerme, cuando algo le hacía pasar los peores momentos, simplemente no lo demostraba; lo guardaba todo dentro de sí y ya ahí lo enfrentaba como le fuera posible; después de todo, él era el hermano mayor y quería ser un pilar al que los otros pudiesen acudir cuando necesitasen apoyo; no creía correcto mostrarse débil ante ellos y acudir con ellos cuando se veía en problemas.

Pero, por muy terribles que fuesen esos inconvenientes pasados, al llevarlos a su interior y combatirlos, superar el temor para lograrlo, aunque difícil, siempre era posible; pero esta vez… simplemente verlo de lejos, saber lo que era, le asustaba… no creía poder llegar ante él, encararlo sabiendo lo que era.

Que era él mismo... y era un monstruo.

Aun así se armó de valor y dio los últimos pasos que le separaban de eso.

Pero al llegar ante él el ambiente cambió; el ser macilento había desaparecido en un enorme halo de luz brillante que le había consumido, haciéndolo aparecer en un lugar muy diferente a lo que él conocía como los caminos de su subconsciente.

Era una parte de la ciudad… unos barrios bajos al oeste de Queens; si no mal recordaba, Queens había sido la ubicación de aquel sueño raro.

Se hallaba de pie, en medio del lugar; la gente, asustada, cerraba las ventanas de sus casas; los que se encontraban en la calle corrían buscando refugio; Leonardo miró al fondo de la callejuela para ver la razón de su miedo.

Por un segundo pensó que quizá se trataba de él, que quizá su miedo le estaba creando una suposición de lo que a futuro podría ser su vida como monstruo sediento de sangre.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Chantra, aquella mujer hombruna que viera en su otro sueño. Unos policías la confrontaban y ésta había reaccionado de manera por demás violenta; Leonardo vio volar a su lado un enorme contenedor de basura que golpeó de lleno a uno de los uniformados.

La mujer avanzaba a paso ceremonioso; dos patrullas más llegaban para asistir a sus compañeros y con trabajo intentaban contenerla; era en vano, Chantra los manipulaba como si fueran de papel, mientras seguía su camino, a ese paso llegaría a una calle más poblada y aquello se convertiría en el acabose.

Desesperado, Leonardo abrió los ojos; estaba agitado, pálido como la muerte y sudoroso; Donatello, que volvía a ver si sus hermanos habían terminado para así comenzar el análisis, se acercó a él solícito y preocupado.

-¡Leo¡Leo¡¿Estás bien¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Con la cabeza baja, agitado terriblemente y apoyado con las manos sobre el piso, Leonardo luchaba por recuperar el control de su respiración; al percatarse de la cercanía de Donny, le tomó de un brazo y levantó la vista hacia él.

Donatello se asustó, su hermano estaba casi blanco, el rostro perlado por el sudor y el semblante de un enfermo de días.

-Chantra… -Dijo con voz ahogada, pues sentía que el estómago se le revolvía y una sensación de asco le recorrió la garganta- va a matar a alguien…debemos detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mickey acercándose; Rafael que volvía de la cocina, al observar la escena, se dejó ir hacia ellos.

-¡No sé qué le pasa!- Confesó Donny alarmado- ¡Está… alucinando!

-¡No¡No son alucinaciones!- Protestó Leo- ¡Debemos ir a Queens de inmediato!

-Pero no te ves bien… - Aventuró Mickey. Leo se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió a la cochera; si sus hermanos no lo acompañaban iría solo.

Rafael, seguido de Donny y Mickey le alcanzó.

-Espera, tú no puedes conducir en esas condiciones, lo haré yo; indícame donde es.

A toda velocidad los chicos abandonaron la guarida.

El caos se había desatado en las calles aledañas a Queens.

La mujer de aspecto fornido y cabellos blancos avanzaba desafiante ante las unidades policíacas que acudieron al lugar del conflicto; sus elementos luchaban con todo lo que tenían, para intentar detenerla.

Pero era imposible.

Tratar de detenerla era como tratar de contener el agua de una represa rota; la mujer estaba molesta y desquitaba su furia con aquellos que la habían hecho enfadar.

Los objetos cercanos salían disparados contra los oficiales; autos patrulla, estantes de las afueras de las tiendas, señales de tránsito y parquímetros, todo era arrancado del piso para salir disparado contra los pobres policías.

Desesperado, el sargento a cargo de la operación ordenó disparar; uno a uno, los elementos del destacamento vaciaba sus armas contra el ente de cabellos albinos.

Pero igualmente fue inútil. Las balas se paralizaban a medio camino y caían al piso como granizada; el ataque policíaco solo consiguió que la mujer, ya enfurecida, se pusiera aún más colérica.

¿Qué se creían esas criaturas¿Cómo es que osaban interferir y molestar a un ser superior?

Poco a poco sobrevolaban la zona una pequeña tropa de helicópteros, propiedad de todas las cadenas televisivas de la ciudad; notificados por los ciudadanos, cada uno hacía el intento de obtener la exclusiva.

Pero no lograban acercarse, ya que una fuerza invisible los impelía y azotaba haciéndoles perder el control, los pilotos luchaban por estabilizar sus naves ante el terror total de la tripulación.

Por tierra la historia era similar. Cada camioneta de noticieros que llegaba servía a Chantra como arma contra los humanos, de modo que reporteros, técnicos y camarógrafos no podían hacer más que buscar refugio.

El acorazado se estacionó lo más cerca que las circunstancias le permitieron, después de todo, Rafa no quería que ellos también sirvieran de arma contra las fuerzas de la ley.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Exclamó Mickey con sorpresa, Donny se apresuró a hacer un escaneo con la computadora del vehículo.

-Chantra… - Murmuró Leo, medianamente repuesto; había dejado de sudar y el color le había vuelto al rostro.

-¿Y de dónde la conoces?- Inquirió Rafael- ¿Alguna vieja amiga de la que no nos hablaste?

-¡Vaya¡Qué malos gustos tienes hermano!- Dijo Mickey asomándose por encima de Rafa en la ventanilla del conductor- ¿A poco te gustan así de toscotas?- Donny desaprobaba a Miguelito con la mirada.

-¡Quita!- Ordenó Rafa echándolo atrás con la mano- Leo ¿Cómo sabías que esto…?- El celular de Rafael sonó impidiendo que terminara su pregunta; sacó el aparato de su cinturón y contestó- ¿Eh…¿Casey¡¿Dónde estás?!- Los otros tres se agruparon en torno a su hermano- Sí… sí… estamos en la otra calle… ajá… ¡¡Claro que no íbamos a acercarnos cerebro de babosa¡¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que esa tipa podía usarnos como proyectil?!

-¡Casey¡Casey!- Exclamaba Mickey halando el celular hacia él- ¡Oye amigo¿Acaso sabes cuantos son?

-Solo ella-Respondía el joven desde su teléfono en otra calle aledaña, observando el problema desde lo alto de un pequeño edificio, y agachándose cada que un objeto salía surcando los cielos.

-Orale… - Musitó el chico, sorprendido- La novia de Leo es aterradora…

Don le dio un zape al muchacho, mientras Leonardo se disponía a bajar del vehículo.

-Vamos, debemos detenerla antes de que haga más daño- Rafa, ni tardo ni perezoso ya se hallaba en la calle.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer, si es posible tú ni te asomes- Decía a su amigo- No sea que te despeluquen con un parquimetrazo.

Mickey y Donny imitaron a sus mayores bajando del acorazado, la gente estaba tan asustada y alarmada huyendo a tropel que prácticamente no repararon en ellos, y el que lo hiciera seguro creía que se trataba de algún empleado disfrazado de las tiendas cercanas.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Miguel ángel viendo como la policía, dados ya sus pocos recursos, optaba por evacuar la zona de civiles.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Dijo Rafael sacando sus sais- Hay que noquear a "Miss T" de una vez por todas- Y como era su costumbre, se aventó a la batalla.

-¡¡Rafael!!- Gritó Leonardo enfadado, tal parece que no era el único que no había logrado resultados con el ejercicio de Splinter.

Así como fue, Rafael volvió, repelido por la fuerza invisible que parecía emanar de Chantra; la tortuga salió volando y terminó estrellándose en el costado del acorazado.

-¡Rafa!

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Sí…!- Contestó éste, levantándose y moviendo en círculos el brazo derecho para desentumirlo-¡¡Esta me la paga!!

-¡Espera!-Ordenó Leonardo- No podemos llegar de frente, volverá a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres¿Qué la rodeemos¡Por favor!

-No, sería inútil-Rafael dio un respingo ante la respuesta de Leo- Nos sentiría y nos atacaría.

-¡Pues debemos encontrar el modo y rápido!-Observó Donatello haciéndose a un lado junto con ellos para esquivar una motocicleta que iba volando justo hacia donde estaban-¡Si nos quedamos aquí parados seremos blancos fáciles!

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó Miguel- ¡Hay que llegar por arriba!

Aun esquivando los proyectiles urbanos, los chicos escuchaban a su hermano.

-¡No… lo… creo… conveniente!- Decía Leo- ¡Aun no lo controlas!

-¡Pero es la única opción…! Insistía Mickey- ¿O tienen otra idea?

-Una distracción…- Dijo Leonardo-Quizá si atrajéramos su atención hacia otro punto podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Vaya¡Ahora sí vendría bien que vinieras Casey!- Gruñó Rafael.

-Debemos dispersarnos, con cuatro blancos móviles le será difícil enfocar-Concluyó Leo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Donny.

-Ya qué…- Repuso Mickey decepcionado.

-Está bien- Volvió a rumiar Rafael-Pero luego nos explicarás porqué sabes tanto sobre esa tipa.

En perfecta sincronía, los chicos se esparcieron por todo el terreno, Chantra al mirarlos quedó sorprendida, pues no esperaba ser confrontada por seres que, definitivamente no cuadraban en los parámetros que, el estudio sobre ese mísero planeta, señalaban como habitantes.

La conclusión a la que llegó tras observarlos, era que se trataban de soldados del escuadrón especial de la organización del multiverso.

¡Excelente! Ahora sí que la había hecho; había llamado la atención de sus némesis habituales. Krame la mataría por eso.

Y el amo también.

Pero, si se encargaba de ellos no habría de que preocuparse; muertas las ramificaciones, la sede de la organización no tendría porque enterarse.

Los miró acercarse a ella de modo cauto y ágil; intentaban emboscarla dese cuatro puntos estratégicos diferentes. Comenzó a atacarlos lanzando primero un auto contra Donatello.

Pero el joven dio un increíble salto, la estructura metálica pasó justo debajo de él.

Al atacar a Donny, Rafa, Leo y Mickey se lanzaron a ella, la estrategia había dado resultado.

Pero justo a unos centímetros de Chantra, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a sentirse extraños. Sus músculos se tensaban poco a poco hasta llegar a endurecerse por completo, de modo que quedaron estáticos justo en la postura en la que se hallaban; era como si fuesen pequeños conejillos paralizados ante la fiera y fría mirada de una serpiente, ninguno podía moverse.

Donny al caer a tierra miró la escena; por un momento creyó que se trataba del mismo fenómeno ocurrido el otro día cuando se encontraba en su laboratorio. Por fin aquella desfase de tiempo volvía a repetirse y vaya momento había elegido para hacerlo.

Pero al ver a la albina girarse hacia él cayó en la cuenta de que no era así, sus hermanos no estaban atrapados en una desfase espacio – tiempo, estaban atrapados por el poder de aquella mujer.

De inmediato, Don se lanzó contra ella empuñando su bo para embestirla y golpearla; la mujer extendió violentamente su brazo hacia la tortuga, arrojándolo contra una pared sin siquiera tocarlo.

El golpe del chico contra el concreto resonó fuertemente en los oídos de Leonardo… ¡esa tipa iba a lastimar seriamente a su hermano!

Rafael, impotente, seguía con los ojos el combate, aferrando (o al menos eso quería) el puño de sus sais con furia.

Mickey se remolineaba en su lugar impaciente (o al menos, a lo igual que Rafa, eso pretendía ya que no lograba moverse ni un ápice). Donatello seguía siendo víctima de los azotes telequinéticos de Chantra.

A cada golpe, Leonardo se desesperaba más. Si no hacía algo se repetiría la historia, tendría que volver al hogar con el cuerpo destrozado de otro de sus queridos hermanos.

Solo que esta vez no creía correr con la suerte de que se repitiera el milagro.

Debía liberarse… ¡quería proteger a su hermano! Quizá la única forma de conseguirlo era siendo tan fuerte como una bestia… igual que la última vez.

Tal vez ese era el único modo de liberarse; quizá al variar la fuerza y proporción de sus músculos, las ataduras invisibles se romperían como si fuesen cuerdas comunes. Pese a lo que considerara, o lo que decía, opinaba o pensaba, no había opción. Tenía que hacerlo, debía volver a ser esa bestia…

Cerró los ojos y entró en su propia mente. El maestro había dicho sabiamente que la única forma de controlar los cambios era con la mente. Él debía ser dueño de sí mismo y permitir el paso de la bestia cuando él lo deseara; de esa forma también podía lograr el control.

Se concentró tratando de hallar otra vez a esa fiera salvaje… a ese algo dentro de sí… esa energía… poco a poco volvió a sentirlo.

Pero está vez era diferente.

Pudo sentir como las ataduras se aflojaban hasta romperse por completo, pero no solo las suyas; Rafael y Miguel ángel estaban libres también, cosa que extrañó y alivió a los chicos al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato, ambos se precipitaron hacia Donatello; la ventaja fue que Chantra lo había dejado en paz mientras se giraba a verlos perpleja.

En especial a Leonardo.

Una idea volvía a acaparar su cerebro; algo que ya había pensado y qué no podía creer; esperando que todo fueran alucinaciones suyas.

De repente elevó otro contenedor y lo precipitó hacia Leonardo; Rafa y Mickey que atendían a Donny, vieron lo que ocurría, alarmados.

-¡Leo!- Gritó Rafa aprestándose a quitar a su hermano de ahí o mínimo a interponerse.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que a escasos centímetros de Leonardo, el contenedor quedó suspendido en el aire ante la sorpresa de la mujer y los chicos.

El enorme objeto se reencaminó con fuerza hacia Chantra; aterrorizada, más por sus suposiciones que por la amenaza, miró el contenedor aproximarse, reaccionando justo a tiempo para detenerlo antes de que se estrellará en su cara.

Alarmada, la mujer empezó a arrojar cuanto tuvo a la vista; desde enormes autos, hasta pequeños maceteros; todos iban directo hacia la tortuga.

E igualmente eran repelidos por él.

La desesperación volvió a hacer presa de Chantra, cada vez los objetos eran más.

Leonardo trataba de detenerlos todos, pero eran demasiado y a distintas velocidades provenientes de varios puntos.

No… si las cosas seguían así no podría controlarlo… todo se saldría de proporción…

Además, no entendía… ¿Por qué ocurría esto¿Y como hacía para controlarlo?

Los objetos situados a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar, tanto los arrojados por Chantra como los que no.

La mujer se espantó, las cosas que tenía suspendidas en el aire ya no respondían a los mandatos de su mente, y no por que hubiese perdido su poder, eso podía sentirlo; no, la razón era que, el poder de su adversario rebasaba el suyo.

Chantra dio tres pasos atrás, mirando asustada y fijamente a Leo; los objetos comenzaron a girar en torno a la tortuga aumentando poco a poco su velocidad.

Rafael, Miguel ángel y Donatello, que recobraba después de un rato la consciencia, observaban con la boca abierta y sin poder comprender; este lapso de aturdimiento fue aprovechado por Chantra, que salió huyendo en dirección contraria.

-L… Leo…- Susurró Mickey.

-¿Hermano…- Vaciló Don al gritar- tú estás haciendo eso?

Leo no pudo contestar; ¡le dolía tremendamente la cabeza! Al grado que si un alma caritativa hubiese tomado su kata y se la hubiera cortado se lo agradecería.

Cayó de rodillas al piso llevándose las manos a las sienes, para luego cubrir el resto de su cabeza; los objetos continuaban oscilando alrededor del chico, su velocidad era mayor y el perímetro que ocupaban abarcó más espacio.

-¡Leonardo… debes tranquilizarte!- Gritaba Donny tratando de ayudarlo, pero la velocidad de las cosas girando impedían que le llegara su voz.

-¡Debemos ir con él!- Dijo Mickey adelantando unos pasos con esfuerzo, seguido de Donatello; Rafael los haló a los dos del caparazón-¡¡Oye!!

-¡¿Por qué…?!

-¡No sean tontos! No podemos acercarnos así de fácil¡miren la velocidad de esas cosas!

-¡¿Entonces qué haremos?!

-Déjenmelo a mí- Sacó sus sais y se acercó lo más posible al círculo giratorio de objetos.

Al aproximarse, un buzón que venía volando desde su izquierda le tomó desprevenido golpeándolo en la cara y haciendo que cayera aparatosamente al piso.

-¡¡Rafa!!- Gritaron los dos menores.

Rafael se incorporó; traía el costado izquierdo de la cabeza completamente hundido y lleno de sangre con el ojo un poco botado de su cuenca, pues justo ahí le había dado uno de los filos metálicos del buzón.

-¡¡Rafa!!- Volvieron a exclamar horrorizados Mickey y Donny, aprestándose a ir a atenderlo. Rafael los paró en seco con la mano; casi de inmediato, la parte hundida de su cabeza volvía a emerger al tiempo que la piel cerraba sin dejar cicatriz y la cuenca del ojo volvía a unirse colocando el globo ocular en su lugar.

Aunque asqueados, Mickey y Donny suspiraron aliviados. Rafael volvió a intentarlo de nuevo; está vez clavó sus sais al piso, pues podía sentir como la fuerza que impulsaba los objetos trataba de azotarlo a él; sin más, se adentró en el torbellino.

Pese a ir lo más bajo que podía, en el interior su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, pretendiendo seguir el curso de los objetos voladores. Rafa se aferró a los sais con más fuerza, eran su única ancla; desgraciadamente esa postura lo dejaba vulnerable al paso de contenedores, restos de autos destrozados, señales de tránsito y hasta vidrios rotos que oscilaban con una brutal fuerza centrífuga.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró colocar de nuevo los pies en la tierra, tras sacarse un vidrio de la pierna, reinició su marcha.

Afuera, el teléfono de Miguel ángel sonó, el joven respondió extrañado; la voz de Casey resonó en sus oídos.

-¡¿Miguel ángel¡¿Están bien?!

-¡Casey¡Sí, estamos bien… en lo que cabe!

-¡El teléfono de Rafael no responde, así que creí que algo malo les había pasado¡¿Por qué sigue este caos?! Parece que empeoraron las cosas.

-¡Eh… bueno… te diré!

-¡¿Qué pasa¡¿La tipa sigue ahí¡Todo está tan fuera de control que no se ve nada¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡Bueno… sí… la tipa ya se fue, seguimos aquí por qué…!

-¡¿Qué¡¿Entonces quien está causando todo ese alboroto?!

-Leo…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Exclamó Casey sin saber si creerlo o si se trataba de una de las bromas de Mickey.

-Eh… sí… luego te explicamos¿De acuerdo?

-¡¡Miguel ángel, pero…!!- Mickey cortó la comunicación mientras observaba angustiado junto a Donny hacia el torbellino.

Dentro, Rafael vislumbró por fin a su hermano. Aumentando el esfuerzo logró llegar hasta él.

-¡¡Leo¡¡Leoooo!!- Exclamaba para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del montón de chatarra y escombros que giraba a su alrededor. Leo continuaba con las manos en la cabeza, de rodillas en el piso.

-Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Donatello, él sabría decirme que hacer- Pensaba Rafael, sin saber que era en vano, ya que afuera Don y Mickey trataban de marcarle sin éxito; la energía telequinética interfería la señal.-¿Qué hago?- Se preguntaba- ¿Lo noqueo o qué?- Colocó con cuidado y de una en una sus manos en los hombros de Leo y trató de sacudirlo; Leonardo levantó un poco el rostro, dejando a Rafael frío; los ojos del joven líder estaban totalmente en blanco, como cubiertos por niebla.

-¡¡¡Leo, tienes que reaccionar¡¡¡Leonardo despiertaaaa!!!

Como un eco lejano, la voz de Rafael llegó a oídos de Leo; poco a poco la lucidez se abrió paso en su cerebro, como un rayo de sol lo hacía entre las densas nubes de la tormenta. El chico levantó más el rostro y, borrosamente, distinguió a su hermano menor.

-Ra…fael…- Musitó Leonardo, la conciencia seguía apoderándose de su cerebro.

De pronto recuperó el control sobre sí, más no de la energía; ésta de repente pareció evaporarse, las cosas pararon y cayeron aparatosamente al suelo.

-Es nuestra señal- Dijo Don aún adolorido- Sacó bombas de humo y las arrojó al piso creando así una pesada cortina. Él y Mickey se acercaron a sus hermanos y se alejaron de ahí a toda velocidad.

Oroku Saki revisaba los resultados que la gente del laboratorio le había llevado. Pacientemente leía archivo por archivo sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó arrojando el último al piso; por más que se esmeraba no encontraba nada¿acaso se estaba dejando llevar por absurdos mitos y falsas esperanzas?

No… no podía ser… él lo había visto; el antiguo pergamino que se hallaba en los archivos de su gente; las viejas leyendas de los khaliar, los testimonios de los antiguos Utrom sobre el mal… y el poder.

Y el cuerpo deshecho que yacía en su laboratorio coincidía a la perfección con la descripción de Hanto, el cazador de sangre, último de los de su especie, criatura fiel al servicio de…

Tenía que ser y debía de haber una explicación¿Pero cuál?

-Señor- Irrumpió Hun con reticencia en el salón.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Eh… vea esto.

Hun encendió el televisor; el noticiero del canal 6 mostraba las imágenes del increíble torbellino de Queens; al haber cesado el ataque de Chantra y siendo que los objetos se concentraron en esa área, un civil con su celular había logrado grabar algunas escasas imágenes del suceso; éstas eran de pésima calidad, como todos los videos de celular, además que había que sumarle la distancia, pues solo alejado de la zona fue como el aparato pudo funcionar.

Pero lo poco que se captó mostraba el inmenso torbellino con todos los objetos que se hallaban atrapados en él, los cuales, tras unos minutos cayeron despatarrados al piso.

Shredder lo observaba con expresión de gélida sorpresa, pero lo que le siguió lo dejó aún más helado.

Una gran cortina de humo, expandiéndose por todo el lugar, la típica cortina de humo usada para cubrir el escape de un ninja.

No… no podía ser… ¿Entonces era verdad?

¡Esas malditas criaturas! No había duda, ellos estaban inmiscuidos en esto¡¿Pero qué tenían que ver¡¿Cómo sobrevivieron al ataque de Hanto siendo algo prácticamente imposible?!

Aunque odiara admitirlo, la clave estaba en las tortugas. Si quería dar con la aparente aparición del núcleo del templo khaliar, no tenía más opción que buscar a esas malditas criaturas.

Y vaya que sabría propiciar ese encuentro.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Draco: Muchas gracias por tu comentario; estoy casi segura que te tenía leyendo sobre mi hombro mientras escribía por que prácticamente le has atinado a todo, jeje! Te agradezco de nuevo lo que me dices y por tu paciencia.

Yunuen: Lo siento por lo cortito del capítulo anterior (que se me hace que me vas a matar por este ¡gulp!) Se nota que te gusta hacerle a la Sherlock Holmes, ya casi le atinas a todo. Sí, tienes razón, el nombre de ese gas es helio; yo también me imaginaba a Mickey como un lindo globito en manos de Rafa, jeje!!

Que bueno que te agrade la forma de hablar de los chicos, y te agradezco muchísimo por tu apoyo; espero de verdad no decepcionarte.

Alegría: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el Mickey volador. No te preocupes por Leo, como verás ya se dio cuenta que no es una bestia infernal, además, Leo no es de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, así que eso del suicidio (a menos que fuera por cuestiones de honor) no es lo suyo.

Phoenix Spawn¡Que gusto me da verte por aquí! Gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que me indicas eso del formato, yo la verdad no lo había notado, pero si igual ves algún otro inconveniente dímelo por favor; hasta ahora solo he notado que me borra signos o cositas como esas, lo cual es bastante engorroso, pero si ves algún otro defectillo avísame por favor.

En lo de los modismos, perdón, pero es que se me sale, más que nada por que me inspiro viendo los capítulos que tenemos grabados mi hermana y yo de las primeras dos temporadas de jetix y ya ves que ahí a cada rato salen con una puntada (de ahí que cuando estoy escribiendo se me ocurran los modismos en el transcurso) Perdón mil veces por ese detallito, creo que si debería poner una explicación al final, sorry si no aparece en este capítulo, pero lo procuraré en el siguiente. ¡Besos!


	8. La nave

Hola:

Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, pero aparte de que he estado ocupada y por lo mismo tardaba en redactar en la PC, mi beta también tuvo problemillas para checar mi historia.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Casey se había reencontrado con los muchachos en el acorazado.

Igual que la última vez, fue su responsabilidad conducir el vehículo de regreso al hogar; por fortuna está vez no había una tragedia a cuestas, aunque sí un herido, otro con una terrible jaqueca y una serie de grandes y enormes dudas.

Rafael, Miguel Ángel y hasta Leonardo, que en ese momento traía la cabeza que parecía querer estallar, curaban a Donny con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el joven traía el brazo izquierdo fracturado, varios raspones en el rostro y lastimada la pierna izquierda.

-corriste con suerte hermano- Dijo Rafa desinfectando los raspones mientras Mickey esperaba con la gaza lista en las manos.

-Lo sé- Repuso Don- Aunque me duele mi lumbago-

Leonardo sonrió ante el comentario mientras vendaba la parte lastimada de la pierna de Donatello con suavidad y cuidado.

Al llegar a la guarida, Splinter los recibió preocupado y molesto a la vez; se habían ido así sin decir nada para ir a meterse en el meollo de un asunto altamente peligroso estando aun en no muy aptas condiciones para la batalla.

Se sentía al extremo de su tolerancia nerviosa; al escuchar al acorazado entrando imaginó lo peor; el recuerdo de aquella noche terrible se hallaba aun muy fresco.

Pero al verlos entrar a los cuatro junto a Casey, por su propio pie (bueno, Donny iba apoyado en Leo y Rafa, pero venía vivo que era lo importante) el alma le volvió al cuerpo y todo aquel sermón que había armado en esas horas para cantarles en cuanto los viera quedó olvidado en segundos.

Se acercó a sus hijos feliz y con el alivio reflejado en el rostro; es verdad que se asustó al ver a Donatello lastimado, pero pronto los chicos y hasta el mismo herido, le tranquilizaron aclarándole que no era de gravedad; solo después de eso, Splinter pudo retomar su posición de padre estricto y maestro enfadado ante la impetuosidad y la inconsciencia de sus hijos y alumnos.

Después de escuchar la regañina del anciano, los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse; a la pregunta del sensei de "¿Por qué salieron de esa forma tan precipitada y sin decir nada?" Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello voltearon a ver a Leonardo.

Splinter hizo lo mismo, mirando a su hijo en espera de respuestas.

-Pues… yo… -El chico suspiró- Verá sensei… cuando hacíamos la práctica que usted nos encomendó, yo…- Leonardo duró unos segundos tratando de elegir las palabras más adecuadas, pero no importaba como las ordenara, de cualquier modo no dejaba de sonar descabellado- Al estar dentro de mi mente pude ver a ese… "algo" nuevo que se encuentra ahora en nuestro interior, y… cuando me concentré como usted nos dijo… algo… algo extraño pasó…

Splinter fijó su atención sobre el muchacho.

-¿Extraño? ¿Exactamente que era, hijo?

-Una imagen…- Dijo Leo, sus hermanos lo escuchaban sin hablar, Casey también se veía intrigado- Cuando menos lo pensé, el escenario habitual de mi mente se transformó en una calle de Queens, y esa mujer… Chantra… estaba ahí… haciendo daño a la gente.

-¿Pero cómo es que la conoces?- Interrumpió Rafael.

-No lo sé- Respondió Leonardo, por suerte el dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo, porque con tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la mente, seguro alcanzaría proporciones desastrosas- No sé cómo es que conozco ese nombre… solo sé que estaba buscando… buscando algo, cuando, al llegar a un punto de la calle se encontró con un grupo de chicos que le estorbaban al paso, ella les ordenó que se apartaran, pero éstos se negaron; Chantra usó sus poderes para deshacerse de ellos y uno de los del vecindario al verlo llamó a la policía asustado… Cuando los oficiales llegaron y trataron de someterla, Chantra se enfureció dando paso a todo ese lío.

Splinter, Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Casey veían a Leonardo con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo era que el joven sabía todo eso?

-…Temí que pudiese matar a alguien, así que quise detenerla… Lo siento sensei.

-Te entiendo hijo mío, siempre has antepuesto el bienestar de los demás al tuyo y no es de extrañar tal reacción de ti, pero, aun hay algo que me intriga… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Tampoco estoy seguro…-Volvió a decir, y realmente deseaba tener la respuesta-Pero… eso no es lo único que quisiera averiguar…

-es cierto- Dijo Casey- Miguel Ángel, ¿Qué era eso que dijiste sobre que Leo era quien estaba provocando ese torbellino de chatarra voladora?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Splinter que había visto el video del noticiero, luego miró a Leonardo; el joven respiró hondo y se dispuso a explicar.

-Hubo un momento en que esa mujer nos tenía acorralados, estaba lastimando a Donny y yo... no quería que se repitiera… no quería…- Sacudió la cabeza, volvió a halar aire y más calmado prosiguió- Quise repetir la transformación de esa vez… hice lo que usted nos enseñó sobre el dominio de la mente, pero… está vez… no me convertí en una bestia.

-No- Agregó Mickey a la explicación- Al contrario, tenía las mismas habilidades de esa tipa, ¡Hubiera visto sensei! ¡La mujer esa lanzaba de todo y Leo lo detenía como si nada! ¡Sólo con el cerebro!

-¿Ves hasta dónde se puede llegar si lo usas Mickey?- Agregó Donny con una pícara sonrisita, Rafael a su vez soltó la risotada.

Splinter les hizo callar con la mirada, luego volvió a posarla sobre Leonardo.

-Era como si de repente ese poder fuera parte de mí- Repuso el joven a la interrogante mirada- Solo que… era demasiado… la cabeza me dolía y… -Suspiró-Perdí el control- Concluyó apenado.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte hijo mío, eso era algo nuevo para ti y apenas hoy comenzamos esta fase del entrenamiento, además tú esperabas encontrar algo muy distinto dentro de ti; por lo visto todos nos equivocamos respecto a eso.

-Estoy tan avergonzado- Musitó sin pensar- Pude hacerles daño…- Se reñía a sí mismo por que sus hermanos habían tenido que ayudarle en un momento de debilidad, algo que no acostumbraba demostrar.

Rafa le puso la pesada mano en el hombro.

-No pienses en eso Leo.

-Sí, no pasó nada, al contrario, si no fuera por ti esa tipa me habría matado, gracias hermano.-Dijo Donny.

-Además es bueno saber que también eres de carne y hueso, viejo.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír ante las muestras de comprensión y apoyo de sus hermanos.

Splinter veía esto complacido, pero no pudo evitar volver a pensar en este complejo asunto; tenían que averiguar de dónde procedían estos misteriosos cambios.

-Leonardo hijo, ¿acaso hay alguna otra cosa que recuerdes sobre esta mujer?

-Sí viejo, ¿Para quién trabaja?

-N… no estoy muy seguro- Repuso esforzándose por recordar, pero por más que lo intentaba no tenía nada claro.

-Creo que es momento de hacer los análisis- Observó Donny poniéndose de pie- Quizá eso nos dé una pista más cercana.

-No estás en condiciones- Espetó Leonardo- No es conveniente que te sobre esfuerces.

-¿Te parece que el hecho de que yo esté en un laboratorio es un sobre esfuerzo? ¡Por favor hermano!-Replicó el chico sonriendo.

-Leonardo tiene razón- Agregó Splinter- Creo que podemos pasar por lo menos otro día sin los resultados que los análisis puedan darnos.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? Por qué hasta ahora parece la única forma de saber qué pasa.

-No, está todavía lo del cometa- Les recordó Splinter, quien aun no daba por zanjado ese tema.

-¿Usted cree que en realidad eso tenga algo que ver?- Inquirió Casey.

-Es una de las pistas más fuertes.

-Pero aun no creo que solo por verlo… -Insistió el hombre- Debe haber algo más.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Jones; hijos, ¿en verdad no recuerdan algo más?

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a forzar sus memorias.

Poco a poco se miraron entre ellos, como si de repente se hiciera la luz. En sus cabezas, algunas de las imágenes pérdidas de ese día volvían a ellos como las escenas de una película vieja.

Así hasta que recordaron…

-¡La explosión!- Musitaron los cuatro chicos al tiempo.

-¿Explosión?

-¿Cuál explosión?

-El cometa… no era cometa- Trató de explicar Donny- Más bien era un… un… meteorito.

-Fuimos a verlo… ¿verdad?-Dijo ahora Mickey- No es idea mía ¿o sí?

-No, sí fuimos a verlo y no era un meteorito en sí, sino…

-…una nave-Murmuró Leo-Una nave espacial.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso sí explica muchas cosas.

-¿Se acercaron a ella?

Los cuatro se quedaron calladitos, clara señal de que lo habían hecho.

-Es que… pensamos que la tripulación podía necesitar ayuda.

Splinter no tuvo argumentos para rebatir eso.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió con la nave?-Quiso saber Casey.

-No lo sabemos…-Musitó Leo.

-No nos acordamos-Corroboró Donny.

-Quizá aun siga ahí, ¿No creen?-Dijo Mickey-Quizá tenga que ver con todo esto.

-Es muy probable.

-¡Entonces debemos ir a buscarla!-Exclamó Leonardo poniéndose de pie-¡Ahí deben estar las respuestas que necesitamos!

-¡Sí!-Respondieron los otros poniéndose en pie también.

-Esperen un momento, al igual que ustedes estoy ansioso por tener las respuestas, pero acaban de llegar de una pelea y Donatello necesita descansar por sus heridas.

-Pero yo estoy bien maestro, de verdad.

-El maestro tiene razón-Admitió Leo más tranquilo-No es conveniente que te sobre esfuerces, ya te lo dije.

-Pero no podemos esperar hasta mañana, no sabemos lo que pueda pasarle a la nave si no es que le ha pasado ya.

-Rafael y yo iremos a revisar.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!-Soltó Mickey.

-Y yo soy el único que puede analizarla.-Puntualizó Don.

-Y yo quiero ver- Añadió Casey.

Leo se giró hacia Splinter en busca de consejo. En verdad que cuando sus hermanos se lo proponían podían sacarlo de sus cabales y esta era una de esas ocasiones; uno no oía razones, recordándole su importancia en un viaje con tales fines, el otro hacía su puchero de niño consentido y para acabarla, Casey remataba uniéndose al coro.

-Creo que estará bien si vamos todos juntos; no estoy de acuerdo en que no descansen y se repongan, pero quizá si vamos todos sea menos pesado, además, yo también quiero ver esa nave de cerca.- Declaró seriamente el maestro.

-Como diga Sensei.-Contestó Leonardo respetuosamente.

-¡Yupi!-Gritó Miguel Ángel-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡En marcha!

-Bien Casey, ya que querías venir tú conduces-Dijo Rafa entregándole las llaves, el hombre suspiró.

-¡Ya me vieron cara de su chófer!- Y salió tras ellos hacia el acorazado.

Chantra corrió durante varias horas.

No podía creer con lo que se había topado, ¡y ella que creía que se trataba solamente de simples agentes de la organización! ¡Estuvo peleando con…! ¡Había enfrentado a…! ¡Pudo morir!

Se hallaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de Queens; deambulaba errante por algunas callejuelas, momentos después se detuvo agitada, con la mano en el pecho, luego reemprendió su camino.

Hasta que chocó con Krame y sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-Gritó el hombre jaloneándola del brazo-¡No debemos llamar la atención de los nativos! ¡No debemos atraer la atención de la organización!

-¡L… lo sé!-Chilló Chantra.

-¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes! ¡¿Y sí es así por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡F…fue un accidente! ¡Pero, Krame!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Están… aquí… -Musitó con voz ahogada.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Vociferó el otro sin entender.

-Los sellos, están aquí… peleé con uno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó nuevamente Krame- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Ya te dije que eso es solo un mito!

-¡No lo es!- Estalló la mujer con nerviosismo-¡Tenía mis poderes! ¡Quizá hasta más! ¡Era él, era él!

Krame le propinó una bofetada, haciéndola callar.

-¡No estoy para estupideces! ¡Por tu culpa nuestra misión corre peligro!

-No lo sé Krame, quizá Chantra esté diciendo la verdad- Dijo Yago, a quien le extrañaba ver a su compañera tan alterada.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Replicó el aludido sin creer lo que oía- ¡Es un mito! ¡Además, aun si fuera cierto, el templo Khaliar fue destruido!

-¿Y qué tal si no?, ¿si no es un mito, si algo pasó y las tropas no lograron destruir el templo? ¿Si los sellos están aquí? ¿Qué tal si es cierto e interfieren? El amo estaría muy molesto con nosotros.

Krame estuvo a punto de despotricar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Pareció sopesar lo dicho por Yago unos minutos y luego a regañadientes dijo.

-Supongamos que es cierto, ¿Qué piensan que deberíamos hacer? ¿Perder el tiempo a lo tonto buscándolos a ellos y al templo?

-No…-Susurró Yago intimidado por la actitud de Krame- Pero quizá ellos nos busquen a nosotros.

-No podemos llamar más la atención y lo sabes.-Sentenció el otro.

-Sí… lo sé.

-Aunque quizá no sea necesario-Hablo de nuevo el hombre de piel porcelana, girándose para ver a su compañera-Creo que sé cómo puedes enmendar tu error.

Chantra lo veía fijamente con terror, temblaba ante lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Krame; sabía que, fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera pensando, no iba a gustarle en lo absoluto.

Llevaban ya varios kilómetros recorridos.

Donatello se había quedado dormido en la parte trasera del vehículo, algo que Splinter y Leonardo consideraban bueno; aunque no eran las condiciones más óptimas, era conveniente que tomara un descanso.

Rafael veía el mapa en el asiento del copiloto mientras Casey conducía, Mickey, quien se aburría como ostra, comenzó a dormitar apoyando su rostro en la parte de en medio de los dos asientos delanteros; cuando empezaba a caer en el sopor, flotaba de nuevo de manera involuntaria, Leonardo tuvo que bajarlo haciendo que sin querer se despertara, pero logrando de ese modo que bajara a tierra por sí mismo.

Splinter esperaba llegar pronto, tenía fe de encontrar ahí la respuesta a todo, pero también sentía temor, desconcierto y duda.

¿Acaso sería eso de lo que le hablara el Daimio aquella vez? Es verdad que hasta ahora, los "síntomas" que presentaban sus pequeños, por lo menos tres de ellos, parecían coincidir completamente con esa vieja leyenda, pero… siempre pensó que era solo eso, una leyenda, nunca le pasó por la mente que fuera verdad.

Y quizá no lo era.

Después de todo, la leyenda hablaba de cuatro sellos, cuatro guerreros con el poder de los elementos Khaliar, y hasta ahora solo tres de sus hijos presentaban cambios relevantes; Donatello hasta el momento no parecía haber sido afectado.

Más no podía cantar victoria, no hasta ver la nave.

Tras varias horas llegaron al lugar del campamento. Donatello y Miguel Ángel fueron despertados por Rafael, así todos bajaron de la camioneta y observaron la zona.

-¿Fue aquí?-Inquirió Casey auto abrazándose, empezaba a hacer frío y no había llevado su chaqueta.

-Aquí fue donde acampamos- Respondió Leonardo-Desde aquí vimos pasar el cometa.

-La trayectoria que siguió fue desde ese cuadrante-Indicó Donny señalando con el dedo cierto punto del cielo- Atravesando por aquí y descendiendo en aquel lugar.

-Si a ese trancazo se le puede llamar "descenso"- Añadió Mickey.

-Bien, entonces vayamos allá-Sugirió Splinter. Los muchachos comenzaron a andar.

A cada paso avanzado la expectación crecía. Splinter esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que alejara la zozobra de su mente, Casey anhelaba ver de cerca una nave espacial de verdad, ya que pese a lo ocurrido con los Utroms, él solo había sido un espectador lejano y no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo todo de cerca.

Por su parte los chicos sentían ansiedad, ¿Qué tal si la nave había sido una alucinación suya? O peor aún ¿Si estaba ahí y solo era el principio de más problemas?

Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello apoyado en ellos, iban al frente; Casey, Splinter y Mickey les seguían de cerca. Al hallarse ahí, los chicos comenzaron a recordar el camino a la perfección.

Estaban a unos pasos de la montaña, al pie de esta podía verse un enorme cráter.

-¡Es ahí!-Exclamó Rafael; los cuatro se adelantaron seguidos con dificultad por Splinter y Casey.

Al llegar al borde de este los cuatro hermanos se asomaron, solo para sentir como el corazón les caía al fondo del estómago.

Ahí no había nada.

-No puedo creerlo…-Musitó Donny.

-¡Estaba aquí! ¿Lo recuerdan?, ¡Se hallaba aquí mismo!-Soltó Mickey angustiado.

Splinter y Casey llegaron y vieron (o mejor dicho, no vieron) lo mismo. Casey les dedicó una de sus impertinentes miraditas que claramente querían decir "¿Es esta alguna de sus bromas?"

-¡Ahí estaba!- Gritó Rafael ante la insinuación de su compañero.

-Tranquilo Rafael-Solicitó el sensei-Tal vez alguien se la llevó.

-O quizá nunca estuvo- Remató Casey. Rafael le dio un golpe en el hombro y se deslizó por la ladera del cráter hacia abajo.

-¡Rafael!- Soltó Splinter preocupado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando los otros tres le siguieron. Mickey dio un salto con tal ligereza que más parecía haber descendido flotando como una pluma; Leonardo, ayudando a Donatello, bajó cuidadosamente por la roca.

Se acercaron a Rafael. Por unos instantes los cuatro chicos se quedaron observando fijamente la nada que yacía ante ellos.

Poco a poco sus miradas parecían ir de un punto a otro; Casey y Splinter les veían extrañados, parecía que los chicos eran capaces de ver o entender algo que ellos no lograban comprender.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vámonos, ya olviden eso!

Pero los jóvenes no hicieron el menor caso.

-Espere Señor Jones- Intervino Splinter sin apartar la mirada de sus discípulos- Esperemos un poco más.- Casey suspiró.

Después de unos breves momentos, Leonardo dio un paso al frente, aun con la mirada fija hacia al frente, estiró la mano.

Sus hermanos le imitaron, cada uno a un punto distinto; al instante, ahí donde colocaran sus manos, un resplandor surgió extendiéndose por toda la zona hasta dejar ante ellos, Casey y Splinter, la visión de una estructura metálica con forma piramidal, con extraños símbolos en su parte frontal, símbolos sobre los cuales los chicos habían colocado sus manos.

Casey quedó boquiabierto; cuando reaccionó bajó la ladera para llegar con los muchachos. Splinter simplemente no lo podía creer.

Los cuatro ninjas separaron sus manos de la nave, lentamente salieron del letargo en el que se hallaban sumergidos.

Se miraron las manos y luego se vieron entre ellos.

-Pues… aquí está… -Susurró Mickey con una risita nerviosa.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Casey.

-No tengo idea-Declaró Rafael con su tono habitual.

Leonardo miraba la nave, cuando de repente un dolor increíblemente fuerte atacó su cabeza. Sin poder contener un grito, se llevó las manos a ella y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

-¡Leo!

-¡Hijo!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-E… es ella.- Alcanzó a musitar el chico.

En otro lugar no muy lejano, Krame y Yago observaban a Chantra.

Había pasado horas concentrándose, de pronto lanzó un grito y se apretó las sienes.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó Krame fríamente.

-S… sé dónde están.- Declaró la mujer con dificultad; el dolor la estaba matando- Ellos, y el templo.

Krame y Yago contuvieron el aliento, luego el primero dijo.

-Bien, indícanos el lugar, iremos a dónde están ahora mismo.

* * *

Creo que quedó algo corto, lo siento.

Yunuen: Gracias, me da gusto saber que el manejo que le doy a los chicos es de tu agrado. Tienes mucha razón en tus palabras -te salió el lado filosófico, pero con mucho filo y mucha razón ) - es bueno eso de "derrotarse" a uno mismo, como dicen en los grupos de autoayuda- de vez en cuando, y a Leo lo que más le falta es desestresarse y darse cuenta de que no está solo, que no debe cargar con todas las responsabilidades él solito.

Eh... No sé si Splinter tenga chance de echarte la mano con tu meditación, con eso de tener 4 chicos hiperactivos que cuidar...

Bueno, Shredder no podía faltar, y estamos en la misma frecuencia, a mi tampoco me gusta Karai y mucho menos para pareja de Leo, ¡Claro que recuerdo a Lotus! Pero si no mal recuerdo con ella tampoco se concretó nada en el ámbito amoroso, pobrecillo.

También coincido contigo en lo del reparto de doblaje de la serie, ¡es una lástima y un crimen que los hayan cambiado para "Fast forward", de todos solo quedó Donny.

Gracias por lo que me dices de los detalles, y procuraré seguir adelante con el fic. Y no te apures, no pienso matar a Splinter, es necesario su conocimiento para el resto de la historia.

Besos y disculpa la demora.

Draco: Sí me he portado mal con el pobre Leo, pero bueno, es el mayor y le tocó la parte más peliaguda de todas, solo le queda aprender a vivir con ello.

Bueno, sobre tu pregunta... pues no es tanto que los amplifique, aunque bien podría hacerlo, lo que pasa es que para él era algo nuevo y al no saber como manejarlo perdió el control y por eso pasó lo que pasó.

Donny no notó su poder por que no se concentró debidamente. Para meditar por lo general se debe poner la mente en blanco -o por lo menos eso creo- y desligarte de todo lo que hay en tu mente consciente para así dejarte llevar al subconsciente; Donny seguía confundido, su cerebrote analítico le hacía irse más por el lado de la lógica científica y es por eso que en lugar de concentrarse en el "yo" espiritual trato de razonarlo como suele hacer siempre a la par que meditaba, y como según él no tiene ningún cambio como sus hermanos, por eso no vio nada.

Tienes razón, Leo deberá hablar con él para que no se siga sintiendo menos, después de todo si no fuera por Donny esa guarida sería un desastre completo.

Gracias por tu apoyo, te prometo que procuraré actualizar lo más rápido posible y no te apures, Rafa seguirá lanzándose de cabeza y sin mirar al peligro siempre que sus hermanos necesiten de su ayuda.

Besos XD


	9. El templo

Capítulo IX

Rafael y Miguel Ángel ayudaron a Leonardo a sentarse recargándolo en la pared de roca; el joven aún tenía las manos en la cabeza y sentía que todo giraba muy rápido mientras un dolor agudo le taladraba el cerebro.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

Chantra, Krame y Yago iban hacia allá, moviéndose a una velocidad inusitada; en cualquier momento llegarían, su objetivo eran ellos y el templo.

-Leonardo, ¿estás bien?- Inquirió Splinter preocupado.

-El templo… - Susurró, dejando al maestro helado- ¡La nave es un templo!-

Con esto las dudas de Splinter se disiparon, pero en vez de lograr con ello la tranquilidad, solo consiguió más angustias. Entonces la leyenda era verdadera… ¿Pero por qué sus muchachos estaban involucrados en ella?

-Chantra, Krame y Yago vienen hacia acá- Dijo Leo poniéndose de pie con dificultad- No debemos permitir que se acerquen al templo.-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Donny aun sin comprender del todo.

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos?- Intervinó Mickey- ¿Lo remolcaremos o qué?-

-No creo que podamos llevarlo en el acorazado.-

-Pues habrá que ingeniárnoslas.-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-No, pero algo se te ocurrirá, ¿o no, Donatello?-

-¡Ach! Supongo-

Donny se acercó a la nave y comenzó a estudiarla con la esperanza de encontrar el modo más accesible de transportarla; recordando lo ocurrido la última vez, colocó su mano nuevamente sobre el símbolo y la puerta se abrió como hiciera aquella vez. Los demás observaban desde fuera mientras Donatello ingresaba al interior de la estructura.

El maestro se acercó a la entrada, observándola con detenimiento. Miró que dentro de ella no había control alguno, pero sí una serie de símbolos grabados por toda la pared, como si quisieran contar a todos su origen y su historia.

Splinter entró con cierto recelo, se acercó a su hijo quien yacía muy quieto; temiendo que se encontrase en algún trance, decidió hablarle con tiento.

-¿Donatello?-

-¿Sí, maestro?- Respondió el muchacho girándose para verlo. Más tranquilo, Splinter se acercó otro poco.

-¿Encontraste algo de utilidad?-

-No… - Suspiró el chico- Esta nave… templo o lo que sea, no cuenta con un panel de control o un tablero que conecte a su sistema operativo; ¡no sé cómo hacer para moverla!-

Splinter posó la mano en el brazo de su muchacho, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora; Donny correspondió a este gesto con otra sonrisa, aunque la frustración se reflejaba en ella.

-No te preocupes hijo, encontraremos la forma.- Dijo girándose para buscar con la mirada algo que pudiese ser de ayuda. Lo primero que vio fue el nicho central, aquel en que los chicos hallaran la bola de energía luminosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el Sensei.

Donatello miró; por un momento un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, el nicho, los símbolos, la luz, él y sus hermanos en torno a ella como hipnotizados, después nada.

Se acercó al nicho y observó detenidamente los símbolos. Se hallaba de pie en el lugar que ocupara Rafael en esa ocasión; fijó su vista en el símbolo que ahí se encontraba, el mismo en el que su hermano posara su mano en la entrada y que también aparecían en lo grabados de las paredes; se giró en torno al nicho y vio el otro símbolo, aquel que tocó Mickey… sí, lo recordaba con vaguedad, justo ese lugar era el que ocupara su pequeño hermanito, el siguiente… sí, el siguiente era el lugar dónde estuvo Leo, el mismo símbolo que tocara en la entrada, ambos símbolos igualmente en las paredes; no entendía que significaba, todo eso simplemente no parecía tener sentido.

Dio la vuelta, llegando al sitio que ocupó él en ese momento; miró el símbolo, por un instante le pareció verlo resplandecer; sintió un leve mareo y se sostuvo del nicho.

-¡Hijo! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Exclamó Splinter asustado y acercándose a él para asistirlo.

-Estoy bien Sensei… no es nada.- Repuso el chico irguiéndose de nuevo- Solo fue un leve mareo. Es extraño, no logro comprender…-

Pero Miguel Ángel lo interrumpió asomándose a la puerta con expresión alarmada.

-¡Tenemos problemas!- Ambos salieron de la pirámide estrepitosamente.

De pie, al borde del cráter, Krame, Yago y Chantra se encontraban observándolos fijamente.

Krame estaba desconcertado. Ese era el templo Khaliar… ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Las tropas lo habían destruido! ¡¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?!

Pero no cabía duda, ese era; ostentando los cuatro símbolos en un lugar en el que jamás imaginó encontrarlo.

-¡Vertol tiene mucho que explicar!- Siseó con furia y confusión.

Chantra miraba fijamente a Leonardo, al tiempo que temblaba como si una leve carga eléctrica le recorriera. Estaba completamente aterrada, no deseaba enfrentarlo de nuevo, y en más de una vez estuvo tentada a salir huyendo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Demandó saber Krame con voz autoritaria.

-Tu peor pesadilla- Repuso Rafael de forma altanera.

Krame lo miró con desprecio.

-Hemos venido por el templo, así que apártense si no quieren ser destruidos.-

-¡No me digas!- Volvió a hablar Rafael- Pues fíjate que no nos da la gana- Sacó sus sais y se puso en guardia.

-Insolente- Murmuró el hombre. Estos no podían ser los sellos de los que hablaba la leyenda, solo eran unos chiquillos; tal vez habían tenido una probada del poder del templo, otorgada quizá por el mismo para auto defenderse, y Chantra ya había pegado el grito en el cielo.

Y aunque quizá, el hecho de que el templo pudiera hacerse de protectores interinos de ese modo, debiera ser razón suficiente para preocuparse, Krame no lo pensó; él solo quería acabar con ellos, en especial con el engreído bravucón que le habló de aquella manera, sí, acabaría con ellos y seguiría con lo suyo; después de todo él era un guerrero, emisario de un poder superior; no había viajado tanto solo para perder el tiempo con niños.

-¡Estúpidos… Su insolencia les costará la vida! -

-¡Uy, no vaya siendo!- Dijo Mickey con su común desparpajo; luego sacó sus nunchakus y junto a Leo, Don, Casey y Splinter, se colocó frente a la pirámide.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Yago, Chantra! ¡Adelante!-

Yago se lanzó ni tardo ni perezoso al combate, Casey se abalanzó sobre él empuñando un palo de golf de metal; lo tenía en tan buena posición y tan cerca que era imposible fallar, pero para sorpresa del humano, así había sido.

-¿Q… qué? ¡Pero…!-

Habría jurado que le había golpeado, estaba seguro; pero el palo había abanicado o por lo menos esa sensación le dio. Enfurecido se aventó de nuevo en contra del hombrecillo.

Pero cuando iba a tocarlo, Yago comenzó a hacerse pequeño, o por lo menos eso pensó Casey al principio ya que este descendía y descendía hasta llegar al piso. Casey miró con sorpresa como Yago se sumergíaen la sólida roca, como si esta se lo tragara completamente.

Sin saber a dónde mirar, buscó por todos lados desorientado; de pronto, a su espalda Yago emergió de un salto y le golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso. Las cuatro tortugas miraban atónitos la escena. Yago sacó una extraña vara metálica, cuya punta parecía una media luna, sus puntas se conectaban por medio de un fino rayo azul.

Levantando el arma, Yago se preparó para asestar el golpe contra Casey; Rafael corrió hacia ellos y lanzó una patada al escuálido hombrecillo; este, al verlo venir dio un paso atrás, pero no lo esquivó recibiendo de lleno el golpe del chico.

O por lo menos así debió ser, sin embargo, Rafael solo lo había atravesado como si se tratara de un fantasma. Cayendo de pie a sus espaldas, el chico le miró con una mezcla de confusión y furia.

-¡¿Pero qué demo…?!-

-¿Acaso se trata de una ilusión?- Inquirió Mickey sorprendido.

Yago se giró y de un rápido movimiento atacó a Rafael con su arma; más el chico no se quedó a esperar el golpe y lo esquivó con su característica agilidad mientras el hombre continuaba inútilmente sus intentos de alcanzarle.

Splinter y Donatello corrieron a ayudar a Casey; Krame ordenó con la mirada a Chantra unirse al combate, a la vez que él se aprestaba a atacar. La mujer no deseaba hacerlo, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a la ira de Krame si no lo hacía.

Avanzó lentamente y a su paso varias rocas se elevaban en el aire. Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, previo acuerdo con las miradas, atacaron desde dos ángulos distintos, avanzando al mismo tiempo; Chantra, nerviosa y asustada reaccionó lo mejor que pudo, lanzando las rocas a los muchachos, las cuales esquivaron sin ningún problema; al verlo, dejó suspendido a Miguel Ángel a medio vuelo de una patada que le había lanzado, el niño manoteaba y pataleaba tratando de liberarse sin conseguirlo. Rápidamente, Chantra lanzó al chico hacia lo alto con la clara intención de estrellarlo contra la montaña.

-¡¡No!!- Gritó Leo lanzándose contra ella empuñando sus katanas. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Chantra, haciéndole perder el dominio sobre Miguel Ángel.

-¡Miguel Ángel!- Exclamó Leo al sentir que el poder de Chantra se había disipado; miró hacia donde estaba su hermano; concentrándose lo más que pudo intentó detenerlo, evitar que chocara contra la mole de roca.

Pero no fue necesario, Miguel Ángel se había detenido justo antes de que eso pasara; Leo pudo sentir que no fue por lo que él intentó hacer, sino por otra fuerza que lo sostenía. Miguel Ángel estaba dominando su propio don, controlando la gravedad y su cuerpo para no estrellarse contra la montaña.

Mickey se quedó ahí por unos segundos, suspendido a varios metros de altura, sostenido solo por ese extraño y nuevo poder más su propia voluntad, ¡era grandioso! Es verdad que no era la primera vez que se elevaba, pero no es lo mismo flotar sin control hasta el techo, debiendo depender de sus hermanos para poder permanecer en tierra, a hallarse a varios pies del suelo, flotando guiado por su propia voluntad.

Se impulsó un poco con los brazos, como si estuviese en una piscina y al nivel de su cadera pasará el agua del frente hacia atrás; de ese modo consiguió avanzar un palmo alejándose de la montaña; empujándose de esa manera volvió al campo de batalla.

Krame, Yago y Chantra no lo podían creer. El joven estaba volando, tal y como lo indicara la Leyenda, la mujer, asustada retrocedió aun más. ¡Al diablo con Krame! Ella no se enfrentaría a los sellos otra vez, ¡no se arriesgaría!

Yago al ver a su compañera huir, también emprendió la carrera; pero un terrible rayo negro cayó a sus pies haciéndole parar; Krame, mirándole con ojos asesinos, con las manos envueltas en energía negra, seguía firme al borde del cráter.

El hombrecillo comprendió. Ligeramente tembloroso trató de dominarse, empuñó de nuevo su arma y se lanzó contra Leonardo, llegando por su espalda, Yago cargado de furia y temor asesto el golpe contra el chico, activando a la máxima potencia la energía de la punta de media luna la cual destellaba por el exceso de energía.

-¡¡Leo!!- Gritaron los demás tratando de advertirle.

Sin embargo, Yago miró con sorpresa y horror como su arma atravesaba al chico como si se tratara de una columna de humo. Incrédulo y aterrado, el hombre miró a su arma perplejo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Siseó el chico, para luego girarse hacia él. Yago quedó petrificado y con un grito perdido en la garganta; Leonardo yacía con los ojos en blanco, fríamente fijos en el hombrecillo aquel.

Yago soltó su arma, Leonardo le asestó una patada de giro cuya fuerza, aunada a la escuálida complexión de Yago, hizo que este saliera volando hasta el otro extremo del cráter. Krame estaba totalmente furioso, hizo que sus manos produjeran más energía y de un salto bajó de lo alto del cráter, dejando a Chantra con un disparo en la espalda, tendida detrás de él.

-¡Maldito!- Gritó Krame. Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel ángel, Donatello y Splinter se pusieron alertas, listos para esquivar su ataque.

Pero Leonardo se dio cuenta de pronto; el objetivo no eran ellos en sí, Krame deseaba destruir el templo.

-¡Detente!-

Con el grito de su hermano, Rafael comprendió rápido; lanzó uno de sus sais contra Krame, haciendo que este lo esquivara y su rayo cayera a un lado del templo; pero el hombre no se detuvo, con ira lanzó uno de sus rayos golpeando de lleno el pecho de Rafael.

El chico cayó de espaldas con un horrible boquete en el cual se podían ver órganos internos requemados y del cual escurría sangre quemada.

Krame esbozó una sonrisita de triunfo, la cual no duró mucho; Rafael comenzó a levantarse del piso para horror del hombre de piel porcelana, pero alivio de los suyos; el boquete comenzaba a cerrarse. Rafa escupió despectivamente hacia un lado un poco de sangre y ante la cara atónita de Krame, dijo con su tono de siempre.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Y se lanzó contra él con una serie de golpes y patadas a las cuales Krame no podía responder. Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Donatello comenzaron a rodearlo de modo en que este se vio de repente atrapado entre los cuatro chicos.

Totalmente asustado y fuera de control, Krame comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, el primer disparo fue a dar hacia Miguel Ángel.

-¡Mickey!- Gritaron los tres hermanos, pero Mickey había saltado, quedando suspendido en el aire, de modo que el rayo negro le había pasado por debajo de las piernas sin tocarle en lo absoluto. Leonardo se arrojó contra Krame, empuñando sus katanas, asestando rápidos y fuertes golpes que este apenas podía esquivar, desesperado, volvió a disparar corriendo con mejor suerte está vez, pues uno de sus rayos golpeó directamente a Leonardo, destrozándole el hombro izquierdo y haciéndolo barrer el piso. Leo gritó de manera terrible, el dolor era paralizante, casi desquiciante.

-¡¡Leo!!- Gritaron sus hermanos, Splinter había enmudecido por el horror y solícito corrió hacia su hijo.

Leonardo se incorporó con dificultad, pues sus piernas le temblaban y amenazaban con hacerle caer al piso nuevamente. Su aspecto era terrible, un horrido espectáculo de tejidos destrozados y hueso calcinado, el terrible olor a la carne quemada.

-¡L… Leo!- Balbuceó Donny, acercándose a su hermano justo después de Splinter con la intención de atenderlo aun por encima de sus nervios.- ¡E… estarás bien, hermano! ¡Tranquilo… yo te ayudaré!-

Pero poco a poco los tejidos del hombro comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, como pequeños y finos filamentos que se entrelazaban de un extremo a otro; el hueso calcinado se tornaba blanquecino mientras la parte faltante se recreaba antes sus ojos; lentamente el hombro de Leonardo volvía a formarse para quedar como si nunca hubiese sido dañado.

-¡Increíble!- Murmuró Donny asombrado.

-¡¡Radical!!- Estalló Mickey feliz. Splinter suspiró aliviado.

-¡Vaya, que sustos pegas!- Le riñó Rafael con mofa, pero realmente feliz de verlo con bien.

Leonardo les sonrió. Miró su hombro y luego vio a lo lejos a Krame, paralizado. El chico avanzó hacia éste, seguido por sus hermanos.

-¡Tú tienes las respuestas que nosotros buscamos!-

Krame rió frenéticamente, como un desquiciado que se encuentra confrontado por sus alucinaciones.

-¿En verdad?, ¿así que… aun no lo saben? ¿Aun no saben el por qué de sus dones?- Los chicos le veían extrañados. Krame volvió a reír- ¡Mucho mejor!, ¡todavía hay esperanza, y será mucho mejor cuando lo destruya!- Y apunto hacia el templo nuevamente.

-¡¡No!!- Gritaron otra vez los chicos, pero en ese momento otro acontecimiento inesperado se suscitó.

Se vieron rodeados por ninjas del pie, salidos de la nada; era toda tropa que de inmediato se arrojó contra los muchachos, Splinter, Casey y Krame.

Estos se defendían bravamente, incluso Casey que apenas despertaba del golpazo y solo era para hallarse con una pelea peor que la anterior. Krame disparaba arrasándolos con sus ráfagas oscuras, tanto a ninjas humanos como a tecno ninjas por igual, ya que la orden de estos era el llevar al hombre de la piel blanca con ellos y este no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar.

Al paso de la pelea, los chicos consideraban llevar algo de ventaja, sin embargo otra vez los problemas eran mayores de los que esperaban, pues pronto llegó al lugar un enorme helicóptero de carga, que Hun, al notar el templo en el cráter, ordenó que enviaran al lugar y el cual llegó tan raudo como su voluminoso tamaño se lo permitió. En menos de lo imaginado, el armatoste volador bajó a una altura considerable para de ahí tirar una serie de ganchos unidos al helicóptero por un grueso y macizo cableado de acero.

-¡Se lo llevan!- Gritó Donny; junto con sus hermanos se lanzó contra los ninjas que enganchaban el templo de cualquier resquicio que encontraran. Mas era en vano, pues otros tantos ninjas del pie se interpusieron en sus caminos, dando tiempo con el combate a que los otros terminaran con su labor.

Krame al ver todo esto aprovechó para escapar, tenía que llegar rápido a la base y debía hacerlo ya. Cargó con Yago y se esfumó de ahí perdiéndose entre los árboles y las sombras.

Cuando Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel acabaron con sus oponentes era demasiado tarde; haciendo un horrible estruendo el templo fue arrancado de la roca en la que había encallado.

-¡El templo!- Exclamó Leo. Él y sus hermanos corrieron tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Hijos míos! ¡No! ¡Tengan cuidado!-

El templo fue remolcado, sacado de tajo del pie de la montaña y elevado por los aires.

-¡¡Malditos!!- Gruñó Rafael mientras miraba con impotencia. De pronto vio algo pasando rápidamente junto a él.

Miguel Ángel había re emprendido el vuelo, ahora en dirección al templo el cual era subido al helicóptero por medio de los cables que eran enrollados por un mecanismo móvil. Algunos ninjas que se hallaban colgados de estos, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa de ver al chico volando en dirección suya, le atacaban lanzando shurinkens que Mickey esquivó lo mejor que su escaso control en el aire le permitió. Pronto pudo llegar hasta uno de los ganchos y trató de abrirlo, pero tan entretenido se hallaba en esta labor que no vio cuando uno de los ninjas se descolgó por ese cable golpeándole en la cabeza con fuerza. El niño perdió la consciencia cayendo al vacío.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Mickey!!-

Todos corrieron hacia dónde, como un fardo, Miguel Ángel se apresuraba a su encuentro con el piso.

-¡No vamos a llegar!- Gritaba Rafael corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible- ¡¡Se va a matar!!-

-¡Mickey… Mickey…!- Pensaba Donatello histérico, pues faltaban escasos metros para que su hermanito se rompiera la cabeza y el cuello en mil pedazos.- ¡¡No puede ser… no puede ser… para!!- Gritó el chico cerrando los ojos para no mirar.

Esperaba escuchar el golpe, el cuerpo de su hermano estrellándose entre la roca, los gritos, llantos y lamentos de su familia, las risas malvadas y burlonas de Hun y los suyos…

Pero no había nada.

Era extraño, ¿Por qué no había escuchado nada? Y ahora que lo notaba, no oía ni el ruido de la hélice de la aeronave removiendo el aire sobre ellos, ¿Acaso se había quedado sordo? No podía ser… aunque había leído sobre gente que en situaciones como esa, el trauma se hacía tan grande que hasta podían perder algunos sentidos.

Abrió los ojos para verificar si encima no se había quedado ciego.

Lo que vio no lo podía creer…

Sus hermanos se hallaban uno a cada lado suyo, estáticos, como si hubiesen estado jugando a "los encantados", igual que cuando eran pequeños; cada uno en su lugar, en la misma postura que indicaba que se hallaban corriendo, o eso pretendían.

A unos pasos atrás de él, Casey y Splinter se encontraban en la misma posición, todos con cara de horror; miró hacia el frente, al no ver nada miró hacia arriba.

Y casi se muere.

Cayendo hacia atrás de la sorpresa, vio a su hermano a media caída en picada hacia el suelo. A varios metros encima, el helicóptero y el templo se encontraban suspendidos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Murmuró nervioso y sin comprender- ¿Acaso… acaso se está dando esa desfase de tiempo del otro día otra vez?-

Pero pronto cayó en la cuenta. Ahora que lo pensaba, él deseaba internamente que ocurriera lo de ese día, había recordado a la mosca congelada y pedía que volviera a pasar.

Se sintió cansado… ¿acaso… eso lo había hecho él? ¡no podía ser! ¿pero entonces por qué se hallaba tan agotado?

Poniendo una teoría a prueba, se apresuró a colocarse justo debajo de Miguel Ángel. Se hallaba aún más cansado, sin poder evitarlo cayó de nuevo al piso.

Y volvió a oír el ruido del helicóptero y los gritos de su familia.

Vio hacia arriba, Mickey iba directo hacia él. Con un sobre esfuerzo dio un salto para alcanzarlo; abrazándolo, ambos rodaron por el suelo haciéndose algunos raspones.

El templo entraba dentro del helicóptero, el cual se alejaba de la zona. Los chicos, Casey y Splinter se apresuraron a ver a Don y Mickey.

-¡¡Miguel Ángel!!- Exclamó Splinter preocupado- ¡¡Donatello!! ¡¿Están bien?!-

Leonardo y Rafael, hincados sobre la roca, revisaron a sus hermanos; ambos yacían inconscientes…

O mejor dicho, uno estaba inconsciente y el otro dormido.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Inquirió el sensei con la angustia reflejada en la voz.

-Miguel Ángel trae un golpazo en la cabezota- Repuso Rafa- Por una vez le sirvió tenerla tan dura, no creo que pase a mayores… por lo menos no lo descalabraron.-

-¡¿Y Donatello?!- Volvió a cuestionar el anciano.

-Está… dormido- Contestó Leonardo después de revisar los signos vitales y la pupila de su hermano.

-¿Dormido?- Replicó con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo hizo Donatello para llegar con Miguel Ángel antes que nosotros?- Preguntó ahora Casey, sobándose aun la cabeza por el golpe antes recibido.

-No lo sé… -Dijo Rafa extrañado- No supe ni a qué hora me rebasó.-

-Yo tampoco lo vi- Añadió Leonardo- Fue como si… simplemente se hubiera… desaparecido y reaparecido debajo de él.-

-Creo que su hermano ha descubierto su don- Dijo Splinter con cierta pesadumbre- El cuarto don.-

-¿Su don?-

-Maestro… ¿acaso usted sabe sobre…?-

Splinter exhaló un suspiro.

-Vamos hijos míos, volvamos a casa; en cuanto sus hermanos despierten les explicaré todo.

Yunuen: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo! La verdad no soy la persona más apropiada para dar tips de fanfics, pero si puedo decirte una cosita que yo suelo hacer para inspirarme. Si tienes algunos capítulos de la serie de las tortugas ninja, las primeras temporadas con el otro doblaje, no fast forward, míralos, vas a ver que te dan muchas ideas para escribir sobre ellos, las ocurrencias con las que los del doblaje pulieron la serie da muchas ideas, te lo aseguro. Gracias de nuevo y mil besos para ti también. 

The soul of the black teenager: Gracias por tu comentario, no te disculpes, no te expresaste mal, al contrario, te agradezco el que me atices para actualizar, si no me duermo en mis laureles y no hay quien me espabile, jeje. No te apures, no pienso dejar que el fic se quede abandonado, ¡aunque sea a trompicones, pero de que lo acabo lo acabo! Jajaja!! Gracias de nuevo por tu tiempo, espero poder actualizar pronto, besos. 


	10. En la mira del multiverso

Capítulo X

Está vez fue Rafael quien condujo de regreso a la guarida. En la parte posterior del acorazado, Casey con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, se había adueñado de uno de los rincones para descansar; Leonardo curaba el golpe en la cabeza de Miguel Ángel, quien ya había despertado y no dejaba de saltar cada que Leo le aplicaba la compresa con desinfectante en el golpe; el chico intentaba sin suerte, escapar a las atenciones que le brindaba su hermano.

-¡Quédate quieto Mickey, si sigues moviéndote no acabaremos nunca!-Le exigía, un poco exasperado, Leo, con la gasa empapada en desinfectante en la mano.

-¡Pero es que me duele mi cabecita!- Gimoteó el muchacho en un falso tono infantil, con el que pretendía conmover a si hermano.

-Querrás decir cabezota.- Espetó burlón Rafael desde el asiento del conductor.- ¡Ya ponle su hasta aquí con un coscorrón!-

-¡Ah!- Se quejó Mickey.- ¡Leo! ¡Rafa me está amenazando!-

Leonardo sonrió; Miguel Ángel no dejaba ni dejaría nunca de ser un niño. Segundos después, y tras aprovechar una distracción, Leo atrapó a Miguel Ángel y comenzó a tratar el golpe de su cabeza; Miguel Ángel gimoteaba aun más por el dolor causado por el desinfectante, pero Leo no cedió, era necesario terminar las curaciones y pese a lo convincente que pudiera ser su hermanito con esas quejas infantiles que siempre le hacían caer, sabía que lo que hacía era por su bien.

-¡Listo!- Declaró triunfante, tras ponerle un parche en el chipote que le había surgido.- Ya está.-

-¡Gracias!- Respondió Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa sincera, pese al ligero semblante adolorido; luego miró a Donatello que se hallaba dormido a un lado suyo.- ¿Estás seguro de que él está bien?-Inquirió preocupado.

-Sí… solo está agotado, quizá en parte por las heridas hechas en la pelea contra Chantra, pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

Leo no supo que contestar.

-…pero le hizo la competencia a Speedy González para atraparte y eso lo dejó exhausto.- Terminó Rafa.

-¿En verdad? ¿Donny puede moverse tan rápido?-

-Así parece.- Dijo Casey.- Deberíamos negociarle un contrato con algún equipo de hockey, ¡nos haría ganar algunas copas!-

Leonardo miró a Splinter que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto con la mirada fija al frente, sin decir una sola palabra. El chico recordó lo que dijera su maestro y la actitud tan misteriosa adoptada desde ese momento; no entendía, ¿Él, todo este tiempo, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no se los dijo? ¿Y por qué hablaba hasta ahora de ello?

Después de varias horas llegaron a la guarida. Al bajar del acorazado, Rafael apoyó a Mickey en sus hombros mientras Leo llevaba a Donny en brazos.

Tras dejarlos en sus respectivos cuartos y darse una ducha, cayeron rendidos en sus camas. A Casey le habían dejado en su departamento, aunque antes les hizo prometer que no se darían las explicaciones hasta que él llegara a la guarida por la mañana; la promesa no era difícil de cumplir, Splinter dijo que les explicaría en cuanto Mickey y Donny estuvieran despiertos, y eso quizá iba llevaría un buen rato.

Oroku Saki esperaba en su gran salón. La ansiedad se reflejaba en su rostro, pues ya hacía varias horas que Hun y un numeroso grupo de ninjas habían salido, siguiendo la señal del primer escuadrón que había estado buscando a esas malditas criaturas verdes.

Según el reporte, las tortugas se dirigían a un apartado lugar en las montañas. Las investigaciones que había realizado sobre los movimientos astrológicos acontecidos en los últimos meses, no arrojaron respuesta alguna que satisficiera sus sospechas, pero pese a todo, no perdía la esperanza; tratándose de los Khaliar, cualquier cosa era posible.

Cuando uno de sus hombres vino a pedirle autorización para el desplazamiento de una aeronave de carga, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo ni un instante, otorgó el permiso y ordenó se dieran prisa. Su ansiedad iba en aumento; él, siempre férreo y calculador, se hallaba ahora nervioso e impaciente, invadido por una sensación de impotencia y desesperación, y solo por una simple sospecha o por una esperanza sin fundamentos; cada segundo que pasaba le parecía eterno, cada minuto corría con una parsimonia exasperante.

Después de varias horas de intranquilidad, el sonido de la aeronave se hizo aun más potente al sobrevolar el edificio, para luego ahogarse dentro de él. Al escucharlo, Shredder saltó de su asiento, salió del salón con paso presuroso y semblante lívido; dándole problemas a su escolta para seguirle el paso.

El sonido de la nave alertó a alguien más en el edificio; desde hacía horas, Karai se hallaba entrenando en el dojo del lugar. La chica había visto el estado de expectación en el que se hallara su padre y esto le intrigaba sobremanera, pero a pesar de que quiso quedarse junto a él, acompañarlo en su espera y sí, porque no, de paso averiguar cual era aquella misteriosa circunstancia que lo tenía en ese estado, no le fue posible hacerlo, pues Shredder desdeñando cualquier compañía y temeroso en su interior de demostrar tanto interés y angustia, decidió encerrarse solo en su salón a la espera de noticias sobre Hun y su misión.

De ese modo, la chica permaneció en el dojo, esperando alguna novedad, y al ver a su padre andar tan presuroso a la llegada del líder de los dragones púrpura, consideró que no había ningún inconveniente en escoltarlo, no en balde ella era su guerrera de confianza.

Llegaron al hangar en donde Hun y los ninjas que consiguieron volver, bajaban de la nave. Al ver a su amo en la puerta, todos se apresuraron en presentar sus respetos. Shredder pasó por alto el gesto de sus subordinados y, dirigiéndose a Hun, dijo.

-¿Y bien?- Le interrogó procurando no dejar notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Señor, las tortugas se dirigían a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad;- al escuchar esto, Karai dio un respingo. Nuevamente se trataba de un asunto en el cual, Leonardo se hallaba involucrado- llegaron a las faldas de una montaña en donde se encontraba un cráter del cual sacamos esto…

La compuerta de la nave de carga se abrió dejando al descubierto al enorme templo. Shredder no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a todo lo que daba mientras una exclamación de sorpresa se ahogaba en su garganta. Hun estaba satisfecho, Karai, con un gesto de asombro, miró a aquella exótica estructura con gran interés.

Oroku Saki se acercó a la nave, entró en ella y observó meticulosamente la estructura piramidal que se hallaba ante él. Posó sus manos sobre ella y palpó cada centímetro que estuvo a su alcance, con fascinación, casi idolatría; miraba los cuatro símbolos, recorriéndolos, remarcando su relieve uno por uno. Karai observaba a su padre con intriga. ¿Qué era esa extraña nao que tanto fascinaba a su padre? ¿Qué era esa embarcación o recinto antiguo qué, obviamente, se había convertido en la obsesión que le robaba la tranquilidad?

-Este es…- Murmuró al fin, sin dejar de mirarlo.-… el templo Khaliar.-

Karai dio un respingo nuevamente, "el templo Khaliar" así que aquello era un templo, pero… ¿Cuál era su origen, y qué secretos ocultaba que fueran dignos de la atención de Shredder?

-Señor, también había tres sujetos extraños peleando con las tortugas. Uno de ellos fue asesinado por sus compañeros; trajimos el cuerpo con nosotros.-

-Lo veré en un momento.- Musitó distraídamente, mientras buscaba la forma de abrir la pirámide.

-También... hay algo que debo añadir al reporte, mi Señor.- Añadió dubitativo Hun, pues estaba seguro de que esto acabaría de tajo con la excelente impresión que su trabajo había provocado en su jefe.- Esas tortugas… definitivamente algo raro está pasando con ellos.-

El temor de Hun se hacía realidad, pues Shredder se volvió hacia él para mirarlo con atención por primera vez desde que llegara con la pirámide, Karai, por su parte, miró a Hun interrogante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Siseó Shredder dando señales de molestia.

-Pues… cuando esas tortugas vieron que nos llevábamos la nave… uno de ellos, pues… voló hacia nosotros, Señor.-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Exclamó lleno de ira.

-¡¿Volar?!- Soltó Karai sin poder creerlo.

-A…así es, Señor.- Respondió Hun algo acobardado y sin hacer caso a la sorpresa de la joven; Hun continuó, aunque luchando por conservar el aplomo; algo muy difícil, pues la expresión en el rostro de Shredder era de total furia, mayor que en algunas otras ocasiones en que lo había visto colérico.- Y uno de ellos se movió con una velocidad increíble… estaba en un lugar y al segundo siguiente se encontraba en otro… ¡ni siquiera pude ver como lo hizo!-

La ira de Shredder estalló. ¿Acaso eso significaba qué…? ¡No era posible!

-Dime…- Dijo por fin en un furioso siseo.- ¿Los otros dos manifestaron alguno de esos cambios?-

-No lo sé Señor… no estoy seguro… pero supongo que sí.-

Shredder dio un golpe a la pared del helicóptero de carga; en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio y la furia mezclados con la frustración. Karai se hallaba pasmada, si hubiese escuchado a Hun a solas no le habría creído, es más, lo habría juzgado loco, pero al ver la reacción de Saki, su evidente furia, su frustración, era obvio que aquello no era una broma.

Pero, entonces, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que las tortugas mostraran habilidades sobrenaturales? Leonardo… ¿Leonardo también poseía esas nuevas características o peor aun, fue uno de esos dos de los que Hun hablaba, el que voló o el veloz?

-¡Esos malditos! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que adelantarse a mi destino?!-

-Padre…- Musitó Karai.

-¿S… Señor?-

-¡¡Búsquenlos y tráiganlos aquí!! ¡Les arrancaré la energía del núcleo así tenga que abrir sus malditos caparazones!-

Hun saludó con una inclinación antes de irse. Karai esperaba instrucciones, deseaba que su padre la mandara junto con Hun a la misión, así podría comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que se decía de las tortugas.

Pero Shredder no le dijo nada, siguió ahí, junto a la nave, con los ojos inyectados de odio y furia. La joven ninja le miraba con un sin fin de dudas en su mente que debían quedarse así por ahora, acalladas y sin respuesta alguna.

En un lugar fuera del planeta, un apartado reino caído en otro rincón del universo, un portal, similar al que se abriera en Queens aquella vez que Chantra atacó a la gente, se abrió dando paso Krame y Yago.

Era un desolado paraje, donde el cielo, de un extraño color amarillo, se hallaba recubierto de pesadas y densas nubes negras. El suelo yacía reseco y cuarteado, y las plantas se deshacían ante cualquier leve ventisca, pues, secas como estaban, prácticamente se caían a pedazos.

Krame y Yago se encaminaron hasta llegar a una vieja aldea. Esta se hallaba destruida, las casitas, de aspecto humilde y arquitectura simple, mostraban huellas del paso de una guerra terrible, estos signos de barbarie eran evidentes en todo el lugar; en el centro de la aldea se encontraba un edificio. Este tenía el mismo diseño que las casas aunque era el doble de alto y ancho que ellas. Aquel era el palacio de gobierno de esa pequeña comunidad.

Ambos intrusos ingresaron en él. El interior del edificio no era muy diferente al del resto del pueblo, pues se encontraba derruido y destrozado. Gran parte del mobiliario se hallaba hecho pedazos y las paredes presentaban quemaduras o impactos de pequeños proyectiles; señales inequívocas de que un ejercito lo había invadido, arrasándolo a su paso.

Los hombres siguieron su camino hasta la oficina principal; al abrir el portón de la misma, encontraron dentro de ella a un hombre, alto y de complexión gruesa, cabellos grises y cortos como los militares; su rostro, de forma cuadrada y facciones duras y adustas, encajaban perfectamente con su atuendo, un pantalón de tela gruesa, similar a la que se usa para las tiendas de campaña, botas pesadas y negras, más una charretera que atravesaba su torso desnudo; en sus manos llevaba unos guantes gruesos y toscos sin dedos.

Junto a él se encontraba una chica de aspecto cansino, piel gris y seca, largos cabellos y descoloridos con ojos hundidos; casi sin vida, e iba ataviada con un vestido muy delgado, descuidado y negro.

En el fondo del salón había un escritorio, el único mueble que había sobrevivido a la destrucción. Al entrar, Krame, con los ojos ardiendo de furia, se dirigió al hombre de aspecto militar.

-¡Vertol! ¿Qué diablos has hecho, imbécil?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Espetó el aludido con enojo.

-¡El templo Khaliar!- Respondió Krame con ira y frustración.- ¡Está en la tierra!-

Vertol se sobresaltó, la mujer a su lado dio un respingo y miró a Krame aun más lívida, si es que acaso eso era posible

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!! ¡¡Mis hombres y yo lo destruimos y matamos a los monjes!! ¡¡No me vengas con idioteces como esas para justificar tus fracasos, Krame!!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Supimos que perdiste a Hanto…- Dijo la mujer con voz débil y ahogada, como si le faltara el aire.- Y también que mataste a Chantra.-

Krame se sobresaltó y miró hacia el escritorio, al sillón enorme que se hallaba dándoles la espalda.

-¿Ah, sí?- Replicó Krame con ironía.- ¿Y acaso su informante no les dijo sobre el templo?-

-Ellos no tenían por que saberlo.- Repuso plácidamente un hombre de voz tranquila desde el sillón; se hallaba serenamente dándole la espalda a todos los presentes, como hundido en sus propios pensamientos.- Quien tiene que ser notificado lo será en su momento.-

-¡Ah! ¿Es decir que no has ido ya a hacer tu reporte de la victoria?-Siseó Krame aun más molesto.

-Te estaba dando la oportunidad. Esperaba hasta saber como te desempeñarías, pero fue en vano; no solo no lograste encontrar el enlace, sino que perdiste a dos miembros de tu escuadrón y dejaste con vida a los sellos.-

-¡¿Los sellos?!- Saltó Vertol. La mujer volvió a dar un respingo.

Krame apretó los puños.

-¡Si sabes tanto, quizá deberías hacerlo tú!- Bramó, yendo hacia el escritorio, pasó detrás de él y giró el sillón para confrontar a quien lo ocupaba; un hombre de complexión delgada, traje azul oscuro, piel cetrina y sin cabello; sus ojos eran totalmente negros, sin iris, solo un enorme y oscuro vacío.

-Sí.- Respondió este sin perder la calma.- Hasta un ciego como yo lograría sacar avante una misión tan sencilla.- Krame apretó con furia los reposa brazos del sillón.-Los sellos no solo acaban de recibir sus dones, sino que además son solo unos niños… Que ustedes se hayan dejado atemorizar y vencer por seres tan indefensos me hace gracia.- Añadió el ciego, haciendo que su interlocutor apretará los dientes con rabia.

-¡Entonces hazlo… hazlo si te crees tan superior! ¡Estúpido ciego imbécil!-

El hombre esbozó una sonrisita cínica, luego giró nuevamente el sillón.

-Todo a su tiempo.-

Krame bufó, para luego soltar una risita burlona.

-Sí, seguro.- Replicó con sarcasmo.

Pero no logró que el otro se inmutara. El ciego pasó por alto las insinuaciones, como si no lo hubiese oído. Krame se alejó totalmente disgustado. Si ese estúpido creía que con esto le llevaba la ventaja, pronto le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

En Nueva York la mañana llegaba.

Leonardo se levantó muy temprano; realmente no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño, logró dormir solo unas cuantas horas por pensar constantemente en los misterios que rodeaban a su familia.

Una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, ejecutó su rutina matinal con más vigor de lo ordinario, buscaba en el furor del duro ejercicio deshacerse de toda la tensión que lo estresante de la situación le había hecho acumular. Tras ducharse y llegada la hora, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, no le tocaba ese día, pero mantenerse ocupado le hacía bien y además sus hermanos necesitaban descansar.

-Te me adelantaste.- Murmuró una voz medio apagada detrás de él, Leonardo se giró, encontrándose con el rostro semi somnoliento y algo enfurruñado de Rafael.

-Es la ventaja de madrugar.- Le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo tampoco pude dormir.- Replicó Rafa, tomó la silla de Splinter, la giró para apoyar sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma y dijo.- Hoy le tocaba a Mickey, ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, pero es mejor que duerma, ayer fue un día muy duro para él y aun tiene esos arañones en el brazo.- Respondió, mientras cortaba algo de fruta.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que Splinter no nos ha dicho?-

-No tengo idea.- Susurró Leo.

-¿No crees que debió decírnoslo antes? ¿Sea lo que sea?-

-Debe tener sus razones para no haber compartido sus sospechas. Quizá primero quería estar seguro.-

-Sí…- Rafa veía a su hermano colocar los tazones frente a cada silla; tomó un puñado de su contenido y se lo echó en la boca para después de degustarlo, botarlo discretamente; había olvidado que se trataba de la consabida granola de los desayunos saludables de Leo.- ¿Pero… seguro de qué?-

-Ya llegará el momento.- Dijo Leo pacientemente, por toda respuesta; Rafael contestó con un bufido.

-¡Pues no veo la hora!-

-¡Buenos días!-

Ambos chicos se giraron viendo llegar a Mickey. El muchacho se frotaba los ojos desperezándose.

-¡Buenos días Mickey!- Le saludó Leo.

-¿Te caíste de la cama?- Inquirió mordazmente Rafael, sobretodo porque en los últimos días, tratándose de Miguel Ángel, eso era muy posible.

-No.- Respondió el chico muy contento.- Sí amanecí flotando, pero cuando desperté conseguí bajar con cuidado en lugar de darme el zapotazo de siempre, ¡creo que ya le estoy agarrando la onda a esto del vuelo!-

-Me alegro.- Dijo Leonardo.

-Oye… ¿Qué no me tocaba a mí el desayuno?-Inquirió Mickey a Leo; este solo replicó con una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias!- Dijo el muchacho, feliz; luego un poco más serio preguntó.- ¿Y Donatello?-

-Aún no se levanta.- Contestó Rafael, removiendo la granola con el dedo, como si buscara algo ligeramente comestible.

-¿Creen qué esté bien?-

-Eso espero.- Repuso Leo dejando sobre la mesa la jarra con jugo de naranja y dándole un manazo a Rafa para que dejara de espulgar los cereales.-Estaba muy agotado anoche, tal vez duerma un poco más de lo acostumbrado.-

-¿Y el sensei?-

-Aun duerme… -Dijo Rafa.

-Si es que durmió.- Agregó Leo; no dudaba que su maestro, a lo igual que Rafael y él no hubiese logrado conciliar el sueño.

Mickey, quien no sabía aun el misterio que rodeaba ahora a su sensei, dijo.

-Iré a despertarlo para desayunar.- Y corrió hacia la habitación, muy animado.

-No Mickey, espera…- Pero el chico ya se había alejado.

Leonardo tenía razón. Al igual que él y Rafa, Splinter no había logrado dormir casi nada.

Toda la noche la pasó dando vueltas a todo lo ocurrido; no podía creer lo que había visto, recordaba la vez que su buen amigo el Daimyo, le hablara sobre aquella historia, el templo Khaliar y la leyenda de los sagrados sellos; el poder que estos poseían y la tragedia que se avecinaba. Recordó que cuando su amigo le contó eso, pensó sinceramente y así se lo dijo, que él le ayudaría en lo que pudiese y que podía contar con él para lo que fuera necesario…

Pero en eso nunca incluyó a sus pequeños hijos.

Cuando ocurrió la milagrosa vuelta a la vida de Rafael, Splinter, como el padre que es, no pensó más que la bendición que era tener a su hijo consigo, pese a lo extraordinario del hecho de que su muchacho resucitara, esto no provoco pese a todo, el que el anciano remitiera su pensamiento hacia aquella vieja leyenda; él se centró en que lo tenía consigo, ya luego averiguaría el como fue que este milagro se había suscitado.

Posteriormente otra sorpresa, su pequeño Miguel Ángel revoloteaba por la casa como si fuera un pajarillo. Aquí las cosas ya comenzaban a verse terriblemente familiares; pero Leonardo manifestaba un cambio también y este no parecía coincidir con la historia del Daimyo. Con cierto alivio, Splinter apartó inconscientemente sus sospechas de la senda a la que antes se encaminara.

Estas manifestaciones de poder debían provenir de otra fuente; quizá el cometa avistado por sus niños emitiera alguna fuerte radiación, afectando así a todo el que tuviera contacto, otorgándole poderes increíbles y… ¡Vaya, ya estaba pensando igual que su Miguel Ángel!

Pero, después de lo ocurrido en Queens, cuando su Leonardo uso los poderes de su enemigo en su contra, nuevamente la familiaridad de la situación le hizo dudar. Todo esto volvía a tomar el aspecto de aquel viejo relato del Daimyo.

Salvo por una cosa…

Su pequeño Donatello parecía no presentar cambio alguno.

Hasta ahí podía respirar tranquilo e incluso volver a separar su pensamiento de esa vieja leyenda; pero lo ocurrido en el bosque, el templo, esos sujetos que pelearon con sus hijos, y lo peor…

Donatello mostraba signos del cuarto poder. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no quería creerlo, no podía ser posible, pero al parecer así era…

Sí, dijo al Daimyo que le apoyaría, que lo ayudaría, Pero ¿debía incluir a sus amados hijos?

Por primera vez deseaba no enfrentar la realidad.

-¡Sensei- Gritó Mickey tocando a la puerta.- el desayuno ya está listo!-

Splinter suspiró, Miguel Ángel estaba despierto; por un momento pensó que dormiría por más tiempo.

Quizá Donatello necesitara más descanso y despertara más tarde; pero aún así debía enfrentar la realidad.

Enfrentar la muy difícil tarea de explicarle todo aquello a sus hijos.

-En un momento, hijo mío.- Repuso el anciano, Miguel Ángel volvió al comedor.

Splinter suspiró, algo descorazonado.

Aunque había dormido por horas, Donatello despertó sintiéndose muy cansado.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de su cómoda; este marcaba las doce y cuarenta y cinco del día, con algo de sobresalto se incorporó y se levantó de la cama.

Salió de la habitación aun bostezando, con los ojos abotargados por el sueño y un ligero mareo causado por el cansancio, se dirigió a la estancia apoyando la mano en la pared para no caerse.

Ahí se hallaban sus hermanos, reunidos en la sala como si se tratara de una conferencia. Quizá planeaban como recuperar el templo, se sintió apenado por no haber estado ahí desde el principio.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca para disculparse y dar los buenos días (o mejor dicho buenas tardes) cuando Leo al verlo llegar se precipitó hacia él.

-¡Donny!- Exclamó el chico yendo hacia él, para luego tomarlo de los hombros con suavidad.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…- Respondió con voz cansina. Tras un bostezo, murmuró.- Perdón por no venir antes, debí levantarme más temprano.-

-Al contrario, debiste quedarte en cama.-

-Sí, aun te ves agotado.-

-¡Vaya, viejo! ¿Se puede saber que te dejó así?-

Leonardo guió a su hermano hasta hacerlo sentarse en el sofá.

-No tengo idea…- Dijo Don, aunque luego recordó poco a poco lo ocurrido.- ¿Hablaban del templo?- Agregó para desviar el tema.-

-Entre otras cosas.- Contestó Rafael.

-¿Hay algún plan para recuperarlo?-

- Pues…no.- Respondió Mickey con su acostumbrada afabilidad.

- Todavía no hablamos bien de eso.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Leo nos esta sermoneando.- aclaró Rafa con cierto fastidio.

Leonardo bufó ligeramente exasperado.

- Solo digo que no debemos fiarnos tanto de las habilidades que hemos manifestado, por lo menos no hasta que las comprendamos por completo.-

- Pues yo no entiendo a que te refieres.- dijo Mickey con tono despreocupado.

Leo le miró con esa típica miradita suya, a la que Mickey bautizara como la de "Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado".

- Aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que sentías Miguel Ángel, fue una imprudencia de tu parte lanzarte como lo hiciste contra el helicóptero.-

- ¡Ah!… eso…- susurró el niño con una pícara sonrisita.

- Aún no dominas del todo lo que te esta pasando, eras un blanco fácil para los ninjas del pie, te expusiste demasiado.-

- ¡Vamos hermano! No pasó nada.-

- Por suerte.- replicó Leo mirando a Don.

- Tranquilo Leo.- interrumpió Rafa.- Si lo tenemos debemos usarlo ¿No crees?-

- Quizá, pero no debemos fiarnos del todo hasta que lo comprendamos y si es posible lo dominemos del todo.-

- ¡Eso es sencillo!- soltó Rafael.- Por lo menos creo que ya sé como funcionas tú, imitador.- dijo parándose a su lado y dándole un golpecito en el hombro que después del disparo de Krame, se le regenerara a su hermano.

Leo no pudo evitar una sonrisita tímida.

- Aún así, no debemos confiarnos tanto; Miguel Ángel, nada de persecuciones aéreas hasta que lo domines; Rafael, como te lo había dicho el maestro, tú deberás comportarte como si fueras tan vulnerable como cualquiera, y Donny…- Donatello le miraba tratando de prestar atención con sus ojos hinchados.- ¡Eh!...tú…tú solo descansa ¿Sí?-

- ¡Vamos Leo! ¡Tú debes saberlo tan bien como yo!- espetó Rafa.- Ya que tu cuerpo parece reaccionar sin esperar una orden consciente tal como el mío, es imposible pretender controlar algo que es como respirar.-

- Te equivocas.- replicó el chico.- Creo que yo necesito más control que todos ustedes.-

Rafael y Miguel Ángel le miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué Leonardo considerara necesitar más disciplina que todos ellos juntos? ¡Era como escuchar al Papa confesando ser el mayor de los pecadores del planeta! Rafa habría deseado grabar eso y conservarlo como tono en su celular.

- ¿Dónde esta el sensei?- preguntó Donny ahora que caía en la cuenta de que faltaba en la estampita.

- En su habitación.-

- No sé que le pasa, ni siquiera desayunó con nosotros; fui a decirle que ya estaba servido como dos veces; la primera dijo que ya iba y la segunda ni me respondió.-

- Debe estar meditando.- resolvió Leo.- Dijo que nos explicaría lo que estaba pasando cuando estuviéramos juntos, así que debe estar poniendo en orden sus ideas.-

Donatello, pese a su letargo, dio un respingo.

- ¿El maestro Splinter sabe lo que ocurre con nosotros? ¿Y por que no nos dijo antes?-

- Yo pregunté primero.- Dijo Rafa.

Leo iba a responder cuando…

- Porque solo tenía sospechas que me parecían infundadas.- dijo Splinter saliendo de su habitación, los chicos se giraron al oírlo.- Pero ahora que todo parece estar claro, creo que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo.-

- Maestro Splinter…-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese asunto por el cual hay tanto misterio?- Inquirió Rafael adelantándose un poco. No quería resultar insolente, pero todo aquel suspenso le molestaba en extremo y en cierto modo, le molestaba también el hecho de haber tenido las respuestas en su propio hogar y haber permanecido ignorante al respecto. Leo, al comprender el tono de Rafael y su lenguaje corporal, interpuso suavemente su brazo frente a él y le miró con una ligera mirada recriminatoria.

Splinter suspiró resignado.

- Bien hijos míos, he de compartir con ustedes algo que me fue revelado por mi buen amigo el Daimyo hace muchos años…- Pero el maestro quedó a mitad de frase, la puerta de la guarida se abrió de golpe dando paso a Casey.

- ¡Muchachos! ¡Me alegra verlos despiertos! ¡Hay problemas!-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- ¿Qué pasa Casey?-

- ¡Cuando venía para acá…!- dijo agitado.- ¡Vi a los ninjas del pie en una bodega…embarcando algo grande y pesado!-

- ¡El templo!- saltaron los chicos.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- exclamó Rafael llevando por acto reflejo sus manos a los sais.

- No, hijos míos, aún están agotados por lo ocurrido anoche.-

- Sí sensei, pero…-

- No podemos dejar que lo saquen del país.-

- Podemos hacerlo maestro.- dijo Leonardo a su padre con cierto tono de suplica en la voz.- Rafael, Miguel Ángel y yo estamos en condiciones.-

- Yo también…- intervino Donatello.

- No, tú estas aún muy cansado; te quedarás con el sensei hasta que volvamos.-

- Pero…-

- Tu hermano tiene razón Donatello.- replicó Splinter con resignación; no podían dejar que Shredder se llevará el templo si es que ese era su plan.- Tengan mucho cuidado, si la situación los excede regresen, ya encontraremos la forma de recuperarlo después.-

- Sí sensei.- respondió Leo agradecido haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡¡¡Yuuuuppppiii!!! ¡¡En marcha!!- exclamó Mickey emocionado, Rafael ya se había encaminado al acorazado.

Mientras los chicos y Casey se alejaban, Splinter los miraba. Nuevamente algo había surgido para darle unos minutos, evitando que les revelara la verdad… pero, pese a no desearlo, tenía que hacerlo, decirles lo que sabía aunque no le gustara. Donatello a su vez, contra su voluntad terminó por dormirse en el sofá.

El muelle, a diferencia de tiempos pasados en los cuales no solo veía desembarcar productos provenientes de lejanas naciones, sino también a pasajeros que iban o arribaban desde Europa; presentaba ahora solo enormes buques industriales en los cuales se transportaban mercancías variadas y de enormes tamaños. Grúas industriales se encontraban esparcidas por toda la zona cerca de las bodegas, aunque a esa hora no se hallara ni uno solo de los trabajadores habituales de la zona.

Acercándose con cautela, los chicos dejaron el acorazado en un lugar seguro y oculto para poder llegar al lugar a pie y con discreción. Observando desde un buen escondite los chicos pudieron ver a los ninjas del pie, haciendo los últimos preparativos para zarpar en un barco de carga.

- Ahí esta.- Señaló Casey, mirando el barco y al grupo de ninjas con intenciones nada pacifistas.

- ¡Ese barco es enorme! ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

- ¡Atacar!- gritó Rafael saliendo del escondite con los sais desenfundados y corriendo hacia donde se hallaban los ninjas.

- ¡¡Rafael!!- exclamó Leo, saliendo tras él casi de inmediato.

- Uno de estos días debemos ponernos de acuerdo en las señales para iniciar las batallas.- dijo Mickey saliendo tras ellos junto con Casey.

Los ninjas al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos se aprestaron a la batalla; Hun a su vez, salió de la bodega.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Justo a quienes esperábamos.-

- ¡Hun!-

- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-

Hun miró a los chicos y a Casey.

- ¿Dónde está el otro?- Inquirió el Dragó púrpura con molestia.

- ¿El otro?- murmuró Leonardo con recelo, sus sospechas comenzaban a tornarse ciertas.

- El amo ordenó que lleváramos a los cuatro mutantes; ¿Dónde demonios está el otro?-

- ¿Qué Shredder qué…?-

- ¡Esto no será…!-

Mickey saltó a la baranda del navío, ligero cual pluma, escabulléndose hábilmente y dejando fuera de combate a dos o tres ninjas, entró al barco.

- ¡¡El templo no esta aquí!!-

- ¡¡Una trampa!!- dijo Leo furioso entre dientes.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que listo!- soltó Hun con sorna.- ¡Ahora ustedes vendrán con nosotros!-

- ¡Sí como no!- espetó Rafa girando sus sais y poniéndose en guardia.

Hun dio la orden; los ninjas se lanzaron contra los chicos atacando por todos los puntos posibles, ya que la cantidad que conformaba la tropa era casi incontable, Rafael golpeaba a diestra y siniestra ensartando a sus oponentes con brutal destreza y dominio total de su arma, y con tal fuerza que muchos parecían pensarlo dos veces antes de aventurarse a atacar al chico de la bandana roja; Casey, a apunta de batazos golpeaba cabezas y estómagos con singular alegría; Mickey, agitaba sus chakos dejando tirados por el piso a varios que osaban acercarse, a la vez que se valía de su recién adquirida ligereza para evitar los golpes y esquivar a sus oponentes con total facilidad..

Leonardo cortaba las armas de sus oponentes al tiempo que golpeaba y derribaba a sus rivales, pero todo parecía en vano; en cuanto acababan con un grupo, otro aún mayor surgía de la nada. ¿Qué significa esto? Pensaba Leonardo al verse de inmediato rodeado de nuevo; no era la primera vez que luchaban con una nutrida tropa del pie, pero esto rebasaba las ocasiones pasadas; el número de ninjas era superior al de peleas anteriores; Shredder parecía dispuesto a usar todos los recursos que le fueran necesarios para lograr el éxito de esta emboscada, y luego la trampa… era por el templo, no había dudo; Hun lo había dicho, Shredder los quería a los cuatro; ya tenía el templo y ahora los buscaba a ellos… ¡Seguro era por los poderes!

Shredder también debía saber de donde procedía el templo, sabía sobre el poder que éste encerraba y al no hallarlo habría deducido que se encontraba ahora en ellos. Y de seguro pretendía arrancárselos así tuviera que diseccionarlos. Debían hacer la retirada… no podía exponer a sus hermanos ante tal ejército ¡Debían irse ya!

- ¡Rafael!- gritó Leonardo; el chico se dio por entendido y pese a que no le agradaba la idea, sacó unas bombas de humo de su cinturón.

Hun observó este movimiento e hizo una señal con la mano; del barco, otro grupo de ninjas sacó un cañón electrónico. Apuntando a los chicos.

- ¡Cuidado!- advirtió Leonardo, todos pudieron esquivar el primer disparo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- exclamó Casey.

- ¡No sé, pero no pretendo averiguarlo!- repuso Mickey esquivando de milagro otro disparo.

- ¡Debemos largarnos de aquí!- gritó Leo dando los últimos golpes a un grupo de ninjas logrando así abrir un camino.- ¡Por aquí!- los demás le siguieron a lo igual que las tropas del pie; pero para desgracia suya, otro disparo reventó en el piso frente a ellos, otro cañón similar al del barco, se hallaba en el techo de la bodega más cercana; los muchachos retrocedieron un poco.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!-

- ¡Déjenmelo a mí!- dijo Rafa empuñando sus sais; el chico corrió y tras unos saltos sobre las cabezas de los ninjas, llegó al techo de la bodega.

- ¡¡Rafael!!- volvió a gritar Leo al ver que lo que había hablado con su hermano le entró por un oído y tal cual salió por el otro.

Los encargados del cañón, al verlo, dispararon repetidas veces; Rafael girando sus sais logró desviar varios de los finos rayos del aparato, cayendo sobre los esbirros de Shredder y lanzándolos de un golpe al piso.

- ¡Paso libre!- soltó triunfante girando a tres cuartos su perfil hacia sus hermanos.

- ¡Cuando lleguemos a la guarida…!- murmuraba Leo entre dientes mientras guiaba a Casey y Mickey. Pero los tiradores colocados en la cubierta del barco, hallaron en Rafael sobre el techo un blanco perfecto; realineando la dirección del cañón apuntaron a la tortuga, la cual recibió el disparo de lleno.

- ¡¡Rafa!!- gritaron los otros al verlo caer al piso; corriendo hacía él para ayudarlo, cuando Leo llegó y lo levantó esperaba verlo bañado en sangre y herido, pero en lugar de eso, se hallaba inconsciente.

- Ese cañón…- musitó Leonardo.- ¡Es un rayo sedante!-

- ¡¿Que?!-

- ¡¡Debemos llevarnos a Rafael de aquí!! ¡¡Ahora!!-

- ¡¡Ya rugiste!!-

Casey cargó con el chico mientras Leo y Mickey abrían paso entre la multitud salvaje que se les echaba encima. Pronto otra unidad se hizo del cañón del techo, y otra con un tercer aparato les salió de una plataforma cercana. La orden era llevarlos con Shredder a como diera lugar.

- ¡Oh Dios…!- susurró Casey.- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!-

- ¡Bájame…!- murmuró una gruñona y aletargada vocecilla en el oído a Casey; este miró a Rafael; sus ojos estaban a medio abrir.

- ¡Rafa!- dijo depositándolo en el piso.

- ¡Rafa esta bien! Exclamó Mickey.- ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!-

Leonardo observó la zona sin bajar la guardia, la corretiza les había hecho llegar a casi unos metros de donde ocultaran el acorazado. Solo necesitaban una oportunidad…solo una distracción y tendrían la oportunidad prefecta para salir disparados hacía el vehículo, pero… ¿Cuál sería esa gran distracción?

Como respondiendo a sus interrogantes, algo pasó; un enorme relámpago salió de la nada cayendo sobre uno de los cañones y haciéndole estallar.

Hun y los ninjas, impactados, miraron el desastre. La movilización de tropas comenzó; algunos huyendo de la zona que yacía en llamas, otros yendo a auxiliar a los heridos, otros rebuscando al origen del fenómeno. Leonardo dio la señal y todos corrieron a donde ocultaron el acorazado; Mickey y Casey se adueñaron del lugar del piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

Leo ayudaba a Rafa; quien aún se hallaba levemente aturdido, llevándolo a la parte trasera del vehículo; abrió rápidamente la portezuela e hizo entrar a su hermano subiendo después de él; al cerrar se giró hacía el frente con Casey y Mickey.

Pero algo que llamó su atención le hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Donatello yacía dormido perdidamente en el piso de la parte trasera del vehículo. Leonardo no lograba entenderlo… ¡No estaba ahí cuando salieron de casa! ¡Él lo vio quedarse en el sofá junto al sensei!

Mickey pisó a fondo el acelerador dando un volantazo; algunos ninjas, por órdenes de Hun, se habían reagrupado y se lanzaban contra el vehículo; el chico casi se los lleva entre las ruedas. Otro grupo al que Hun consiguió hacer volver al deber, se reagrupó en torno al vehículo cerrándole férreamente el paso; Miguel Ángel trato de frenar, y buscar otra vía, pero era tanta la velocidad que llevaba que derrapó, llevándose a varios ninjas y estrellándose contra otra bodega.

- ¡Genial Miguel Ángel!-

- ¡¿Están todos bien?!- soltó Leo preocupado.

- ¡Sí…!- respondió Mickey lánguidamente.- Pero el acorazado…-

- ¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí?- cuestionó Casey angustiado.

Los ninjas se acercaban en tropel al acorazado chocado; en cualquier momento estarían arrancando las puertas para sacarlos. En una fracción de segundo, Leo miró a Donny.

¿Cómo se había adelantado a todos para salvar a Miguel Ángel esa noche? ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Por muy veloz que pudiese ser, no iría a toda velocidad, sonámbulo, hasta donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Acaso…acaso es…?-

Si era, él podría ayudarlos… ¡Si no estuviera profundamente dormido! Leonardo pensó un poco, no había tiempo, había que arriesgarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, estando a un lado de Donatello.

- ¡Leo! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Mickey repeliendo a algunos ninjas que comenzaban a arrancar las puertas; Rafa y Casey hacían lo mismo. "Solo el acorazado y lo que hay en su interior" pensaba Leonardo para luego pensar en la guarida. Abrió los ojos, éstos estaban blancos, cubiertos de niebla; Rafael, al verlos, se sobresaltó.

Leo continuaba repitiéndose internamente "Solo el acorazado y nosotros a la guarida" como si fuera un mantra; Mickey se giró alarmado para pedir instrucciones, cuando vio a su hermano; se quedó pasmado mirándolo; si no fuera por las hordas enardecidas que luchaban por entrar al vehículo, se habría quedado embelesado tratando de averiguar lo que se proponía hacer o hacia a donde habían ido a parar sus iris.

De repente, para los que se hallaban fuera del acorazado, lo que ocurrió los dejó mudos.

Hun se adelantó entre las tropas hasta llegar al lugar; al ver el sitio vacío lanzó un grito de furia y frustración. Tres sombras en lo alto de una grúa del muelle veían la escena con igual asombro.

Splinter había buscado a Donatello por toda la guarida… ¡¿En que momento se fue?! Solo lo había dejado un minuto para traerle una almohada y una manta, y cuando volvió simplemente ya no estaba… quizá se debiera a su poder; a lo igual que Miguel Ángel, debía perder el control de este cuando estaba dormido. Pero… ¿A dónde pudo ir? ¿Acaso habría ido con sus hermanos? Quizá debiera llamarlos, pero… ¿Y si se hallaban pretendiendo usar el factor sorpresa y él los delataba con el celular? La verdad la angustia lo estaba matando.

Cuando Casey, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se dieron cuenta ya no estaban en el muelle. El lugar era oscuro, pero algo de luz lograba filtrarse por las ranuras de un portón. Pronto identificaron el lugar como el garage del almacén abandonado, conectado a la guarida.

- ¡¿Pero como…?!- exclamó Mickey confundido.

- ¡Leo!... ¿Cómo hiciste eso…?- inquirió Rafael girándose para ver a su hermano que se hallaba arrodillado junto a Donatello; hasta ese momento Rafa notó la presencia de su otro hermanito; iba a preguntar como llegó ahí, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Los ojos de Leonardo comenzaban a cerrarse al tiempo que caía de frente al piso.

- ¡¡Leo!!- gritaron Rafa, Casey y Mickey a la vez. Cuando Rafael revisó a su hermano, los otros dos se acercaron angustiados.

- ¡Rafa!- soltó Mickey preocupado.- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Rafael miró a Mickey y a Casey.

- ¡Está dormido!- declaró con simpleza.

El pobre anciano maestro sufrió un sobresalto doble al ver llegar a sus muchachos.

Para empezar fue uno de alivio al ver que traían con ellos a Donatello; al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y en paz. El segundo fue cuando vio que también traían a Leo inconsciente; el respiro de alivio no le duró mucho; angustiado se acercó a ellos.

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-

- Era una trampa sensei.- respondió Rafael con Donny en brazos; Casey llevaba cargando a Leo.- Shredder no iba a llevar el templo a ningún lugar.-

- ¡Tropas y tropas! ¡Todas se nos echaron encima sensei! ¡Hubiera visto!- explicó Mickey.- ¡Era como los ejércitos de orcos en el señor de los anillos!-

- Parecían cucarachas salidas de una cañería.- añadió Casey llevando junto a Rafael a los otros a sus cuartos.

- ¿Qué le paso a Leonardo?-

- No sabemos.- dijo Miguel Ángel.

- Está agotado.- observó Rafael.- Igual que Donatello…-

- Aún no entiendo como fue.- siguió Mickey.- En un momento estábamos rodeados sin posibilidades de escapar, y al siguiente nos encontramos en el almacén…-

- Leo lo hizo.- aclaró Rafael.- ¿Pero como?- Splinter suspiró; Leonardo había absorbido el poder de Donatello, ahí el porque de su agotamiento.

La habilidad de Donatello conlleva la manipulación de fuerzas de grandes proporciones, las cuales por ahora, que aún se hallaba asimilándolo le dejaban exhausto, esto de igual manera afectaba en ese momento a Leonardo.

- Estarán bien.- dijo Splinter.- Es solo cuestión de dejarlos descansar.-

- ¿Tú estas bien Rafa?- inquirió Mickey cuando volvían a la sala después de dejar a Leo y Don. Splinter enarcó una ceja, clara señal de que quería ser informado.

- El pie usó unos cañones para tratar de sedarnos, pero casi no me afectó.- replicó Rafael.

El anciano meditaba al respecto; al parecer Shredder pretendía arrancar la energía del templo de los cuerpos de sus hijos.

- Todo esto se pone cada vez más raro.- dijo Casey.- ¿Cómo es que volvimos aquí? ¿Y de donde salió ese rayo que destruyó ese cañón del pie?-

- ¿Rayo?- Preguntó nuevamente Splinter; el reporte de esta excursión iba tornándose cada vez peor.

- ¡Si! ¡Una especie de relámpago salido de sabrá dios donde!- decía Mickey con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y haciendo ademanes con las manos. Splinter quedó más meditabundo después de eso.

Hun casi lamentó no haber seguido su instinto primario y huir en pos de supervivencia. Pero su lealtad había podido más y por ello se atrevió a volver ante su amo con las manos vacías, después de ejecutar un plan con recursos tales que era casi imposible fallar. Cuando Shredder recibió el reporte, estalló en cólera golpeando y destrozando cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo es que fallaste?!! ¡¡Tenías todo a tu favor!!-

- L…lo siento amo…pero, hubo muchos problemas que…-

- ¡¿Problemas?! ¡¡No me hables de problemas!! ¡¡¡Quiero resultados!!!- Seguía gritando Oroku Saki; Karai le miraba con angustia y duda reflejadas en su rostro.

- Pero señor…faltaba una de las tortugas…luego un relámpago salido de la nada destruyó uno de los cañones y después de eso las tortugas y su vehículo desaparecieron.-

Si no fuera por que Hun mencionó el relámpago, el hecho de escuchar que los chicos continuaban usando con singular alegría, ese poder que, consideraba de su propiedad, le habría hecho destruir otra cosa más.

- ¿Un relámpago?- musitó aún furioso; si no mal recordaba, los habitantes del planeta Tairo destacaban por su habilidad de convertir la energía de sus cuerpos en poderosos rayos de alto voltaje.

Tairo pertenecía a la organización oficial del multiverso; una delegación tenía su sede en la base espacial de dicho organismo y habían jurado ayudar a los Khaliar.

Eso significaba que ya estaban ahí.

- ¡¡Maldición!!- reventó Shredder; luego encaró a Hun.- ¡¡Busca a esos malditos mutantes y tráelos aquí a como de lugar!!-

- ¡¡S…sí señor!!- replicó Hon retirándose.

Shredder se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Karai, intrigada, pero deseosa de aclarar este asunto y sobre todo, serle útil a su padre, se acercó a él.

-Maestro.- Dijo la joven, poniéndose de rodillas y bajando la cabeza.- Por favor, dígame… ¿Qué es lo qué está ocurriendo?-

Shredder guardó silencio por un momento; todo lo ocurrido corría por su mente alterándolo cada vez más. Después cerró los ojos y giró un poco su rostro para poder mirar a su hija de reojo.

-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo Karai, solo quiero que estés alerta, es muy probable que debamos enfrentar a enemigos aun más poderosos que los que hemos combatido hasta ahora y para eso necesitaremos lo que esas malditas tortugas me han robado.-

-¿Robado? ¿Le han robado algo, maestro?- Inquirió la chica con extrañeza, pues no había tenido noticia alguna de que Leonardo y sus hermanos irrumpieran en alguno de los edificios del pie.

-Así es, Karai, me han robado algo muy preciado y necesario para las batallas que se avecinan. Hun ha demostrado su inutilidad más ahora que nunca y es seguro que volverá a fallar, por eso te pido que te mantengas vigilante, prepárate ya que es probable que seas tú quien deba lograr el éxito en esa misión.-

-Sí, Maestro, se hará como tú digas, me mantendré alerta esperando el momento en que decidas encomendarme esa tarea.-

Shredder se alejó del lugar sin decir más a Karai. La chica se hallaba ligeramente frustrada, pues si bien había logrado que se le diera una misión de vital importancia para Oroku Saki, este aun no le había respondido todas aquellas preguntas que esta situación había generado en su interior.

-Leonardo… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Pensó mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro.

Abril salía de su edificio cerrando la puerta con premura. Había recibido una llamada de Casey donde le decía que debía ir a la guarida. Dado los últimos acontecimientos, la chica, alarmada, decidió dirigirse al lugar de inmediato. Se sabía en la ciudad que un gran desastre había ocurrido en el muelle, y la verdad la joven ya sabía que donde había conflictos estaban sus amigos. Temía que por el tono de Casey, que los chicos hubiesen salido heridos; según los noticieros el muelle era un caos total, una plataforma había sido destruida y aparentemente, algo pesado se había estrellado contra la pared de una bodega.

Y además, aún faltaba averiguar el origen de esas extrañas habilidades. La cabeza de la pelirroja era un caos; tanto que al cruzar la calle no vio al hombre que la seguía; tanto que cuando entró al callejón no se percató del otro hombre que la esperaba ahí, oculto en las sombras. Cuando éste le salió al paso.

Abril se impactó; que en Nueva York, de entre la penumbra de un callejón te intercepte un desconocido es aterrador, pero que encima el sujeto luzca un cabello azul eléctrico impresionante y un traje negro, con bordes azules hecho de un material aparentemente no terrestre, lo es aún más.

Abril retrocedió unos pasos mientras que el hombre la veía fijamente con sus extrañas pupilas blanquinegras. La joven se viró bruscamente decidida a correr, más no pudo; tras ella la esperaba un hombre levemente moreno, de cabellos violáceos atados en una coletilla, gabardina y botas negras; usaba gafas oscuras y ostentaba un medallón de oro con un extraño grabado.

- ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!- inquirió asustada.- ¡¡Será mejor que no se metan conmigo!! ¡¡Sé pelear y sé gritar!!-

- Tranquila señorita, no queremos hacerle daño.- dijo un tercer hombre, de pelo y barba blancos. Con gafas y traje sastre negro; tenía toda la pinta del hombre de negocios; entró al callejón a paso lento por detrás del hombre del medallón, el cual al oírlo, se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso con una inclinación.

- Usted y yo tenemos amigos mutuos, a los cuales necesito contactar urgentemente.-

En la guarida todo era silencio. Rafa y Mickey tenían muy claro que ahora menos que antes, Splinter les explicaría lo que sabía sobre el templo; ya que aún no se hallaban los cuatro conscientes. Donatello había despertado apenas pocos minutos después de que regresaran del muelle. Había descansado bien, ahora solo estaba un poco aflojerado, pero fuera de eso podía decirse que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Cuando llegó con sus hermanos, éstos le pusieron al tanto de las últimas, el joven escuchaba todo boquiabierto.

- ¿Pero como es que llegué al muelle con ustedes?-

- Eso queríamos que tú nos lo explicaras.- repuso Mickey.

- Al parecer te tele transportas.- dijo Rafael atrayendo la mirada de sus dos hermanitos.- Es por eso que llegaste al muelle, es por eso que llegaste a Mickey antes que nosotros cuando caía y es por eso que Leonardo nos trajo de vuelta.-

- ¿Qué Leo hizo qué?-

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hubieras visto Don! ¡Tenía los ojos como leche; en un ratito estábamos en el muelle y al siguiente…paw, el almacén!- Donatello se quedó pensativo, luego se miró a las manos y dijo.

- No…no, no puede ser, yo no me tele transporto.-

- ¿Cómo de que no?-

- Lo hiciste para salvar a Mickey.-

- Sí, pero no, es que…en esa ocasión…hubo una desfase de tiempo…-

- ¿Una qué?- Donatello sacudió la cabeza tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.- De repente todo se detuvo, ustedes se quedaron paralizados, como la mosca de la que les había hablado ¿Lo recuerdan? Todo, hasta el helicóptero y Mickey quedaron suspendidos en el aire, algún fenómeno cuántico está afectando al planeta…esa es la razón por la que…yo no…- insistía Donatello.

- Fuiste tu hijo mío.- intervino Splinter; los chicos y Casey le miraron.

- ¿Yo?- insistió Don negándose a creer.- ¿Por qué dice eso sensei?-

- Porque uno de los cuatro dones es el del tiempo y espacio; permite manipularlo de modo en que incluso se le puede detener; este poder también permite viajar a través de el tiempo y espacio tornándose en transportación.

Donatello no sabía que le impactaba más, si lo que acababa de escuchar o que Splinter supiera todo eso. Volvió a mirarse las manos; no podía creerlo, ¿Entonces esa loca teoría que tuvo esa vez era cierta? ¿Él detuvo el tiempo en dos ocasiones? ¿Podía tele transportarse?

Ahora entendía porque Rafael alucinaba con haberlo visto en lugares diferentes en segundos… ¿Pero como era posible que él pudiese desafiar las leyes de la física cuántica de forma tan impresionante? Recordó el entrenamiento mental que les diera Splinter la otra vez, y como se declaró a si mismo "Normal"

Creía no estar a la altura de sus hermanos incluso en estos cambios y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así; aunque lento, él también había, por llamarle de algún modo "Evolucionado" junto a ellos. No pudo evitar, pese a las dudas sobre estos acontecimientos, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y como está Leo?- inquirió Donny.

- Agotado.- repuso Rafael.- Y basándonos en la experiencia contigo va a durar durmiendo un buen rato.-

- ¡Es extraño!- dijo Casey.- Abril ya debería haber llegado.-

- ¿Abril?-

- Si, la llamé hace rato, dijo que vendría enseguida.-

- ¿Creen que esté bien?-

El celular de Rafa sonó; el chico contestó de inmediato. Era Abril.

- ¡Abril! ¡Vaya! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!-

- Sí, a mí también me da gusto oírte Rafael.- replicó la chica.- Oye, ¿Está bien Leo? No contesta su celular.-

- Eh…bueno, creo que Leo estará fuera de servicio por un tiempo; ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

- Bueno…verás…- dijo la joven dubitativa.- Estoy con un sujeto que…que dice que los conoce.-

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Rafael. Splinter, Casey, Mickey y Don esperaban expectantes que el chico compartiera la información.

- Sí…y dice que necesita verlos.-

- ¡¡Pero…!! ¡¿Quién carajos…?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!- continuó Rafa con su habitual elocuencia.

- Pues, verás…su nombres es…Mortu…-


	11. La leyenda del templo Khaliar

Capitulo XI.

Leonardo había despertado en un lugar oscuro y ruinoso. Deambulando por ese sendero y sin saber como había ido a parar en él, el chico se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde estaban sus hermanos; ¿Habría fallado al intentar sacarlos de aquella emboscada? ¿Los habría llevado a ese lugar de muerte en lugar de llevarlos a la guarida? No reconocía el sitio, pues el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro; como si una bomba nuclear hubiese arrasado con todo y dejado solo montones de escombros y cenizas a su paso. A donde quiera que el chico pusiera un pie, la sensación de podredumbre y abandono le inundaba completamente, y la desesperación, la soledad, el hallarse ahí con la incertidumbre de a donde había ido a parar su familia le agobiaba.

El panorama se veía y se sentía inerte; era como el escenario de una cruel y sanguinaria guerra. En casi toda la zona había colosos de roca, derruidos, que luchaban por permanecer en pie; aquella cúpula celeste que Leonardo había visto inmersa en la oscuridad, mostraba en lo más alto un halo ligeramente verde. El chico se talló los ojos; se hallaba tan cansado que le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos y enfocar; después de eso miró de nuevo a su alrededor buscando algún rastro de vida, buscando a los suyos.

Fue cuando algo que se alzaba a lo lejos, en medio de una inmensa laguna roja, le pareció familiar; echando una segunda ojeada logró reconocerla. Inerte, de expresión fría, con su corona destrozada y la mirada vacía, la antorcha erguida, pero rota a la mitad, como si intentará oponer resistencia a pesar de que la batalla ya estaba perdida; se encontraba la estatua de la libertad.

¡Imposible! ¿Quería decir que…que aquello era Nueva York? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

Miró la laguna roja; desesperado corrió hacia ella, consciente de lo que hallaría, y, pese a que todo su ser le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, el joven se acercó; sí, no se había equivocado, aquello era un mar de sangre. Aturdido…aterrado; corrió por el lugar en busca de sus hermanos, aun más desesperado que antes, pero el lugar continuaba desierto; siguió corriendo, llamando, gritando los nombres de su familia a todo pulmón, recorriendo las devastadas calles, una a otra, sin pararse a mirar siquiera los pocos signos que quedaban para identificar a cada una de ellas; después, exhausto, caminó lentamente por una de las grandes avenidas hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, giró para averiguar con que había tropezado y un grito se atoró en su garganta al ver el cuerpo desmembrado de un ser humano.

Retrocedió aún en el piso, solo para chocar con otro más; miró a su alrededor y miles de cuerpos yacían esparcidos, algunos incluso se hallaban apilados formando pequeñas y malolientes montañas sobrevoladas por moscas; las ratas se adentraban en los montones de carne podrida en busca de su alimento del día.

Una risa terrible y macabra se escuchó inundando la ahora necrópolis. Leonardo sintió como ese sonido le lastimaba el espíritu; era una sensación terrible, como si le aguijonearan la carne con pequeñas pero muy agudas agujas.

Un nombre se formó en su mente, también se formó en sus labios; con sobresalto despertó de golpe incorporándose bañado en sudor frío.

- ¡¡Mael!!- gritó el chico, agitado y cayendo después de la cama al piso.

- ¿No oyeron un ramalazo?- Inquirió Mickey al escuchar el golpe. Los tres hermanos, Casey y Splinter se miraron un momento con extrañeza.

- ¡¡Leo!!- dijeron los tres chicos al tiempo, para después correr a la habitación del su hermano. Al llegar encontraron a Leonardo en el piso, enredado en las cobijas y luchando por incorporarse.

- ¡Hijo mío! ¿Estás bien?- Splinter, que había llegado a la habitación detrás de sus hijos, se apresuró a ayudarlo.

- ¡Sensei…chicos…C…Casey! ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Están aquí?!- Inquirió Leo, preocupado, sudando frío, con una gran angustia y temor reflejado en su rostro. Parecía fuera de sí.

Todos lo miraban extrañados y preocupados. Mickey se pellizcó a sí mismo.

- ¡Au! Sí, soy de carne y hueso.- Replicó con inocencia.

Donny se llevaba la mano al rostro sin creer lo bobo que era su hermanito menor; Rafael pasó a un lado del niño y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, tras un chillido, Mickey se sobaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado, mirando a su hermano mayor mientras le sacaba la lengua con un gesto totalmente infantil.

- Tu…tuve un sueño…no… no fue un sueño, fue una pesadilla terrible.- Balbució Leo, tratando de ponerse en pie; Rafa se apresuró a ayudarle, recostándolo de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que veo que una pesadilla te tiré de la cama.- Le dijo a su hermano.- Pero por ahora olvídalo, hay cosas más importantes.-

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó Leo sobresaltándose, las palabras de Rafael le hicieron pensar que su pesadilla estaba volviéndose realidad, le daba la sensación de que aun se hallaba en medio de aquel horrible sueño.

- Los Utroms.- dijo Donny, causando aún más extrañeza, aunque también algo de alivio en el chico.- El señor Mortu y uno de los guardianes están aquí.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Quién sabe- respondió Mickey.- Pero quiere vernos.-

- Entonces hay que buscarlos…- Dijo el chico, saliendo de la cama precipitadamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue trastabillar y caer de nuevo.

- ¡Epa! ¿Tú adonde vas?- espetó Rafael, levantándolo y empujándolo con su gruesa manaza rumbo a la cama, haciéndole caer suavemente sobre ella.- Si alguien irá a buscarlos seremos nosotros; tú debes descansar. Sólo te comentamos lo que ocurría para que estuvieras al tanto, no para que te apuntaras.-

- Pero…-

- Rafa tiene razón Leo.- intervino ahora Mickey.- ¡Nosotros podemos ir sin problemas!-

- ¡Aja!- observó ahora Donny con una sonrisita.- Te hará bien dormir todo lo que puedas, lo digo por experiencia. Cuando despiertes ya habremos vuelto con el señor Mortu a casa.-

Splinter solo escuchaba; cuando los 3 chicos se disponían a salir dijo.

- Esperen un momento hijos; hay algo que quisiera aclarar antes de que se vayan.- los 3 niños se pararon en seco; extrañados se miraron entre ellos para luego ver a su padre.

- ¿Sí?-

-¿Justo ahora?-

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

Splinter suspiró.

- Hubiera deseado hacerlo en un momento más propicio…pero, es evidente que, por desgracia eso no va a ser posible.- los chicos aún más confundidos tomaron asiento.- Leonardo, lo siento, realmente habría querido esperar a que te repusieras para que pudieses escuchar las explicaciones que merecen, sin problemas, pero…la presencia del señor Mortu en la tierra es muestra de que la situación se ha vuelto urgente en la organización…- volvió a suspirar, ahora con más afectación.- Antes de que lo sepan por otros, quiero ser yo quien se los diga.-

- ¿Decirnos que?- inquirió Mickey, extrañado de que a su Sensei no le importara hacer esperar a Mortu.

- Lo del templo ¿Verdad? ¿Va a explicárnoslo ahora?- aventuró Rafael, esperanzado.

- Así es…- repuso Splinter; los chicos y Casey le miraban atentos; Leonardo se sentía totalmente exhausto, pero se esforzó por mantenerse despierto, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad de por fin tener la revelación de los secretos, eran un buen aliciente para conseguirlo.- Hace años, en una ocasión, cuando iba a celebrarse el torneo en el nexo de batalla…todos los participantes, venidos de los puntos más diversos del multiverso, nos hallábamos ansiosos y expectantes a la ceremonia de inauguración.

Pero llegada la hora, un mensajero nos dio el aviso, la ceremonia sería pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso; nosotros debíamos esperar pacientemente, pues el Daimyo se encontraba ocupado por asuntos de vital importancia.

De más está decir que muchos se incomodaron ante tal situación y que despotricaron contra el Daimyo y los organizadores por lo que ellos llamaron "Jugar con su valioso tiempo" ó "Los caprichos de los que se encuentran en el poder", yo conozco demasiado a mi amigo como para entender que esa situación se debía a verdaderos asuntos de importancia y no a simples caprichos. Como saben, durante el torneo tengo el privilegio y el honor de gozar de la hospitalidad del Daimyo en su palacio; así que durante la cena hablé con él, después de todo para mi amigo el torneo y sus participantes siempre habían sido prioritarios y si había surgido algo que interfería de tal manera con ello, quizá necesitara de ayuda y apoyo.

Fue así como me lo confió. Ese mismo día y sin previo aviso había recibido la visita de una pequeña comitiva del planeta Khaliar.

-¿El planeta Khaliar?- Inquirió Mickey con su natural curiosidad, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de los otros y otro coscorrón por parte de Rafael.

Khaliar es un pequeño planeta rodeado de grandes misterios.- Continuó hablando Splinter.- se dice que su ubicación es justamente el lugar en el que se dio la gran explosión que dio origen al multiverso; es un lugar casi inexplorado y difícil de abordar, aunque no imposible.

Los Khaliar tienen un álgido sentido de la vida; llevan una existencia espiritual en la cual se adentran en la búsqueda de la conexión con el multiverso entero. Para ellos, lo más vital e importante es la iluminación, la cual se alcanza con una vigilia constante del ser. Sus habitantes prácticamente son monjes, sus construcciones son pequeñas ermitas con una mayor y principal, esta está dedicada a lo que ellos consideran la fuerza más poderosa de su planeta, pues, a lo igual que la tierra, Khaliar se rige por cuatro elementos, pero a diferencia de nuestro mundo, en el de ellos esos cuatro elementos son: Ser, Gravedad, Tiempo e Infinito.

Para ellos, estos cuatro elementos resumen el todo del multiverso, el ser son los seres vivos, la vida de un planeta, las criaturas que los habitan en cada una de sus expresiones, la gravedad, la fuerza que los une a sus mundos, el tiempo, la pauta que marca sus vidas y el infinito, es aquello a lo que se aspira y a lo que se asciende tras el ser para volver después de iniciar el ciclo.

Pero se dice también que, así como están los cuatro elementos Khaliar ligados a…digamos, el yin del multiverso, existen cuatro fuerzas negativas nacidas como contraparte que son el respectivo yan.

Durante siglos estás ocho fuerzas se han mantenido en balance, hasta que miles de años atrás una de las fuerzas negativas comenzó a fusionarse con las otras, formando una sola, tan terrible y maligna que sacó todo de control.

Ante tal desequilibrio, los cuatro elementos Khaliar, que se hallaban unidos en un núcleo de energía, encarnaron, ya que la fuerza negativa había hecho lo propio llevando destrucción a cuanto planeta se pusiera en su camino. Los cuatro elementos se separaron y se transformaron en seres vivos…guerreros para ser exactos, que pudieran contener ese yan.

Nadie puede decir con precisión si tomaron forma o entraron en algún ser vivo, lo que sí se sabe es que de este modo, los cuatro elementos Khaliar pudieron enfrentar y encerrar a la fuerza negativa, convirtiéndose en cuatro sellos sagrados.

Pero una fuerza tan terrible como esa no se queda en un lugar por mucho tiempo y menos cuando, los sellos, al ser a fin de cuentas seres vivos, menguaban dejando sin protección la prisión. Esa fuerza negativa, reforzada por el odio, consigue siempre escapar repitiendo también un ciclo, pues es cuando los elementos vuelven a tomar forma y a apresarle asegurando al multiverso otros mil años de paz.

Los Khaliar dijeron al Daimyo que, tras una terrible explosión de energía oscura, la prisión había sido quebrantada y ese yan había vuelto a quedar libre. El problema era que el núcleo no daba signos de actividad, y eso solo indicaba una cosa. Las encarnaciones de los cuatro sellos sagrados o no habían nacido todavía o eran muy jóvenes aún como para contener el poder en sus cuerpos.

Pero esa energía ya estaba libre y encarnada en un ser maligno que se hacía de tropas de los seres más poderosos de diversos planetas, comenzando la destrucción de nuevo; y hasta la aparición de los sellos, era necesario que el multiverso se uniese y le diera batalla.

Es por eso que los Khaliar, que habían mantenido la historia de esta batalla ancestral por milenios en secreto, ya que nunca hubo necesidad de revelarla, pues los sellos sagrados mantenían todo bajo control, decidieron llevar el mensaje a todos los planetas a fin de que se mantuvieran unidos y alertas, para poder defenderse de ese mal. Además, era necesario cuidar el planeta Khaliar, ya que los monjes temían un ataque por parte de estas tropas para evitar el resurgimiento de los sellos.

Al escuchar la historia, juré a mi amigo ayudarle, brindarle mi apoyo total ya que este era un problema de tal magnitud en el cual nos veíamos afectados todos…pero…-

- ¿Pero qué Sensei?-

- Nunca imaginé que esto llegara a ocurrir.- dijo Splinter, y su rostro pareció avejentarse más por la congoja. Miró a sus hijos, sus facciones se cubrieron nuevamente de una infinita ternura y sufrimiento, y luego dijo- Nunca pensé que…que el templo…ustedes, hijos míos…-

- ¿Está diciendo…?- interrumpió Casey.- ¿Que el poder más grande del universo se encuentra adentro de los muchachos?- el anciano asintió con la cabeza.

- El templo que encontraron en el bosque, es, por la descripción que me diera el Daimyo tiempo después, ya que él y otros dirigentes tuvieron el gran privilegio de visitarlo posteriormente, es el templo sagrado de los cuatro sellos Khaliar.-

- Pero…no entiendo… ¿Porqué nosotros? ¿Acaso hubo un error?- inquirió Donny con cierta inseguridad.

- ¿Te refieres a que les madrugamos* a los verdaderos sellos y ahora quieran echársenos encima?- dijo Mickey.- ¿Será por eso que el sr. Mortu está aquí?-

- No, no hijos míos eso es imposible.- aclaró Splinter tranquilizándolos mientras negaba con la cabeza.- En situaciones como está no caben esa clase de errores. Recuerden como el templo se hallaba oculto y solo se reveló ante ustedes 4, como solo pudo abrirse cuando tocaron los respectivos símbolos de su superficie.- Los chicos escucharon atentos; era verdad.- Si ocurrió eso, si el núcleo de energía se fusionó a ustedes eso solo significa una cosa…-

- ¡Que ellos son…!- musitó Casey.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Mickey con sorpresa, pero feliz de solo pensar en ello.

- ¿Pero… como es que eso ocurrió?- Inquirió ahora Donny, qué, siempre metódico, deseaba saber el como y porqué de las cosas.

- No tengo idea.- repuso el Sensei.

- ¡Bueno! ¡No hay ningún problema!- dijo Rafael.- Si lo que debemos hacer es detener a esa cosa, sea lo que sea, pues simple, lo hacemos y ya.- Splinter miró a su muchacho con una mezcla de exasperación (Producto de la angustia) y zozobra.

- ¡Rafael! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!- Rafa, Mickey, Don y Casey se sobresaltaron al oír a Splinter.

- ¿Por qué dice eso sensei?- espetó el chico confundido.- Después de todo, por lo visto ese es nuestro deber ¿No es así?- Splinter suspiró, su hijo tenía razón…pero es que…-

- Esa fuerza maligna a la que los sellos han enfrentado durante todo este tiempo se vuelve más poderosa con el paso de los siglos, tornándose cada vez más difícil de vencer…según los monjes, la última vez que se dio esta guerra los sellos murieron al encerrarlo, de modo que, con su último aliento conjuraron toda su energía para reforzar la prisión ya que ellos no sobrevivirían para preservarla con su presencia.

Fue una batalla terrible…se dice que los cuatro guerreros quedaron totalmente destrozados y sin fuerza, por esa razón ni el sello del elemento ser pudo sobrevivir…los cuatro elementos sacrificaron todo por el bienestar del multiverso. Le dije al Daimyo que yo le ayudaría…pero…eso nunca los incluyó a ustedes y no pretendo que los incluya…- Splinter volvió a quedar en silencio.

Los chicos también se quedaron callados; no sabían que responder. Leo entendía lo que su padre quería decir; no sabía como, pero esa pesadilla…estaba seguro; esa risa, esa presencia, esa destrucción; era ese "Yan" del que el Sensei hablaba, y según lo que había percibido, si es que era cierto, en verdad era un ente terrible que destilaba infinita maldad, el tampoco desearía que sus seres queridos enfrentaran algo como eso. Splinter volvió a suspirar.

- Lo lamento.- dijo luchando por recuperar la serenidad.- Sé que esto no es algo que yo deba decidir, pero tampoco quiero que las decisiones que tomen a la postre se vean influenciadas por la leyenda o lo que los demás digan. Es probable que el sr. Mortu o el resto de los representantes de la organización oficial del multiverso les presenten argumentos variados al respecto, pero yo solo quiero que procuren pensar y sopesar lo venidero con claridad y que, sea lo que sea que deseen hacer, estén seguros de que yo les apoyaré incondicionalmente.- Los cuatro chicos esbozaron una sonrisa al escuchar a su padre.

- Eh…bueno…creo que…creo que ya hicimos esperar mucho al sr. Mortu ¿No creen?- dijo Donatello.

- Sí.- repuso Splinter resignado.

- Será mejor que vayamos de una vez, Abril debe estar que echa chispas.-

- ¡Uy! ¡Cuando se pone así es más terrible que el yan ese!- soltó Mickey con una risita.

Splinter intentó esbozar unas sonrisa, pero le era difícil; estaba seguro que sus niños decidirían enfrentar su destino con valor y honor, tal como les había inculcado y como el código del bushido les exigía, pero… ¡Por dios! ¡Se trataba de sus hijos! Y ni todas las vidas del universo eran equiparables para él en valor a las de sus cuatro pequeñitos.

- Tengan cuidado…- pidió Leo a sus hermanos, resignado a que no lo dejarían levantarse para ir con ellos…y la verdad, no estaba seguro de conseguir moverse así se lo permitieran; con los ojos cerrándosele nuevamente (Aunque lo escuchado recientemente le daba motivos para querer quedarse despierto y meditar a conciencia) alcanzó a decir.- Shredder podría intentar interceptarlos…así que…sean cautelosos y, Rafael…-el aludido se detuvo y miró a Leo.- Pobre de ti si vuelves a exponerte como en el muelle…- musitó casi dormido. Rafa esbozó una sonrisita; esto confirmaba su teoría, ni dormido Leo dejaba de dar sermones.

Era como la trigésima quinta vez que Abril repetía su paseíllo de un extremo al otro del callejón. Según Rafael, irían pronto a encontrarse con ella y sus extraños acompañantes, pero eso había sido hace más de una hora, y la verdad, la compañía de estos sujetos la ponían nerviosa; el tipo de cabellos azules yacía recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirada sería; a la chica le daba la impresión de que era una persona a la que no le gustaba que jugaran con su tiempo, y aunque no Abril O'neil no era del tipo de personas que se dejaban intimidar, tampoco le agradaba tener que soportar las miradas de hartazgo de dicho sujeto, sin poder responderle como solo ella sabía hacerlo, pues no sabía si arriesgaba algo o a alguien si no se regía por alguna especie de protocolo no escrito.

Por otro lado, el sujeto de gabardina negra y medallón dorado, se encontraba de pie y firme a un costado del tío del traje sastre. El hombre que parecía comportarse como un guardián, la miraba en algunos momentos con sospecha, como si todo eso fuera un ardid confabulado por la pelirroja, para dañar a su señor, y en otros momentos parecía decir claramente con su semblante y sus bufidos espaciados y molestos, que quiénes se pensaban esos chicos para hacer esperar así a alguien de la categoría de su amo.

De los tres extraños, el hombre del traje sastre parecía ser el más tranquilo. Se hallaba de pie, sereno y concentrado, como si su mente estuviese ocupada por asuntos de mayor importancia, aún así, la chica se encontraba desesperada, y juraba que en cuanto viera a Rafael le haría tragar el celular por hacerle pasar por semejante espera.

Después de otros minutos se escuchó un motor; por uno de los recodos que convergían con el callejón, Abril pudo percibir no muy lejos la furgoneta familiar de los muchachos; aquella que solían usar para salir los fines de semana.

Al llegar donde ellos se encontraban, Rafael, Casey, Donatello y Miguel Ángel bajaron del vehículo. Al verlos, Abril caminó hacia ellos entre aliviada y molesta. Mortu, el guardián y su compañero también dieron muestras de querer acercarse.

- ¡¿Por qué hasta ahora?!- reclamó la chica dando un manotazo en el hombro a Rafael.

- Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte…-

- ¡Sr. Mortu! ¡Qué gusto!- dijo Donny al ver al Utrom (Envestido con ese disfraz que usó durante su larga estadía en la tierra) llegar con ellos.

El guardián miró a Donatello con desaprobación, no le agradaba (Por mucho que estos chicos gozaran del beneplácito de sus amos) las maneras tan confiadas con las que se dirigían a su señor.

- Saludos queridos amigos.- dijo Mortu a los tres muchachos.- A mí también me agrada mucho verlos nuevamente.-

- Ah…este es Casey.- dijo Mickey haciendo las debidas presentaciones.- Un amigo, y bueno, ya conocen a Abril.-

- Si, hemos tenido el gran placer.- repuso el Utrom.- Él es Blaze.- dijo presentando al tipo de cabellos azules; un hombre de facciones serias y que podría decirse que en años humanos no pasaría de los 26.- Es uno de los más sobresalientes guerreros del destacamento 505 de la delegación del planeta Tairo.-

Blaze hizo un seco saludo; Don y Casey correspondieron con una ligera inclinación de cabeza; Mickey hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano junto con un "Que tal" y una sonrisa; Rafa, a quien desagradó los aires del sujeto, se abstuvo de contestar.

- ¿Y qué los trae de nuevo a la tierra?- inquirió Rafael; no pretendía dejarles saber lo que Splinter sospechaba.

- Un asunto de vital importancia.- fue la respuesta del alienígena.- Algo que atañe al multiverso entero, y que para mayor seguridad sería mejor discutir en un lugar privado.-

- Bien, los llevaremos a la guarida.- replicó Rafa.- Suban.- añadió encaminándose de nuevo al vehículo ante la recriminatoria mirada del guardián y la altanera de Blaze. Abril junto a los otros, se acercó al vehículo; aprovechando un momento, le susurró a Casey al oído.

- ¿Dónde esta Leo?-

- Se quedó en casa, está agotado.-

- ¿Agotado? ¿Qué le pasó?-

- ¡Que no pasó! ¡Él…!- Casey se detuvo cuando Mortu y su guardián abordaron la furgoneta.- Luego te digo.- la joven comprendió la cautela y se resignó a esperar de nuevo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la guarida, al verlos salir del ascensor, Splinter no pudo evitar un sobresalto. La presencia de Mortu y el guardián, pese a ser amigos muy queridos, no dejaba de inquietarle dada la situación; y para rematar, el joven al que reconoció como oriundo del planeta Tairo, venía a reafirmar su zozobra y angustia.

Pero, pese a todo, los Utroms no dejaban de ser amigos y él no dejaba de ser un cordial y buen anfitrión; saludó gustoso y con respeto a Mortu, y dio la bienvenida a su hogar a los otros dos hombres.

- Muchas gracias maestro Splinter.- dijo Mortu tomando asiento en la sala tras la invitación del sensei; el guardián se sentó junto a él.- me habría encantado que este reencuentro se suscitara bajo circunstancias más venturosas, pero desgraciadamente esto no será posible por el momento.- Splinter aguardó sin decir nada.

- Como imaginará maestro.- continuó el Utrom.- Dado los últimos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en su planeta, la organización oficial del multiverso decidió enviar una unidad de reconocimiento, ya que consideramos que la guerra se aproxima.- Splinter continuó escuchando, Mortu siguió.- Según la información recavada por esta unidad cibernética (Pues se trata de un robot espía del tamaño de un insecto terrestre) tres seguidores del poder oscuro, conocidos como Krame, Blatiar del planeta Noileq, Yago de Gakunda y Chantra de Ikenia. Estuvieron aquí alertando con sus actividades a la organización; es por eso que nosotros nos ofrecimos a venir a hacer un reconocimiento de campo y brindar apoyo.-

- Lo cual les agradecemos.- dijo Splinter con la humildad característica del sabio. Mortu correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza.- Pero…según lo captado por la unidad espía, no solo el poder oscuro representado por esos tres era lo único que debía motivar una movilización a su planeta.- Mortu suspiró, pues iba a decir cosas que solo él, como parte importante del gran consejo de la organización sabía, pues tenía la autoridad para ver el video reporte de la unidad cibernética; por lo tanto, Blaze y el guardián desconocían esta información.- La unidad espía registró la presencia del templo de los cuatro sellos sagrados Khaliar en su planeta.-

El guardián dio un respingo y miró a su señor; Blaze se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y miró al Utrom como si no lo hubiese visto en su vida, con una expresión de asombro tal, que Mickey tuvo que aguantarse la risa; Abril, no estaba tan sorprendida como ellos, pues no sabía que eran los famosos cuatro sellos sagrados, pero sí puso una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Eso qué significa?- inquirió la chica, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de soslayo por parte del guardián que no veía bien que la joven interrumpiera así a su maestro.

Sin embargo, Mortu con semblante sereno y amistoso se limitó a responder.

- Se trata de las cuatro fuerzas más poderosas del multiverso señorita O'neil, las cuales han mantenido el orden y equilibrio durante miles de años, apresando a la fuerza oscura más terrible jamás imaginada.-

- ¡Cielos! ¿Y eso está aquí, ahora…?-

- Así es señorita.-

- ¿Pero…porque esta aquí…como llegó?-

- Hace algunos años, Khaliar recibió un ataque por parte de las fuerzas oscuras destruyéndolo casi por completo.- dijo está vez, casi más para Splinter que para Abril.- La intención era destruir el templo de los cuatro elementos, así el núcleo se perdería y los cuatro sellos no podrían renacer.-

- ¿Renacer…?-

- Sí, verá.- repuso el alienígena, nuevamente dirigiéndose con amabilidad a la pelirroja, cuya ingenuidad estaba enervando al guardián.- Cada mil años esa fuerza del mal rompe su cautiverio y encarna con el fin de retomar su misión destructiva, de igual manera, el núcleo de los cuatro elementos se encarna en cuatro guerreros para volver a apresarle y así mantener el balance y la paz.-

- Solo un guerrero noble, fuerte y decidido puede ser acreedor a semejante honor.- dijo ahora Blaze, abriendo por primera vez la boca.- Muchos aspiran a ser receptores de la fuerza que pueda dar la paz al multiverso.-

- ¿En verdad?- dijo Donny incrédulo. Blaze se irguió inconscientemente con el orgullo de aquel que cree haber impactado con su determinación a sus oyentes.

- La fuerza que reside en el núcleo es la de los cuatro elementos Khaliar, la cual es un poder vital y por lo tanto sagrado; solo puede residir en un guerrero noble, dedicado y capaz del sacrificio por el bienestar del multiverso. El núcleo no elegiría a nadie que no tuviera esas cualidades.- concluyó el joven guerrero.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- inquirió Miguel Ángel, con sus grandes e inocentes ojos aún más abiertos y brillantes (Casi como el gato de Shrek) y con un semblante de embelesamiento mezclado con ilusión.

Blaze, interpretando equivocadamente la actitud de Mickey, esbozó una sonrisa que intentó infructuosamente suprimir.

- Sí, así es; solo los mejores guerreros pueden aspirar a convertirse en un sello sagrado.- Luego con la convicción de quien se sabe capaz, reflejada en los ojos dijo.- Y yo estoy seguro de que podré conseguirlo.-

Rafael lanzó una risotada que contuvo cuando ya todos lo habían oído, Splinter miró a su muchacho riñéndolo con la mirada, el guardián emuló al sensei añadiendo a su intención el reclamó silencioso de insolencia, Mortu por su parte no tuvo reacción alguna, Blaze miró al chico con severidad; creyendo que no lo consideraba digno, dijo.- Soy el líder de unidad más joven que existe en la plataforma espacial de la organización oficial del multiverso; mi padre, quien es el delegado de Tairo ante la organización, también es uno de los guerreros y comandantes más destacados de mi planeta, saliendo airoso y victorioso en cientos de batallas; él me ha dado un riguroso entrenamiento desde la infancia, el cual, me honro en decir, ha dado frutos ya que yo también me he visto inmiscuido en misiones oficiales de vital importancia y a las cuales he llevado a total cumplimento.-

- ¡Orale! ¡Así que ere el G:I Joe del espacio!- dijo Mickey con inocencia.

Blaze, pese a no entender lo dicho por Mickey volvió a sonreír, le agradaba la sencillez con la que el chico expresaba su claro asombro; a diferencia de el "Otro" como le llamaba despectivamente que, a cada palabra dicha por él, ponía cara de fastidio, como si le dijera una sarta de tonterías sin importancia.

- He dedicado mi vida entera al servicio de los demás, es lo que me ha enseñado mi padre y sé que podría ser de gran ayuda si encontramos el templo de Khaliar.-

- Eso será imposible.- dijo Mortu, Blaze lo miró con sorpresa y sin comprender.- El templo se encuentra en poder de Shredder ¿No es así?- Splinter asintió.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido robado?!- exclamó Blaze.- ¡¿Pero…como…?!-

- Shredder es uno de los criminales más terribles de la tierra.- dijo el guardián.- Capaz de cualquier bajeza…incluso atentar contra lo más sagrado.- añadió recordando cuando atacó a sus amos, los Utroms.- Si el templo Khaliar se halla en su poder, buscará la manera de apropiarse del núcleo a como de lugar.-

- ¡Eso es imposible!- espetó Blaze.- ¡Solo un guerrero noble puede hacerse de los elementos!-

- No conoces a Shredder…puede hallar la manera de robarlos para sí.-

Blaze, con la furia contenida y la desesperación reflejada en los ojos. Se mantuvo firme un momento, con la cabeza baja, los puños apretados y la mirada llameante; luego cuadrándose ante Mortu, dijo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Solicito su permiso para comunicarme con mi tropa en la estación!-

- ¿Eh? ¿Con que motivo?- Blaze haló aire y con decisión dijo.

- Necesito que Grakar, Reinoq y Yuha vengan aquí de inmediato para una misión de rescate.-

Rafael volvió a reírse, si no fuera por que a Blaze le parecía impropio perder la postura y el buen comportamiento militar frente a Mortu se habría girado para amenazarlo.

- Entiendo que desees recuperar el templo de las manos de Shredder…pero no veo porque solo crees necesitar a 3 miembros de tu escuadrón.- Blaze relajó un poco su postura mientras, ensimismado decía.

- Conozco a esos 3 hombres como si fueran yo mismo; son gente leal a la causa, de noble ascendencia, acostumbrados al trabajo riguroso y a servir con integridad…-

- ¿…Y…?- dijo Mortu.

- Sería una misión sencilla.- continuó Blaze.- Nos infiltraríamos, daríamos con el templo y…-

- ¿Y?- Blaze se irguió, daba a entender cual era el resultado que pretendía.

- La salida después sería más rápida y fácil.-

Mortu guardó silencio, el guardián veía al joven soldado con beneplácito por su nivel de auto sacrificio y organización; Splinter al igual que el Utrom; no decía nada.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel se veían entre ellos… ¿Cómo le sentaría a Blaze cuando supiera que sus planes no tenían futuro? ¿Cuándo supiera que el núcleo ya se había dispersado y encarnado?

Vieron al joven ante ellos orgulloso y decidido y sintieron pena, Rafael se cruzó de brazos, bufó y se volvió a reír. Blaze se giró hacia el muchacho… ¡Se estaba ganando una buena! Si en sus manos estuviera, le daría una azotaína como a todo chiquillo malcriado.

Y aunque sus claros deseos eran esos, el joven alienígeno, después de respirar hondo le espetó a Rafael.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es la gracia?-

- Tú.- repuso la tortuga con sus clásicos aires de "Me vales un cacahuate".- Dime ¿Siempre has sido así o te almidonaron en el camino?-

- ¡Eres un chiquillo insolente y grosero que no debería dirigirse así a sus mayores!-

- ¡Ay si!-

- ¡Rafael!- le llamó Splinter al orden.

- Sí, sensei.- Murmuro el chico entre dientes. Blaze ligeramente satisfecho volvió a girarse hacia Mortu.

- Quizá no sea necesario Blaze.- dijo el Utrom, el joven soldado se impactó al escucharlo.

- ¿Pero…porqué dice eso señor? ¿Acaso no cree que podamos lograrlo?- el Utrom lo miró; el chico redobló su auto-confianza y siguió.- Respondo por mis hombres, si he pensado en ellos para esto es por sus virtudes, la constitución física de Grakar, su entereza y coraje, estoy seguro de que él sería perfecto para convertirse en el elemento Ser; la mente aguda de Yuha, su paciencia e inteligencia le hará apto para ser el elemento Tiempo; y la conciencia y actitud responsable de Reinoq le hará ameritar el poder del elemento Gravedad.-

- ¿Y tú?- inquirió Rafael con un tono de fingido interés mezclado con sorna y exasperación.- ¿Dónde quedas en esta repartición?-

- Mi don de mando y mis habilidades, además de mi resistencia me permitirán sobrellevar el poder del elemento Infinito.- repuso el muchacho sin hacer caso a la intención de molestar de Rafael.- Después de todo, el elemento infinito es la cabeza, el que hala a los otros.-

- ¡¿Cómo que halar?! ¡¡Ni que fuéramos una yunta!!- estalló Rafa, Casey de inmediato le tapó la boca mientras forcejeaban.

Blaze siguió sin hacer caso del chico; pues su atención se hallaba totalmente fija en Mortu, seguía en espera de la autorización.

- La verdad Blaze…ya no es necesario… -

- Señor…realmente no entiendo lo que quiere decirme.- insistió el chico.

- El núcleo…- dijo Mortu sopesando primero las palabras; luego continuó.-…el núcleo ya se ha encarnado.-

Blaze, el guardián y Abril abrieron los ojos a todo lo que daba.

¡Hola!

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!! La verdad estoy muy apenada por tardar tanto en actualizar; pero les aseguro que la historia seguirá su curso me tome lo que me tome.

Yunuen: Gracias ^ ^ que bueno que Karai está tal y como la esperabas. No te preocupes, yo también soy una anti Leo – Karai, no me gustan como pareja y por lo mismo no pienso juntarlos en el fic (digo, esos dos no van a ser pareja mientras yo lo pueda evitar Je, je ^ ^) Espero que con este capítulo las dudas hayan quedado aclaradas. Gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero mucho. ^ ^

Reki-zen: Hola ^ ^ sí, aquí sigo, vivita virtual y dando lata, de verdad quiero seguir la historia y haré todo lo que pueda para lograrlo, gracias por leer el fic, en verdad me alegra que te guste.


	12. Confrontaciones

Capitulo XII.

Parecía primero un lejano murmullo.

Eran las voces, vagas, lejanas, pero conocidas…o por lo menos eso parecía. La verdad no se sentía con humor de prestar atención y averiguarlo.

No eran más que un mero murmullo el cual podía pasar de largo; rumores perdidos de gente que hablaba en la estancia, los cuales no interrumpirían su sueño, o por lo menos fue así hasta que algo que sonaba a un grito lleno de sorpresa e indignación le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Extrañado por lo que parecía ser una trifulca, Leonardo se puso en pie, salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la sala. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos al guardián de los Utroms, de pie junto al sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado Mortu, y también pudo distinguir a un tipo desconocido que gritaba y agitaba las manos casi histérico. Splinter en su asiento se mantenía en silencio al igual que el Utrom; Donny, Mickey, Casey y Abril veían y escuchaban a Blaze, mirándose entre sí de vez en vez, Rafael por su parte no perdía de vista al tipo, con una expresión de fastidio y enojo que amenazaba con explotar.

- ¡¿Pero como es eso posible?! ¡¡Señor…lo siento, pero esta debe ser una equivocación!! ¡¡El núcleo no puede haberse encarnado!!-

- ¿Y por que no?- dijo Mortu con el mentón apoyado en las manos.

- Como ya he dicho, solo puede ser alojado en el cuerpo de un guerrero digno…este planeta no los tiene.-

- ¡¿Qué?!- estalló Rafael al escuchar esto. En tres zancadas estuvo frente a Blaze y sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello del traje lo haló hacia él.- ¡¿Y acaso nosotros estamos pintados o qué?!-

- ¿Ustedes?- inquirió el Tairiano mirándolo con soberbia.- No sabía que son guerreros…y además, son unos niños…-

Rafael preparaba su puño; en un instante estuvo a punto de plantárselo con toda su fuerza en la cara cuando…

- ¡Rafael!-

El aludido y el resto de los que se hallaban en la sala miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Leonardo, con la mano apoyada en la pared y un ligero aspecto cansado, se hallaba de pie a la entrada de la estancia.

- ¡Leo!-

- ¡Leo! ¿Estás bien?- Donny, Mickey y Rafa se acercaron a su hermano.

- Estoy mejor, gracias.-

- Leonardo, me da gusto verte.- dijo Mortu, levantándose para ir a saludar al muchacho, Leo correspondió con una inclinación respetuosa.

- Sr. Mortu, es un gusto y un honor.- El guardián saludó también al chico con su cordialidad acostumbrada; Blaze por su parte le miró con cierta indiferencia.

- Leonardo.- dijo el Utrom.- Permíteme presentarte a Blaze Cochram, comandante del batallón quinientos cinco de la organización oficial del multiverso.- Blaze por su parte se limitó a corresponder con una semi inclinación de cabeza sin sonreír. Mortu se acercó a Splinter.

- Creo que sería mejor que discutiéramos esto a solas.- le dijo en un susurro.

El anciano asintió; con pesadez se puso de pie y guió al Utrom a su habitación; el guardián siguió a su señor, más siendo esta una conferencia a puerta cerrada debió conformarse con custodiar la entrada como una gárgola; mientras los chicos se quedaban en la sala, en silencio.

Mortu tomó el asiento que le ofreció Splinter, este a su vez hizo lo propio frente a él. El semblante del maestro, su aspecto cansado y su mutismo decían más al Utrom de lo que pudo haber expresado con palabras.

- Lamento esto.- dijo al fin Mortu.- Nunca creí que algo así ocurriría.-

- …Debo confesar que yo tampoco…- repuso Splinter; le era difícil hablar. Mortu comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando no se atrevía a continuar…pero era necesario.

- Y… ¿Ya ha pensado qué hará?- Splinter suspiró, pero replicó con firmeza y serenidad.

- Lo he hablado con ellos…les he explicado todo y no haré nada que ellos no deseen; ellos deben ser quienes lo decidan.-

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- añadió el otro serenamente.

- Sé muy bien que el resto de la organización querrá contactarlos…presionarlos para…

- Solo unos cuantos vimos el video reporte; y además no hay nada ahí que los delate; lo único que sabe el consejo es que el templo Khaliar apareció en la tierra.-

- ¿Entonces…como es que usted…?-

- Cuando llegamos, aparecimos en lo alto de una plataforma en el muelle de Nueva York, vimos el ataque de las tropas de Shredder. Blaze intervino por petición mía cuando reconocí a los chicos…lo que no me esperaba era ver la manifestación del poder del elemento tiempo.- Splinter suspiró.

- No hay en este planeta quien pueda crear un transportador tan fácilmente, y si Donatello consiguió hacer uno propio basándose en la tecnología Utrom, la transportación se habría manifestado de una forma muy diferente a la que se dio en ese lugar, como Blaze ha dicho, solo un guerrero noble es candidato a encarnar a un elemento Khaliar; sabía que los muchachos tuvieron contacto con el templo; lo vi en el video, aunque como este solo llega a la parte donde Krame y los otros comienzan a atacarlos; uno de los rayos destruyó el aparato. Debo admitir que cuando llegamos no imaginaba siquiera que esto había ocurrido, solo deseaba ponerle a usted al tanto de todo y solicitar ayuda para una búsqueda. -

- Pero al ver como desaparecían del muelle me quedó todo claro…después de todo tuvieron contacto con el templo y son los guerreros más nobles que he conocido; era lógico que esto ocurriera. Le aseguro que puede estar tranquilo, yo tampoco pienso decir nada a la organización. Concuerdo con usted, ellos son los que deben decidir que harán…- Splinter sonrió por primera vez desde el arribo del Utrom; este correspondió con una sonrisa que luego se tornó triste.- El destino de los sellos sagrados es muy difícil…no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera; si alguien debe decidir sobre ello deben ser los propios interesados.-

- Muchas gracias…Mortu-san.- dijo Splinter agradecido.

En opinión de todos los de la estancia, Splinter y Mortu estaban tardando mucho.

Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo perdido para la causa pensaba Blaze; el chico bufó, sacó de su traje un aparato y comenzó a pizcar los botones ante las miradas intrigadas de los demás.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exigió Rafael. Que no veía con buenos ojos el uso de aparatos alienígenas desconocidos en su hogar.

- Llamo a mis hombres.- respondió el otro sin cesar en su acción.- El sr. Mortu se halla confundido, debo actuar por él…-

- Ya lo escuchaste almidonado.- espetó Rafa.- No hay nada que hacer.-

- ¡Me parece que eso a ti ni te consta ni te importa; este es un asunto oficial y es mejor que no te entrometas!-

- ¡Asunto oficial! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Acaso no escuchaste a tu superior? No hay nada que puedas hacer y sin embargo insistes en tu estúpido plan.- Blaze le lanzó una mirada de furia.

- ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Lo hago por el bien de todos!- Rafa volvió a lanzar su risa, esa que solía exasperar a quienes discutían con él.

- ¿Por el bien de todos? ¡Sí, como no! a ti lo que te mueve es la ambición.- el alienígena abrió los ojos aún más, con indignación.- Si fueras tan noble y correcto como presumes acatarías la orden de Mortu sin chistar, pero como sientes perdidos tus planes y afectados tus intereses te empeñas en traer aquí a tus "Canchanchanes*" para que te hagan segunda movido solo por tu ideal de ser "El todo poderoso elemento"-

Blaze aún más indignado, herido en su orgullo, escuchaba al chico, deseoso de hacerlo callar; sus ojos comenzaban a echar chispas (Literalmente) y sus puños a ser recorridos por pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

- Admítelo.- concluyó Rafa.- A ti solo te interesa el poder y lo que puedas obtener con él.-

Con la paciencia totalmente colmada, Blaze se giró hacia Rafael levantando el puño para golpearlo.

- ¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!- gritó, listo para asestarle el golpe; Rafa se preparaba para bloquearlo.

- ¡¡Alto!!- gritó Leonardo enérgico y furioso.- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!!-

Blaze encolerizado por lo que consideraba "La impertinencia de estos mocosos" se giró rápidamente propinándole el golpe a Leonardo, que dada su condición de agotamiento, cayó al piso.

- ¡¡No te metas!!- ordenó Blaze.

- ¡¡Leo!!- saltaron los chicos, Donny y Abril corrieron a asistirlo, Mickey, Rafa y Casey a su defensa.

- ¡¡Maldito imbécil!! ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves?!!- gritó Rafael con los sais amenazadoramente en sus manos.

Blaze, aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió intimidado por la furia manifestada en la expresión y la voz del chico, más la forma en que empuñaba sus armas; pero apoyándose en su condición de "Guerrero superior" se irguió diciendo.

- No me asustas niño, además él se lo buscó; tómalo como ejemplo, deja de molestarme si no quieres que te ocurra lo mismo.- recalcó.

- ¡¡¡Te voy a…!!!- bramó la tortuga lanzándose contra Blaze. Este a su vez iba a responder, cuando Leo volvió a decir.

- ¡¡Basta!!- ambos contendientes se pararon en seco. Había algo raro en ese niño, pensó Blaze, podía sentir una fuerza familiar proveniente de él, pero… ¿Qué era? Movido por la duda se acercó poco a poco a él. Leonardo seguía en el piso, apoyado sobre su costado, con la vista hacia abajo, Don y Abril se hallaban a cada lado de él.

- Te dije que no te atrevieras a tocar a mi hermano…- dijo Leo con voz seria e intimidante.-…Y tampoco debiste tocarme a mí.- concluyó girando su cabeza y viendo fijamente a Blaze.

El alienígena ahogó una exclamación de asombro, Leonardo yacía con los ojos totalmente en blanco, poco a poco, comenzaron a brillar las continuas chispas que de ellos manaban; sus puños comenzaron a ser recorridos por rayos de un brillante azul eléctrico, Blaze no lo podía creer.

Leonardo le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros, cuando cayó al piso, Blaze pudo ver que su traje yacía algo quemado. El golpe había sido acompañado de energía eléctrica, igual que la suya. Volvió a ver a Leonardo.

- ¡N…no…no puede ser…!- musitó.

Leonardo intentaba respirar hondo. Ese sujeto le había colmado la paciencia; lo que quería que fuera una confrontación tranquila para ponerlo en orden, se convirtió en una disputa llevada a extremos para él indeseados.

- ¿Cómo…hiciste eso…?- inquirió Blaze levantándose.- ¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?!-

- ¡¡No grites!!- exigió Rafael.

- ¡Dime la verdad!- siguió Blaze, ignorando a Rafa.- ¡¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?!-

- Déjame en paz.- murmuró Leo; intentaba relajarse, entrar en ese estado zen que su maestro le enseñara, para así poder controlar la energía.

- ¡No!- insistió el otro avanzando hacía él hasta tomarlo bruscamente del hombro.- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡¡¿Cómo es que tienes mi poder?!!-

- ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!- gritó Leonardo exasperado por la tozudez de Blaze.

En ese momento, el orgulloso alienígena salió nuevamente disparado hacía atrás, pero esta vez no por un rayo, sino impelido por una fuerza invisible; Leo lo miraba con ira, con los ojos nuevamente en blanco; casi al instante de que Blaze saliera despedido, el cuerpo de Leo irradio múltiples descargas eléctricas las cuales culminaron golpeando todas las terminales electrónicas de la guarida, los focos estallaron, los aparatos explotaron y los enchufes terminaron quemados; el chico cayó al piso aun más agotado después de eso.

Los muchachos, solícitos asistieron a Leonardo; Splinter, Mortu y el guardián llegaron a la estancia alarmados.

- ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?! ¡¿Blaze?!-

- ¡Señor! ¡Él…!- balbuceó el soldado entre asustado y ofendido mientras señalaba a Leonardo, quien se hallaba rodeado de los suyos.- ¡Él…él robo la energía del núcleo!-

- ¡¿Que?!- exclamó el guardián, incrédulo.

- ¡Hemos caído en una trampa señor!- continuó Blaze.- ¡Hemos llegado a un nido de ladrones, de traidores a la organización y a la causa!-

- ¡¡¡Ya me hartaste!!!- soltó Rafael yéndose sobre Blaze con las armas desenfundadas; en dos movimientos ya lo tenía en el piso, Rafa yacía sobre él con los sais apuntándole tentativamente al cuello.

Blaze estaba aterrado y aún más indignado, como pudo liberó una de sus manos y la plantó en el cuello del chico dejándole ir una gran descarga.

- ¡¡¡Rafa!!!- gritaron los demás al ver caer al muchacho de espaldas con una horrible quemadura en el cuello; la piel se hallaba ennegrecida, la sangre parecía brea por la quemadura y el olor a carne chamuscada comenzó a inundar el lugar.

- ¡¡Blaze!!- imprecó Mortu escandalizado.

- ¡¡Son traidores señor!- volvió a decir.- ¡No debemos tener miramientos con los que han atentado contra el templo!-

Abril asistía a Rafael ayudándolo a levantarse, Mortu se acercaba también con la intención de hacer lo posible por salvar la vida del muchacho; para su sorpresa, Rafael comenzaba a incorporarse mientras la carne quemada sanaba y cerraba sin dejar cicatriz.

Mortu, tras la sorpresa respiró aliviado; así que ahí se hallaba el elemento Ser. Blaze por su lado no daba crédito a lo que veía; ahora no solo era Leonardo el único ladrón hereje; sino que también Rafael. La tortuga, por su parte le miraba con odio e ira.

- Round 2.- dijo Rafa en un venenoso siseo y luego se lanzó sobre Blaze otra vez.

- ¡¡Rafael ya basta!!- ordenó Splinter; el muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo superior para frenarse, pero más o menos se desahogo lanzando sus sais hacia Blaze, los cuales cayeron peligrosamente rozándole los bordes laterales de los pies.

- ¡Blaze! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ellos son los cuatro sellos sagrados Khaliar!- sentenció el Utrom.

El joven sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, como si un peso se hubiera depositado en su estómago; una sensación de frío, horror y vacío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Q…que…qué ha dicho?-

- Lo que oíste; estos jóvenes son la encarnación de los cuatro elementos Khaliar; no han robado nada por que eso les pertenece y mucho menos han traicionado a nadie. Pero tú te haz comportado de un modo decepcionante; solo por reconocimiento a tu impecable carrera militar no daré parte a la organización, pero te exijo que les ofrezcas una disculpa inmediatamente.

Blaze aún balbuceaba; sus manos temblaban ligeramente. No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo; respiró hondo y pensó un poco, no era posible que ellos fueran los verdaderos sellos ¡Eran unos niños! ¡No eran guerreros calificados para tal honor! Volvió a halar aire y razonó; seguramente el templo al hallarse en problemas había elegido ocultar el núcleo en ellos momentáneamente hasta la aparición de los verdaderos sellos… ¡Si! ¡Eso debía ser! Esos niños solo eran custodias y necesitaba de sus compañeros para quitarles esa carga; pero para eso necesitaba permanecer en el planeta, continuar en la misión y eso significaba complacer a Mortu, haciendo un saludo militar dijo a los chicos.

- Lamento profundamente mis acciones y palabras.- Rafa lo miraba desconfiadamente.

Don y Mickey ayudaban a Leo a ponerse en pie. El joven estaba agotado por semejante despliegue de energía, pero más aún, se sentía avergonzado por haber perdido el control.

- Disculpa aceptada.- dijo Splinter más que nada por compromiso.

- Vamos Leo, te llevaremos a tu cuarto.- dijo Rafa encaminándose a lado de sus hermanos, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza; no sabía por que, pero empezaba a sentir un dolorcito que le estaba fastidiando.

Casey y Abril se hallaban confusos; no sabían a donde dirigirse, poco después decidieron ir con los muchachos.

Blaze se retiró con permiso de Mortu; deseaba tomar aire y aclarar sus ideas. Mortu, Splinter y el guardián continuaron en la sala.

- Fue impresionante.- dijo el Utrom.- Lo que ha hecho Leonardo ha sido impresionante.-

- Lo sé…- suspiró Splinter.- Ha usado dos poderes al mismo tiempo…eso significa...-

- Está evolucionando…necesitará aún más dominio y control.-

- Así es…-

- Blaze no hablará; no creo que quiera notificar esto a la organización, no sería bueno para él.-

- Eso espero…- volvió a decir el anciano.- Por ahora, y hasta que ellos resuelvan algo, creo que habrá que concentrarnos en un entrenamiento más riguroso; deben aprender a vivir con sus nuevas habilidades.- Mortu asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

Blaze caminaba en la superficie a orillas del Hudson. Sacó su comunicador, volvió a entablar la conexión con la base galáctica de la organización. Pero no al control central, no, había aislado la señal dirigiéndola a un solo receptor.

- Blaze… ¿Eres tú?- dijo una voz conocida para el chico.

- Grakar.- replicó Blaze.- Necesito que tú, Reinoq y Yuha vengan a la tierra.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

- Sí…y de gran importancia; los espero aquí lo más pronto posible, no hay mucho tiempo.-

- Como digas; nos vemos allá.- Blaze terminó la comunicación más tranquilo.

*subordinados.

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por las tardanzas, en verdad, estoy muy apenada ^^U

Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, como siempre, me levantan mucho el animo ^^

Yunuen: ¡Exacto! ¡Le atinaste! XD esos son los elementos de cada uno ^^

Bueno, pese a que Leo siempre ha sido el más obediente a su maestro, no quiere decir que los otros chicos no sean guerreros nobles y entregados, ¿Verdad? Es por eso que también cuadran en la descripción que dio Splinter ^^. Cómo ves, Blaze no encaja para nada en esa descripción, por desgracia es muy narcisista y se envanece mucho con sus propios logros, y no es que eso sea malo, pero si eso lo vuelve a uno soberbio entonces sí empiezan los problemas ^^.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme pese a mi lentitud ^^u (qué ironía, escribo sobre tortugas con habilidades de veloces ninja y yo soy la que va como tortuga de verdad XD) Procuraré no dejar pasar tanto tiempo, eso espero ^^U.

Reki-zen: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! En verdad me alientan mucho ^^. Procuraré no tardar tanto, ^^.

Maryhamatogirl: ¡Qué lindo y original nick! ¿Cómo crees qué te voy a regañar? Al contrario, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme unas cuantas palabras ^^.

En cuanto al poder de Leo, no los quita, solo los copia (cómo Rogue –Titania, Pícara- de X-men o Peter Petrelli de Héroes) ¿Y el porqué tiene las visiones? Mmm… bueno, eso lo averiguarás en capítulos venideros XD.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo ^^

Besos XOXO.


	13. El ciego

Capitulo XIII.

La noche pasó con relativa calma.

Leonardo había caído profundamente dormido, el agotamiento que se había apoderado de él al transportar a todos a la guarida se acentuó con el arrebato ocurrido en contra de Blaze; simplemente parecía que el joven se pasaría varias horas dormido.

Pese a que lo de Leo solo era cansancio, Rafa, Donny, Mickey y Splinter decidieron pasar la noche en su habitación cuidándolo. Con Blaze en casa, ninguno se sintió en confianza, por lo que no se atrevieron a dejarlo solo; lo mismo ocurrió con Casey y Abril, que en lugar de retirarse a sus hogares prefirieron quedarse en la guarida por si fuesen necesarios.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Donatello se encargó de reparar la instalación eléctrica de la casa; ya que su hermano se había encargado de quemarla toda. Mickey por su parte se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, aunque le molestaba el hecho de tener visitas; no le desagradaba cocinar para Mortu, incluso hasta el guardián pasaba; pero la cortesía y educación inculcada por su padre exigían convidar a Blaze…la verdad, el niño pensaba seriamente en adulterarle el plato con un poco de purgante. Splinter, quien se había levantado aún más temprano que sus niños, se encontraba en su habitación preparando un entrenamiento más enfocado a lo que necesitaban en estos difíciles y cambiantes momentos.

Rafael por su parte no había podido dormir, aunque al ver a los otros levantarse fingió estarlo profundamente; cuando se quedó solo con Casey y Abril, que aun no despertaban, abrió los ojos, frotándolos después con ambas manos: le ardían un poco, el joven se lo achacaba a la falta de sueño. Además eso era una nimiedad comparado a aquello que realmente le aquejaba. Desde varias horas atrás una pequeña neuralgia se había suscitado en su cabeza; no le hizo caso al principio, hasta que esta aumentó, Rafael no entendía a que se debía esto; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba rato con un pequeño zumbido en el oído.

Era como si un mosquito se hallara en la habitación, molestando con su vaivén, irrumpiendo en el silencio con el ruido de su constante aletear, pero poco a poco el zumbido aumentó incomodándolo aún más, provocando así el dolor de cabeza. Ese zumbido empezó a transfigurarse; Rafael pudo distinguir que en realidad se trataba de murmullos, miles y miles de ellos, presurosos, aletargados, pero a fin murmullos; voces humanas y algunos ruidos cotidianos volviéndose uno entremezclado.

El chico pensó que se trataba de su imaginación; quizá el coraje que traía atravesado con Blaze le hacía sentir tan agobiado que creía oír cosas…pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así; pudo oír la pausada respiración de Leo al ser llevado a su cuarto; el acelerado corazón de Blaze, asustado, nervioso e indignado; los suspiros profundos de su padre que delataban su miedo y preocupación.

Así pasó toda la noche; una a una, las respiraciones de todos se volvieron un solo suspiro continuo; los corazones de todos se convirtieron en un pequeño grupo de tambores pausados y sin sincronía.

Y después vino lo otro; los ruidos férreos de la tubería; el agua corriendo por ella; el metro atravesando el subterráneo a toda velocidad, el tráfico sobre ellos con su constante y pesado rodar de neumáticos; sus cláxones a todo lo que daban, los pasos de la gente, las voces, los ruidos…el ruido.

Cada vez se hacía más insoportable; hasta el más ligero roce de la mano de Casey, deslizándose sobre su propio regazo parecía el arrastre de un objeto pesado sobre una superficie lustrosa; ya ni hablar de los sonidos realmente fuertes, que parecían querer acabar con su cordura.

Se habría sepultado en lo más hondo de la ciudad para poder evitar el ruido…de no ser por que ya se hallaba ahí. Se tapaba los oídos y se encogía en el asiento conforme la gran cantidad de sonido le acosaba con su estruendo. Quería gritar, y lo habría hecho si eso no fuera peor para su problema; la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, se sentía mareado, desorientado. Escuchó otro roce de ropas, cuerpos moviéndose en mediana alerta; de inmediato se acomodó con naturalidad en la silla, tratando de fingir normalidad.

- ¡Leo!- exclamó Casey al ver a la tortuga abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama, la voz escandalosa parecía un trueno a los oídos de Rafael.

- ¡Leo, despertaste! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ahora Abril, y su voz chillona vino a torturar más al muchacho.

- Solo un poco cansado…pero bien, gracias. ¿Dónde están todos?-

- Miguel Ángel está preparando el desayuno, Donatello se halla reparando la instalación eléctrica y el sensei se encuentra en su habitación, se encontraba muy pensativo.- dijo la chica.

Leo, sentado en la cama escuchaba a su amiga mientras tallaba sus ojos; no había entendido lo de la instalación eléctrica hasta que recordó lo ocurrido, y así recordó a Blaze.

- ¿Y ese sujeto?-

- Ha estado a raya.- repuso Casey con voz molesta; aparentemente ya entendió que debe comportarse en casa ajena.-

- Ya veo…- dijo Leo; luego, viendo a su hermano, con extrañeza preguntó.- Rafa… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Rafael al notar que se dirigían a él, asintió con la cabeza suavemente, intentando con necedad aparentar que se halla en perfectas condiciones. Leonardo, aun más intrigado por la rara actitud de su hermano, insistió.

- Te ves muy cansado, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?- Rafa iba a responder con un ademán de la mano que indicara que lo olvidase (Ya que no se atrevía a llenar el ambiente con más sonido al hablar) pero Casey, también notando el semblante de su amigo dijo.

- Leonardo tiene razón amigo, ¡Te ves fatal! ¿Acaso te la pasaste planeando como cobrárnoslas con el tipejo ese durante la noche?- Rafael hizo un ligero gesto de dolor que pasó desapercibido para Casey y Abril. Pero no para Leo.

- Ese tipo no vale ni su tiempo.- replicó Abril a lo dicho por Casey.- Ni siquiera deberían pensar en él, ¡Rafael, si el sensei se entera que planeas buscar pelea con ese sujeto se va a molestar mucho!- El chico volvió a reprimir un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Rafa?- susurró Leonardo.

- ¡Vamos Abrilcilla!- espetó Casey.- El tipejo ese nos la debe, viene de visitante y ahora es el turno de los de casa para anotar.-

- No es momento para buscar pelea, la situación es muy seria, ¿Y porqué siempre tienes que salir con esas metáforas de hockey?-

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora tienes algo contra el hockey?-

- No dije tener nada contra el hockey, solo digo que no deberías usar siempre metáforas relacionadas al hockey.-

- ¡Ah, típico de las mujeres! ¡Siempre quieren controlar hasta lo más mínimo!-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Jones, macho chauvinista inmaduro?! ¡¡Retráctate de eso!!-

- ¡¡Bah!! ¡¡No tengo porque Abrilcilla, Casey Jones nunca se retracta de lo que dice o hace!!-

- ¡Rafael!- exclamó Leonardo al ver como su hermano se encogía en el asiento cubriéndose los oídos, apretando los ojos y tratando de sepultar la cabeza en el regazo. Preocupado se levantó como pudo y se acercó a él.- ¡Rafael! ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡¡Rafa!- soltaron los otros al verlo también.

El chico se encogía aún más en su lugar; la buena voluntad de los suyos lo estaba matando. Al acercarse a él, Leo pudo, como en un flash, percibir lo que le ocurría, pues de pronto toda esa tortura auditiva fue resentida por sus oídos.

- ¡¿Pero qué le está pasando?!- pensó. Salió de la habitación para buscar ayuda, aunque no sabía muy bien como y de que forma la obtendría.

- ¡Listo!- declaró Donny triunfante al llegar a la cocina. Miguel Ángel servía los huevos revueltos en los platos.

- ¿Arreglaste todo el cableado tan rápido? ¡Wow, me sorprendes! ¡Que tortuga tan hábil eres, Don, te felicito!-

- Que aún no corra la champagne Miguel, aunque la instalación eléctrica ya funciona todavía debo reparar los aparatos que se hallaban conectados cuando Leo se convirtió en un generador de alto voltaje.-

- Fue increíble lo que hizo… ¿Viste la cara de Blaze cuando Mortu le dijo lo de los sellos? ¡Por un momento creí que iba a llorar! ¡Ja, ja!-

- No creo que sea para reírse Mickey…aunque sí.- dijo Donny con una risita.- Creo que se merecía ese golpe; ¡Vaya sujeto tan desagradable!-

- Bueno, la verdad no puedo culparlo por decepcionarse tanto.- continuó Mickey sirviendo el jugo de naranja del galón.- Si toda la vida hubiese estado esperando por algo como esto y de repente veo que me comieron el mandado también querría llorar.-

- Creo que tocaste el punto clave Mickey.-

- ¿Ahmm Smif…? ¿Cualf?- inquirió el chico con un waffle colgándole de la boca.

- Blaze.- repuso Donny nombrándolo con desagrado.- Sabía de esto desde niño y se preparó para recibir uno de estos dones; él estaba consciente de su existencia, imagino que incluso debió buscar el templo por todo el multiverso…-

- ¿Mff…?-

- ¿Por qué nosotros?- aclaró Don su punto.- ¿Por qué de todos los guerreros del multiverso (Porque no creo que Blaze sea el único que lo haya sabido y buscado), esos dones llegaron a nosotros?-

- ¿Por qué somos los mejores?- replicó el niño con su desparpajo e inocencia acostumbrados.

- Aunque no lo niego.- agregó Don con una risita.- No creo que sea suficiente, debe haber algo más, una razón de peso para que esto nos haya pasado.- terminó mirando sus manos.

- Pues no sé…- siguió Mickey.- Pero ahora lo importante es desayunar y ya tengo todo listo, llamemos a los demás y ¡A comer!-

- Habrá que llevar algo a la habitación de Leo, con suerte despertará y querrá comer al…-

- ¡Rápido, necesitamos ayuda!- exclamó Leo llegando a la cocina de repente.

- ¡Leo!-

- ¡¡Estás despierto!! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-

- ¡Rafael…!- dijo agitado.- ¡Algo le pasa a Rafael!- los tres volvieron presurosos a la habitación de Leonardo. Ahí encontraron a Casey y Abril aun sobre Rafael tratando de ayudarlo.

- ¡Rafael, por favor, dinos! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

- ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¡¡Habla por favor!!! ¡¡Dinos lo que te ocurre!!- el chico seguía retorciéndose, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.

- ¡¡Cállense!!- gritó por fin, aunque luego se arrepintió, el timbre de su propia voz le golpeó duramente los oídos.

- ¿Qué…qué le ocurre?- musitó Mickey.

- Es su oído.- dijo Leo.- Se está desarrollando de manera increíble.-

- Ya ni te preguntaré como lo sabes…- susurró Donny, acercándose a Rafa para atenderlo.

Mortu, Splinter y el guardián entraron casi después. El sensei al ver a su hijo en ese estado se adelantó; tomó a Rafael colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hijo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar una especie de zutra. Poco a poco el joven comenzó a sentir paz, el sonido disminuía, el volumen se nivelaba, la tranquilidad volvía de nuevo a su alma.

- ¡Wow!- dijo Mickey en voz baja.- Maestro, ¿Qué fue eso?-

- Solo un pequeño bloqueo de chi.- repuso Splinter.- Tal vez no dure mucho, pero le permitirá a Rafael descansar un poco.-

- Sensei, ¿Qué esta pasando?- inquirió Abril.

- Rafael es la encarnación del elemento ser señorita O'neil, eso implica que no solo su ser físico es prácticamente indestructible, sino que los cinco sentidos del mismo se incrementan de un modo superior.-

- ¿Superior?- dijo ahora Casey.- ¿Qué quiere decir?-

- El oído de Rafael aumentará al grado de poder escuchar un alfiler cayendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, su vista será tan potente que podría ver a una mosca posándose en la punta de un asta bandera situada al otro lado de la ciudad; de igual forma su gusto, su tacto, su olfato, todos sus sentidos se agudizaran al extremo.-

- ¡Increíble!- dijo Casey.- ¡Eso suena grandioso!-

- Sí, sr. Jones, pero el proceso, como ve, es bastante doloroso y perturbador. Como es ocasionado por la energía del núcleo, que va evolucionando dentro de sus cuerpos, este bloqueo del chi ayudará aunque sea solo por un corto tiempo, pero no será suficiente.-

- ¿Entonces, que haremos sensei?- preguntó Leo.

- He pensado seriamente en ello hijo mío, y creo que he encontrado la forma de que logren entrenar para controlar lo que les pasa.-

- ¿En verdad?-

- ¡Qué bueno!-

- Acataremos todas sus indicaciones maestro.- Splinter asintió con serenidad.

Shredder continuaba en su salón meditabundo. Tras los fracasos inaceptables de su equipo para capturar a las tortugas, debía pensar en una mejor estrategia para lograrlo. Por fortuna contaba aun con el templo bajo su poder, y siempre representaría en excelente anzuelo para atraerlos; el problema estaba en que estaban dejando correr el tiempo, y eso les serviría para aprender a controlar mejor el poder del núcleo; de ese modo, capturarlos y arrancarles el poder sería aun más difícil y con la ayuda de esa partida de inútiles que tenía bajo su mando ¿Qué podía hacer?

Karai le observaba en silencio. Estaba acostumbrada a las largas meditaciones de su padre, al continuo ensimismamiento, pero está vez era tal la completa separación entre Shredder y el mundo que le rodeaba que, la joven kunoichi se sentía preocupada por él.

También le intrigaba lo dicho por Hun sobre su último encuentro con las tortugas. Uno había volado, el otro se había movido a gran velocidad, pero… ¿por qué?

¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Y quien era el uno y el otro? ¿Leonardo sería uno de ellos?

Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se dio en su interior, por un lado, le preocupaba pensar que Leonardo pudiera haber manifestado semejantes habilidades, pues eso no podía significar algo bueno, pero también, debía admitirlo, los celos del eterno contrincante le hacían presa algunas veces, pensando en el hecho de que su rival pudiese haber aprendido técnicas secretas de las cuales ella no tenía conocimiento. Esto último le hizo morderse ligeramente los labios.

No podía seguir así, necesitaba salir, encontrar a Leonardo e informarse por sí misma de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dio un paso hacia delante y abrió la boca con la intención de pedir el permiso.

Pero apenas iba a decir la primera palabra, cuando Shredder golpeó con fuerza el posa brazos de su asiento y dijo:

- Si tan solo tuviera la posibilidad… ¡Si lograra capturarlos!-

-Maestro, si me permite, yo…- Dijo Karai con voz fuerte y seria.

- Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.- Dijo una voz masculina. Shredder levantó la cabeza y miró; frente a él solo estaba Karai, al parecer estaba diciéndole algo, pero obviamente esa voz que había escuchado no era la de su hija. Oroku Saki, tratando de no perder la compostura, ordenó.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Te exijo que te dejes ver!-

Karai le miró sorprendida… ¿De qué estaba hablando su padre? ¿Y con quién?

- Si lo que quieres es verme, entonces ve al templo Khaliar.- dijo nuevamente la voz.

Shredder se molesto; ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto, para darle ordenes en su propio castillo? ¿Y que demonios pretendía realmente? Pero, sin embargo había dos cosas que le inclinaban a seguir, por el momento, sus instrucciones; una era que estaba hablándole directamente a su cabeza, lo cual indicaba que poseía alguna clase de poder extraordinario; la segunda, le pedía ir al templo Khaliar; el dueño de esa voz sabía sobre los Khaliar.

Movido por la curiosidad y una imperiosa ansiedad por hallar una solución a su problema; Shredder salió de su salón privado y se dirigió al laboratorio donde había sido trasladado el templo; Karai salió detrás de él, seguida por la escolta, que se empeño en seguirle, pero al llegar ante la puerta del recinto, la joven consideró que su Maestro no querría más testigos de los necesarios y mandó a la pequeña tropa a retirarse. Shredder respiró, abrió e ingresó en el lugar, con Karai a sus espaldas. El templo se hallaba en medio de la habitación, intacto, sellado para todo aquel ajeno a su poder.

- ¿Y bien?- gritó Shredder al no ver a nadie.- Estoy aquí, ahora ¡¡Muéstrate!!-

Karai seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero eso no le impedía estar alerta. Puso su mano en el puño de su espada, preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.

- No hay necesidad de gritar.- repuso la voz; ahora no sonaba dentro de su cabeza, sino que se escuchaba ahí, tranquila y vibrante en el mismo lugar. Shredder y Karai dieron un respingo; de atrás de la pirámide salió aquel hombre delgado y calvo con el cual se reportara Krame; caminaba con seguridad y ligereza hacia dónde se hallaba Shredder.

Cuando Oroku Saki lo miró mejor, notó sus ojos; negros, profundos y vacíos como dos enormes e intensos abismos. Karai le observó con la agudeza de la guardaespaldas fiel. Un rápido examen propio del guerrero que estudia a su oponente, le reveló una increíble verdad.

-Él está…-

- ¡Eres un…!-

- Así es, uno de los últimos entes ciegos de Gyaka…de hecho, el último que queda, mi nombre es Lycos.- dijo el hombre antes de que ellos pudieran hablar más.

- Así que…- replicó Oroku Saki con perspicacia.- ¿Tú me ayudarás a obtener el poder de esas molestas criaturas?- el ciego asintió.- ¿Y porqué razón?- inquirió Shredder.- Se supone que tú deberías protegerlos, ¿No es así?-

- Sí, se supone; pero de la casualidad de que ahora sirvo a otro amo, y a este nuevo amo le estorban los anteriores.-

- Ya veo…y siendo su antiguo protector, supongo que sabes como detenerlos.-

- Algo así. Cuando los sellos vuelven a encarnarse deben adaptarse nuevamente; y más ahora que son casi unos niños; sus cuerpos y sus mentes no están preparados para tanto poder.-

- ¿Y…?-

- Aún puede atrapárseles; y usar en ellos ciertos recursos místicos los cuales solo yo conozco.-

- ¿Y ustedes que quieren a cambio…?-

- Mi amo necesita encontrar el punto de enlace de este planeta. Como quizá ya lo sepas él amo ha intentado por siglos la total dominación del multiverso. Existe un punto místico en cada planeta el cual conocemos como enlace, el enlace mantiene en armonía cósmica todos los planetas del multiverso, los comunica y los mantiene unidos; pero, si el amo transforma la energía de ese punto, los planetas quedarán conectados con la energía de mi señor, de modo que podrá manipularlos a su antojo, todas y cada una de las fuerzas que los controlan quedarían en sus manos, aunado eso a las tropas, el multiverso caería en cuestión de días, tú y tus hombres nos ayudarían a encontrarlo haciendo destacamentos que acompañaran a nuestros emisarios capacitados para localizarlo.-

- Defensa, ojos y oídos; lo que me pides es el trabajo típico para un ninja. Acepto tu oferta Lycos; puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás en lo absoluto.- Lycos asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa. Mientras Karai observaba y escuchaba en total silencio.

Ahora se hallaba aun más confundida, pero este breve diálogo le aclaraba un poco sus dudas anteriores, añadiendo otras más a la lista. Leonardo probablemente si estaba afectado por algo desconocido, algo que su padre quería, algo que lo hacía estar en la mira de un enemigo desconocido y aparentemente peligroso.

La joven se mordió los labios. El destino la había puesto nuevamente en el papel de implacable cazadora tras la cabeza de Leonardo, y esta vez no sería solo por el deseo de su padre, sino también por los deseos de un ser desconocido para el cual el joven ninja se había convertido en un estorbo.

Por los labios de Karai corrió un fino hilo de sangre.

Fin del capitulo.

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en verdad me emociona tanto leer sus reviews que hasta nerviosa me ponto ^^U

Yun ^^: Gracias por lo que me dices. No te preocupes por Leo, ya sabes que de todos es el que más autocontrol tiene y que su personalidad lo hace un gran líder, no podría alterarse por nada. ^^

Juanis (chibifer): Gracias por tu review, ^^ me da gusto que te agrade lo que hago ^^ Hazle caso a Leo y no te acerques tanto a la pantalla, te puede hacer daño a la vista (lo digo por experiencia T_T)

Reki-zen: Exactamente, Blaze se autoengaño con eso de ser responsable y salvar al multiverso, pero en realidad lo mueve la codicia, lo cual es muy triste. Gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto leerlos ^^.

Maryhamatogirl: ¿Por qué te habría de regañar? Al contrario, me encanta que me escribas y me digas lo que me tengas que decir ^^ Bueno, como buenos hermanitos, es obvio que aquel par se cuiden entre ellos pese a que siempre se están peleando. Gracias por tu review. ^^

Haoyoh Asakura: ¡Te amo mucho! No me esperaba tu review, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y te haré caso (eres mi Yankumi personal, sé qué tú me entiendes ^^) Y lo mismo va para ti, tienes que seguir con ese proyecto.^^


	14. Encontrando el equilibrio

Capitulo XIV.

Rafael despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. El bloqueo aplicado por Splinter le había permitido dormir un poco después de una larga y terrible noche en vela; cuando despertó, se encontró rodeado de sus hermanos; Mickey le plantó la cara muy de cerca, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojotes.

- Rafa…- dijo en un susurro inaudible.- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡Ahmm! Sí…pero, ¿Por qué susurras? Apenas y puedo oírte…- el muchacho reparó en lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Apenas y puedo oírte? ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Estoy bien!- luego extrañado dijo.- ¿Pero, qué pasó?-

- El poder del núcleo está evolucionando.- respondió Leonardo.- En ti se manifiesta elevando al máximo la capacidad de tus cinco sentidos.- Rafael miró a Leo con perplejidad; luego, cuando la compresión se hizo en su cabeza, dijo.

- ¿Así que…así que fue por eso?- se sobó el oído izquierdo con la mirada perdida.- Vaya…ahora entiendo… ¿Pero, como es que ahora…?-

- El maestro te aplicó un bloqueo de energía chi; aunque dijo que no duraría mucho…-

- Por lo menos pude dormir.-

- Sí, pero en cualquier momento se pasará…el maestro dijo que había encontrado la forma de ayudarnos con un entrenamiento especial, que comenzaríamos en cuanto estuvieras en condiciones.-

- Pues por mi puede ser ahora; si eso evita que me taladreé la cabeza hasta el zumbido de una mosca, por mi esta bien; además, debemos recuperar el templo de las manos de Shredder, ¿No es así?- Leonardo asintió, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero Rafael tenía razón; recuperar el templo era casi una prioridad.

- Pero, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado en como vamos a hacerlo?- Inquirió Donatello.

- Como hacemos todas las noches Pinky…digo, Donny.- intervino Mickey.- infiltrándonos en la guarida de Shredder y sacándolo de ahí.-

- Ajá, y supongo que lo subiremos en tu caparazón y saldremos por la puerta del frente, ¿Verdad Mickey?-

- ¡Si, tú échamelo!- replicó el niño riendo.

- ¿Pero porqué el recuperarlo es tan importante?- preguntó Casey que se hallaba recargado junto a la puerta.- Que yo sepa, ya no es de utilidad.- Los chicos miraron a su amigo; trataban de responderle, pero era difícil; ni siquiera ellos mismos entendían por que el templo era tan importante y porque lo querían de vuelta.

- Ese templo ahora es parte de ellos señor Jones.- aclaró Splinter llegando a la habitación acompañado de Mortu y el guardián.- Y es normal que deseen recuperarlo a toda costa, pero por ahora lo más importante es que aprendan a controlar sus nuevas habilidades, antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda.- Leonardo asintió, se puso en pie y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a su sensei, dijo.

- Estamos listos para lo que usted disponga sensei.-

- Sí.- añadió Donny levantándose de un salto y emulando a su hermano.

- ¡Sipi!- exclamó Mickey también poniéndose en pie y levantando los brazos alegremente.

- Ajá.- murmuró Rafa aún en su lugar. Splinter sonrió; le daba gusto ver que, pese a todo; sus niños seguían siendo ellos; sus pequeños hijos y sus amados discípulos.

El entrenamiento dio inicio con mucha meditación. Splinter explicó a los chicos que, como a toda parte de su cuerpo, esa nueva energía que los llenaba debía ser controlada con la mente, y lo más conveniente, como hiciera la vez anterior; era que se adentraran en ella, la buscaran y la aceptaran, conociéndola así por completo para así saber como manejarla.

Esta vez debían hacerlo bien y debían hacerlo en serio, pues al sensei no se le había escapado lo ocurrido la vez anterior cuando Rafael tomó a esa energía con su clásico "Me da igual" y Donatello simplemente la dio por inexistente; Leonardo por su parte debería enfocarse más en el ejercicio, tratando de asimilar o filtrar posibles visiones externas y Mickey debería darse cuenta que lo suyo no solo era ir por el cielo, libre como pajarillo.

Miguel Ángel se adentró en su mente, igual que hiciera la vez anterior, recorrió ese sendero con la misma tranquilidad y liviandad acostumbrada; se encontró nuevamente a esa energía, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora se veía aun más grande, extensa y brillante; pero seguía siendo la misma, el niño no sabía que pensar…

- No entiendo que es lo que debo hacer ahora.- se decía mientras la observaba. La energía parecía susurrarle algo al oído, algo que el niño no alcanzaba a comprender. Miguel Ángel, antes confiado ante su nueva habilidad, ahora se sentía confundido.

Por otro lado, Donatello se encontraba por primera vez con ese algo. Ahora que sabía que en realidad existía le fue más fácil verla y sabiendo más o menos en que consistía rápidamente le dio forma; para él esa energía era como una nebulosa en la cual el espacio y el tiempo fluctuaban a ritmos variantes; representaba para el muchacho una ecuación de sumo interés, una operación, un misterio a descifrar. Apoyándose en sus conocimientos científicos, se sentó y la observó de cerca, comprendiéndola y asimilándola a su estilo, de forma matemática.

Se dio cuanta, en sus términos, que esa fuerza era la misma de la que hablaba Einstein, aquella que al comprenderla y controlarla permitiría el viaje en el espacio-tiempo. Eso residía en él y debía controlarla. Al aceptarla y asimilarla de esa manera, Donatello se sintió capaz de usarla a su antojo; quiso hacer una prueba, aun con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en ella, pensó en transportarse a otro lugar.

- Quizá la habitación del sensei…- pensó el muchacho. Se concentró en ese lugar específicamente…

Splinter se encontraba en su cuarto, revisando algunos viejos libros que le obsequiara tiempo atrás su amigo el Daimyo. Buscaba qué otra cosa podía ayudarle a sus muchachos con su entrenamiento.

De repente y surgido de la nada, sintió que un cuerpo le caía encima desde arriba. Hubo ruido, algunos golpes y un quejido de "Mi lumbago," al oír esto Splinter cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Donatello?-

- ¡Je, je! Hola sensei…lamento el golpe.- dijo Donny quitándose de encima de su maestro y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Lo lograste!- repuso el anciano con una amplia sonrisa.

- Así parece…me siento cansado, pero no es como antes…y tengo que mejorar el cálculo del punto de llegada.-

Splinter esbozó una sonrisa tierna hacia su hijo.

- Sabía que lo lograrías hijo mío, siempre has sido muy hábil para descifrar misterios, y si alguno iba a conseguirlo con mayor rapidez estaba seguro que ese serías tú.- Donatello parpadeó sorprendido… ¿Acaso era cierto lo que acababa de oír?

- Sen…sei…-

- Sé, hijo mío que siempre demeritas tus logros personales como guerrero ante tus hermanos y que incluso has llegado a pensar que ellos son, en ese rango, superiores a ti.- Donny bajo la mirada…no creyó que su padre se diera cuenta.- Y siendo que tienes un éxito único e innegable en el área científica y tecnológica, usas esa parte de ti como un refugio, bien, pero no es así; eres un hábil guerrero también; inteligente, fuerte y ágil y nunca debes pensar menos de ti mismo.-

Donatello sonrió agradecido y feliz; nunca creyó ser acreedor a tal voto de confianza, ya que no consideraba destacar como ninja tanto como sus hermanos; le agradó escuchar a Splinter, le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora sobre sí mismo eran ideas absurdas sin fundamento; que estaba equivocado.

- ¿Y que debo hacer ahora sensei?- inquirió el chico emocionado.

- Bueno, ahora que has logrado comprender y controlar un poco tu don, nos enfocáremos en un ejercicio que combinará las técnicas ninjas con él; será, como dicen ustedes, matar a dos pájaros de una pedrada…aunque sea una metáfora muy agresiva.- Donny sonrió.- Vamos al dojo hijo mío.- Splinter salió con Donatello detrás de él.

Rafael se encontraba meditando con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco el bloqueo aplicado por su sensei comenzaba a desvanecerse; la energía del núcleo volvía a expandirse, recorriéndolo y acrecentándose de forma desproporcionada.

Nuevamente, el torrente de sonidos, murmullos, latidos, y toda clase de ruidos bajos y altos llegaban a sus oídos, primero suavemente para después subir de volumen…su cabeza empezaba a sumergirse en esa vorágine de dolor e intranquilidad que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura.

Había un embotellamiento vial en la quinta avenida y los claxonazos más las discusiones de los conductores lo estaban torturando; un chico en Times Square había adquirido un silbato para su mascota y lo estaba probando soplándolo con fuerza; el fino silbido estaba perforando el tímpano de la tortuga. Rafael se llevó las manos a los oídos y bajó la cabeza; el ruido comenzaba a ganarle la partida.

- ¡No!- pensó de repente.- ¡No voy a permitir que una tontería como esa me controle!- reafirmó con decisión. Respirando profundo volvió a concentrarse en todos esos sonidos, concentrando cada esfuerzo de su mente en moderar sus sentidos, modularlo, filtrarlo.

Parecía imposible, pues cada que controlaba cierta parte del torrente, otro tanto parecía venir a reforzar al primero. Rafael no desistió, no iba a permitir que algo así lo venciera. Siguió centrando toda su atención en esta tarea; meditando concienzudamente, controlando su oído, después de todo ¡Era su oído!

Lenta y casi imperceptiblemente el ruido disminuyó; pero fue tan paulatinamente que el muchacho casi no se dio cuenta. Solo cuando todo quedó en silencio fue cuando notó la paz que trae consigo la quietud. De hecho…demasiada quietud.

Temiendo ahora haberse quedado sordo, Rafa volvió a concentrar su atención al ruido. Fue golpeado de repente por toda la anterior escandalera. Tapándose de nuevo los oídos se volvió a centrar, lo había logrado…lo podía volver a lograr. De nuevo lentamente el sonido bajó. Ya comenzaba a agarrarle el truco, ya solo era cuestión de dominarlo a su antojo.

Miguel Ángel y Leonardo abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo; se sentían algo frustrados pues no habían conseguido comprender a sus energías y por lo tanto consideraban no haber avanzado en nada. Leonardo intentaba fijar su atención en ella haciendo caso omiso de cualquier otra cosa; pero era difícil; imagen de distintos lugares, cada uno más rara y diferente que el anterior plagaba su cabeza sin permitirle pensar con claridad.

Por su parte, Mickey había pasado casi una hora sentado en los terrenos de su mente mirando a su energía (Si lo hubiese tenido a la mano, seguramente la energía habría estado jugando matatena en espera de que el chico hiciera algo) Mickey no comprendía que era lo que Splinter y la propia fuerza del núcleo trataban de decirle, ya que creía haberlo comprendido a la primera, se trataba de volar, ¿o no? lo había entendido, le agradaba, lo aceptaba, le hacía feliz. Exhalando un suspiro el niño se fue a la cocina por un jugo; tanto pensar le había dado sed.

Splinter salió del dojo y se dirigió a la estancia donde se hallaban sus hijos. Rafael también acababa de abrir los ojos y miró venir a su padre al tiempo que se frotaba el oído derecho. Leonardo yacía sentado en postura de flor de loto con las palmas de las manos sobre el piso y la frustración reflejada en el rostro, cabizbajo; Miguel Ángel volvía de la cocina, al ver a Splinter, escondió detrás de sí su bebida.

- ¿Están bien?- inquirió el sensei.

- Algo…- repuso Rafa ahora frotándose el oído izquierdo.- Por lo menos creo que comienzo a moderar el volumen…- Splinter le sonrió a su muchacho, era bueno ver que cuando quería podía concentrarse.

- Creo que debí dejarte suministros, ¿Verdad Miguel Ángel?-

- Eh… ¡Je, je!- el chico dejó de esconder el jugo.- Perdón, pero tenía sed, sensei.- sin perder la sonrisa, Splinter negaba con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a Leonardo. Arrodillándose frente a él, preguntó.

- Hijo mío, ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Fallé sensei…- dijo apenado y furioso consigo mismo. Splinter posó su mano en el hombro de Leo.

- Estos dones que han adquirido no son fáciles de controlar, y el tuyo es el más fuerte y difícil de todos. Llevas en ti un lazo que te une al multiverso entero Leonardo, es como si de repente, te encontraras en comunión con todas y cada una de las formas de vida en él; no esperes que sea tan rápido el dominio de semejante energía ni tampoco la fuerces; déjalo fluir con naturalidad y modérala tal como haces con el ninjitsu y la energía zen.-

Leonardo escuchó con atención a su padre; era obvio que Splinter era todo un sabio y eso se lo dejaba claro al chico cada vez que le aleccionaba; cualquier problema o frustración era resuelto o aclarado cuando se exponía en las palabras de su maestro.

- Entiendo sensei, le agradezco su guía.- replicó el chico haciendo la acostumbrada y respetuosa reverencia.

- Ahora, necesito pedirles a los tres que ayuden a Donatello.- dijo el anciano.

- Es cierto.- añadió Mickey.- ¿Dónde está? Cuando me levanté se había ido.-

- Está en el dojo. Ha comenzado a comprender su energía y necesitamos de ustedes para que aprenda a controlarla mejor.-

- ¿Y cómo?- inquirió Rafael levantándose del piso.- ¿Quiere que se lo hagamos entender a trancazos?- terminó burlón.

- Precisamente.- respondió Splinter dejando a los tres niños anonadados. Cuando entraron al dojo, Donatello yacía ahí, sentado en el piso, agitado; cuando vio llegar a su maestro y hermanos, abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- Bien Donatello, la otra fase de tu entrenamiento está lista.-

- ¡¿Eh?! Sensei… ¿Está seguro de esto?-

- Claro que sí, te ayudará a dominar y a agilizar.-

- Pero…-

- Tranquilo hijo, solo has lo mismo que hicimos hace rato.- pidió el maestro con una amable sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.- accedió el chico poniéndose en pie, no muy convencido.

- Bien.- dijo Splinter a sus otros muchachos.- cuando les dé la señal todos lucharán contra Donatello, ¿Entendido?-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Mickey.- ¿Está seguro?- Splinter asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno…si usted insiste.- dijo Rafael, tronando sus nudillos de la mano derecha con la izquierda y sonriéndole a Donny con su clásico gesto de "esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho".

- Entendido sensei.- accedió a su vez Leo con una inclinación.

Splinter dio la señal y de repente, Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel se abalanzaron contra Donatello al mismo tiempo lanzando golpes y patadas desarrolladas con sus mejores técnicas (Después de todo se trataba de su hermano, no le insultarían usando golpes comunes) de modo que el chico con dificultad, lograba esquivar lo más posible; pero, obviamente, se enfrentaba a los tres mejores ninjas del multiverso, no podría esquivar y golpear como hasta ahora por mucho tiempo.

Miró a su sensei con cierta angustia, Splinter a su vez asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Rafael se disponía a darle uno de sus famosos y pesados golpes. Cuando el puño de Rafa se hallaba casi en la cara de Donatello, este abrió los ojos un poco más y desapareció. Con el impulso, la sorpresa y sin un cuerpo que recibiera su golpe, Rafa casi pierde el equilibrio, logró detenerse antes de caer hacia el frente, de pronto sintió una patada por detrás que le hizo caer en definitiva. En el piso se giró y pudo ver a Donny parado frente a él.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Rafael dividido entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

- ¡Vaya!- Gritó Mickey, emocionado; luego se tiró de lleno contra Donatello; el chico repitió la estrategia desapareciendo en otro punto agarrando a Mickey desprevenido golpeándolo, lo mismo ocurrió con Leo, pronto, los tres hermanos luchaban contra un enemigo que iba y venía a su antojo por todo el lugar, desapareciendo de un punto inconveniente donde era agredido para aparecer en otro donde se convertía en el agresor.

Donatello comenzaba a disfrutar la situación, desorientando a sus hermanos; dejándolos confundidos, al acecho de su próximo punto de aparición; reía alegremente cuando conseguía que se quedaran golpeando al aire, y cada vez le era más fácil y rápido el trasladarse de un punto a otro llegando al lugar que él de antemano se proponía. Pronto dejó a Mickey sentado en el piso agitado y a Rafa, sobándose la cabeza, por haberse estrellado contra la pared en un intento de capturarlo.

Solo Leo seguía empeñado en darle aunque fuera un golpe (Bueno…Rafa también, pero aun estaba tratando de no ver doble). Donatello continuaba con su acto de desaparición, tratando de volver loco a Leo; cuando este le lanzaba el golpe, el chico ya se hallaba tras él, cuando Leo se giraba tirándole una patada, Donny ya se hallaba a su izquierda propinándole otra.

Era como luchar contra un travieso duendecillo que no se estaba quieto. Leo se paró firme en su lugar y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente dejo fluir su chi con serenidad y sus sentidos de guerrero con libertad. Colocó las manos frente a sí en una postura de meditación mientras su respiración tranquila y pausada se hacía aun más relajada. De repente estiró el brazo derecho hacia un lado con la mano extendida para dar un golpe con el canto. Donatello había aparecido justo ahí y la mano de Leo quedo a unos centímetros del centro de su cuello. Splinter dio por terminado el ejercicio.

- Perfecto, los felicito, han hecho un gran trabajo.-

- ¿Usted cree?- dijo Mickey aun agitado. Splinter asintió, sonriendo complacido.

- Donatello, lograste un gran desempeño y control de tu poder; has aprendido a complementarlo perfectamente con el arte del ninjitsu y el ataque sorpresa.- Donny sonrió feliz.

- Leonardo; al parecer, este ejercicio te ha ayudado también, pues el hecho de que usarás los métodos de concentración de mente y espíritu del zen te han orientado en tu conexión con el multiverso y sus seres, en este caso, tu hermano.- Leo escuchó atento y también sonrió.- Me siento muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Hijos míos; ya que se han esforzado mucho y están consiguiendo grandes logros.-

- Pero…yo aun no entiendo lo que usted quiso decirme sensei.- interrumpió Mickey, por primera vez cohibido y apenado.- La verdad, yo solo lo disfruto y ya.-

- Eso también es importante Miguel Ángel; estos poderes son parte de ustedes, no es correcto que los repudien, les teman o los vean con indiferencia; el aceptarlos con regocijo, el disfrutarlos y vivirlos es aceptarse, disfrutar el ser ustedes y vivir; haces bien en gozar tu don Miguel Ángel, y veo que Donatello comienza a sentir lo mismo; sé que ustedes también.- dijo ahora a Rafael y Leonardo.- Comenzarán a compartir este sentimiento respectivamente.-

- Supongo…- soltó Rafa.

- Sí sensei.-

- Pero aún así, Rafael.- aclaró Splinter.- Como ya te hemos dicho tanto Leonardo como yo, no quiere decir que vas a arriesgarte solo porque si, ¿Entendido? Tienes que ser cuidadoso siempre.-

- Sí sensei.- replicó el chico con tono cansino y una picara sonrisilla.

A las afueras de la ciudad, Blaze esperaba observando al horizonte; nada parecía haber en el cielo que pudiese ser digno de tanta atención; pero tras varios minutos un punto luminoso destelló a lo lejos. El chico sonrió ante tal aparición y continuó ahí incólume; esperando. Poco a poco la luz se hizo aun más grande hasta tomar forma; una nave de diseño extraño aterrizó a escasos metros del alienígena.

Momentos después, de ella bajaban tres extrañas criaturas de aspecto humanoide; una de ellas era más alta que los demás, de espalda y torso ancho y musculoso, brazos gruesos, fuertes y piel marrón rojiza; su cabeza parecía un gran mazo grueso y sin gracia, con un ligero hocico chato, colmillos y pequeños ojos marrones.

El otro era un ser delgado y larguirucho, con cabeza afilada y sin nariz, de ojos grandes y rasgados de un verde fango intenso; su piel era verde claro y sus extremidades largas y delgadas, eran más anchas al final de las mismas, es decir, de antebrazos, manos, pantorrillas y pies.

El último era una mezcla de sus otros dos compañeros; estatura mediana y complexión media, de extremidades fuertes más no gruesas; su piel era gris y su cabeza parecía tener forma humana, pero con cuatro cuernos, en la parte superior y sin cabello; en lugar de nariz tenía dos grietas donde esta debía estar, sus labios eran delgados, pero su boca era grande y recordaba un poco a la de un pez terrestre; sus ojos, grandes y algo saltones eran de color miel.

Todos portaban el mismo uniforme que Blaze, al verlo, los tres se cuadraron ante él en un saludo militar que este correspondió. Luego cortaron toda formalidad y se saludaron con palmadas en los hombros y espaldas.

- Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.- dijo el de piel marrón y gran altura.- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

- El templo Khaliar esta aquí.- respondió Blaze sin preámbulos ni pérdidas de tiempo. Los recién llegados se quedaron sin aliento, el de piel verdácea dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Blaze asintió con la cabeza provocando en sus compañeros repentinas sonrisas que no pudieron reprimir.

- ¡Por fin!- dijo uno.

- El momento ha llegado.-

- No se emocionen caballeros.- interrumpió Blaze.- Existen dos problemas.- los otros se giraron a verlo intrigados.- Un delincuente local ha robado el templo y lo tiene bajo su poder…-

- ¡Esa es tarea fácil! Entramos y lo demás será sencillo.-

- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero…ahí deriva el segundo problema.- nuevamente las miradas intrigadas se posaron en Blaze.- Como era de esperarse ante tal peligro, el templo se hizo de unos custodias para la energía del núcleo.-

- ¡¿Que?!-

- ¡¿Significa que nuestros poderes se encuentran dentro de alguien más?!- Blaze volvió a asentir con pesadez.

- ¡¿Pero quienes…?! ¡¿Como?!-

- Eso es lo peor de todo, son cuatro niños, sí Grakkar, niños.- repitió Blaze ante la mirada atónita del más grande.- cuatro chiquillos insolentes y engreídos, uno más que los otros, con una bocaza que puede hacer perder la paciencia al más ecuánime. Al parecer son viejos conocidos del señor Mortu y les tiene en estima y consideración por que le ayudaron con un viejo problemilla sin importancia, pero lo cual es suficiente para que estos pobrecillos se crean guerreros calificados y peor aun, piensen que ellos son los verdaderos sellos Khaliar.- un grito de indignación brotó de los otros al escucharlo, uno de ellos rió como si hubiese oído un buen chiste y el otro negó con la cabeza con compasión.

- Y para colmo, el señor Mortu desgraciadamente los alienta diciendo que ellos en realidad lo son.-

- ¡No puede ser!-

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?-

- Lo primero es recuperar el templo; solo el contacto con él nos dará lo que es nuestro.-

- ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para que el poder del núcleo abandone a esos niños?-

- Por supuesto, y si no basta eso entonces hallaremos otro medio ¡Pero no pienso permitir que una partida de chiquillos insolentes me arrebaten lo que me pertenece por derecho!-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo el de piel verde.

- También nosotros.- agregaron los otros dos al unísono. Blaze sonrió con satisfacción; era hora de retomar el equilibrio de las cosas.

En la guarida el entrenamiento de los chicos continuaba. Leonardo batallaba para concentrarse, como Splinter le había dicho, sentía esa comunicación con todo ser vivo del multiverso y verdaderamente lo estaba volviendo loco; ya que, lo que Rafael padecía con el sonido y su oído, a él le atacaba en imágenes y sensaciones venidas sobre él en tropel. Recordando lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento con Donny (Quien seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo de todos lados felizmente) decidió concentrarse pero a la inversa.

En lugar de enfocarse en sentir a alguien, se enfocaría por no sentir a nadie. Al principio funcionó; pues dado su nivel de entrenamiento ninja y zen, concentrar su mente en un punto le fue algo natural y pese a batallar a la larga se volvió algo sencillo. Pensando que por fin lo había logrado, continuó con ello serenamente, pero pronto aparecieron pequeños sentimientos que a la larga se volvieron persistentes.

Primero sintió tres presencias alienígenas recién llegadas al planeta que se habían reunido a una, por desgracia, ya conocida, la de Blaze; seguramente "El almidonado" como Rafael solía decirle, había llamado a sus refuerzos aun en contra de los deseos de Mortu. Decidió ignorarlos y seguir con lo suyo; después de todo y con toda seguridad, ya tendrían oportunidad de encargarse de eso más tarde. Siguió así cuando otra sensación le embargó; una angustia inmensa, miedo y zozobra se agolpaban en su corazón; no entendía a qué se debía, era como si de todos sus seres queridos se hallaran en un grave peligro; dolor, terror, miedo a morir…eso era lo único en su cabeza.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, su respiración yacía agitada. Abrió los ojos e intentó relajarse aunque era difícil…le asustaba lo que había experimentado… ¿Acaso era un aviso del futuro?

Pensando que quizá se estaba sugestionando y que ahora hasta el zumbido de un mosquito tendía a verlo como mal augurio. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a su meditación. Aunque esa sensación se hizo menor, no lo abandonó. Repitiendo la técnica volvió a su ejercicio; otra vez conseguía aislarse; intentó de nuevo hallarse a solas con la energía del núcleo, esta vez no le costó tanto verla.

Había crecido demasiado, expandiéndose sin reparos hasta las infinitas profundidades de su ser. Leonardo le observó maravillado y perplejo. ¡Realmente había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio! Mientras que en esa ocasión la encontró como un enorme y horrendo monstruo viscoso, ahora se presentaba ante él como una fuerza blanca mezclada con destellos de azul brillante y que despedía ligeras y bellas chispas similares a estrellas diminutas. Leonardo sintió…otra vez las imágenes y sensaciones se dirigían a él, pero ahora se veían lejanas, intangibles, más no por eso desligadas a él, Leo sentía que con solo desearlo, una o dos o todas las que deseara podían acercársele. Y lo mejor de todo era que también podía sentir una enorme y maravillosa paz. Comenzaba a sentirse feliz…tranquilo…pleno, pero pronto otra imagen le golpeó en la cabeza.

Un ser de piel blanca, sin cabello y con los ojos totalmente negros y profundos como un par de inmensos vacíos llenos de desesperación. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe; se hallaba en flor de loto, pero cayó de espaldas agitado e intranquilo, como si alguien le hubiese empujado con furia.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo. El edificio de Shredder hervía de actividad bajo la supervisión directa del mismísimo Oroku Saki quien vigilaba todo de cerca con sumo interés y precisión.

- Espero que no te hayas atrevido a mentirme Lycos.- dijo al ser pálido que se hallaba con él en el salón.- Ya que todo esto parece sospechosamente inverosímil; ¡Más vale que realmente eso se encuentre ahí!- pero Lycos no contestó, se hallaba absorto en la ventana con su rostro firme en dirección al vacío. Algo parecía murmurar por lo bajo. Shredder solo alcanzó a oír.

- Así que…volvemos a encontrarnos mi señor…-

Fin del capitulo XIV.

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza… la musa es muy necia y a veces se me va de paseo por un largo rato ^^U

¡Gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo, se los agradezco de corazón!

Yunuen: Bueno, como ves, la terquedad de Rafa le ayuda a controlar esta evolución. Sobre la de Donny y Mickey, ya verás pronto ^^ y bueno, de Leo, creo que le va a tocar la peor parte.

Lycos tiene algo de historia con ellos, pero mejor no me adelanto y Karai, bueno, ya ves que es una chica algo complicada. ^^

Gracias por tu review, linda ^^

Hola Reki-zen: Pues sí, tienes razón, la base de este fic es "Héroes", de hecho mi hermana me pasó la idea y se lo agradezco mucho. Veremos que tal va Karai en esta historia. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario! ^^

Sheyla Riddle: ¡Me encanta tu nick! ^^ y sí, pobre Rafa… ¿Viviendo en la alcantarilla y con súper olfato? Pobrecito. Tienes razón, con su poder y su carácter parece la versión tortuga de Wolverine XDDD Gracias por tu review ^^

Maryhamatogirl: ¡Cierto! ¿Te imaginas con lo gritón que es Mickey? ¡Pobre Rafa! Gracias por tu review, me anima muchísimo y me levanta bastante el animo. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!


End file.
